


The king.

by ilianabanana



Series: The chosen one [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Harry, Drama, Drarry, Evil Harry Potter, Gore, Harco, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 104,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Un nuevo rey se levantará entre las cenizas de la destrucción, pero primero, deberán caer dos de los magos más poderosos del mundo; Albus Dumbledore y Tom Riddle.Segunda parte de The chosen one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: The chosen one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654570
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Año cinco: El príncipe cautivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia no pretende, bajo ningún motivo, romantizar las relaciones tóxicas. Esta es una obra de ficción y se pide encarecidamente no idealizarla.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que era casi imposible controlarlo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, como siempre, y solo un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana que se encontraba cubierta con la más gruesa de las cortinas que había podido encontrar en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Aquel rayo de luz golpeaba directamente sobre su rostro e iluminaba de manera siniestra su ojo derecho que, como la esmeralda, resplandecía a la luz como el más mágico de todos los objetos existentes. Eran hermosos, pero reflejaban furia y peligro inminente. Harry Potter era un peligro inminente.

Sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos y se inclinó hasta que esta tocó sus rodillas. Sentía que el casi nulo ruido de la habitación le reventaba los sentidos y le hacía sangrar por dentro. La cicatriz punzaba, ardía, dolía como un _crucio_ bien hecho, pero el dolor físico era nada comparado con la sensación que le había dejado el sueño del que acababa de despertar y que hubiera preferido no tener nunca. Aquella visión tan desagradable de Tom Riddle quién parecía tan fascinado como el mismo Harry con Draco Malfoy.

No era la primera vez que tenía esas visiones y estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez. Desde que Voldemort había recuperado todo su poder mágico y un cuerpo físico propio las visiones se habían intensificado. No solo eran más claras, sino que también eran más concurrentes. A veces, incluso las tenía despierto y, aunque se esforzaba en disimularlo bastante bien, Remus era muy observador e intuitivo y parecía que comenzaba a sospechar.

Las visiones generalmente no eran un problema. Harry se había acostumbrado a ver a Riddle castigar a sus mortífagos por sus incompetencias, a asesinar muggles de altos cargos como senadores y congresistas y a dictar ordenes que para Harry no tenían sentido hasta un par de semanas después, cuando un miembro más del Wizengamot había desaparecido o algún nuevo ataque a alguna familia importante del mundo mágico se había llevado a cabo. Sin embargo, las visiones que involucraban a los Malfoy siempre eran particularmente desagradables.

Lucius Malfoy era la mano derecha del Lord y estaba presente en casi todas las visiones que Harry tenía. El patriarca Malfoy generalmente intentaba complacer a su amo a costa de lo que fuese, y eso incluía a su propio hijo al que había vendido como si de una pieza de arte se tratase. Draco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en presencia de Voldemort luciendo túnicas espectaculares que resaltaban su gran atractivo, con todo tipo de joyería encima, como algún tipo de bonito y brillante trofeo al que le gustaba pulir todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

Como en la mayoría de las visiones era Harry, dentro del cuerpo de Tom, el moreno presenciaba aquellos desfiles y derroches de grandeza desde primera fila. Tom Riddle se regocijaba en su trofeo, en su victoria sobre Potter. Se regocijaba en ver al chico Malfoy hincándose ante él y obedecer cada palabra que dictaba, sin rechistar, sin dudar. Si Voldemort decía salta, Draco lo hacía, si le preguntaba _"¿Quién es el mago más poderoso de todos?"_ el rubio respondía _"Usted mi señor"_.

Y no había otra palabra más de por medio, porque aquello, y no otra cosa, era lo que Voldemort quería escuchar del antiguo aliado de Harry Potter quién, de alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para convencer al Lord de que su amistad con Potter había sido única y exclusivamente para encontrarle alguna debilidad. Aunque Harry sospechaba que esas miradas coquetas y esas sonrisas fáciles que Draco le dedicaba a Tom tenían algo que ver.

Y aquello era lo que le tenía tan enfermo de celos y furia. Draco había demostrado saber llevar muy bien su papel como simpatizante del Lord, pero parecía tan real su devoción por él, que Harry comenzaba a dudar de verdad y comenzaba a creer que Draco Malfoy realmente le había dado la espalda, que realmente se había ido al bando del enemigo por conveniencia, porque Tom Riddle valía más que Harry Potter, porque era más poderoso, porque tenía un ejército de verdad y más experiencia liderándolo.

Y cuando pensaba en ello no podía evitar sentirse como aquel mocoso flacucho y con ropa de segunda mano que había llegado al mundo mágico sabiendo casi nada él. Indefenso, débil, temeroso y sobre todo rezagado. Y no le gustaba sentirse así. Draco le había enseñado a lo largo de los años a sentirse todo poderoso, invencible, en el rey que todo Hogwarts proclamaba que era.

La verdad es que sin Draco él era nada, sin Draco su fortaleza más grande se evaporaba. Dejaba de ser Potter y se convertía en solo Harry y detestaba ser solo Harry, no había nada de especial en ser Harry, el nombre era incluso tan común que Potter de verdad entendía aquel afán de Voldemort en buscarse un nombre que al ser oído causara temor y temblores en la tierra. Tal vez él lo hiciera también.

Aquella noche en especial el sueño había sido realmente desagradable. Voldemort había permanecido en su trono en la casa de los Riddle que Harry había conocido durante su enfrentamiento con el Lord en el cementerio. Había proclamado estar aburrido y su serpiente había siseado algo como: "Trae al muchacho" y él había sonreído y le había hecho caso. Tocó su marca en el antebrazo, aquella con la calavera y la serpiente saliendo de su boca, y en menos de un segundo Lucius había aparecido, con toda la apariencia de haber estado durmiendo hasta ese momento. Voldemort le pidió que trajera a su unigénito y aunque Lucius, muy amablemente le explicó que el muchacho dormía y que no lo creía conveniente, al final Draco había sido llevado por su padre, vistiendo la pijama y la bata de noche.

Hablaron por un largo rato, Draco se había sentado en la alfombra a sus pies y le miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises algo adormilados mientras le contaba sobre Harry todo lo que Voldemort quería saber. En algún punto Tom había extendido su blanca mano y había comenzado a acariciar el cabello del muchacho y Draco se había dejado hacer, como todo. Al final Draco le había dicho que quería volver a casa y Tom accedió no sin antes preguntarle una última cosa, justo cuando el muchacho se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a encontrarse con su padre que se encontraba fuera de la sala. Voldemort preguntó:

—¿Te gusta el poder, Draco?

Draco contestó con una sonrisa:

—Por supuesto, mi señor.

—¿Y era esa la razón por la que te sentías atraído por Potter? —preguntó con aparente tranquilidad.

Draco ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y volvió caminando hasta Riddle. Éste no hizo ningún movimiento, únicamente se quedó sentado sobre su preciosa silla similar a un trono y con su serpiente en el regazo que siseaba nada en especial. Entonces Draco le dijo:

—No hay razón para pensar en Potter si tengo ante mí al mago más poderoso de todo el mundo.

Y le besó la comisura de los labios.

Harry, quién podía sentir todo lo que Voldemort sentía mientras presenciaba esas visiones, sintió su complacencia, y su ego crecer hasta niveles insuperables, le sintió satisfecho y sobre todo, más arrogante que segundos antes. Le sintió desear un poco más de esa sensación de seguridad que Draco sabía transmitir tan naturalmente y con la que Harry estaba tan familiarizado.

Era el efecto Draco.

Había sido de Potter y ahora era de Riddle.

Y aquello le enfermaba.

Gruñó claramente molesto, como un animal salvaje mientras intentaba reprimir todo ese odio que amenazaba con salir a flote en forma de magia desbordada. Intentaba convencerse inútilmente que aquello había sido idea suya, que si Draco estaba junto a Voldemort y no junto a él en Grimmauld Place como un aliado más había sido únicamente por que Harry así lo había predispuesto. Se repetía una y otra vez que solo debía ser paciente y aguardar el momento, entonces Draco volvería y Voldemort caería junto a Dumbledore y no habría nada más de que preocuparse. Que Draco era suyo y de nadie más, que él lo había prometido. Que si jugaba con Voldemort a las miradas coquetas y cargadas de insinuaciones de hormonas alborotadas era únicamente como método de supervivencia, seducción, engaño, nada más.

Pero no podía soportarlo. Estaba tan enfermo de celos que los ojos le picaban por la rabia. Quería morder e inyectar su veneno letal a todo aquel que osara tocar a Draco Malfoy, a todo aquel que decidiera que no podía conformarse con cualquier cosa y que deseara, al igual que Harry, solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Y Malfoy lo era.

Sabía que su, no tan repentino, ataque de celos se debía principalmente a que Tom Riddle era competencia de verdad. A diferencia de Parkinson, Voldemort tenía todo lo que Draco merecía y deseaba en el mundo; tenía poder, ingenio y esa mente retorcida que le ayudaba a alcanzar cualquier objetivo que se propusiera. El bastardo debía de estar rondando por los sesenta y nueve años y lucía de diecinueve, por lo tanto, tenía experiencia, belleza y juventud a su disposición, un ejército de hombres dispuestos a entregarle el mundo, un mundo que podía otorgarle a Draco sin problemas. Tal cual él había querido hacer.

Voldemort y él eran muy similares, sin embargo, Tom aún lo superaba y Harry no podía evitar sentir que le robaban a la persona más importante en su vida y que las probabilidades de recuperarla eran pocas.

Se mordió la lengua cuando un grito quiso escapar de su garganta. Solo el sabor de la sangre le hizo detenerse y serenarse solo un poco. Pensó que tal vez salir de casa y buscar a algún perro callejero en el cual practicar maldiciones supondría un alivio, como lo había supuesto anteriormente. Una víctima, el sótano de la casa Black, un encantamiento silenciado y muchasmaldiciones que en la escuela jamás le enseñarían eran casi siempre la solución, pero ahora no se sentía con ganas de ir a vagar por el mundo muggle y ciertamente Remus tenía _un poco_ de razón cuando decía que era peligroso vagar allí fuera por sí solo.

Desde que el torneo había finalizado y él hubiera tenido que explicar que Voldemort había regresado, el mundo mágico era un caos. Se encontraba dividido entre los que creían en Harry (la gran mayoría) y el incompetente ministerio que intentaba por todos los medios encubrir la verdad sin resultados exitosos. Sin embargo, que el ministro se negara a creer que Voldemort estaba de vuelta significaba que no había aurores tras la pista de los mortífagos y que no se estaba haciendo justicia. La gente vivía aterrorizada, y hacerle frente a Voldemort y comenzar a cazarlo por su cuenta no era una opción, todos esperaban a que sucediera un milagro, todos esperaban que la próxima vez que Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort lo venciera de una vez por todas. Todos esperaban al elegido, al héroe y que de vencer al Lord, estaban dispuestos a coronarlo rey y retirar al imbécil del ministro Fudge que no hacía más que fingir que todo estaba de perlas.

Voldemort siempre era sinónimo de caos; El Alastor Moody que había impartido clases en Hogwarts había resultado ser un mortífago (el hijo del asesinado Barty Crouch,) quién había preparado el traslador para Harry en la tercera prueba, la gente seguía desapareciendo y muriendo, habían mortífagos fugándose de Azkaban, pues los dementores que resguardaban la prisión se habían pasado al lado de Voldemort, habían mortífagos por las calles fingiéndose inocentes como era el caso de los Malfoy que seguían siendo tan malditamente ricos e intocables como siempre y solo parecía haber una persona dispuesta a hacerle frente: Albus Dumbledore.

En el año de 1970 Albus había fundado una organización secreta cuyo principal propósito era el de proteger al mundo mágico de Voldemort y se disolvió cuando el elegido nació y venció al Lord aquella noche del treinta y uno de octubre de 1981.Sin embargo, como era lógico, ahora que Voldemort estaba de vuelta, la orden del fénix también y no habían perdido ni un segundo desde que la habían restaurado. Solo personas dignas de la confianza de Dumbledore habían podido unirse, y solo si contaban con la mayoría de edad:Alastor Moody (el verdadero), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Sturgis Podmore, Arthur, Molly, Bill y Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones y Nymphadora Tonks. Esos eran todos los miembros conocidos de la orden. Harry creía que era una cantidad ridículamente pequeña de gente, pero suponía que había por allí más agentes anónimos al servicio de Dumbledore. Todos ellos informantes en su mayoría, cazadores de mortífagos en ocasiones. No se atrevían a declarar la guerra abiertamente y no lo harían hasta que Voldemort mostrara su rostro al mundo una vez más.

La orden del fénix trabajaba igual a los mortífagos, eran silenciosos y cautelosos, no daban pasos en falso y Dumbledore los dirigía con la maestría y experiencia de aquel viejo mago que había detenido a Grindelwald y que se había enfrentado a Tom Riddle con anterioridad.

Aunque Harry nunca había planeado pertenecer a la orden del fénix, sí que había tenido que fingir interés en sus actividades. Molly Weasley insistía en que no debía involucrarse, Sirius, en cambio, le solapaba su capricho y le daba toda la información que le pedía y cuando se la pedía, aún a petición del mismo Dumbledore de no involucrar al muchacho. Pero que Harry no quisiera involucrarse no significaba que sus aliados pensaran igual; Ron y sus hermanos Fred, George y Ginny, parecían dispuestos a entregar sus vidas a la causa (muy Gryffindor) y Hermione quería colaborar en todo lo que fuese posible, preferiblemente ayudándolos con la información.

Eran tiempos difíciles, Harry no quería saber el caos que sería Hogwarts al volver. Aunque una cosa estaba clara. Ahora que la presencia de Voldemort era innegable, la gente comenzaría a elegir y Harry esperaba él fuera la opción con más simpatizantes; por el bien de ellos, claro estaba.

La cicatriz dejó de dolerle y las imágenes de su visión comenzaban a volverse difusas. Quería volver a dormir pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo así que simplemente se recostó en su cama y después de unos cuantos minutos de reelección, llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía perdido. Levantó su mano y dejó que ese único rayo de luz que entraba a la habitación iluminara el anillo de serpiente que Draco le había regalado años atrás. Estaba tan perfecto como cuando nuevo, la plata brillaba intensamente, pero las esmeraldas que tenía como ojos lo hacían todavía más. Pensó en que Draco no hubiera querido verlo de aquella manera, que antes le hubiera golpeado en el rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar y que estaría muy decepcionado. ¿No lo había entrenado por cuatro años para ese momento? ¿El momento en que debía volar con sus propias alas?

Tomó aire y exhaló despacio. Cerró los ojos e imaginó el discurso que Draco seguramente le hubiese dado; siempre usando palabras de adultos aún desde pequeño, siempre alentándolo a seguir escalando aquella pila de cadáveres que poco a poco dejaba atrás. Debía concentrarse en lo importante, debía fijarse algunos objetivos hasta el momento en que tuviera que enfrentar a Voldemort una vez más. Debía estar listo si quería recuperar a Draco, no podía permitir que el rubio volviera y le viese exactamente igual que cuando lo dejó, debía ser más fuerte, más poderoso, más astuto; mucho, mucho mejor que Tom Riddle.

Se puso de pie de un salto, la luna menguante aún brillaba del otro lado en la cortina pero Harry no se estaba fijando realmente. Caminó hasta su armario y sin el uso de varita murmuró un encantamiento. EL armario vibró un poco y al abrirlo, Harry extrajo de dentro un par de libros que mantenía ocultos, el primero rezaba: "Atrocidades en la magia" y el segundo: " _Et mors horrori_ " cortesía de la biblioteca privada de los Black que Lupin mantenía cerrada pero en la que Harry irrumpía sin problema por las noches.

Se sentó en su escritorio de madera lujosa. Le había costado muchísimo convencer a Sirius de Conservar los muebles y la apariencia de la casa; antigua, majestuosa y muy mágica. Kreacher, el último elfo de los Black había estado tan agradecido con Harry que se había convertido en su amo favorito y a cambio, la casa había sido restaurada a su antigua gloria. No era tan grande como Malfoy Manor pero tenía muchos más pisos, y las habitaciones suficientes para albergar a todos los magos de Inglaterra. A Harry le gustaba, él siempre supo que merecía una casa así, con un cuarto espectacular como el que ahora tenía y no como aquella horrible habitación que había dejado atrás cuando abandonó a los Dursley sin si quiera enviar una explicación.

—Kreacher— dijo con voz calma.

El elfo apareció con un _ploop._

—Para servirle, amo.

—Prepara algo de café, sin azúcar —hizo una pausa mientras leía—. Y necesito que vayas a la biblioteca y me traigas el libro de lazos y maldiciones, la tercera edición en latín. Por supuesto, creo que está de más pedirte que no se lo menciones a absolutamente nadie, ni a nada.

—Por supuesto amo.

—De acuerdo, ahora vete.

Y sin decir más el elfo desapareció.

Kreacher apareció veinte minutos después con una taza de café humeante y el libro que Harry le había pedido, además de unas cuantas galletas que Harry recibió con una indiferencia a la que el elfo ya había estado acostumbrado. " _Oh, señor, usted parece más un Black que el señor Sirius_ " solía decir el elfo con emoción y Harry estaba de acuerdo, Draco le había educado durante cuatro años para parecerlo y Harry había sido un gran alumno.

Cuando finalmente terminó de leer los tres libros que había dispuesto esa noche ya había amanecido. Se talló los ojos con pereza y se estiró cual gato sobre la silla. Cerró los libros con cuidado y enrolló el pergamino una vez se secó la tinta. Llevó toda la evidencia de su trabajo de aquella noche al armario y volvió a sellarlo con magia.

La puerta sonó.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Sirius del otro lado.

—Estoy despierto —dijo sin fingir cansancio.

Sirius abrió la puerta.

—¿Por qué sospecho que llevas horas despierto y leyendo sobre transformaciones?

—Tal vez porque es verdad —dijo con simpleza.

—Tu padre y yo logramos la transformación de animagia en quinto año... —le recordó como retándolo.

—Y yo logré un patronus en tercero —respondió sin resistirse a presumir.

Sirius sonrió.

—¿Desayunamos juntos? Remus está esperando.

Harry asintió y Sirius salió de la habitación.

Ahí iba de nuevo, un día más de fingir que los tres era una familia feliz y que él no se sentía sumamente incómodo rodeado de Gryffindors valentones y con aires de justicia que creían que eran mejores solo porque se lanzaban al peligro sin un plan que los respaldara.

Ansiaba volver a Hogwarts, al menos entre serpientes se entendían mejor. 


	2. El monarca solitario.

Llegó al gran comedor con paso dominante, lento y elegante como todo lo que hacía. A su derecha se encontraba Blaise y a su izquierda estaba Gregory. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir nada desde que habían salido de la sala común de Slytherin, así como tampoco se habían atrevido a mencionar nada sobre los muy obvios y claros cambios que Hogwarts estaba experimentando. Se limitaban a flanquearle como si fueran parte de un grupo de seguridad privada y a asentir a cada cosa que Harry propusiera, como si no tuvieran el criterio suficiente como para oponerse. Por supuesto que Blaise a veces lo hacía, por lo general era callado, pero cuando abría la boca siempre era para hacer una observación asombrosamente inteligente. No tan inteligente como las de Draco, pero tampoco estaba mal.

Cedric pasó a su lado apenas deteniéndose para saludarlo. Parecía que estaba de mal humor, porque cuando lo hizo no usó el mismo tono amigable y ligero de siempre, había sido más como un gruñido rápido antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa de los tejones sin dirigirle a nadie una sola mirada y comenzar a asesinar su desayuno con los cubiertos. Unos cuantos más le habían saludado también, principalmente aquellos que querían dejar bien en claro que no apoyaban a Voldemort y que estaban en el bando de Dumbledore, aquel en el que todos creían Harry se encontraba.

Draco ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a su nuevo fiel compañero, Theodore Nott quién sonreía mientras Malfoy explicaba algo en un tono cortésmente bajo. El rubio movía sus manos en aquellos ya conocidos ademanes. Era sutil y elegante la manera en que sus manos iban de un lado a otro explicando lo que fuese que trataban de explicar. De vez en cuando Draco detenía su anécdota para apartar de su rostro un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio platino, o para mojarse los labios con la lengua de tal manera que los dejaba rosados y brillantes.

—Estoy comenzando a cansarme de él —susurró Blaise con precaución—. Maldito traidor...

Harry volvió a fijar su vista en la escena intentando parecer lo más neutral posible. No pudo evitar que aquel oscuro sentimiento que rugía en su interior y gritara "mátalos a todos" se hiciera presente. Draco y Nott parecían verdaderos mejor amigos. Nott había tomado el papel de ayudante y consejero de Draco, quién había pasado a ser una especie de líder para aquellos que apoyaban al Lord. Pansy, quién por supuesto estaría en cualquier bando que Draco eligiera, llegó y se sentó a su lado no sin antes besarlo suavemente en los labios, encargándose de que absolutamente todos se percataran de que su relación era más firme que antes. Vincent había llegado con ella y se había sentado silencioso, como un guardaespaldas.

Las cosas se habían puesto especialmente difíciles en Slytherin ahora que era obvio que se debía elegir un lado al cual apoyar. Para suerte de Harry, la mayoría de sus alianzas se habían mantenido intactas, pero la aparente traición de Draco Malfoy había puesto en duda para mantener el control de las situaciones y muchos habían caído en el terreno neutral. Había sido un punto de peso que Draco se hubiera ido de su lado para iniciar un nuevo grupo en él era el líder, por supuesto, su nuevo grupo no tenía tatuado en el antebrazo la marca tenebrosa y definitivamente no iban por allí gritando su apoyo a Riddle, pero la gente lo sabía y aquello era más que suficiente.

Se sentó en su extremo de la mesa que en ese momento estaba casi vacía. Draco y los suyos desayunaban treinta minutos más temprano y se marchaban casi de inmediato, por lo que no faltaría mucho para que los aliados de Harry comenzaran a sentarse y tomar sus lugares correspondientes no sin antes saludarlo con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Harry? —preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Harry reprimió un "no me llames así" y simplemente se volteó para responder educadamente.

—Daphne, buenos días.

La muchacha se encontraba de pie con su hermana Astoria a sus costillas. Ambas le miraban con sus preciosos ojos verdes con un poco de inseguridad y algo similar a la vergüenza. Daphne miró a Blaise y a Greg antes de aclararse la garganta y alejar de su rostro un mechón de su cabello castaño, más por hacer algo con las manos que porque le molestara.

—Tori y yo, bueno nosotras hemos decidido que estamos de tu lado —dijo con voz solemne una vez que superó los nervios —. Apoyamos tu causa, creemos en que vencerás a Voldemort y nuestros padres también. No hay manera de que él pueda gobernarnos, tu superioridad es demasiado evidente como para ignorarlo.

Los Greengrass eran una familia adinerada de sangre pura que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido completamente neutrales. Daphne y Astoria habían sido un par de aliadas bastante valiosas en años anteriores, no solo por su inteligencia y su carácter fuerte, si no por su posición en la sociedad mágica. Ambas habían demostrado su neutralidad manteniéndose alejadas de ambos líderes de los dos grupos que ahora reinaban en Slytherin y Harry se regocijó al darse cuenta de que había ganado un par nuevo de peones que podía utilizar.

Harry fingió pensarse aquella nueva declaración de los Greengras. Astoria, que debía estar en tercer año le miraba con la frente en alto y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados como si le retara a no tomarlas en cuanta. Harry sonrió complacido con aquellas actitudes rudas. Ciertamente que ambas muchachas parecían ser un par de muñequitas de porcelana; frágiles y glamurosas, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Eran como un par de diamantes, preciosas pero ciertamente duras de doblegar.

Se puso de pie cuando decidió que su silencio había sido lo suficientemente dramático y le ofreció a Daphne su asiento. Blaise hizo lo mismo y le entregó a Astoria el suyo. Ambas chicas, claramente aliviadas, aún detrás de la máscara, agradecieron la cortesía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Goyle, un par de sillas, para mí y para Zabini.

Pero aquello no hizo falta, justo cuando Gregory había estado a punto de ponerse de pie, un par de chicos se levantaron de inmediato y ofrecieron sus propios asientos. Harry por supuesto no renunció a ese par de lugares ni por cortesía y los tomó con Blaise agradeciendo por ambos antes de comenzar a tomar el desayuno.

Harry vio a Draco salir del gran comedor apenas un par de minutos después, sin molestarse en voltear a verlo y, aunque no era la primera vez, el moreno no pudo evitar sentir aquel sabor agrio en la boca que le arruinó el desayuno, una vez más. El rubio, por supuesto, había sido seguido de su círculo cercano que consistía en Nott lamiéndole las botas y en Pansy colgada de su brazo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Pudimos encargarnos de ellos —dijo Blaise con indiferencia—. De Nott para ser más exactos.

—No vamos a desatar una guerra absurda —respondió volviendo a su desayuno—. No tenemos tiempo ni energía suficiente.

—¿Es una lástima, verdad? —Intervino Daphne—. Creí que Malfoy sería más listo y vería tu potencial, que intentaría convencer a su familia...

—No se habla de los traidores enfrente de Potter —reprochó Greg—. A menos que él lo pida.

Greengrass asintió distraídamente mientras volvía a su tarea de servir algo para ella y para su hermana menor. Los cuchicheos en la mesa de las serpientes era menor en comparación con la de las otras mesas. Era como si los Slytherin comprendieran mejor la situación del momento y se encontraran constantemente sumidos en sus pensamientos; planeando, analizando las mejores opciones y, a excepción de los primeros años que parecían sumamente desatendidos de todo, solo muy pocos estudiantes de Slytherin fingían perfectamente bien que lo que pasara en el mundo les importaba mucho menos que gastarle bromas a alguien de cursos inferiores.

Terminando su plato Harry alejó la ahora sucia y vacía cerámica y dirigió una fugaz mirada a la mesa de los profesores donde Hagrid aún no se incorporaba y donde Dolores Umbridge se encontraba incluso más aislada que Snape remojando una galleta con forma de gatito dentro de su taza de lo que fuese que estuviese bebiendo. La mujer rechoncha y con cara de sapo vestía como siempre un vestido del rosa más horroroso que había sido creado en la tierra y sonreía como si el día estuviese fabulosamente bien.

Una mierda.

Harry sabía que la única razón por la que Umbridge era la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras era simplemente porque Fudge quería asegurarse de tener a Harry y a Dumbledore completamente controlados. Al ministro no le hacía gracia que la orden del fénix fuese aclamada como un grupo de héroes y mucho menos que la comunidad mágica reclamara su puesto para dárselo a un muchacho de quince años con clara superioridad en muchos sentidos. Si antes el ministro le había visto como un fuerte aliado político, ahora lo veía como el enemigo. Cosa que a Harry no podía importarle menos, aquel hombre le parecía tan insignificante que ni si quiera se desgastaba pensando en él. Fácil sería tenderle una planta y servirlo como aperitivo a su basilisco cuyo última merienda había sido a finales de cuarto año. Seguro que Barty Crouch Junior, el impostor de Moody no había sido suficiente.

Pero que Fudge no le importara no significaba que Dolores no fuese precisamente eso, un dolor de cabeza que daba paso a ser casi tan insoportable como Snape. Su vocecita aguda y su forma de hablar como si los alumnos fueran retrasados le exasperaba. Sin embargo, su apariencia llena de color rosa y gatitos que podían aplastarse con un pisotón nada tenían que ver con su actitud sádicamente dulce. Te jodía usando las palabras más lindas inventadas en el mundo y te humillaba como si estuvieran hablando de que lana era mejor para tejer suéteres a perritos indefensos.

Harry debía admitir que, de no ser el enemigo, probablemente le hubiera caído bien. Lamentablemente Dolores había elegido y no lo había elegido a él y eso, era algo que Harry no podía consentir ni ahora ni nunca. Era una pena que aquella mente tan retorcida no fuese brillante también, mira que, de los cuatro bandos que se habían formado (el de Harry, el de Dumbledore, el de Voldemort y el del Ministerio), la mujer había ido a caer al más inútil de todos. Y Harry apostaba todas sus alianzas que, de los cuatro, el ministerio sería el primero en caer.

Se puso de pie con aire poderoso y respetable atrayendo la mirada de Umbridge solo un segundo el que ambos se retaron hacer algo o decir una palabra. Sin embargo ambos optaron por las hipocresías y se sonrieron como si no pensaran la peor cosa del mundo sobre el otro. Blaise y Greg le alcanzaron a la mitad de su camino hacia la salida en donde Hermione le alcanzó con Luna a su costado.

Cuando salió del comedor Harry despachó a los Slytherin y caminó junto a las Ravenclaw. Ron, junto con Ginny los alcanzó casi de inmediato. Los cinco caminaron entre los pasillos, calmados y sin decir una palabra hasta que se alejaron demasiado del alboroto.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

—He hablado con todos los chicos de nuestra casa, Harry, ellos te apoyan, hay un grupo muy pequeño que creo que están del lado de Voldemort pero no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Perfectamente, si tengo que ser sincero.

—Aún no puedo creer que Malfoy te diera la espalda —soltó Ron—. Quiero decir... no es que no fuese obvio, solo creí que sería más discreto.

—Malfoy es el menor de mis problemas —dijo Harry.

—Umbridge ¿cierto? —preguntó Ginny. Harry asintió con aire misterioso.

—No me gusta tenerla por aquí.

—A nadie —afirmó Ron—. Por cierto, Ginny y yo hemos averiguado lo que nos pediste, parece que todo Gryffindor está contigo, amigo.

—Y Cedric me ha hablado de los Hufflepuff —intervino Luna quién en principio parcia no haber estado prestando atención—. Dice que ellos te apoyan, al menos una parte dice que sospecha de unos cuantos alumnos de estar confabulados con Malfoy pero tampoco puede asegurar nada... aunque dudo que, ahora que terminó con Cho tenga cabeza para pensar en ello.

—Así que por eso estaba tan enojado... —reflexionó Ginny.

—No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías... Por Salazar —Intervino Harry— Ahora lo importante es buscar la manera de buscar información sobre Voldemort y todos sus movimientos, saber más o menos cuantos estudiantes están en contra de ese hijo de... —Hermione carraspeó interrumpiéndolo—. Un nuevo enfrentamiento es inevitable y Dumbledore no me está diciendo nada...

—Deberían intentar relajarte —le aconsejó la castaña—, un paso a la vez Harry. Sé que no tienes tiempo suficiente para ser un alumno normal de quinto curso pero piensa que este año son los ÉXTASIS, además está la elección de carrera...

—Harry podría ser el dueño del mundo si quisiera —bufó Ron, claramente fastidiado con la idea de tener que esforzarse el tripe en esos estúpidos exámenes.

—Solo digo que deberías intentar llevar una vida normal —aclaró Granger—. Si algo malo ocurriera Sirius te lo diría y Dumbledore, por mucho que lo intentara no podía ocultártelo.

Harry asintió, reflexivo.

—De acuerdo, cualquier novedad, nos reuniremos de nuevo —anunció el pelinegro y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sur, para su primera clase.

El día fue excepcionalmente normal, como todos los demás días. Asistió a todas sus clases, con Blaise y Greg a sus costados, tomó el almuerzo y la cena y pasó parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes. Sin embargo, los tratados de los duendes y las guerras de los gigantes no podrían parecerle más aburridas y aunque Umbridge en realidad no daba clases (decía que no necesitaban aprender a defenderse de las artes oscuras porque nada oscuro estaba pasando) sí que le gustaba dejar centímetros y centímetros de pergamino en ensayos mortalmente inútiles. Harry se había planteado lanzarle una maldición realmente oscura para ver si seguía pensando que nadie corría peligro pero lo dejó pasar para no ponerse en evidencia. 

Y se sentía irremediablemente solo. La compañía del resto de los Slytherin no se comparaba ni por poco a la maravillosa compañía de Draco Malfoy; con sus miradas discretas, sus sonrisas ladinas y socarronas, llenas de elegancia y maldad en su más pura expresión. Extrañaba la forma en que solía enfrentarse a él cuando algo no salía según lo planeado, extrañaba que lo mirara como si pudiera leerle hasta el alma, extrañaba incluso la forma en la que solía decir su nombre. Estar lejos de él le estaba costando muchísimo. Y tanto era el trabajo que había decidido únicamente mantenerse alejado de él durante ese año, no más, no creía ser capaz.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus libros que, con un movimiento de varita volvieron a su morral de forma ordenada. No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a las tareas tan absurdas que le habían asignado y de todas formas creía que podría hacerlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras. Tenía mucho en que pensar, aunque en realidad no tenía nada que planear y aquello, probablemente era lo que le tenía de mal humor.

Sin noticias sobre Tom Riddle a la mano se sentía ciego, en medio de una terrible oscuridad. Y todo era culpa de Albus. El anciano había insistido que Harry era demasiado joven como para entrar a la orden y por lo tanto, demasiado inmaduro como para saber la gran cantidad de información que todos sus hombres poseían. Una mierda, por supuesto, Harry no era un moco cualquiera, él era Harry Potter y ser subestimado de aquella manera había tocado una fibra sensible dentro de su piel. Se había jurado a si mismo que, cuando llegara el momento, le demostraría a Dumbledore cuan equivocado estaba sobre él.

En eso estaba pensando cuando una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.

—¿De vuelta a los dormitorios?

Harry se detuvo y se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con Cho Chang. No es que estuviera esperando que fuese Draco.

—Ha sido un día largo —respondió simplemente mientras seguía con su camino.

—Solo quería decirte, Harry, que estoy de tu lado y que creo que es maravilloso que enfrentes a quien-tú-sabes.

Harry la miró de reojo. La muchacha le sonreía como si fuese el sol mismo y aquello le repugnó. Cho sabía que era atractiva, pero parecía que a Cho le gustaban los peces gordos; tipos como Diggory y cómo el mismo. Harry, por supuesto, no era un objeto ni un perro de concurso para exhibir frente a todos. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando, sentía que toda la frustración acumulada debía ser expulsada de alguna forma. ¿Tendría algo malo convencer a Cho de que lo siguiera a la cámara de los secretos y hacer con ella todo lo que había hecho con esos perros de la calle durante el verano? Probablemente notarían su ausencia, era la buscadora de Ravenclaw después de todo, peor ¿quién podría culparlo? Al igual que ese chico de Gryffindor al que había desaparecido por sus narices, era poco probable que sospecharan de él y dejaran el caso así, como así. Y ahora, con tantos hijos de mortífagos en el colegio, seguramente sospecharían de alguien más...

—¡Cho! —Gritó una chica acompañada de otras tres—. ¡Vamos a la sala común, ese proyecto no va a terminarse solo!

—Oh... lo había olvidado —dijo la muchacha y Harry sonrió forzadamente—. Nos vemos luego, su majestad —le dijo guiñándole el ojo y marchándose.

Harry bufó con fastidio cuando se encontró solo en el corredor. Como odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como a él le hubiese gustado.

Volvió a dirigirse a la sala común de Slytherin, con sus pensamientos tomando un camino bastante difícil y es que había encontrado cierto placer en torturar animales hasta la muerte. Era como una forma de relajación y ahora que estaba en Hogwarts no creía poder seguir haciéndolo y eso lo ponía un poquito de nervios. Solo necesitaba un poco de sangre, solo un poco y luego, tal vez, aquella noche pudiese dormir mejor que las anteriores.

Entró a su habitación y lo que le recibió fue la oscuridad. Desde que Dumbledore había tomado la decisión de darle una habitación solo a él, la ausencia de Draco era mil veces más marcada. Sabía que el viejo lo había hecho por su seguridad, no se fiaba de ninguno de los Slytherin y Harry creía que hasta cierto punto era sensato. Sin embargo el dormir solo sólo le causaba ataques de claustrofobia que no podían solucionarse abriendo una maldita ventana porque su maldita habitación se encontraba rodeada del agua del lago negro. Y a veces el silencio era tan pesado que Harry se encontraba a si mismo hablando en voz alta.

La única ventaja que presentaba dormir solo y no con un nuevo compañero, era que podía practicar cuanta magia se le diera la gana. Era casi un maestro en oclumancia y definitivamente iba en un mejor camino hacia la legeremancia. No podía pedirle a nadie que lo ayudara a practicar porque por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien viera sus recuerdos, sin embargo, sabía que había dominado la oclumancia cuando detectó que Dumbledore había intentado entrar en su mente un par de veces durante el verano y no lo había logrado. El anciano profesor lo felicitó, por supuesto, decía que aprender oclumancia evitaría las pesadillas con Voldemort, pero Harry sabía que no era verdad, nada detendría las visiones porque Harry no quería que se detuvieran. Aquellas visiones eran portales a información valiosísima que no iba a dejar escapar. 

Caminó hasta su estante lleno de libros y removió algunos para sacar la poción en la que estaba trabajando. Probablemente el trabajo hubiese sido menor si Draco le hubiera ayudado, pero Draco no estaba con él y Harry estaba aprendiendo a llevar las cosas por su cuenta.

Así sería de aquel momento en adelante y no iba a amilanarse por eso.

Sacó de entre sus cosas un caldero y algunos ingredientes que había robado del almacén de Snape con ayuda de Dobby y se puso a trabajar.


	3. Fuego.

Caminó decididamente por los largos pasillos del castillo con aquella fiera decisión plasmada en cada paso que daba. Era de noche y volvía de la biblioteca en donde se había escabullido poco después del toque de queda usando la capa de invisibilidad. Harry se había topado con Ron y Hermione que hacían sus rondas como prefectos, por separado, por supuesto. Con Ron muy cerca de las cocinas y con Hermione casi llegando a la biblioteca. Como ninguno de los sabía nada acerca de la capa, Harry solo había tenido que aplicarse a sí mismo un encantamiento silenciador y ser muy cuidadoso de no chocar con ellos. No necesitaba ser sancionado ahora que era el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, no gracias.

Entre sus manos sujetaba un par de ejemplares de la sección prohibida los cuales había reemplazado cuidadosamente con un encantamiento de ilusión. Snape había notado la falta de algunos libros de aquella sección y no había dudado en informárselo a Dumbledore quién a su vez, había mandado a hacer una revisión a todos los alumnos. Sin embargo, Harry se las había arreglado para que Dobby colara ese par de libros dentro de la oficina de Umbridge quién al final admitió que probablemente ellas los había tomado y no lo recordaba.

No necesitaba arriesgarse más de lo necesario así que había tomado dos de sus propios libros de cursos pasados y les había trasformado para que en apariencia fueran exactamente iguales a los que se había llevado, aunque su contenido seguía siendo el mismo.

Miraba el mapa del merodeador y dio vuelta en la esquina más próxima cuando notó que Snape se encontraba haciendo guardia en el corredor frente a él. Aquella pequeña desviación le costaría minutos enteros de camino de vuelta a su dormitorio, pero si le pescaban con esos ejemplares que había robado ya podía considerarse hombre muerto y expulsado. No tenía una excusa convincente para estar estudiando temas tan poco morales y lo último que necesitaba era que Dumbledore lo bajara de ese pedestal en el que parecía que lo tenía.

Fue cuando iba a dar vuelta hacia el corredor que lo volvería a encaminar hacia las mazmorras que accidentalmente pisó la cola de la señora Norris que, por ser un animal no aparecía en el mapa y cuya presencia no había vislumbrado hasta que la oyó chillar terriblemente por la manera en que le había hecho daño. Harry quiso callarla a base de un _avada_ pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente, con la señora Norris cerca, Filch no había tardado más de un minuto en llegar a su auxilio, causando que Harry echara a correr sin un destino en concreto, confiando en que sus pasos aún se encontraban silenciados por el encantamiento.

Filch le pisaba los talones, era como si supiera donde estaba exactamente a pesar de que Harry estaba consciente de que era imposible gracias a la capa. El hombre jadeaba de cansancio pero no se detenía y parecía que la falta de energía no le impedía despotricar contra quien quiera que estuviese allí y le hubiese hecho daño a su amada mascota que le seguía de cerca, maullándole, como indicándole el camino hasta Harry.

Cuando el moreno logró tomar algo de distancia entre su persecutor no dudó ni un segundo en adentrarse a un aula que en primera instancia parecía una de las muchas aulas en desuso que se encontraban por todo el castillo. Abrió la puerta de la manera más discreta que pudo y se adentró al polvoriento lugar con cuidado de lanzar un encantamiento no verbal de silencio antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Filch pasó como alma que lleva el diablo con su lámpara de aceite sirviéndole de guía en la oscuridad y con la gata aun aullándole mientras le seguía, recriminándole porque no le estaba haciendo justicia.

Cuando la luz de la lámpara comenzó a difuminarse a través del pasillo Harry pudo un poco más tranquilo. No estaba asustado, pero si le había tomado por sorpresa el chillido del gato y la persecución definitivamente le había dejado el corazón corriendo a toda prisa. Aún no se explicaba cómo, pero por un instante de verdad creyó que lo atraparían y que tendría que lanzarle un _obliviate_ al squib aquel para salvar su pellejo, eso claro, si todo el ruido que el hombre y la gata habían hecho no llamaba la atención de algún profesor o prefecto.

Se despegó la puerta quitándose de encima la capa de invisibilidad que sentía le sofocaba demasiado. Con varita en mano invocó un _lumos_ y el aula se iluminó solo un poco mostrándole los pupitres amontonados y rotos junto con las cajas llenas de polvo que descansaban por todo el suelo, algunas apiladas sobre otras, algunas sobre los mismos pupitres. Sin embargo, lo más extraño en aquella sala era una forma rectangular delgada, cubierta por una enorme sábana blanca que más bien parecía gris de lo mugrienta que estaba. A Harry le parecía que sabía que se escondía debajo de la tela.

Con aquella sensación de familiaridad invadiéndole se separó por completo de la puerta de madera y arrastrando la capa consigo comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el centro de la sala. Fue entonces que se percató de que el encantamiento silenciador había dejado de tener efecto pues sus pisadas retumbaban en el suelo sutilmente. Sin embargo ni siquiera aquella pequeña revelación le hizo detenerse y colgándose la capa en el hombro y guardándose la varita en la túnica tomó con ambas manos la sábana y haló de ella causando un gran torbellino de polvo que le hizo toser de manera nada refinada.

Cuando la nube de polvo finalmente se disolvió en el aire y Harry pudo volver a respirar con normalidad abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con aquello que ya sospechaba. Frente a él, el espejo de _Erised_ se erguía orgulloso y brillante, tal cual Harry lo recordaba cuando se había encontrado con él de casualidad hacía ya cinco años atrás. Su oro y cobre brillaban tanto como en antaño, la superficie del espejo completamente limpia y libre de cualquier huella que hubiese decidido dejar el tiempo. Era perfecto y majestuoso y Harry sonrió para sí mismo recordando lo feliz que había sido al poder ver a sus padres, pero a la vez se sintió estúpido he infantil por tener tales aspiraciones.

Como se encontraba parado a un costado del espejo, éste no reflejaba nada aparte de lo que físicamente se encontraba frente a él; algunas butacas y cajas y más polvo. Harry se planteó ponerse enfrente pero lo consideró un poco absurdo, él sabía lo que vería. Imaginaba que de exponerse al objeto mágico, se encontraría a si mismo con la cabeza de Tom Riddle entre sus manos, su cabeza cubierto con una corona de oro negro y a Draco Malfoy entre sus manos susurrándole al oído lo maravilloso y poderoso que era. Harry era lo suficientemente sincero consigo mismo para admitirlo.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que una oportunidad como aquella, de conocerse a sí mismo un poco más, era única y de todas formas no estaba seguro de que, al día siguiente el espejo siguiera en aquella habitación. Tal vez Dumbledore solo lo guardaba provisionalmente una vez más. Así que, con toda la seguridad del mundo, se apartó del costado del espejo y se plantó frente a él. Observó por largos segundos a que algo se distinguiera en el cristal, pero nada ocurría y Harry frunció el ceño. Fue justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para declarar que, tal vez, el espejo ya no funcionaba que una silueta comenzó a dibujarse a su lado, muy lentamente.

En el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo no habían coronas o cadáveres, no habían joyas o un trono impresionante, pero Harry no se había equivocado en una cosa, Draco estaba ahí, atrapado en el espejo, abrazándole como si le fuese necesario para sobrevivir, como si temiera caerse y Harry fuese lo único fuerte y seguro a lo cual aferrarse. Por supuesto cuando Potter volteó a su derecha Draco no estaba allí en realidad así que volvió la vista a la visión del chico rubio que, entre sus brazos parecía derretirse de satisfacción.

Draco vestía una elegante túnica negra que hacía que su piel brillara como si estuviera hecha de la propia luna. Su cabello rubio, largo hasta debajo de la nuca se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si Malfoy no hubiese ni si quiera intentado peinarse en absoluto. Y aquella pequeña muestra de rebeldía hizo que Harry sonriera complacido. Sus ojos grises brillaban tanto como la plata y parecían tan líquidos como el mercurio. Se posaban en su rostro con tanta adoración que era imposible que no fuera real. Y sus manos pálidas le recorrían el pecho con suavidad, como si hubiese anhelado aquel contacto por mucho, mucho tiempo.

La visión frente a él era preciosa, perfecta por completo y apartar los ojos le parecía imposible. Draco parecía tan sumergido en el propio Harry que no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir aquel momento por nada del mundo. Si no podía tener al Draco de verdad, se conformaría con una visión y una paja a solas en su habitación.

Draco le acarició el rostro y Harry juraba que casi podía sentirlo. Sus manos delgadas y delicadas recorriendo la superficie de su piel con una delicadeza que parecía sobrehumana. Harry deseaba con todo su corazón poder percibir el aroma de Draco, pero todo lo que había obtenido era la imitación del sonido de la respiración del chico, como si se encontrara respirándole en el cuello, suavemente en ligeros suspiros que hacían que su ansiedad se elevara hasta niveles incontrolables.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero a sabiendas de que, de hacerlo todo se desvanecería mantuvo la vista en el espejo. Draco le sonrió complacido al verlo persuadir de aquella manera y Harry se hinchó de orgullo de sí mismo. No tenía palabras para describir lo que le hacía sentir que Draco estuviera orgulloso de él, solo sabía que lo significaba todo y tal vez un poco más.

Como premio, Draco se separó de Harry se paró justo frente a él, de tal manera que en el reflejo Harry podía ver únicamente su espalda, con sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros y su rostro cada vez más cerca para poder besarse. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo Draco se detuvo y el Harry de su reflejo maldijo en un suspiro. El Harry real había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero Draco ahora lo miraba de frente, tan intensamente que Harry sentía que no era necesaria la legeremancia para darse cuenta que se estaba derrumbando y reconstruyendo gracias a esos ojos.

Pasó solo en un segundo, Draco sonrió e hizo ademan de dar un paso al frente, como intentando salir del espejo. Harry, quién sabía que era imposible hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin embargo, Malfoy no pareció darse por vencido, lo que Harry agradeció segundos después, cuando la primera mano salió de aquel objeto plano y tomaba volumen dentro del mundo real. La superficie del espejo vibró como un estanque de agua al que le has arrojado una piedra y segundos después Draco se encontraba completamente fuera del espejo, sonriéndole como si le regañara por no haber creído que él sería capaz de hacer algo similar.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para para decir ninguna de las palabras que habían cruzado por la cabeza de Harry; " _te eché de menos_ " " _estaba volviéndome loco_ " " _no puedes volver junto a Riddle_ " " _sin ti no soy nada"._ Para lo que si hubo tiempo, y Draco se encargó de eso, fue para un beso, un beso profundo y lleno de saliva que hizo que el aire en los pulmones de Harry desapareciera por completo. Draco le había sujetado de la solapas de la túnica y prácticamente había estrellados sus labios contra los de Harry en un gesto doloroso del que ninguno se quejó.

Harry no pudo evitar comparar aquella situación a cuando había obtenido la piedra filosofal y se preguntó quién habría querido encerrar al rubio dentro del espejo y pensó que tal vez había sido Dumbledore nuevamente, para evitar, al igual que con la piedra, que Voldemort se apoderara del chico.

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo de pensar en la lógica de todo aquello, estaba más ocupado mordiendo, succionando y saboreando los labios de Draco que gustoso se dejaba hacer. Harry no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento, pero sus manos, ansiosas, ya habían comenzado a moverse por sí solas, explorando el cuerpo de su acompañante con una euforia que pocas veces había experimentado.

Draco gemía contra su boca con cada mordida y Harry sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y verle sucumbir ante él pero se detuvo cuando Malfoy coló una de sus frías manos debajo de su camisa, acariciando suavemente su pecho mientras suspiraba cosas que Harry no entendía, pero que sonaban a súplicas que llegaron hasta su entrepierna más que despierta a esas alturas. 

Fue entonces que Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Dando un último y doloroso tirón a su labio inferior decidió que era momento de pasar a algo diferente. Deslizó su boca por la barbilla del rubio dejando un grotesco camino de saliva hasta su cuello. Atacó la zona más suave que encontró y lamió y mordió mientras Draco seguía jadeando, como si jamás hubiese sentido algo más maravilloso que la lengua de Harry sobre su cuello. El moreno aferró la nuca del rubio con una mano y con la otra se aferró su espalda que claramente se volvía más ancha. Devoró el cuello de su acompañante posesivamente, succionando, dejando marcas rojizas que él sabía que al día siguiente se oscurecerían. No le importaba, que las viera el mundo entero, que supieran que Draco Malfoy tenía dueño.

El rubio aferró sus manos a su pecho con una desesperación que no era ni medianamente sana. Harry podía sentir sus uñas encarnarse en su piel y aquella sensación de delicioso dolor le animó tomar la camisa de Draco a arrancarla de un jalón, haciendo que todos los botones salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones. La necesidad de tener más piel que besar había sido lo que le había empujado a hacerlo y cómo Draco no se quejó ni un poco, Harry continuó.

—Tan precioso... tan perfecto... —susurraba y ni si quiera parecía darse cuenta.

Con un movimiento hábil Harry los arrojó a ambos al suelo helado. Había olvidado que era invierno, pero quien pensaba en eso cuando tenía la oportunidad de follarse a un Draco Malfoy con altas posibilidades de virginidad. Iba a ser su primera vez, de ambos, y no era ni un poco romántico, pero ellos nunca habían sido de esa manera y era perfecto.

Se acariciaron en el suelo con necesidad, besándose húmedamente de vez en cuando o a veces prestando atención a otras zonas que iban quedando al descubierto cuando la ropa iba desapareciendo del camino. El rostro de Draco, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y por el infierno que parecía haberse desatado dentro del aula, Harry gruñendo como algún tipo de bestia desatada, ambos comiéndose con las manos, la boca y los ojos. Sus miradas decían, mañana por la mañana voy a perderte, pero por ahora eres mío, mío y de nadie más, mío hasta sangrar.

Harry bajó del cuello de Draco a su mandíbula, luego a su pecho y a su plano abdomen el cual era notable que había empezado trabajar. Draco era delgado pero musculado en los lugares precisos, su piel suave como la seda, su aroma a sudor y a aquel jabón de canela que tanto le gustaba, todo aquello lo estaba llevando a un punto sin retorno, un punto que dejaría de ser visible una vez que Harry se deshiciera de esos apretados calzoncillos color negro. Y joder como deseaba hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Sin detenerse mucho más a sí mismo, besó alrededor del ombligo de un jadeante Draco mientras tomaba sus calzoncillos y se deshacía de ellos con la misma facilidad con la que se había deshecho del resto de las prendas. Draco ahogó un grito al sentirse completamente desnudo, pero lo ahogó en el momento en que Harry, sin perder ni un segundo más se metía a la boca de manera inexperta el rosado glande de su acompañante. Rebajarse a lamer cual perro el miembro de Draco lo puso más duro que segundos antes, si es que era posible.

Lo único que podía escucharse dentro de la habitación eran los jadeos casi convertidos en gritos del rubio y el sonido de succión que causaba la boca de Potter. Harry por supuesto, pervertido como se sentía en ese momento, no había dejado de mirar a su desnudo acompañante, ni un maldito segundo. Si Draco decidía parar aquello, lo lamentaba muchísimo, pero tendría que forzarlo de ser necesario, no iba a quedarse en ese estado por un capricho de su mejor amigo. Pero Draco no le pidió que se detuviera y Harry siguió chupando, pasando la lengua por el mástil, metiéndose la punta por completo en la boca y haciendo retroceder el prepucio.

Entonces Draco dijo entre jadeos:

—Fóllame.

Y no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Harry detuvo su tarea y sin si quiera abrir la boca para pronunciar el encantamiento se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, quedando así, igualmente desnudo. Harry hacía tiempo que había perdido las gafas en alguna parte pero veía tan bien como si las trajera puestas y ver a Draco abalanzarse sobre él, besarle húmedamente y luego colocarse en cuatro fue lo más erótico que hubiese presenciado nunca.

Un hechizo de lubricación, que el libro que había encontrado en las viejas cosas de Sirius en el ático le dijo que hiciera, fue ejecutado, así como un encantamiento más de protección. Que su padrino hubiera guardado tantas revistas pornográficas podían tener la culpa de que Harry supiera como hacer la mayoría de las cosas, así que lo agradeció.

Draco le apresuró moviendo el culo descaradamente, se encontraba apoyando la mejilla contra el suelo y con las manos había abierto sus propias nalgas, lo que Harry tomó como una invitación a penetrarlo de una sola dura y nada delicada estocada que hizo que Draco aullara de dolor. Pero Harry no se detuvo, entró y salió una y otro y otra vez hasta que los gemidos de dolor de su amante se volvieron gemidos de placer. Draco sangraba por el culo pero no parecía importarle tanto ahora si gemía como una perra en celo.

Harry se aferró a las caderas del chico con fuerza, marcando sus dedos al fuego vivo. En aquella aula en desuso, frente aquel espejo mágico, lo único que se escuchaba era el choque de los cuerpos sudorosos, los gruñidos del rey serpiente y los jadeos necesitados de Draco Malfoy que tenía la boca tan abierta en una sensual y vulgar "O".

—Voy a correrme Draco —le dijo—. Voy a correrme dentro de ti.

Harry embistió cada vez más rápido, Draco jadeaba cada vez más alto, el lubricante y la sangre del culo de su amante hacían que todo resbalara mejor. Las paredes anales de Malfoy comenzaban a contraerse y Harry había estado a punto de dejarse llevar al punto máximo cuando Draco habló por segunda vez y dijo:

—Sí, Tom, más, más, párteme en dos Tom, fóllame Tom, dentro de mí, dentro de mí.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo que sudaba demasiado. Se encontraba sobre su cama con las cobijas revueltas y la luz de la luna traspasando el agua del lago hasta la ventana, dándole una ligera iluminación. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su sangre burbujeaba en algo todavía más maligno que el odio puro.

Un sueño, todo había sido un jodido sueño.

Cerró los ojos con frustración cuando se dio cuenta que, ni el momento amargo del final había logrado acabar con la erección palpitante que descansaba dentro de su pantalón de pijama. En ese momento pensaba que sería capaz de ir a buscar a Malfoy solo para follárselo de verdad y luego asesinarlo a él y su maldito amante de mierda...

Una parte de su cerebro, al que probablemente aún tenía un poco de cordura, le recordó que todo aquello solo era un sueño, un sueño húmedo que se había transformado en pesadilla y que debía relajarse, debía tomar aire y luego encargarse del problema en sus calzoncillos.

Suspiró. Debía asesinar a Tom Riddle cuantoantes. 


	4. El ejército del rey.

Dio vuelta a la página amarillenta de su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras no sin hacer notorio su aburrimiento. El sonido de la página siendo cambiada fue lo único que se escuchó en toda el aula, además, por supuesto, del sonido que hacían los tacones de Dolores Umbridge que caminaba de fila en fila para asegurarse de que absolutamente nadie estuviese haciendo algo que infringiera sus absurdas reglas sobre no usar magia, no charlar, no intercambiar notitas y no quejase, ni rezongar por ninguna de las reglas anteriores. Dolores había pasado muy cerca de él, pero ni si quiera eso le impidió bufar con aburrimiento y claro desagrado, lo que le ganó una mirada de la profesora y una sonrisa que pintaba dulce y se digería amarga.

—¿Sucede algo señor Potter? —Preguntó la mujer con su melosa voz.

Harry no apartó la mirada de su libro pese a no estar leyendo absolutamente nada. Se limitó a soltar otro bufido nada disimulado que causó algunos cuchicheos por parte de algunos de sus compañeros y que Umbridge se plantara justo frente a él, como intentado demostrar quién mandaba en aquel salón de clases y que nadie, nunca le ignoraba.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar ahora golpeando con su varita la superficie de madera donde Harry fingía leer.

—Ahora que lo menciona —dijo por fin mirándola, tan indiferente que la mujer casi frunce el ceño, claramente enojada—. Si, sucede que ya me he leído todo este libro y le encuentro nada útil.

Umbrudge soltó una carcajadita que sonó más al canto de una rana.

—Eso es, señor Potter, porque claramente no entiende el objetivo del curso.

—¿Aburrirnos hasta la muerte? —preguntó con gesto aburrido y recargando su mejilla en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa.

La mujer parecía genuinamente escandalizada.

—¡Llenarlos de conocimiento útil e inofensivo! —le corrigió—. Los niños de su edad tienen que saber sobre todo lo que ese libro (aprobado por el ministerio) tiene que enseñarles, ni más ni menos, solo lo necesario para que ustedes sepan...

—¿Cómo lanzar un encantamiento de enfriamiento que solo funciona con comida? —le interrumpió con fría incredulidad.

—Nunca sabes cuando tu té está demasiado caliente —respondió como si aquella respuesta fuese la más válida del mundo para enseguida agregar— Ahora a seguir leyendo señor Potter o tendré que darle detención y no creo que su equipo de quidditch valore mucho que su capitán no pueda entrenarlos por estar castigado.

Harry la miró alejarse tarareando una melodía infantil. Cada día que pasaba le costaba más controlar su temperamento y no lanzarle una imperdonable por lo absurdo que era mantener con ella una conversación. Aquella fachada de infantil dulzura comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas y pronto la idea de darla de comer al basilisco se le antojaba más viable. Seguro que podría echarle la culpa de su desaparición a Voldemort, pero hacía un par de semanas que una idea mejor había cruzado por su mente y ahora, seguro de que al igual que él, muchos estrían cansados de estudiar maldiciones que servían para nada, era un buen momento para ejecutarlo y quien sabía, tal vez, al final del año a nadie le importaría que Umbridge desapareciera a mano de las acromántulas.

El sonido de los zapatos de la mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas pero se obligó a volver a su estado conformismo para no buscarse más problemas. Nada ganaría haciéndose el valiente y definitivamente no se le antojaba para nada que lo castigaran, la discreción era parte de su personalidad Slytherin, aguardar tranquilamente entre las sombras y esperar el pie descalzo del enemigo para morderlo, inyectar toda la cantidad de veneno posible y hacerlo morir lenta y dolorosamente.

Cuando la clase finalmente terminó junto con la tortura, Harry guardó sus cosas con un movimiento de mano con la que silenciosamente le decía a la profesora que de nada servía que el ministerio intentara controlarlos, que él de igual manera ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba en cursos pasados; magia no verbal y magia sin varita.

Dolores se puso roja del coraje, pero Harry salió de allí antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Blaise, reúne a Granger, Weasley y Diggory —dijo con voz autoritaria cuando se aseguró de que nadie más escuchaba—. Diles que nos vemos durante el periodo libre en el baño de prefectos. Es importante.

Zabini asintió silencioso y conjuró un _tempus_. Cuando confirmó que contaba con tiempo suficiente para cumplir con lo que se le había encomendado simplemente se desvió de su camino a la torre norte donde tomaban _aritmancia_ dejando a Potter únicamente en compañía de Gregory quién caminaba a su lado arrastrando los pies, con pose desgarbada y descuidada. Daphne los alcanzó a la mitad del camino y la charla sobre las tareas del día siguiente comenzó sin pena ni gloria.

Harry detestaba sentirse un alumno común y corriente. Necesitaba emoción, algo que le recordara a Hogwarts quién era él y de lo que era capaz, necesitaba algo como una piedra filosofal, un diario que destruir, un traidor que descubrir o un torneo en el cual participar y parecía que quinto año no estaba dispuesto dárselo. Voldemort seguía escondido cual serpiente rastrera, aunque los rumores decían que se infiltraba poco a poco al ministerio. Umbridge era molesta pero no representaba un verdadero reto y destacar en clases no le ofrecía el mismo respeto y popularidad.

Cuando el periodo libre finalmente llegó Harry había encontrado el tiempo exacto para trasladarse de la clase de runas a las mazmorras para checar como iba la poción en la que estaba trabajando y la cual parecía que estaría lista para antes de navidad. Dobby había aparecido con algo para almorzar, pues Harry no se había presentado en el comedor. Dobby sabía a la perfección que le gusta comer y como le gustaba comerlo, pero no tenía intenciones de que nadie se enterara que tenía a su servicio un elfo doméstico, mucho menos Hermione que insistía en que tener uno era esclavizarlos.

—No te vayas aún —le dijo al elfo tomando un sorbo de su café, mientras seguía escribiendo en su pergamino—. Necesito que busques en el colegio un lugar que no sea fácil de encontrar y que sea bastante amplio, todo lo amplio que pueda ser, algo que pase desapercibido a Umbridge y todos aquellos que no simpaticen conmigo. De ser necesario vigila todas y cada una de las aulas del castillo hasta que encuentres una con la descripción que te he dado.

—Oh, eso no será necesario señor, Dobby conoce una —dijo contento de poder ser tan eficiente—. La encontré por accidente el año pasado ¿recuerda a Winky señor? ¿La antigua elfina de los Crouch? Una vez se emborrachó, estaba en depresión por haber sido liberada, Dobby terminó con ella en el quinto piso y deseó una habitación donde ayudarla a relajar. La sala se transforma en lo que sea que uno desee señor y Dobby piensa que nadie sabe sobre ella. Se encuentra en el quinto piso, frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado. Debe pasar frente a él tres veces con lo que desea en mente.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado antes? —preguntó Harry, era obvio que estaba molesto.

Dobby tembló y esfumó la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Dobby no creyó que fuera importante... Harry Potter...

—"Creer" no es tu trabajo, todo lo que descubras, todo lo que sepas, quiero oírlo Dobby y deja de llamarme "Harry"...

—Lo siento, su majestad —dijo dando una inclinación y desapareciendo de inmediato.

Potter suspiró apretando el tabique de su nariz con frustración. Conocía a Dobby lo suficiente como para saber que, si lo trataba mal le traicionaría, así como había traicionado a Lucius Malfoy durante segundo año. Ya buscaría la manera de en contentarlo después, un par de bolas de lana de colores horribles serían suficiente pero de todas formas debía ser cuidadoso.

Cuando agregó los últimos ingredientes a su poción en proceso llamó a Dobby nuevamente para pedirle (amablemente) que limpiara el área de trabajo y él salió de Slytherin para reunirse con sus aliados en el baño de prefectos tal cual él había pedido. Blaise, que dormía en la habitación de al lado con Nott le siguió casi de inmediato, poniéndose de pie de su lugar frente a la chimenea donde charlaba con Daphne sobre cosas que Harry no se molestó en escuchar.

Juntos caminaron en silencio educado hasta su destino. Sabía que Granger, Weasley y Diggory tendrían acceso al baño como prefectos, él tenía la contraseña gracias a su posición como capitán del equipo de quidditch y se aseguró de que Blaise no escuchara la contraseña antes de entrar.

Hermione, Ron y Cedric ya se encontraban dentro, charlaban tranquilamente en la zona de los vestidores, aparentemente los tres especulaban sobre la razón de aquella reunión. Hermione fue la primera en verlo, le saludó con una sonrisa y un besito en la mejilla, Ron y Cedric le siguieron con un apretón de manos. Después de las formalidades y los saludos Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—He tomado una decisión —dijo sentado en uno de los bancos de madera—. El ministerio no quiere que aprendamos a defendernos, han enviado a Dolores a vigilar que aquello se cumpla y parece que Dumbledore, como cargo público no puede intervenir —todos le miraban expectantes—. Formaremos un club de pelea, donde todo aquel que quiera aprender a combatir podrá unirse, Voldemort no va a tomarnos desprevenidos y el ministerio tampoco —los ojos de los chicos reunidos brillaban—. Sé lo suficiente sobre defensa como para enseñar, pero necesitamos gente que no vaya a delatarnos, que esté de nuestra parte.

—Es una idea fantástica —dijo Cedric, entusiasmado—. No podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, estoy cansado de que Umbridge solo intente volvernos inútiles.

—Te apoyo, Harry —dijo Ron con ojos brillosos—. Nos encargaremos de correr la voz, seguro que todos en Gryffindor querrán participar.

—En ese caso necesitamos un lugar amplio y discreto... —intervino Hermione, pensativa—. Tomen en cuenta que las cuatro casas se reunirán allí, al menos una gran parte.

—Lo tengo solucionado, tengo el lugar perfecto —aclaró Potter, satisfecho con la siempre cooperación de sus más importantes aliados—. Ustedes solo encárguense de que difundir con las personas correctas. De todas formas, Hermione, te encargaré que idees una forma de filtrar a los traidores —ella asintió irguiéndose orgullosa de que le encargaran tarea extra—. Tienen hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana para pasar la voz. Nos reuniremos después de la cena en el quinto piso, frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado, pidan discreción, no queremos que el comedor se vacíe de repente, eso sería sospechoso.

—¿Tenemos restricción de edad? —preguntó Cedric.

—No, cualquiera que quiera unirse a nuestras filas será bienvenido.

—¿Deberíamos llamarnos de alguna manera? —preguntó Hermione.

—Creo que es obvio —respondió Ron—. El ejército del rey serpiente. A estas alturas, si algo sale a la luz nadie sabrá si hablamos de Harry o de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no solamente "el ejército del rey"? —Intervino Blaise por primera vez—. Creo que es más discreto.

—Zabini tiene razón —dijo Harry—. Y de todas formas el nombre no importa. Como sea, hablaremos el domingo por la tarde para ajustar todos los detalles, pueden marcharse... excepto tú, Cedric. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo Hermione empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Por un momento a Harry le pareció que a la chica no le agradó que les despidiera de esa manera, pero no comentó nada.

Ron le siguió y Zabini se fue segundos después, entendiendo que su presencia tampoco era requerida. Cedric se sentó frente a Harry, expectante.

—Te gradúas este año, Cedric —el castaño asintió—. Y con honores, según he escuchado.

—No es para tanto —dijo genuinamente humilde—. Dicen que no se había visto un promedio como el tuyo en años.

—Necesito un contacto en Hufflepuff, alguien en que pueda confiar, con la situación actual... —Cedric frunció el ceño.

—Entiendo, tal vez quieras hablar con Zacharias Smith, es un chico inteligente y su familia te apoya totalmente, está en quinto año igual que tú... O tal vez Ernie...

—MacMillan no me interesa.

—Si... recuerdo tu segundo año... entonces tal vez Zac sea lo que buscas —sonrió—. Lo invitaré a nuestras reuniones privadas y tú verás.

—De acuerdo... —Cedric se puso de pie—. Una cosa más, es sobre Chang. Sé que han terminado —Cedric se tensó—. Parece que le interesa salir conmigo.

—Sí, lo sabía, me lo dijo antes de terminar.

—¿Y aún así seguiste siendo mi...—se tragó la palabra aliado— amigo? —Cedric se encogió de hombros.

—No te culpo, tú no hiciste nada para gustarle, me consta y ella misma lo dijo. Eres un gran muchacho Harry y confió en que, cuando la guerra se desate, traerás paz venciendo al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y eso es lo más importante.

—De acuerdo... nos vemos después.

Cedric asintió y sonrió amablemente una vez más. Harry no entendía esa actitud, tan poco posesiva y tan liviana. Harry no hubiera soportado algo similar, él hubiera asesinado aún al más fiel de sus seguidores si hubiese estado en una situación similar. Ahora tenía bastante claro porque no estaba en Hufflepuff pero de todas formas no pudo evitar pensar que Diggory era bastante ingenuo y blando.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a volver a su habitación y atender asuntos más importantes.

Cuando el tiempo límite para organizar el club de duelo llegó, Harry confirmó, orgulloso que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Las cuatro casas se habían organizado y unido por su causa. Ciertamente no existía ni una sola cosa que no estuviese dividida en dos bandos, incluso entre Hufflepuff (a quienes Harry consideraba sumamente inofensivos) habían chicos que simpatizaban con la causa de Voldemort. Sin embargo era innegable que más de la mitad de los alumnos se inclinaba hacia él, la mayoría demasiado temerosos de Tom Riddle como para unírsele, buscando en Harry una salvación, la alternativa a una nueva guerra mágica.

La primera reunión del ejército del rey tuvo lugar un miércoles después de la cena. Hermione se había encargado de encantar un pergamino para que todos los miembros del ejército guardaran silencio con respecto a sus reuniones clandestinas. Si alguien intentaba hablar, escribir o revelar de alguna otra manera la existencia del ejército automáticamente obtenía en la frente la palabra "traidor" escrita con horrendos granos llenos de pus verde. Harry hubiera preferido la muerte, pero Hermione siempre había sido más blanda.

Como no era seguro comunicarse de voz en voz y como Umbridge parecía oler que algo ilegal se cocía bajo sus narices, Cedric había encantado algunas monedas que les avisaba a los miembros del ejército sobre la siguiente reunión en la sala de los menesteres.

Chicos y chicas de todas las edades y todas las clases asistían cada dos días a las clases particulares de Potter con un solo objetivo en la cabeza; no ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo.

Harry se paró frente a Ron y le apuntó con la varita, arrojándole un encantamiento respulsor que lo hubiera hecho salir volando por los aires, al menos tres metros si el pelirrojo no hubiera ejecutado tan bien su escudo. Potter lanzó un par de encantamientos más, teniendo especial cuidado en no presumir que, de querer, podría pulverizar al Gryffindor. Ron llevaba semanas enteras practicando su escudo y ahora era claro el progreso. Sin embargo era innegable que un escudo mágico era reflejo de la magia del mago que lo ejecutaba; tu escudo era tan poderoso como tu magia.

El resto de los miembros practicaba en parejas los encantamientos ofensivos y defensivos. A Harry le gustaba entrenar personalmente a sus hombres de confianza y les dedicaba más tiempo que al resto de la clase. Cedric era poderoso, mucho, Harry había tenido que subir el nivel de dificultad con él y Hermione, aunque pareciera un simple ratoncito de biblioteca, la verdad es que estaba en un nivel alto y avanzado de magia. Blaise era bueno, tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga, pero los Slytherin casi siempre eran de aquella forma. Entrenar a sus hombres de confianza no solo le garantizaba tener ventaja sobre el enemigo, sino que también le permitía medir su nivel en caso de que alguno decidiese traicionarle. Estudiaba su forma de duelo, sus encantamientos más fuertes y sus puntos débiles.

En algún punto de la batalla Ron decidió pasar del modo defensivo al ofensivo, tomando a Harry por sorpresa solo un instante. El encantamiento le había pasado rozando, pero había logrado desviarlo hacia la derecha donde golpeó a Ginny por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente. Ron había estado a punto de correr a auxiliarla cuando Harry le lanzó otro malefició que lo dejó sangrando del rostro.

—Nunca descuides a tu oponente, Ronald —le dijo con severidad—. Ahora fue un maleficio simple, pero pudo haber sido un _avada kedavra_. No creo que sea necesario recordarte la clase de defensa del año pasado ¿verdad? —Ron tragó en seco, recordando cuando el falso Moody le había lanzado la maldición asesina a una araña—. Ve a atender a tu hermana.

Ron asintió con la cara aún llena de sangre y poniéndose se pie corrió hasta su hermanita. Colin Creevey intentaba reanimarla sin éxito.

Hermione quién hasta ese momento se encontraba entrenando con Cedric se acercó.

—¿No crees que eres muy duro? —le preguntó viendo a Ron tomar a su hermana entre brazos y murmurar el contra hechizo.

—Todo lo contrario —confesó—. Yo lo vi, Hermione, vi como volvía a la vida y no va a detenerse hasta tenernos a todos a sus pies y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. El ministerio ya ha mostrado su incompetencia y la orden del fénix no es lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a los mortífagos.

—¿No planearas enviar a todos estos niños a la batalla? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Esa es decisión de cada uno.

—Ellos confían en ti.

—Y yo en ellos, por eso estoy aquí.

—Podrían morir... —dijo ahora con lástima, mirando a los primeros años practicar sus encantamientos básicos.

—Es una guerra después de todo —la castaña la miró, como desconociéndolo.

—Jamás te había oído hablar así, Harry, no me gusta.

—Antes no teníamos una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina —dio media vuelta—. O peleas o te doblegas ante Voldemort, tú decides, Granger.

Caminó con paso elegante entre las parejas que no habían dejado de lado su entrenamiento. Los observó detenidamente y corrigió a algunos que aún no sujetaban la varita correctamente. Cuando llegó junto a Ron que se disculpaba con su hermana le aplicó un encantamiento de curación no verbal que hizo que la herida dejara de sangrar y siguió con su recorrido. Los primeros años estaban con cosas básicas, hechizos paralizantes y de levitación, Hermione y Cedric habían dicho que los hechizos más serios podían esperar a los de tercer año y Harry no se había opuesto solo porque sabía lo importante que era avanzar de nivel en nivel.

Cuando llegó a los alumnos de tercero Denis Creevey le dijo:

—¡Eh, señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter! —Su voz era demasiado entusiasta—. ¿Es verdad que sabe hacer un patronus, señor? —Harry sonrió por la manera tan embelesada en que el chiquillo le veía, como si fuese más poderoso y magnífico que Albus Dumbledore.

—Sé hacerlo.

—¿Podría mostrároslo? —preguntó con toda la ilusión del mundo.

—No lo sé, lo considero algo demasiado personal.

—¿Por favor? —volvió a pedir.

—Vamos, Harry —animó Ron—. Creo que ni siquiera yo lo he visto.

—Y deberíamos estar agradecidos por ello —intervino Hermione—. Sin dementores.

Un patronus era difícil de invocar en su forma corpórea, era como un distintivo de cada mago o bruja, dos patronus iguales eran sumamente extraños y ni hablar de los patronus con forma de criaturas mágicas. No se habían registrado muchos a lo largo de la historia. Draco había insistido en mantenerlo en secreto por dos razones; la primera de ellas era por su forma, un thestral auguraba mala suerte y muerte y nadie esperaba que el salvador del mundo mágico poseyera como guardián una criatura similar. La segunda, porque de darse a conocer la noticia, lanzar un patronus para Harry sería como gritar su localización al enemigo y eso era peligroso.

Sin embargo ahora que ya habían visto a los thestral en la clase de cuidado de creaturas mágicas y Hagrid había insistido en que no eran peligrosos, sino todo lo contrario, era posible que muchos de los presentes lo entendieran y se maravillaran.

—La forma de mi patronus no debe salir de aquí ¿de acuerdo? —sentenció a toda la sala y luego sin necesidad de decir el encantamiento en voz alta, su patronus se materializó a su lado.

El encantamiento salió de su varita no es su normal tono plateado, si no negro purpureo. Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar cuando, poco a poco, la masa sin forma fue moldeándose; las piernas largas y esqueléticas, las alas largas como de murciélago, y el rostro fantasmal. Era como el fantasma de un caballo negro; imponente, poderoso y algo aterrador pero indiscutiblemente hermoso.

—Es una criatura mágica... —dijo Hermione fascinada—. Eso explica el color... Leí que, de ser un fénix, de la varita saldría un rayo rojo, como de fuego... No existen muchos magos capaces de hacer algo así, el último fue hace... quinientos años, tal vez... Se requiere una gran conexión con la magia y un poder enorme.

—Muy interesante la información —le interrumpió Ron—. ¿Pero qué tal si lo resumimos a "asombroso"? —todos en la sala expresaron estar de acuerdo y los cuchicheos estallaron.

Algunos hablaban de lo maravilloso que era esa patronus, algunos otros pedían agritos que se les enseñara a hacer un patronus y fue en ese momento en que Harry cayó en cuenta de su error. Los dementores estaban a su disposición y voluntad, no le convencía que nadie, ni si quiera sus aliados, supieran contrarrestarlos así que dijo:

—Tal vez volviendo de navidad, primero debemos terminar el entrenamiento básico —la mayoría se dio por bien servido con esa respuesta—. Hagamos un torneo antes de que se hora de marcharnos —dijo y aquella opción fue recibido por risas y grititos que los Slytherin y Ravenclaw no compartieron.

El torneo había sido ideado por el mismo Harry, todas las tardes, antes de terminar la reunión se elegían al azar a dos estudiantes, sin importar su edad o experiencia en duelos y los hacían enfrentarse frente a la vista de todos. El ganador permanecía en la arena y el siguiente oponente era elegido al azar nuevamente. La única regla era la prohibición de magia oscura y aquello incluía las imperdonables. No es que Harry no enseñara algo de magia negra (sus trucos los reservaba como el elemento sorpresa en batalla) pero la regla había sido establecida por Hermione únicamente por seguridad. Cuando alguien salía herido, el resto de los chicos tenía la oportunidad de practicar encantamientos curativos que Cedric les había enseñado.

Generalmente los primeros en salir expulsados del torneo del día eran los más jóvenes, aunque en alguna ocasión una chiquilla de Ravenclaw de primero había dado la sorpresa y había quedado en segundo lugar.

Cuando la sala comprendió que Harry quería descansar materializó en sus adentros un trono de oro y terciopelo negro en el que el rey serpiente tomó lugar de inmediato. El trono se encontraba en un lugar elevado, por lo que la vista desde ahí era fantástica y le permitía analizar los movimientos de todos los duelistas. Los enfrentamientos no solían durar más de tres minutos al principio. Generalmente eran los finalistas los que daban el mejor espectáculo.

Vio a Neville Longbottom petrificar a un Slytherin de cuarto con algo de facilidad, pero finalmente ser vencido por un Hufflepuff de sexto. Vio a Fred Weasley enfrentarse sin problemas a otro Gryffindor de primero y ser vencido solo por su gemelo. Vio a Ron enfrentarse a Hermione por un largo rato hasta que la chica venció y luego cayó por Blaise Zabini. Vio a Luna enfrentarse a Colin Creevey y perder contra él por mantener una charla sobre algo que nadie entendía. Y vio a Zacharias Smith levantarse como el campeón del día. Cedric no se había equivocado, era un gran mago.

Despidió a sus hombres felicitándolos por su progreso y antes de marcharse a las mazmorras les recordó que debían salir discretamente en grupos pequeños y que la siguiente reunión les sería anunciada por medio de las monedas.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con Draco quién le dirigió una fugaz mirada que Harry correspondió alzando el rostro, orgulloso. Draco había pasado el fin de semana junto a Riddle y había podido verlo en sus sueños, no estaba muy contento.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue caminar hasta su escritorio donde su poción terminaba de reposar. Levantó el frasco y observó aquel contenido que remolineaba, formando espirales dentro del líquido que cambiaba de colores.

Harry sonrió. La poción que le ayudaría en sutransformación como animago estaba lista. 


	5. Corvus.

Lanzó el último encantamiento reductor y el último de sus adversarios cayó justo a sus pies, con el ruido de un golpe seco contra el piso. Tomó aire, se sentía agitado y la magia desbordándose por cada uno de sus poros no estaba ayudándole a calmarse. El cuerpo entero le quemaba, como si hubiera terminado un arduo entrenamiento de quidditch. Las manos le picaban, ansiosas, quería seguir arrojando maldición tras maldición, quería intentar con cosa más potentes, más crueles, más dañinas, pero sabía que debía contenerse, que solo Draco confiaría en él lo suficiente como para dejarle lanzarle las imperdonables.

Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, todos los miembros de su ejército se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, por su propia mano. Había sido idea de Hermione, por supuesto, ella decía que Harry debía estar en forma para enfrentarse al mago tenebroso que había existido jamás y todos en el club de duelo habían aceptado la idea sin rechistar. Un " _todos contra Potter_ " le habían llamado.

Harry había salido victorioso después de casi una hora. A los cuarenta minutos su cuerpo ya le gritaba por un descanso pero él no había podido darse el lujo de descansar. Por supuesto que no había sido un todos contra Harry tan literal. Solo diez tenían permiso de atacar al mismo tiempo y Harry solo tenía permiso de irse en contra de cualquiera que lo atacara. Era la primera vez que hacían algo similar pero Harry lamentaba que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido antes, ciertamente, ponerse al límite era la mejor manera de conocer sus habilidades.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que le había costado algo de trabajo vencer a sus oponentes, aunque también era cierto que había controlado muchísimo un nivel mágico, sobre todo contra los más jóvenes.

Se estiró moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro pensando en que tal vez era hora de comenzar con algo de entrenamiento físico al estilo muggle. Su cuerpo le rogaba por obtener algo más de resistencia y él no iba a negárselo. Estiró los brazos, las piernas y giró un poco el torso. Pensó en que tal vez debía reanimar a todos los chicos que había dejado inconsciente pero el entrenamiento de quidditch empezaba en una hora y apenas tendría tiempo de ir a cambiarse. Miró entre los cuerpos a Hermione y le devolvió la conciencia solo para pedirle que se encargara del resto.

Antes de salir de la sala de los menesteres se topó con el cuerpo inerte de Neville, él había sido uno de los pocos que realmente le habían dado batalla. Estaba mejorando muchísimo y parecía que su espíritu Gryffindor le alentaba a ser todavía mejor. Al pasar sobre él le pisó el estómago con alevosía y se retiró cuando se aseguró de que nadie miraba.

De su bolcillo sacó el mapa del merodeador y se aseguró de que los pasillos estaban limpios antes de seguir en dirección a las mazmorras.

Harry iba pensando que esperaba que Hermione despertara a los chicos de su equipo antes que a nadie cuando se topó con Filch, el conserje, junto a su gata, la señora Morris.

—Sabemos que algo tramas, Potter, Umbridge lo sabe y va a cazarte como una rata.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, miserable squib —le amenazó sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Siguió con su camino, no se tomaba a la ligera esa amenaza, sabía que Umbridge había logrado, de alguna manera, enterarse de las reuniones de su ejército personal y que tenía a un cierto grupo de alumnos vigilándolo de cerca. La mujer no podía saber quiénes pertenecían a su círculo en el club de duelo, pero estaba segura de que él era la cabeza y aunque jamás había estado a punto de atraparlo, estaba empleando todo su poder como suma inquisidora de Hogwarts para logarlo. Había lanzado al menos unos cien decretos en el último mes que prohibían actividades extraescolares de todo tipo y que reducían el tiempo del toque de queda. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo interrogando estudiantes y castigando a aquellos que a su criterio eran sospechosos de conspirar en su contra.

Harry no entendía que mierdas se encontraba haciendo Dumbledore, pero era obvio que muy al pendiente del colegio no se encontraba. Ahora era claro que el ministerio tenía total poder sobre el colegio, o bueno, poder parcial, Harry tenía parte del control ahora que era el rey y estaba formando a su propio ejército. A Umbridge eso, por supuesto, no la tenía muy contenta.

Llegó a las mazmorras sin más inconvenientes, el quidditch no le preocupaba demasiado ya le habían ganado a Gryffindor durante el primer partido y sabía que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no serían un problema. Harry era un gran capitán, aunque sus compañeros de equipo bromeaban diciendo que más que un capitán era un tirano dictador.

Se metió a la ducha y se bañó lo más rápido que le fue posible, salió del cuarto de baño y se colocó su uniforme que se encontraba preparado sobre su cama, seguramente obra de Dobby. Tomó la escoba que descansaba dentro de su baúl y miniaturizándola aún más la metió dentro de su túnica.

Cuando estuvo listo para partir al campo de quidditch salió de su habitación y caminó entre los bastos pasillos que solo Harry conocía gracias al mapa del merodeador. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal y atravesó los jardines en silencio acogedor. Cuando divisó el campo de quidditch invocó un _tempus_ solo para percatarse de que tenía todavía veinte minutos antes de que el resto del equipo llegara.

Harry había preparado el entrenamiento para ese día durante su clase de historia de la magia, así que despreocupándose llegó a la mitad del campo y observó como el sol se ocultaba lentamente por el horizonte. Pronto anochecería.

Se pensó seriamente hacer lo que tenía en mente, era arriesgado, tanto así que jamás se había animado a hacerlo fuera de la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Sin embargo, era indiscutible que se encontraba completamente solo, solo los Slytherin miembros del equipo de quidditch tenían el permiso de vagar por esa zona del colegio a esas horas y con lo estricta que estaba Umbridge respecto a los horarios y las reuniones ilícitas dentro de Hogwarts, dudaba que nadie se atreviera a llevarle a contraria a la mujer e intentara pasarse de listo escabulléndose hasta aquello parte del castillo.

Pero Harry era un Slytherin y además de mirar detenidamente a sus alrededores lanzó un par de encantamientos de detección que no solo le dirían si había humanos cerca, si no también creaturas mágicas y animales comunes y corrientes. Y cundo se aseguró de que no había nadie merodeando a los alrededores y que estaba perfectamente bien cubierto de las ventanas del castillo gracias a los vestidores cerró los ojos y _lo hizo_.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba de sobremanera, escuchó a sus huesos crujir en sus oídos y su sangre burbujear de tal manera que parecía la erupción de volcán. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y la sensación de dejar atrás un cascarón cubrió su cuerpo por completo. No era doloroso, era extrañamente satisfactorio, como dejar caer de su espalda un peso que no sabía que estaba cargando y que le pasaba la factura de manera silenciosa. Era como ser Harry y al mismo tiempo un ser completamente diferente. Era libertad y poder combinados de una manera peligrosa y a Harry aquello le enloquecía.

Su cuerpo dejó de ser el suyo, sus extremidades se encogieron y desaparecieron paulatinamente hasta dejarle un par de las majestuosas, sus piernas adelgazándose y sus uñas extendiéndose hasta convertiré en unas peligrosas garras. Pico, plumas y un graznido espeluznante que retumbó en los vacíos terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry Potter era un animago, era un cuervo negro de magníficas proporciones, enorme y glorioso con sus patas fuertes y sus alas poderosas, con sus plumas tan negras como la noche de luna nueva pero sus inconfundibles ojos verdes brillando en el rostro de animal cuyo pico amenazaba con sacarte los ojos por puro placer.

 _Eres Harry Potter._ Se recordó mentalmente, en aquella lucha entre el animal y el humano racional. _Eres Harry James Potter, el rey, el vencedor de Voldemort, el salvador del mundo mágico_. Su mente se iba por momentos, pero Harry estaba preparado para recobrar el control de sus sentidos, todos los libros de animagia eran claros y concisos sobre el tema, si el mago sucumbía al animal estaba perdido, pronto olvidaría su verdadera identidad y volver a ser humano sería una tarea imposible. _Joder Potter, no es la primera vez que haces esto_. Se regañó. _No eres un maldito mediocre, contrólalo de una maldita vez._ La naturaleza irracional y salvaje del cuervo luchó solo un poco más hasta que Harry logró silenciarla y dominarla. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido pero ciertamente esperaba poder terminar con aquel asunto lo más rápido posible.

Solo cuando su conciencia humana se sobrepuso a la conciencia del cuervo fue consiente del cambio físico. Sintió como su cerebro se conectaba a las terminales nerviosas del animal y probó con mover una de sus patas. Funcionó perfectamente así que probó con la cabeza, los párpados y finalmente las alas que parecían ansiosas por alejarlo de tierra firme, agitándose más de lo que Potter les había ordenado. Todo parecía en orden, la transformación había ocurrido sin complicaciones y aunque no había necesitado recitar el encantamiento en voz alta, sí que había necesitado hacer uso de su varita la cual ya se encontraba transfigurada en su forma de cuerpo, adaptándose como una de sus plumas, tal cual había hecho su uniforme de quidditch.

Entonces decidió que era el momento.

Soltó un graznido agudo antes de desplegar sus alas y emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo manchado de los colores naranjados, rojizos y rosas del atardecer. Volar de aquella manera era incluso todavía más fantástico que hacerlo con escoba, con sus alas no se sentía atado a nada, solo dependía de su propia habilidad y eso le encantaba.

Voló en círculos sobre el campo de quidditch y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no caería al suelo, desvió su trayecto hasta el castillo. Pasó por los jardines y rodeó las torres que se erguían orgullosas. Pasó por el puente de madera que unía dos extremos del castillo y por sobre la ventana de Dumbledore quién sin inmutarse por su presencia parecía realmente ocupado examinando algo sobre su escritorio. Siguió su camino, desviándose del castillo hasta el bosque prohibido el cual sobrevoló antes de adentrarse a él con la maestría natural del cuervo. Harry no había volado de aquella manera nunca, era la primera vez y sin embargo, su parte animal le guiaba y hacía casi todo el trabajo. No necesitaba pensar, únicamente dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Las creaturas con las que se encontraba dentro del bosque le miraban curiosas, era posible que sintieran su poder y lo distinguieran de un cuervo común y corriente, pero le dejaban el paso libre y no intentaban darle caza como hacían con el resto de los animales pequeños que osaban entrar a sus terrenos. Los centauros exclamaron algo al verle pasar, los unicornios le siguieron por un tramo, curiosos, las acromántulas retrocedieron, asustadas, los thestral al igual que los unicornios, galoparon a su lado e incluso se encontró con un dementor que de inmediato lo reconoció y se inclinó ante su presencia, dejándolo seguir con su travesía.

Los paisajes que observó en su forma animaga no se comparaban en nada con sus experiencias previas como humano, sus sentidos se había incrementado de sobremanera; ahora veía, escuchaba y sentía cosas que antes, siendo solo un muchacho, no era capaz de percibir.

Harry estaba enamorado de su forma animal y del anonimato que le brindaba. Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que era un cuervo bellísimo, pero nada más. Y el haber conseguido la forma de un ave le brindaba, además, una nueva forma de transporte, completamente segura. Ningún mago sería capaz de sentir su fuerza mágica en su forma animaga, ni si quiera Draco o Dumbledore y mientras mantuviera el secreto, nadie se enteraría que Harry Potter andaba por allí deambulando, observándolo todo y escuchando los secretos de todo el mundo mágico postrado en algún árbol.

Pensó en que si Tom Riddle no había pensado en la animagia para tomar ventaja sobre el enemigo ciertamente era un idiota. Ya antes Peter Pettigrew había demostrado la gran cantidad de ventajas que era ser un animago ilegal y Harry había aprendido muy bien la lección. Su secreto debía morir con él, no es que pensara que en algún momento debía esconderse como aquella rata, pero nunca estaba de más tener un plan extra en caso de necesitarlo. No temía ir a Azkaban si le descubrían, dudaba mucho que alguien se atreviese a enviar al salvador del mundo mágico a aquel lugar tan horrible.

Regresó por sobre el mismo trayecto, ahora volando un poco más rápido de vuelta al campo de quidditch donde seguramente los miembros de su equipo estaban por llegar. Aterrizó sobre el marco de una de las ventanas de los vestidores y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie dentro volvió a su forma humana sin ninguna complicación. Dejar atrás al cuervo le trajo una sensación de desconocimiento de su propia forma humana, otro de los efectos secundarios que dejaba la animagia durante las primeras transformaciones.

Flexionó un poco sus piernas y sus brazos, giró sus muñecas y flexionó su cuello en diferentes posiciones. Le costó un poco recordar que debía hablar y no graznar, así que simplemente se aclaró la garganta e intentó repetir su nombre en un susurro. Abrió y cerró los dedos de sus manos y pies, movió en forma circular sus hombros y se estiró lo más que pudo.

—Lindas plumas —dijo entonces una voz conocida y Harry se tensó.

—Draco —dijo con voz fría.

El rubio salió de detrás de una de las paredes que dividían los vestidores de las duchas, vestía el uniforme del equipo y en una mano cargaba la escoba sin dificultad alguna. Harry no se tomó la molestia de fingir que no observaba atentamente. Desde su espalda que parecía haberse vuelto más ancha, hasta sus piernas que parecían haberse alargado desde la última vez que las había visto con detenimiento. Harry no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan de cerca, en una intimidad como aquella. Draco estaba diferente, definitivamente había dejado de ser un niño y sus facciones se habían endurecido. Su cabello, más largo que en años anteriores, bailaba sobre su cabeza con un amago de elegancia y casualidad. Sus ojos, de ese gris líquido que le impedían mirar algo más y esos labios imposiblemente rosas que Harry había deseado volver a probar cada noche, desde que se había visto obligado a apartarse del rubio.

La sonrisa desvergonzada que bailaba en el rostro del rubio desarmó a Potter por completo, como cada que lo miraba, como cada que estaban cerca desde que se habían conocido, hasta el final de los tiempos. La necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y fundirse con él hasta que quedara claro que Draco era suyo y de nadie más le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo y recordar, repentinamente aquellos sueños en que Draco estaba desnudo solo para él estaban ayudando nada.

Joder, le deseaba, le anhelaba, quería corromperlo hasta sangrar, quería que volviera a ser suyo y de nadie más.

—Lo lograste —le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos —animago ¿eh?

—Espiar es de mala educación, ¿tú madre no te lo dijo?

—Y ocultar cosas como estas de tu mano derecha también ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Harry? —la forma en que dijo su nombre retumbó en su cabeza, volviéndolo loco, haciéndolo sentir desesperado.

Harry se separó dela ventana donde había permanecido de pie y caminó hasta el rubio, el cual no se intimidó ni un poco por la manera tan intensa en la que Harry no sabía que le estaba mirando. Sus cuerpos a solo centímetros de distancia. Lo suficientemente cerca como para oírse respirar en el silencio sepulcral de los vestidores y lo suficientemente separados como para apenas mantenerse en la línea de su espacio personal e individual.

—¿ _Mi_ mano derecha? —Preguntó con claro sarcasmo—. ¿Creí que le pertenecías a Riddle?

Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió divertido. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, colocando su dedo índice los labios del moreno y repasándolos suavemente. Provocándolo, tomando el control. A Harry jamás le había gustado tanto que Draco fuese más alto que él.

—¿Celoso? —le preguntó, descarado.

—Hasta los huesos —le respondió.

Y sin poder resistirlo más tomó al rubio por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los del rubio. Draco le recibió con las mismas ansias y Harry no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que sus lenguas comenzaran a jugar dentro de sus bocas, desesperadas, llenas de una amargura y posesividad que ninguno de los dos hubiese sido capaz de describir de haberse detenido a pensar en lo que sentían. Draco era hielo puro, su saliva y sus labios estaban fríos como el invierno y causaban que la piel de Potter se erizara. Habían manos en nucas y espaldas y dientes y labios y lenguas y saliva, yendo y viniendo una y otra vez, hundiéndolos en un éxtasis desconocido, alterando aquellas hormonas que habían terminado de despertar cuando lo último de su infancia desapareció, si es que en algún momento la habían poseído.

Draco era deliciosamente adictivo, hipnotizante y precioso, y Harry sabía que no debía dejarse llevar pero había algo en él, algo que le hacía perder la cabeza y actuar solo por impulsos. Draco le embriaga hasta que se desconocía a sí mismo y lo peor era que sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que era peligroso y no hacía nada para remediarlo, solo dejarse llevar por aquella tormenta hasta páramos desconocidos que solo quería descubrir junto a aquel rubio insufrible, arrogante y vil.

Draco le mordió el labio inferior, Harry gruñó y jaló el cabello de su acompañante con fervor. Las manos de Malfoy le recorrían la espalda demandándole en silencio que no terminara con aquel momento. El sabor de la saliva adoptó el sabor de la sangre, pero Potter no se detuvo a pensar su la sangre era suya o de Draco y tampoco importaba, en ese momento la sangre de Malfoy era la suya y al inverso.

—Harry... —suspiró el ojigris entre el beso —. Mi rey...

Harry apartó a Draco con brusquedad, jalándole el cabello. Draco se separó con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca entreabierta. Harry le dijo:

—El único.

—El único —repitió Malfoy antes de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente y devorarle la boca.

Fue en ese momento en que Harry supo que no podría vivir más tiempo lejos de su reina.

Draco era su perdición.


	6. El lobo, el perro y el cuervo.

El expreso de Hogwarts fue disminuyendo su velocidad conforme se adentraba al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Sobre el andén se podían observar claramente a los padres de familia que radiantes de emoción esperaban a que sus hijos descendieran del tren para recibirlos con un fuerte abrazo o un beso en la mejilla que seguramente los avergonzaría. Entre el mar de padres, hermanos y tíos Harry divisó la figura de Sirius y Remus quienes charlaban tranquilamente, con las manos entrelazadas sin inmutarse por las miradas de desaprobación que recibían de algunos de los transeúntes. Como siempre que estaban juntos, lo demás parecía no importar.

—¿No es ese tu padrino? —preguntó Zabini cuando su ventanilla pasó frente a la pareja.

—Ni un maldito comentario, Zabini —amenazó Harry y Blaise obedeció sin dudar.

El tren se detuvo finalmente y Harry, quién ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de tomar sus maletas a sabiendas que Gregory haría el trabajo, comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos que, al mirarlo, se apartaban de su camino con solemne respeto. Potter no necesitaba voltear para saber que detrás de él venían Blaise, Gregory, Daphne y Astoria. Colin Creevey le saludó tan entusiasta como siempre cuando pasó frente a él y hasta le sacó una fotografía para la que Harry no se molestó en posar. Cho Chang le sonrió y agitó las pestañas mientras intentaba unirse a su círculo pero Harry rápidamente la dejó atrás. Hermione, Ron y Cedric se le unieron casi al final.

—¿No te molesta? —Preguntó Hermione—. Recibir toda esta atención, es como que están demasiado al pendiente de ti.

La chica miraba de un lado a otro, insegura, mirando como todos se apartaban a su paso, como si fuesen parte de la realeza.

—No seas aguafiestas, Mione —le dijo Ron contento de recibir toda esa atención—. Así nadie choca con nosotros.

Cedric frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione, al parecer él tampoco se sentía cómodo.

—Bueno... ahora queda claro por qué te dicen "el rey" —agregó el Hufflepuff. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me respetan —dijo con simpleza.

Los cuatro bajaron envolviéndose en una charla el siguiente partido de quidditch para el que Harry había estado entrenando a su equipo con demasiado ahínco. Hermione se mantuvo apartada de la charla, pero Cedric, Ron y Harry participaron con entusiasmo. Harry estaba satisfecho de que la charla hubiese tomado ese rumbo, era suelo firme y seguro, ya había notado antes que a Hermione no parecía agradarle mucho que los alumnos (y gran parte de la comunidad mágica) lo viesen como algún tipo de salvador por el que se dejarían gobernar fácilmente y aunque era verdad, Harry debía mantener su máscara de humildad y benevolencia. 

—¡Señor Potter! —Dijo una chica que Harry conocía por las reuniones en la sala de los menesteres—. Mi madre le manda esto —dijo entregándole una canastita diminuta con postres. Y así como llegó, se fue, con las mejillas encendidas.

Hermione volvió fruncir el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—Hay de todo allí —dijo Ron viendo la canasta miniaturizada con magia. Harry se la dio.

—Puedes quedártela —le dijo como si fuese nada importante—. Debo marcharme, no olviden recolectar toda la información que sea posible ahora que estamos fuera del colegio —agregó en tono confidencial—. Felices fiestas.

Se marchó con sus aliados despidiéndose de él con un tono de voz tan cálido que Harry no sabría imitarlo nunca. Algunos alumnos de saludaban y algunos padres también. Algunos de los adultos lo detenían para agradecerle por haberlos salvado ya cuatro veces de Voldemort, estrechando su mano de manera efusiva y algunos entregándole regalos también. Harry les respondía con un cordial " _no ha sido para tanto_ ", " _era mi deber_ " o " _todo sea por la paz_ " que tenía bien ensayado, junto con esa sonrisa brillante y cautivadora que convencerían a cualquiera de que no tenía segundas intenciones ocultas detrás de esa modestia falsa y esa sonrisa hipócrita.

Se dirigió hasta donde su padrino y su... bueno, lo que fuera, estaban de pie. Sirius ampliamente y sin una pizca de elegancia. Remus en cambio le dedicó una pequeña y amable sonrisa, como las que solía brindarle cuando había sido su profesor en tercer año. A su alrededor, los padres abrazaban a sus hijos y tal parecía que Sirius quería un poco de esa experiencia, pero a Harry, quién había vivido toda su vida falto de afecto en casa de los Dursley se le antojaba innecesario así que simplemente extendió su mano y dijo:

—Sirius — y estrechó su mano. Sirius sonrió, como conmovido y Harry no lo entendió—. Remus —le saludó estrechando su mano también.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Demasiado grande para un abrazo? —preguntó su padrino pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros. Harry se tensó y luchó por no intentar quitárselo de encima.

—Demasiado Slytherin diría yo —respondió intentado bromear.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero Remus se mantuvo serio.

—James no debe estar muy contento de oírlo—dijo canuto y Harry pensó:

_James está muerto._

Sirius comenzó a hablar alegremente sobre el montón de cosas que tenía en planeado para aquellas vacaciones que incluían algunos viajes al callejón Diagon, algunos juegos de quidditch y algunas actividades en el mundo muggle que Remus estaba encantado por mostrarles a ambos. Harry le sonreía lo más sincero que era posible mientras pensaba que lo pasarían mejor si su padrino se animara a enseñarle aquellas artes oscuras y ancestrales que solo enseñaban a sus herederos, pero no se atrevió a formular la petición en voz alta, ni si quiera fingiendo curiosidad. Era obvio que Black se estaba esforzando en hacer de ellos una familia, pero Harry no se sentía como en casa y no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Caminaron entre charlas y bromas que Sirius se empeñaba en hacer. Harry ya había descubierto que ese era el tipo de hombre que era su padrino, no era un Black; era escandaloso, alborotador y con un sentido del humor bastante grande. Era como un niño en muchos sentidos y tal parecía que Remus no hacía más que dejarlo ser, sonriéndole con un cariño que a Harry se le antojaba demasiado cursi, riéndose de sus bromas aunque estas no fuesen graciosas y consintiéndolo como a un perrito que se había echado pansa arriba y le miraba con sus enormes ojos de cachorro. Eran una pareja especialmente dependiente, pero sin duda, era claro que Sirius dependía más de Remus de lo que dejaba ver, un comportamiento completamente reprobatorio hablando de un Black.

Harry se sentía fuera de lugar y aquello lo formaba a colocarse más de una máscara, cuidadoso de no revelar su verdadero ser a nadie que no estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo. Black no dejaba de hablar nunca de lo bueno, justo y valeroso que era su padre, Remus a veces agregaba lo inteligente, dulce y amorosa que era su madre y por más que Harry no intentaba no encontraba en esas descripciones que tenía de sus padres algo en él que se le asemejara y aquello lo hacía sentir incómodo. Tal vez fuese que Harry había sido criado con amor nulo lo que lo orilló a ser frío y calculador, un poco manipulador también. Remus y Sirius lucían exactamente como el tipo de amigos que James y Lily tendrían, el mismo tipo de gente que Harry solo utilizaría en beneficio propio, como había estado haciendo con Ron y Cedric.

Harry había creído que se trasladarían a Grimmauld Place mediante red Flu o aparición conjunta, pero sinceramente no había esperado para nada que su padrino hubiese decidido hacerse de un automóvil usado y nada pretencioso el cual Remus le había enseñado a manejar. Sirius parecía tan fascinado con el mundo muggle como el padre de Ron Arthur Weasley y aunque Harry lo encontraba personalmente poco interesante y hasta aburrido, sabía fingir muy bien que tenía interés.

Sirius encendió el motor de vehículo y casi de inmediato, la radio. Sonrió cuando una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar.

—Ah... _The Beatles._ —Dijo quitando el freno de mano y saliendo de su lugar de estacionamiento para integrarse a la avenida—. _Free as a bird, it's the next best thing to be. Free as a bird_ —comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que la canción y una sonrisa pequeña se instaló en el rostro de Remus.

Harry en cambio había fruncido el ceño desde el asiento trasero. Era como si ninguno de los dos tipos sentados frente a él recordaran que en el asiento de atrás estaba sentado el salvador del mundo mágico, que era notablemente más importante que aquella banda de la que había odio hablar solo cuando su tía se quejaba de lo terrible que era y no lograba entender cómo se habían vuelto tan populares. A Sirius parecía fascinarle, pero era Remus quién se había acomodado en su asiento, había cerrado los ojos y movía los labios casi de manera imperceptible.

Harry pensó que sería muy fácil asesinarlos en ese momento, bajaban demasiado la guardia para un par de adultos que habían estado inmiscuidos en la primera subida al poder de Voldemort, para un par de hombres de treinta y cinco que habían visto morir a dos de sus mejores amigos y que habían sido traicionados por uno, además. Parecían realmente relajados y fuera de combate a pesar de que Harry era el blanco principal del señor tenebroso y aquello le hizo enojar.

Harry pasaba cada maldito segundo de su tiempo libre preparándose, mágica y físicamente para una batalla que él sabía, sucedería más tarde que temprano y en cambio ellos dos parecían estar sumamente tranquilos con la idea de ir en un automóvil muggle, escuchando a un cuarteto de música aburrida y sin una sola protección encima. Harry ni si quiera podía ver sus varitas y, aunque jamás osaría subestimar a ambos hombres (uno había crecido en la casa Black y el otro había demostrado ser inteligente, cauteloso y muy hábil contra la magia oscura) no ponían en Harry la dedicación que _él merecía_. Harry no era un muchacho cualquiera.

Llegaron hasta el número doce de Grimmauld Place sin el más mínimo problema, excepto tal vez que el mal humor de Potter se había incrementado al punto en que la única máscara capaz de encubrirla era la de aburrimiento. Sirius estacionó el automóvil frente a la casa, la antigua y ancestral mansión de los Black, por supuesto, no tenía un garaje. Harry abrió la puerta y saltó del asiento trasero sintiendo el impulso de agitar su varita y sacar sus cosas de la cajuela. Sin embargo, como no lo tenía permitido, únicamente tomó la jaula de Hedwig y dijo con voz más autoritaria de la que hubiese querido:

—Sirius, mis maletas... por favor —agregó cuando Remus alzó una ceja y él se percató de lo mandón que había sonado.

Sin embargo Sirius no pareció ofenderse lo más mínimo y con una enorme sonrisa sacó las pertenencias de su ahijado, sin magia, simplemente cargándolas mientras le expresaba a Remus su enorme antojo por algo salado que se traducía a algunas patatas fritas con mucho queso y una soda. El hombre lobo solamente había rodado los ojos pero eso no evitó que se desviara calle abajo en busca del capricho de Black.

—¡Y trae unas especiales para Harry! —le gritó sin importarle el hecho de que aquello era poco elegante y molesto.

—No es necesario —dijo Harry pero su sugerencia no fue escuchada y de todas formas Remus ya estaba demasiado lejos.

—Después de Azkaban he desarrollado una insana obsesión por las chucherías muggles —confesó Black y Harry se tragó el sarcástico " _no me digas"_ que había estado a punto de salir de su boca—. Cuando era pequeño Walburga nunca me dejaba comer más que esa costosa y estirada comida de gente rica, ni dulces muggles, ni mágicos —suspiró dramáticamente, pero era obvio que ya no le afectaba—. Una infancia realmente miserable.

Harry pensó que cualquiera (incluido él) hubiera estado sumamente orgulloso de pertenecer a una de las familias más viejas, poderosas, adineradas y respetadas de magos en Inglaterra. Pero al perecer Sirius no pensaba lo mismo. Suponía que esa falta de orgullo Black le había costado el que quemaran su rostro en árbol familiar que descansaba en una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa y la razón principal por la que su padrino había decidido marcharse de casa a los dieciséis a vivir con los Potter que, en sus propias palabras eran "Mil veces mejores que los Black, amables, unidos y honestos, la familia que siempre desee".

Era extraño como antes de enterarse de que era un mago, e incluso aún durante su primer año, la mente de Harry había estado invadida de pensamientos sobre sus padres y lo que pudo haber sido si no hubieran muerto. Sin embargo a esas alturas, Harry pensaba en Lily y James casi nunca y cuando lo hacía no podía evitar sentir que, tal vez, se alegraba un poco de que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de esa manera. Con sus padres muertos y siendo él el único sobreviviente de esa noche, el respeto y el puesto de héroe lo había tenido prácticamente en el bolsillo. Había podido crecer mirando el mundo con sus propios ojos y no los ojos de la sangre sucia y el sangre pura rebelde, ambos Gryffindor. Se había deslindado de sus raíces y había podido crecer para ser él, el muchacho ambicioso que haría cualquier cosa por comerse al mundo entero, el Slytherin que se había hecho con la invaluable amistad de Draco Malfoy.

Nada más entrar a la casa Kreacher los recibió, aunque era obvio que Harry le agradaba más que Sirius o Remus. Con él empleaba un tono de voz condescendiente y humilde, mientras que con los hombres siempre usaba un tono de fría amabilidad. El elfo tomó las cosas de Harry y con mucho cuidado las llevó hasta su habitación. Harry hubiera querido recluirse el mismo en su cuarto pero Sirius lo había llevado hasta la sala donde habían instalado un televisor un aparato reproductor de casetes. Antes, cuando vivía con los Dursley, Harry siempre había tenido que esperar a que lo abandonaran en casa y se largaran a cualquier parte para poder usarlo y ahora que tenía uno disponible, ciertamente no se le antojaba ponerle una mano encima

—Remus y yo hemos escogido algunas películas cuando hemos ido por los regalos —le guiñó un ojo y sacó de dentro de un armario una caja que le entregó, llena de películas en VHS.

Harry las repasó una a una sin intención de escoger alguna realmente, quería subir a su cuarto y seguir con aquel libro que Draco le había hecho llegar sobre horrocrux, tema que había encontrado inquietantemente fascinante. _Forest Gump, Pulp Fiction, Interview with the Vampire yThe lion King_ se mostraban primero.

—Son las más nuevas —le dijo Sirius, mirando con él la caja en el sillón—. Han salido en cines el año pasado, pero los VHS han estado disponibles hasta hace poco. Ayer, paseando en un centro comercial vimos que han lanzado una cosa nueva, reproductor de VDV o algo, que es lo mismo pero funciona con unas cositas delgadas y redondas. Remus no me ha dejado comprarla, dice que es muy caro y que de todas formas todas nuestras películas están en formato VHS, lo que sea que eso signifique.

Sirius siguió hablando de las últimas novedades muggle y Harry había vuelto a la tarea de perder algo de tiempo revisando los títulos de las películas dentro de la caja. Entre todo aquel desastre no esperaba encontrar nada que le llamase la atención realmente hasta justo a la mitad de la caja encontró una película cuyo título le hizo sonreír.

—Creo que quiero ver esta —le dijo a Sirius pasándole la película.

—¿ _El cuervo?_

—Ajá ¿es buena?

—No la he visto —le sonrió—. Entonces esta será.

Sirius colocó la película y ambos pelinegros esperaron hasta que Remus llegó con las patatas fritas y el refresco para comenzar con su tarde "en familia". Sirius se había acurrucado junto a Lupin en el sillón más grande, Harry por su parte se había ido a sentar en uno individual como solía hacerlo siempre, incluso en Hogwarts. Le gustaba tener un lugar solo para él, algo que no tuviera que compartir.

La película no estaba del todo mal, tenía que admitir Harry. Narraba la historia de un tipo que volvía de la muerte en busca de venganza hacia los tipos que lo asesinaron y violaron a su novia. Regresaba gracias a un cuervo que era algo así como su guardián, un patronus, según había entendido Harry, que conectaba el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos. El protagonista cazaba a sus enemigos uno a uno, sin piedad. Potter podía entender a la perfección ese sentimiento, él sería capaz de volver de la muerte solo por venganza, no tendría ni una pizca de compasión y así lo expresó en voz alta cuando Remus comentó casualmente que tal vez era una exageración volver de la muerte solo para eso.

Ni Lupin, ni Black mencionaron nada cuando Harry opinó su punto de vista sobre la venganza, aunque Harry pudo leer en los ojos de Lupin algo similar a la desaprobación y en los ojos grises de Sirius algo similar a la comprensión. Sirius era un Black después de todo y era sumamente vengativo. Aquella fue la razón por lo que había terminado en Azkaban, pero no parecía importarle y Harry ciertamente se sentía orgulloso de ello. A veces miraba los ojos de Sirius y creía que miraba los ojos de Draco. Se preguntó si Draco habría heredado los ojos de su padre o era herencia de los Black. No lo sabía.

La película terminó y los tres pasaron la tarde haciendo cosas por separado hasta que fue la hora de la cena y Sirius propuso que fueran al centro de Londres donde terminaron dentro de un modesto restaurante de comida hindú. Charlaron un poco y Harry se permitió relajarse, ciertamente ni su padrino ni su novio eran del tipo que pasaban tardes enteras planeando el siguiente paso, no eran meticulosos, ni sigilosos, no eran Slytherin, pero era obvio el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo porque se sintiera cómodo. Remus incluso había iniciado una charla sobre defensa de las artes oscuras en la que los tres se sumergieron rápidamente en ello, al parecer demasiado expertos como para dejarlo pasar.

Pero como siempre, casi al final de la velada, la plática se desvió hacia Lily y James y lo maravillosos que eran, con sus perfectas sonrisas amables y sus actos de amor. Tal vez Sirius y Remus tenían la impresión de que Harry querría oír hablar de sus padres pero hacía tiempo que él mismo había averiguado muchas cosas y solo se había quedado con lo relevante. Sin embargo oyó con paciencia como fue que su padre perseveró hasta que su madre le dijo que si, sería su novia, luego de seis largos años. Escuchó sobre Lily la prefecta un tanto severa, pero siempre justa. Oyó de James el bromista y amigo incondicional y finamente escuchó los detalles sobre cuando había nacido y lo muy felices que estaban todos.

Volvieron a casa en el automóvil muggle con la radio encendida y una melodía que Harry no conocía por obvias razones. Sirius hablaba con Remus en voz bajita y siguieron haciéndolo cuando llegaron a casa. Harry se disculpó con propiedad y subió a su habitación donde por fin tuvo tiempo de atender sus propios asuntos que incluían un par de libros de magia oscura que había ordenado a Kreacher que le trajera de manera sigilosa y sin mencionarle nada a nadie, nunca. Últimamente sentía fascinación por el tema de los horrocrux y los enlaces mágicos, por lo que había intentado conseguir información sobre ello casi sin éxito. Draco le había mandado en forma anónima un libro que recordaba estaba en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, pero nada más. Parecía que en Hogwarts no había ni un libro sobre ello.

A media noche, cuando se aburrió de leer, cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro y tomando su forma animaga salió volando por la ventana de su habitación. Le animaba muchísimo darse cuenta que cada vez era más natural para él transformarse y que los efectos secundarios se habían reducido casi al mínimo. Sobrevoló por el barrio observando a algunos muggles que disfrutaban de la vida nocturna y finalmente, después de una hora, aburrido también de dar vueltas sin sentido decidió volver a casa. Sobrevoló alrededor de ella y se percató de que la luz de la sala principal seguía enseguida y como quien no quiere la cosa se posó sobre la ventana abierta. Dos siluetas se dibujaban bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

Remus y Sirius no se habían ido a dormir a pesar de ser casi las dos de la mañana, ambos se encontraban frente a la chimenea con una taza de algo humeante entre manos, con una seriedad de muerte plasmada en sus rostros. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir nada, pero finalmente fue Remus quién se decidió a hablar.

—Sé que lo quieres, yo también lo hago, pero no podemos dejarnos cegar por ese amor, Sirius... Dumbledore tiene razón, hay algo extraño con el muchacho.

—Por supuesto que lo hay, tiene que cargar con el peso de ser el salvador el mundo mágico, huérfano, con una familia que lo trataba terrible según sé, pero no quiere decir que haya algo malo con Harry.

—Lo he estado observando... durante el tiempo que fui su profesor realmente no lo noté, pero ahora...

—¿Ahora que, Remus? Es un muchacho, está en plena adolescencia, es normal que sea apático y que la atención se le suba un poco a la cabeza, ¿has olvidado como éramos James y yo en el colegio?

—Actúa como si el mundo debiese estar a sus pies, nos mira como si buscara nuestras debilidades —Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Por algo lo mandaron a Slytherin —Harry lo vio sonreír—. Todo lo que debemos hacer es mantenerlo a nuestro lado y recordarle de quién es hijo, lo que simboliza de verdad. No hay nada malo con Harry, no lo hay —insistió—. Solo es un muchacho perdido, nunca ha tenido a nadie que le diese toda su confianza, su cariño y yo sé lo que eso se siente, Harry nos necesita, necesita alejarse un poco de la guerra y pasar sus días como lo que es, un muchacho.

Remus suspiró

—Harry no es James, lo sabes ¿no?

—Por supuesto, y es precisamente por eso que debemos cuidarlo y procurarlo. Dumbledore se puede meter sus sospechas por...

—...Sirius...

—De todas formas no confío demasiado en el viejo, solamente nos dice lo que le conviene.

—Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

—¿De verdad?

Remus dudó.

—Solo... hay que observarlo, no dejar que tome un camino equivocado...

—¿El de Voldemort?

—Cualquiera que cause su propia destrucción.

Remus se acercó a la ventana y espantó al cuervo sobre ella para luego cerrarla. Harry volvió a su habitación pensando en que Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore se estaban convirtiendo en un peligro potencial para sus intereses y no se había percatado. De una forma o de otra debía quitárselos de encima. ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre Harry? Ciertamente nada, no comprendían su causa y no iba a dejar que se interpusieran en su camino a la grandeza. Lo lamentaba sinceramente por Sirius, pero no iba a dejar que Lupin siguiera envenenándolo en su contra. Tal vez durante las vacaciones de verano podría darle solución, por el momento, debía planear y aparentar mucho mejor.

Remus Lupin no sabría que le había golpeado ynadie podría sospechar de Harry que a partir de ese momento iba a ser dulce yvaleroso, justo y todas esas mierdas que James y Lily Potter representaban. 


	7. No debo decir mentiras.

Caminó con paso resuelto a través de los jardines donde lo único que podía escuchar eran las felicitaciones de todos aquellos que habían presenciado el partido del sábado anterior donde Slytherin le había brindado a Ravenclaw la peor de sus derrotas de los últimos cien años. Había sido un juego espectacular lleno de piruetas y escobas a toda velocidad zumbando de un lado a otro. No se hablaba de otra cosa pese a que ya habían pasado dos días y todo era gracias al magnífico entrenamiento que Harry había aplicado a su equipo el cual le había odiado al menos las primeras semanas, hasta que notaron que el trabajo continuo y arduo daba ese tipo de resultados. Slytherin había ganado quinientos setenta a ciento cincuenta y todos en Hogwarts parecían aterrorizados, resignados y maravillados a partes iguales.

Gryffindor había perdido contra Slytherin en el primer partido de la temporada por al menos doscientos puntos, Ravenclaw lo había hecho por cuatrocientos veinte y Hufflepuff sabía que no había manera de ganarle a Slytherin por más de seiscientos puntos por lo que a esas alturas del torneo, Slytherin era prácticamente el campeón. Todas las casas habían esperado que, con la división interna de Slytherin ésta se debilitara fuese fácil llevarse la copa de las casas y la copa de quidditch, pero la verdad es que, ni dividida internamente, Slytherin dejaba las cosas fáciles y sus miembros seguían esforzándose cada día por llevarse ambas menciones, tal cual habían hecho desde cinco años atrás.

Harry se sentía radiante, completo, todos sabían que era por él y solo por él que Slytherin era el líder en todo lo que hacía y era tanta la euforia de los estudiantes en Hogwarts que todos querían pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Por supuesto que siempre existían los envidiosos que querían ver a Harry caer junto con su éxito, pero él hacía caso omiso y se sumía en su papel del Gryffindor perfecto que se había propuesto desarrollar ahora que sabía que Dumbledore lo observaba de cerca.

Ayudaba a los otros con sus tareas e insistía modestamente en que le cohibía un poco que le llamasen "su majestad". Aunque a esas alturas el apodo fuese conocido por todos y fuese costumbre el que le siguieran llamando de aquella manera. Pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Ron y sus hermanos alborotadores luciendo como el ejemplo no solo de unión entre las casas, si no del tipo de alumno, compañero y líder que desearías te ayudara a cumplir tus metas. Se las arreglaba para que todas sus obras buenas parecieran meramente casuales cuando a veces se las arreglaba para causar desastres y luego arreglarlos. Y lo mejor es que su popularidad seguía creciendo al igual que su influencia.

Se sentó en banco de piedra junto a una de las fuentes del castillo Estaban dejando atrás el invierno y aunque no estaba haciendo tanto frio, Harry se había tomado la molestia de colocarse encima un encantamiento de calefacción. Se estiró un poco, dejando ver a cualquiera que estuviese observando a un chico despreocupado que solamente quería tomar un poco el sol mientras leía un libro de opciones avanzadas que en realidad era un ejemplar de " _Marcas oscuras a través de los siglos_ " sacado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Hannah le saludó al pasar y se sonrojó cuando Harry le correspondió la sonrisa. Colin y su hermano, Denis, se aparecieron momentos después y empezaron a hablar apresuradamente y al mismo tiempo sobre un unicornio o al menos eso fue lo que Harry alcanzó a entender antes de que ambos salieran disparados hacia el interior del castillo. Fred y George le saludaron y le ofrecieron un poco de su nueva mercancía, objetos de broma que Harry no era probaría ni por un millón de galeones, sin embargo, sí que les puso atención cuando empezaron a parlar sobre su nueva línea de fuegos artificiales. Y casi al final de su hora libre Cho apareció con su amiga Marietta Edgecombe a quién Harry había visto algunas veces en los entrenamientos de la sala de los menesteres, aunque parecía realmente no querer estar allí. Ambas chicas se sentaron con él, Marietta lo suficientemente lejos para hacer notar su molestia y Cho casi pegada a él. Chang había comenzado a parlar sobre algo a lo que Harry sonreía amablemente aún sin escuchar cuando corriendo llegó Ginny Weasley quién le dirigió una mirada de sumo odio a Cho pero de todas formas dijo:

—Harry, ven conmigo —lucía agitada.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie y metiendo su libro dentro del morral que lo transportaría directamente a su habitación. Intentó con mucho trabajo no dejar traslucir lo mucho que odiaba su nombre común y corriente.

—Más a menos —dijo tomando aire y lanzándole miradita a las Ravenclaw —. Es privado.

Harry asintió y comenzó a seguirla dentro del castillo, aliviado de librarse de las parlas sin sentido de Cho y de las miradas enrabietadas de su amiga. Ginny lo guía a través de varios corredores hasta que dieron con uno completamente vacío. Ginny miró a ambos lados del corredor y entonces soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, parecía genuinamente preocupada y Harry no parecía entender el por qué. Durante navidades se habían reunido con los Weasley y nada parecía haber ocurrido, nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort al menos.

—Es Umbridge —dijo entonces en un susurro—. Escuché que le pedía a Snape veritaserum para interrogarte ahora mismo, ya debe de haber mandado a alguien en tu búsqueda.

—¿La has escuchado tú? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Michael, mi novio —dijo sonrojándose y mirando a Harry a los ojos pero este no se inmutó.

—De acuerdo —dijo pensativo—. Supongo que querrá sonsacarme información sobre nuestras reuniones en la sala de menesteres. Hemos tenido a Filch y a un grupo reducido de alumnos tras nuestra pista, supongo que se ha cansado de esperar resultados.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo preocupada—. La semana pasada uno de los chicos de tercero tuvo castigo con ella por haberle gritado en la cara que ya quería ver cómo se las arreglaba para enfrentar a quien-tu-sabes con un encantamiento de sueño. Volvió en un par de horas pero no hablaba. Es siniestra.

—No le tengo miedo.

Ginny sonrió.

—Yo sé que no, pero pensé que querrías estar preparado.

—Gracias Ginny, has hecho lo correcto en avisarme —se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la comisura de los labios antes de marcharse.

Harry la sintió estremecerse pero no volteó a verla, sabía que eso sería suficiente para mantenerla contenta, información como esa era realmente valiosa.

No estaba preocupado y definitivamente no le temía a Umbridge ni un poco. Tenía un plan y estaba seguro de que funcionaría así que se encaminó hasta un nuevo pasillo desierto y utilizando el mapa del merodeador y su capa, se deslizó cual serpiente hasta una zona completamente vacía de Hogwarts. Según el mapa ningún alumno estaba cerca y no había posibilidades de que alguien fuese testigo de lo que estaba por hacer.

—Dobby —dijo entonces en un susurro. EL elfo apareció de inmediato.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué puede hacer Dobby por usted, señor?

—Necesito un favor, necesito que te metas en el almacén de Snape, el de las pociones ya hechas ¿sabes cómo luce el antídoto del veritaserum? —el elfo asintió—. De acuerdo, tráeme una de ellas y no dejes que nadie te vea, tráela de inmediato.

Dobby asintió y desapareció con un pop solo para reaparecer un instante después con la poción que Harry le había solicitado.

—Gracias —le dijo de manera apresurada—.Vuelve a tus deberes Dobby.

El elfo se despidió y desapareció de inmediato. Harry miró con gran alivio la poción no sabía cuanto veritaserum utilizaría aquella mujer pero por su acaso Harry bebería la botella entera antes de entrar a la oficina de la mujer. Si Umbridge quería usar métodos drásticos con él y jugar a aquel juego perverso, Harry jugaría también, por que amaba los juegos, pero lo que más amaba de ellos era ganar.

Caminó más tranquilo de vuelta a la vida del colegio donde fingió con maestría que nada estaba ocurriendo. Llegó a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Hermione y Luna con quienes se sentó y se dispuso a hacer su tarea de runas. La castaña le sonrió amablemente, sin emitir una sola palabra para no romper el silencio armonioso de la biblioteca, Luna Lovegood en cambio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se puso de pie como, como si le incomodara su presencia. No se despidió, ni dijo nada, pero miró a Potter tan fijamente que por un momento el moreno creyó que intentaría usar legeremancia con él. Había algo con Luna que no le agradaba, era como si pudiera ver a través de él.

Hermione le hizo un par de preguntas ocasionales sobre aritmancia y Harry se las resolvió amablemente para después fingir que necesitaba la ayuda de la chica con su ensayo de pociones. Granger parecía maravillada por la nueva actitud de Harry, tan complaciente y amable que había dejado atrás su etapa de ligera arrogancia. Incluso se lo había comentado y Harry solo se había encogido de hombros y le había ofrecido unas falsas disculpas y una explicación muy creíble sobre una charla con Remus Lupin.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la castaña luego de casi una hora. Harry había estado al pendiente de cualquiera que fuese a decirle que Umbridge lo buscaba pero eso no sucedió.

—¿Sí? —preguntó amablemente sin despegar la vista de su tarea.

—¿Puedo contarte algo?

—Por supuesto —respondió dejando a un lado su pluma y mirándola con una sonrisa cautivadora—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hablaban en susurros. Ella miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba. Y entonces se sonrojó y susurró.

—Es sobre Ron... —seguía con las mejillas encendidas pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza—. Él... comenzó a salir Lavander Brown, antes de navidad...

Harry lo sabía, el mismo Ron se lo había dicho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que tenía aquello de importante, algo hizo clic en si cabeza y el gesto de disgusto que amenazó con cruzar su rostro fue suprimido. No podía ser. Hermione, bonita e inteligente, enamorada de Ronald Weasley, el tipo menos encantador de todo el colegio, y no porque ron fuese feo, sino porque era sumamente torpe, no podía hacer un encantamiento bien y sus modales eran los de un bárbaro. No entendía como Granger había pasado de Draco Malfoy y había bajado sus estándares de esa manera. No que le disgustara, no le hubiese gustado tener que maldecirla por intentar algo por Malfoy, pero vamos, habían un montón de chicos mejores para ella.

—Oh... —fue lo único que pudo decir, pero aquello pareció ser suficiente para Hermione quién parecía a punto de llorar.

—Yo, le dije que estaba muy feliz y esas cosas, pero era mentira y ahora no soporto verlos juntos. 

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dijo y Hermione le miró con ojos gigantescos y enrojecidos, como si buscara desesperadamente una solución—. Quítala de en medio.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído Mione —su voz era dulce y comprensiva pero sus intenciones eran malas—. Quítala de en medio. Para alguien que ha ganado el torneo uno contra todos en nuestras reuniones pareciera que no sabes usar la varita —ella frunció el ceño paro la sonrisa ligera de Harry la hizo dudar.

—P-pero...

—Si quieres algo, ve a por ello, pelea por ello o quédate sentada a lamentarte el resto de tu vida, tú decides Mione —volvió a sonreírle y volvió su vista su tarea—. Un par de encantamientos bien ejecutados podrían funcionar o una poción cuidadosamente elaborada.

Hermione le observó en silencio y Harry sonrió mentalmente cuando usó un poco de legeremancia con ella y se dio cuenta de que había logrado implantar en ella la semilla de la discordia. Granger parecía llevar sus pensamientos del remordimiento a la indecisión y finalmente a la resolución de hacer algo. Potter salió de su mente antes de que se percatara de que había alguien invadiéndola. Un mago experto se hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato, pero tal parecía que Hermione no estaba ni un poco entrenada en oclumancia, como la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts. La chica arrugó la nariz y se sobó la sien, pero no pareció sospechar nada y Harry se mantuvo en silencio, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Señor Potter? —preguntó entonces un muchacho de Hufflepuff—. Umbridge quiere verlo en su oficina... ahora mismo —Harry le sonrió.

—Gracias —guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie. Hermione le miró en silencio, preocupada—. Está bien —le dijo—. Piensa sobre lo que hablamos, estaré encantado de ayudarte, lo que sea por _mi mejor amiga_.

Ella asintió y le respondió.

—Cuídate.

Harry siguió al alumno de Hufflepuff quién parecía genuinamente nervioso en su presencia. Caminaron en silencio, Harry detrás de él, por un montón de pasillos y escaleras. Justo cuando estaba subiendo al piso donde estaba la oficina de Dolores, Harry sacó de su morral la poción que Dobby le había dado y se la bebió casualmente, como si no fuese más que algún tipo de jugo o medicina recetada por el medimago y de todas formas, nadie parecía mirarlo. El chiquillo tocó la puerta de la mujer y su voz chillona le indicó que pasara solo para despedir al chico y quedarse a solas con Harry.

—Buenas tardes —dijo de manera cortés, comenzando el juego.

—Harry, me alegro mucho de verte —mintió y Harry lo sabía—. Pienso que estarás preguntándote porque te he llamado. Toma asiento —le dijo con su horrible voz, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

Harry tomó asiento y esperó en silencio mientras la mujer servía un par de tazas de té y sin ningún tipo de descaro echaba dentro de la taza de Harry el líquido transparente de una botellita que sostenía en sus regordetas manos. Le entregó a Harry la taza sin preguntar si se le ofrecía algo de beber pero Harry no borró su sonrisa y le agradeció con un asentimiento.

—Debo decir que prefiero el café —dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

—Somos británicos, eso es imposible —le siguió la broma.

Harry bebió su té de un solo sorbo (no era mucho de todas formas) y sintió como la poción que contrarrestaba el veritaserum hacía efecto. Tras sus párpados podía ver manchas negras y sintió su lengua moverse incómodamente dentro de su boca. La sensación era picante y luego ardiente, pero se suponía que así debía de ser. Harry se aseguró de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión tras la taza de té y Umbridge lo miraba de manera diabólica hasta que se lo terminó.

—Bueno, señor Potter, sin más rodeos ¿qué es lo que planea juntando a una gran cantidad de alumnos de manera ilegal durante las noches?

—No sé de qué me habla —dijo fingiéndose inocente. Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente.

—De sus reuniones privadas, las que usted dirige con tanto orgullo. ¿De qué estamos hablando, un ejército? ¿Dumbledore está detrás de todo esto?

—Lo siento profesora, pero de verdad no sé de qué está hablando —se encogió de hombros—. No hay ejército ni nada de lo que culpar a Dumbledore. No me he estado reuniendo con nadie de manera ilegal, sus decretos han sido muy claros —sonaba tan real que el propio Harry se impresión de su hipocresía.

Umbridge lo miró estupefacta así que Harry preguntó.

—¿Puedo volver a la biblioteca? Estaba terminando mis deberes.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió claramente alterada por no haber obtenido nada. La mujer se puso de pie golpeando su escritorio en el proceso y haciendo que las cosas sobre él se tambalearan haciendo un poco de ruido—. Castigado Potter, estás castigado.

—¿Disculpe... por qué? —dijo evitando una carcajada triunfal.

—¡Por mentir! ¡Y su castigo empieza ahora mismo y tendrá que venir todos los días de la semana para cumplir con él!

—De acuerdo —dijo simplemente. Estaba castigado pero había ganado.

Ella recobró su sonrisa retorcida y le pidió que se senara en uno de los pupitres tras él. Harry se puso de pie sin refunfuñar y se sentó donde le había ordenado. No sabía que tramaba ahora, pero si se trataba de un juego nuevo, Dolores tendría que volverse a tragarse la derrota. Sin embargo, algo en la expresión de la mujer le dijo que debía irse con cuidado, que debía ser precavido.

—Ahora, va a copiar algunas líneas para mí, Sr. Potter —dijo con falsa dulzura—. No, no con su pluma, —agregó, cuando Harry se inclinaba ya para abrir la mochila—. Va a usar la mía, especial. Aquí la tiene —le entregó una pluma larga, delgada y negra con una punta notoriamente afilada. Harry notó al instante que algo iba mal con ello—. Quiero que escriba, " _No debo decir mentiras_ "—dijo suavemente.

—¿Cuántas veces? —pregunto aún con su máscara de amabilidad, esperando el mejor momento para morder.

—Oh, todas las veces que la idea requiera para ser asimilada.

Umbridge se dirigió hacia su propio escritorio, se sentó y enrolló unos pergaminos que parecían ensayos para corregir. Harry levantó la afilada pluma negra y de pronto se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba, no había tinta. Frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer quién parecía realmente contenta con cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Entonces Harry cerró los ojos e intentó sentir la magia dentro del objeto que Dolores le había dado, cosa que claramente había sido intencional. Cuando se percató de lo que ocurría solo pudo sonreír y hacer una prueba.

" _Dolores_ , _la perra del ministerio"_ Escribió sin detenerse a pensar. La piel de su mano derecha ardió y sobre ella aparecieron aquellas palabras. En el pergamino, su sangre hacía de tinta y la marca de su piel se difuminó hasta simplemente quedar una pequeña marca enrojecida. Harry pensó que aquello era divertido, que si Dolores no hubiese decidido ponerse en su contra, hubiese sido una mente maestra de la cual sacar provecho, pero como no era así, Harry decidió que debía enseñarle a no meterse con él.

—No lo veo escribiendo señor, Potter.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo antes de usar su magia no verbal y sin varita para ponerse a escribir.

" _Dolores_ , _la perra del ministerio"_

" _Dolores_ , _la perra del ministerio"_

" _Dolores_ , _la perra del ministerio"_

" _Dolores_ , _la perra del ministerio"_

" _Dolores_ , _la perra del ministerio"_

Al principio la mujer se rascaba distraídamente la mano, pero conforme Harry avanzaba en su tarea de escribir líneas, como si se tratara de comer helado, Dolores Umbridge sentía cada vez más insoportable aquel dolor, era claro que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero cuando finalmente decidió mirar su mano y soltó aquel grito agudo, Harry no dejó de escribir, sino todo lo contrario. Se apresuró a escribir cuantas líneas le fueran posibles antes de que la mujer se abalanzara contra él.

—¡Detente! —chilló y Harry lo hizo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Creí que debía escribir líneas profesora? —dijo con sus inocentes ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —dijo con amenaza en su voz. El rostro de Harry se endureció y ella palideció.

—No, Dolores ¿Cómo te has atrevido tú? ¿Creíste que podías ganar? ¿Qué serías mejor que yo? —sonrió—. Será mejor que aprendas que cuando decides jugar conmigo, yo siempre, _siempre_ gano. Y tu trasero ministerial no va a impedirlo. No te metas conmigo y saca tus narices de mis asuntos o terminarás por arrepentirte.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó intentando sonar dura, pero parecía muerta del miedo.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, te conviene tenerme feliz, Dolores, enojado, soy capaz de cosas terribles.

—El ministro...

—Él no va a enterarse de esto a menos que tengas ganas de mostrarle la marca en tu mano... una cicatriz maldita, no va a cerrar nunca —sonrió amablemente—. Que tenga un buen día profesora, no sabe lo ansioso que estoy por comenzar a ver encantamientos para atar cordones en su clase —se burló y salió de allí con la cabeza en alto.

Volvió a su sala común pensando en que aquello sería suficiente para mantenerla a raya y si no, bueno, su basilisco debía tener mucha hambre.


	8. El departamento de misterios.

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos mientras suspiraba. Estaba cansado y algo irritado por el montón de exámenes TIMO que había aplicado. No que en realidad hubiesen sido difíciles (Harry sabía que pasaría todas sus materias con calificación extraordinaria, el problema principal era que, ahora con su fachada de buen compañero, no había podido sacarse de encima a cualquiera que hubiera requerido asesorías en cualquier materia (incluso adivinación y él, no la había cursado). Había terminado pospuesto las reuniones en la sala de los menesteres, para su disgusto personal y se había visto obligado a crear grupos de estudio que Umbridge no se atrevió a cuestionar.

Definitivamente ser buena persona era fastidioso y no le gustaba, aunque los beneficios de aparentar serlo eran realmente altos. Incluso Rita Skeeter había escrito un par de artículos sobre su impecable y benevolente actitud, causando que más de un padre de familia le mandara vía lechuza, algunas notas de agradecimientos junto con algún regalito que iban desde cositas sencillas hasta regalos realmente exuberantes.

Y si a todo el asunto de los exámenes, que gracias a Merlín ya habían terminado, le sumaba las recientes visiones de Voldemort donde lo veía castigar a sus súbditos cada que algo salía terriblemente mal y a veces llamando a Draco a la mitad de la noche para calmar sus nervios, lo que era la razón principal de su mal humor.

Desde aquella tarde en los vestidores Harry y Draco no habían vuelto a encontrarse a solas y mucho menos a comunicarse. Draco le había enviado una mañana, de forma anónima, un libro sobre horrocruxes, pero había sido todo. Harry comprendía lo peligroso que era que se supiera que mantenían contacto, ahí en Hogwarts había más de un hijo de mortífagos y Potter no estaba dispuesto a echar a perder el esfuerzo que le había costado mantenerse de la persona más importante en su vida. A lo largo de todo ese año, que ya estaba por terminar, Draco debía de haber recolectado una cantidad importante de información a la que Harry echaría mano en la primera oportunidad. Eso, combinado con sus propios esfuerzos de recuperar la confianza de Dumbledore debía dar resultados positivos a su causa.

Se recargó en su asiento frente a la chimenea y Daphne le sirvió un poco de café en su taza casi vacía. Él le agradeció en silencio, con un asentimiento y ella volvió a su lugar junto a Astoria que no dejaba de mirarlo con genuina curiosidad. Blaise y Greg se encontraban muy cerca, jugando al ajedrez y en general no había ningún alumno que Harry hubiera identificado como simpatizante de Voldemort a lo largo del año, ni si quiera Nott quién desde que se había hecho con la amistad de Malfoy no dejaba de pavonearse en la sala común o en los pasillos. El tipo creía fervientemente que Draco y la causa de Voldemort acabarían con Potter antes de que terminara el colegio y eso lo tenía siempre de muy buen humor, Harry suponía que Nott no se había tomado muy bien que Harry lo rechazara dentro de su círculo cercano.

Tomó su café en sorbitos pequeños mientras sus ojos se mantenían sobre el fuego de la chimenea. Era primavera pero en las mazmorras siempre se agradecía un poco de calor extra sobre toda esa humedad y oscuridad. La paz que sentía al no hacer absolutamente nada y pensar poco le relajó hasta que decidió que tal vez debía ir a dormir de una vez por todas. Había estado trabajando día y noche en sus asuntos y Sirius le había recomendado relajarse aunque fuese una vez a la semana, que de vez en cuando estaba bien ser solo un muchacho que pronto cumpliría dieciséis años. Solo que Harry no solo era un muchacho, era Harry Potter, el salvador, el rey.

Dejó la taza en la mesita que estaba junto a su silla y se puso de pie. Como siempre, nadie hizo ademan de querer acaparar su asiento, no importaba que Harry no estuviera sentado, nadie se atrevía a si quiera tocarlo. Caminó a través de la sala común despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza que sus colegas respondieron con solemnidad. Tal vez para el resto de Hogwarts Harry era un buen compañero, pero dentro de Slytherin seguía siendo el rey. Subió por las escaleras lentamente y llegó hasta su dormitorio al final del pasillo.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo voltear solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Draco que acababa de salir de la que había sido su habitación compartida hasta el año anterior. Lucía algo cansado, pero cuando sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los de Harry se derritieron hasta mostrar preocupación y ansiedad. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, por lo que parecieron horas y que seguramente habían sido segundos. Draco pareció querer abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la voz de Theodore desde las escaleras le interrumpió y lo único que dijo fue " _no lo hagas_ " en un susurro tan bajo que Harry tuvo que leer sus labios para comprender lo que había dicho.

Draco desapareció escaleras abajo y Harry se adentró a su habitación dándole vueltas a aquella simple frase que parecía esconder un montón de cosas. Era obvio que era una advertencia, pero lo que Harry no lograba comprender era sobre qué. Podía ser sobre un montón de cosas, tal vez Draco adivinaba sus intenciones de deshacerse de Umbridge al terminar el año o de terminar la distancia entre ellos nada más empezara el verano. Frustrado se sentó a la orilla de su cama, lamentando haber tenido tan poco tiempo como para usar legeremancia con Malfoy quién seguramente le daría su consentimiento sin rechistar.

Se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, se desvistió lentamente mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y se metió a la ducha aún sin ninguna respuesta. Enjabonó su cabello y se talló el cuerpo a conciencia hasta que una punzada en la cicatriz le trajo de lo profundo de su mente a la superficie. Había sido una punzaba breve, tanto que Harry se preguntó si sería su imaginación o si Voldemort andaba cerca. Esperaba que fuese lo primero, Dumbledore se haya fuera de Hogwarts por asuntos extraoficiales (o eso había dicho Snape) y McGonagall se encontraba en San Mungo luego de que Umbrudge la atacara "accidentalmente" una semana atrás. Por supuesto que el otro miembro de la orden del fénix era Severus pero Harry jamás había confiado en él y no iba a empezar en ese momento. Snape jugaba para dos bandos y ninguno era el de Harry. El tipo era peligroso.

Salió de la ducha con la sensación de dolor en la cicatriz cosquilleándole aún. Hogwarts se encontraba sumamente expuesto sin Dumbledore haciendo quien sabe que cosas fuera del colegio y Harry no estaba seguro de que si ejercito de estudiantes estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Siempre existía la opción de huir en su forma de animago, pero con Tom Riddle detrás de Draco le urgía deshacerse de él lo antes posible.

Se colocó el pijama e inmediatamente después colocó unas fuertes protecciones alrededor de su habitación. Cualquier persona con malas intenciones sería incinerada si decidía entrar y atacarlo. Era magia poderosa, antigua y oscura obtenida directamente de uno de los tantos tomos de la biblioteca de los Black donde Harry no se había cansado de husmear.

Se recostó finalmente, esperando a que el sueño lo venciera y pudiese descansar un poco hasta al amanecer. Había decidió que al día siguiente comenzaría a estudiar la teoría sobre la aparición y terminar aquel libro sobre enlaces de magia oscura que tenía pendiente.

Había tenido ese sueño varias veces en el pasado. Estaba caminando a lo largo del oscuro y frío pasillo del Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio, con pasos firmes y decididos, echando a correr de vez en cuando, decidido a alcanzar su meta al fin... Como de costumbre, una puerta negra, _la_ puerta negra se abrió de golpe, y ya estaba en aquel cuarto circular con sus innumerables puertas...

Cruzó directamente el suelo de piedra y atravesó la segunda puerta... los parches de luz bailaban sobre las paredes y el suelo y se escuchaba ese extraño chasquido mecánico, pero no tenía tiempo para investigar, debía apresurarse...

Corrió los escasos metros que le faltaban para llegar a la tercera puerta, que se abrió de golpe al igual que las demás... Otra vez estaba en esa habitación con tamaño de iglesia, llena de estantes y de esferas de cristal... su corazón latía muy rápido ahora... esta vez conseguiría entrar... cuando alcanzó la fila número noventa y siete giró a la izquierda y se apresuró por el pasillo que había entre dos filas...

Pero al final había una forma en el suelo, una forma negra retorciéndose como si fuera un animal herido... el estómago de Harry se contrajo de excitación...

Una voz salió de su propia boca, una voz rotunda, fría, vacía de cualquier tipo de bondad humana, la voz que tantas veces había escuchado en sueño, la voz de Voldemort.

—Tómalo, bájalo, ahora... yo no puedo tocarlo, pero tú sí...

La forma negra del suelo se movió un poco. Harry vio que una mano con dedos largos y pálidos alzaba una varita mágica al final de su propio brazo. Escuchó la rotunda y fría voz decir:

—¡ _Crucio_!

El hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo dejó escapar un grito de dolor, intentando levantarse, pero cayéndose de nuevo, retorciéndose. Harry se estaba riendo. Levantó su varita, detuvo la maldición, y la figura gimió y permaneció inmóvil. Muy despacio, sus brazos temblando, el hombre que estaba en el suelo irguió los hombros unos centímetros y levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre y descarnada, retorcida por el dolor.

—Es imposible mi señor — susurró Draco, con sus ojos grises impregnados de dolor y su cabello siempre perfecto sucio de sangre y tierra.

—¿Te niegas a obedecerme una vez más? —Susurró en un silbido—. No creas que no sé lo que hay entre tú y Potter, Draco. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarte, solo debías tomar esa maldita esfera.

—Lo haría, lo haría si pudiera, lo juro —respondió con un tono de voz tan implorante y sumiso que a Harry le hirvió la sangre—. Tenga piedad.

—Oh, Draco... mi muchacho predilecto... no sabes lo mucho que amo escucharte así de condescendiente. Sin embargo, un castigo, es un castigo y tú te has portado muy mal ¿Crees que has sentido dolor hasta ahora? Piensa de nuevo... tenemos muchas horas por delante y nadie que pueda oírte gritar... Sé que me perdonarás, es por tu propio bien, como comprenderás. Aún si no puedes tomar _eso_ por mí.

Harry despertó al tiempo que golpeaba contra el piso todavía gritando, su cicatriz ardiendo y su rostro empapado en sudor. Voldemort tenía a Draco en el ministerio y lo estaba obligando a robar algo en aquella sala de las esferas por la que tantas veces en sueños había visto al Lord pasear. Fuese lo que fuese que Riddle deseaba obtener, Draco podía dárselo y parecía importante; tal vez algún tipo de arma. Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía más tenso era el hecho de que Voldemort había descubierto el juego de Draco, sabía que sus lealtades seguían con Harry y seguramente lo torturaría hasta la muerte por su traición.

Cerró los ojos, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, si hacía todo de manera sigilosa estaba seguro de poder ir hasta el ministerio, traer a Draco de vuelta y de paso obtener aquello que Riddle estaba buscado. Sin embargo se recordó que debía ser cauteloso, aquello podía ser una trampa y Harry no quería caer redondito en ella. Tal vez a eso se había referido Draco cuando le había advertido que no lo hiciera, que no fuera. Sí, eso tenía bastante sentido.

Tomó aire y se secó el sudor con el brazo mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo sacó el mapa del merodeador de su baúl con un encantamiento convocador y éste acudió enseguida. Buscó la etiqueta con el nombre de Draco, pero al parecer no se encontraba dentro del castillo y Harry volvió a sopesar la idea de infiltrarse al ministerio.

—Kreacher... —susurró entonces y el elfo apareció con un pop—. ¿Conocer la mansión de los Malfoy?

—Por supuesto señor.

—Necesito que te infiltres sin que absolutamente nadie te vea, busca a Draco Malfoy y si no se encuentra allí vuelve enseguida.

El elfo asintió y desapareció. Harry se levantó del suelo alfombrado y se quitó el pijama para colocarse una de sus túnicas negras. El tiempo de espera hasta que el elfo apareció de nuevo a Harry se le antojó una eternidad, aunque tal vez había sido así, Malfoy Manor era inmensa.

—No he podido encontrar al joven Malfoy.

—Mierda... —susurró—. Necesito que me lleves hasta los aposentos de Dolores Umbridge —le mostró el mapa del merodeador— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, señor.

Harry tomó el mapa y la capa y se a echó encima. El elfo le tomó por el brazo y lo apareció donde le había pedido, Harry le hizo una señal para que se marchara y así sucedió. La habitación permaneció a oscuras, Harry invocó un _lumos_ bajo la capa y todo a su alrededor se iluminó aunque claramente desde el exterior no podía verse el encantamiento. Caminó atreves de una puerta que parecía ser el dormitorio de la profesora y entonces dijo.

—Dolores, de pie —la mujer soltó un chillido y se levantó de golpe apuntando hacia la nada.

—¿Quién está allí? —preguntó. Harry sintió las protecciones alrededor de la habitación pero su nivel de magia era mayor y le protegían sin problemas.

—Harry Potter, por supuesto —el moreno aprovechó para quitarse la capa cuando Umbridge volteó en otra dirección, buscándolo en la oscuridad—. Ha llegado el momento de que te reivindiques. Es tu oportunidad de elegir el mejor bando.

—P-pero...mis protecciones...

—Una porquería.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Me aparecí —mintió.

—Pero ni si quiera Dumbledore o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... ellos no pueden...

—Parece que por fin has comprendido que no se me puede comparar con ellos.

Una luz en la mesita de noche de la mujer se encendió. Estaba enfundada en una pijama rosa chillón y tenía tubos en el cabello. Harry vio en sus ojos la fascinación de su poder y supo que podría ganársela. Tal vez no necesitaría asesinarla después de todo, necesitaba un contacto en el ministerio y ella parecía ser una buena opción; era ruin, avariciosa y parecía dispuesta a todo por un lugar bien posicionado, Harry podía darle todo eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—Entrar al ministerio, Voldemort se encuentra allí.

—Eso no puede ser verdad —él enarcó una ceja y ella se calló de golpe.

Se miraron en silencio, ella parecía estar sopesando sus posibilidades. Entonces Dolores se puso de pie y justo cuando Harry creyó que le ayudaría ella extendió su varita hacia él y le lanzó un maleficio. Potter colocó de manera no verbal y sin varita un escudo que brilló cuando la maldición chocó contra él. Dolores abrió la boca, incrédula de que Potter tuviera tal nivel del dominio de la magia.

—Respuesta incorrecta, Dolores —dijo Harry, divertido e inmediatamente le apuntó con su varita y dijo: — _imperio._

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos nublados. Harry podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía, la conexión había sido establecida y ahora no le sería difícil obtener lo que necesitaba. Le ordenó mentalmente que le dijera si la red flu de su chimenea estaba directamente conectada al ministerio y ella asintió. Le guio por su habitación hasta una salita trasera donde estaba la chimenea apagada. Dolores la encendió por orden de Harry y éste le ordenó fingir que no estaba bajo los efectos de los _imperius_ hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y dijo:

—Al ministerio de magia.

La sensación de ser sacudido por todas partes, atravesando un tubo especialmente estrecho le invadió hasta que aterrizó de pie en el atrio del ministerio, completamente a oscuras y solitario. Se echó la capa encima y agregó a sus pisadas un encantamiento silenciador por lo además del fuego a sus espaldas que poco apoco se extinguía, no había señal de que alguien hubiera aparecido.

Caminó completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento en dirección a la puerta negra de sus sueños. Pensó que tal vez hubiese sido buena idea pedir refuerzos por si algo salía mal, así que en un susurro invocó se patronus el cual salió volando en dirección al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Se paró frente a la puerta cuando la encontró y sin pensarlo demasiado la abrió. Estaba incluso más oscuro que en el atrio, donde al menos habían antorchas encendidas.

Harry había intentado descubrir cualquier cosa sobre el departamento de misterios, pero resultaba que los inefables eran muy quisquillosos a la hora de revelar sus santuarios. Lo que había encontrado había sido prácticamente nada, por lo que, después de un mes de investigación finalmente lo había dejado de lado para dedicarse a la legeremancia. Los inefables tenían prohibido hablar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con su trabajo y eso incluía el departamento de misterio. Por ello, cuando la sala circular en la que se encontraba giró y Harry perdió la puerta por la que había entrado, no pudo más que suspirar. Habían muchísimas puertas en aquella sala y dudaba que el encantamiento brújula funcionara en aquel lugar de alta seguridad.

Una a una, Harry fue probando puertas, con la tensión disminuyéndose con cada puerta que abría. Se topó con una sala completamente cerrada, una llena de giratiempos y un reloj enorme de arena en el centro, una habitación que presumía planetas y constelaciones, como si estuvieses flotando en el espacio, una sala repleta lo que parecían ser cerebros y otra más completamente vacía, a excepción de un arco de piedra que sujetaba un velo negro y vaporoso. Incluso encontró la salida, la cual marcó con un encantamiento que sólo él podía ver y cuando por fin dio con la sala de las esferas de su sueño, toda la tensión volvió a su cuerpo.

Allí estaba, había encontrado el lugar: alto como una iglesia y lleno solo de imponentes estantes cubiertos con pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de vidrio. Estas apenas brillaban por la luz que salía de más candelabros puestos a intervalos a lo largo de los estantes. Como aquellos en el cuarto circular detrás de ellos, sus llamas eran de color azul. El cuarto estaba muy frío. Harry avanzó rápidamente hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos para mirar uno de los pasillos sombríos entre dos filas de estantes, estaba buscando la número noventa y siete. No podía oír nada o ver el más pequeño signo de movimiento.

Avanzó lentamente hacia delante, echando una mirada hacia atrás mientras caminaba por los largos callejones de estantes, cuyos extremos más alejados estaban en una casi total oscuridad. Pequeñas etiquetas amarillentas estaban pegadas debajo de cada esfera de vidrio en los estantes. Algunas de ellas tenían un extraño, brillo líquido; otras estaban tan deslucidas y oscuras por dentro como focos quemados. Pasó la fila ochenta y cuatro... ochenta y cinco... Harry estaba tratando con fuerza de escuchar el más leve sonido de movimiento, pero Draco podría estar amordazado ahora, o también inconsciente... o, dijo una inesperada voz dentro de su cabeza, él puede estar ya muerto...

Pero cuando llegó a la fila y Harry no encontró ni rastro de Voldemort, ni de Draco, supo de inmediato que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en volver a Hogwarts antes de que todo se complicara pero algo llamó su atención desde el estante frente a él. Una de las esferas en la repisa tenía una etiqueta con su nombre. Con una letra como tela de araña estaba escrita una fecha de más o menos dieciséis años atrás, y debajo de eso: S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Señor Oscuro y Harry Potter

Ahora Harry estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí. No había leído mucho al respecto, pero algo había escuchado. Aquella era una profecía y nadie más que Harry podía tocarla. Voldemort por alguna razón no podía hacerlo pese a que también se refería a él. Potter pensaba que se debía a que había renacido y de cierta forma no era el mismo Voldemort al que se refería la profecía. Pero eso no importaba, para ese momento Harry debía estar rodeado de mortífagos que estaban esperando a que tomara la esfera. O a que llegara en caso de que aún no hubiesen advertido su presencia.

Podía colocar un encantamiento espejo para que nadie se percatara del momento en que había tomado la esfera, pero si ya lo estaban esperando en el atrio dudaba mucho poder enfrentarse a más de die mortífagos al mismo tiempo. Sabía que su capa era infalible pero ciertamente debía estar preparado para lo que fuese. Si Voldemort y sus hombres solo habían dejado pasar con tal facilidad era porque les convenía.

Suspiró casi de manera inaceptable y finalmente tomó la esfera, resguardándola bajo la capa rápidamente y echando a correr aprovechando que sus pasos no eran escuchados. La esfera se sentía caliente al tacto y brilló un poco cuando Harry la miró. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para inspeccionarla. En lugar de eso se pegó a una de las paredes de la sala para que nadie lo atacara por la espalda y con mucha calma guardó la profecía dentro del pequeño morral donde solía cargar el mapa y la capa.

Salió de la sala en total silencio.

—Dame la profecía Potter —dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy en medio la oscuridad. Harry podía ver la puerta que él mismo había marcado como la salida—. Va a asesinar a mi hijo si no se la entrego. —No parecía que Lucius supiera en realidad donde estaba así que siguió avanzando hasta la puerta de salida—. Creí que Draco te importaba, él dijo que lo harías, él confiaba en ti, Potter —Harry sabía que esas palabras eran chantaje pero de todas formas le calaron fuerte. Lucius solía jugar de esa forma, era un Slytherin después de todo y si Harry no lo hubiera sido también, hubiera caído en la trampa.

Con un movimiento de varita Harry abrió una de las tantas puertas y Lucius lanzó un encantamiento reductor rápidamente. Harry aprovechó la distracción para abrirla puerta correcta y salir de allí hacia el atrio del ministerio. Esperaba que la sala volviese a dar vueltas antes de que Lucius pudiera alcanzarlo.

Estaba por dar se la vuelta y marcharse por red flu cuando un fuerte viento le arrancó la capa de encima, dejándolo al descubierto.

—Buenas noches Harry —le dijo Tom Riddle, recargado en la fuente del ministerio, con Draco a sus pies, luciendo intacto.

—Tom... —respondió secamente.

En ese momento un montón de mortífagos aparecieron alrededor de su líder, saliendo de las chimeneas. Entre ellos muchos de los que habían estado escapando de Azkaban los últimos meses, como Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Parece que tienes algo que deseo. ¿Qué te parece un intercambio? La vida del chico Malfoy por esa profecía que has tomado.

Harry miró a Voldemort los ojos, éste le sonreía atractivamente antes de ponerse de pie y ordenarle a Draco seguirle hasta el centro de la sala. Harry sacó del morral la profecía y caminó hasta Riddle mientras el ardor de su cicatriz incrementaba. Draco no le miraba, parecía talmente orgulloso de servirle en algo a Lord Voldemort y Harry tal vez se hubiera tragado esa actuación si no hubiese recordado ese beso que habían compartido por última vez.

—Buen chico, Harry —le dijo Riddle soltando a Draco y empujándolo ligeramente hacia adelante.

Harry había estado a punto de tenderle la profecía cuando algunas chimeneas más se encendieron dando entrada a la orden del fénix.

—Yo creo que no hay más trato, Tom —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Arrastró a Draco de un brazo hasta él justo cuando el primer maleficio intentó impactar contra ellos. Dumbledore se había aparecido frente a él, protegiéndolo de un par de impactos más. Harry tembló ante el despliegue de poder del anciano quién no sonreía amablemente como siempre. En sus ojos había furia, furia peligrosa, tan peligrosa que Tom retrocedió intimidado.

—Creo, Tom, que este asunto se vuelto tuyo y mío —dijo Dumbledore levantando su varita al tiempo que Voldemort hacía lo mismo. 


	9. La profecía.

Harry no estaba seguro de quién había lanzado el primer maleficio, solo sabía que ello había causado la apertura de la caja de pandora y que en menos de cinco segundos todo el atrio se encontraba iluminado por un montón de luces de colores que volaban de un frente a otro. Las maldiciones le pasaban rozando apenas, Draco, de alguna manera, estaba logrando repeler cualquier cosa que se les acercara mientras Harry se abría paso entre los miembros de la orden del fénix y los maleficios pero cubrirse detrás de los que en ese momento eran sus aliados de repente se volvió una tarea imposible y Harry había terminado con Draco detrás de una de las estatuas de la fuente del ministerio que había cobrado vida y que se había colocado frente a ellos solo para protegerlos. Harry suponía que aquello había sido cosa de Dumbledore.

El esfuerzo en los rostros de los miembros de la orden era visible. Potter no podía decir lo mismo de los mortífagos, cuyas máscaras no dejaban relucir sus emociones. Vio a Sirius pelear contra un par de hombres junto a Remus que le cuidaba la espalda como si la vida se le fuese en ello. No había señal de Snape en ninguna parte pero como agente doble, Harry suponía que debía haberse quedado en Hogwarts por órdenes de los dos líderes que en ese momento se encontraban en el centro del atrio manteniendo un duelo silencioso. Sabía que Dumbledore podía hacer magia sin varita, no estaba seguro de que Riddle fuese capaz, pero no le sorprendería si lo fuera.

Su mano aferraba la de Draco con fuerza pero sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de la batalla para mirarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, temía que de mirarlo sus debilidades salieran a la luz y en aquella sala habían demasiados enemigos como dejarles ver que Harry estaba aterrado de perder al joven que le había dado un nuevo estilo de vida. El pulgar de Draco se movió sobre su mano, acariciándole y diciéndole de manera silenciosa que todo estaba en orden. Entonces el cuerpo del rubio se movió y Harry sintió el aliento del muchacho sobre su oreja. Le dijo:

—No pierdas de vista a Voldemort, ni a Dumbledore, por que si tienes que enfrentarte a ellos tienes que conocer su estilo de pelea y sus debilidades... —aguardó durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Harry volviera a mirar la pelea de los líderes de ambos bandos— Mira a Dumbledore, no ha lanzado la maldición asesina ni una sola vez, demasiado noble, demasiado bueno. Voldemort en cambio las lanza como si no conociera otro encantamiento, le urge acabar con su problema y eso no le permite pensar... ¿Qué es lo que tú harías, Harry?

La forma en la que Draco murmuró su nombre a su odio le hizo estremecer y sentir cosquillas en una parte de su cuerpo que no debía estar reaccionando en aquella situación. Las manos delgadas y estilizadas del ojigris se posaron sobre sus hombros, y Harry sintió su pecho recargarse en su espalda de manera posesiva, enloqueciéndolo, llenándolo de seguridad, con Draco respaldándolo Harry volvía a ser el rey.

—Un maleficio que quebrara las protecciones del enemigo, magia oscura de ser necesario —Draco hizo un ruidito gatural, complacido con la respuesta—. Un encantamiento distractor, tal vez... haría caer los candelabros del techo, eso obligaría al enemigo a protegerse de ello, luego un maleficio para inmovilizarlo, tenerlo a mi merced, una vez teniendo al líder la resistencia cae y...

—Jaque mate —completó Draco sonriendo —. Muy bien, Harry. Decirlo suena fácil... ¿Has visto la cantidad que ha caído? —Harry miró al suelo, la mayoría eran mortífagos. No podía decir si estaban muertos pero lo dudaba—. Lupin nos está observando.

Harry dirigió su vista hasta donde había visto a Lupin por última vez. Draco no mentía, los estaba mirando con aquel gesto suspicaz que hizo que Harry se enfureciera de inmediato ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer para que el hombre dejara de sospechar de él? Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo: "Asesínalo" y sonaba tan similar a la de Draco que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba apuntando su varita hacia el hombre. Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si no esperara que Harry se revelara de aquella manera. Pero nadie los miraba y a Harry le picaba la mano por acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

—Paciencia —le susurró Draco antes de apartarse.

Harry desvió su varita justo a al tiempo en que un mortífago lanzaba una maldición contra el hombre lobo, desviándola y salvándole de algo que seguramente hubiese sido muy doloroso. Sirius se percató de aquel gesto y le sonrió con renovado cariño antes de gritarle:

—¡Muy buena, pequeño James!

El estómago de Harry se revolvió con desagrado pero se obligó a sonreír. Un segundo después Potter se encontraba en medio de la batalla repeliendo tantos mortífagos como le era posible, ayudando a los miembros de la orden que le miraban con fascinación y respeto. Nadie nunca le había visto pelear de aquella manera. Solo había mantenido duelos de ese tipo con Draco y en aquel momento le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo no hacer uso de maldiciones que el bando de la luz pudiesen considerar poco ético. Uno a uno los mortífagos cayeron por la varita de Harry quién o pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que eran los entrenamientos en la sala de menesteres a las batallas reales. Sabía que nadie tiraba a matar contra él, a por órdenes de Voldemort, al parecer, pero no por eso las cosas eran más fáciles.

—Fue una tontería venir aquí esta noche, Tom —dijo Dumbledore calmadamente—. Los aurores no tardan en llegar.

—¡Para entonces ya me habré ido, y usted estará muerto! —escupió Voldemort. Harry no pudo evitar notar el tono de respeto con el que le hablaba. Riddle siempre le hablaba a Harry como si fuese un igual—.

Tom envió otra maldición mortal hacia Dumbledore pero falló, en cambio le dio al escritorio del guardia de seguridad, que ardió en llamas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita: la fuerza del hechizo que emanó de la punta fue tal que Harry, sintió su pelo erizarse hasta las puntas cuando pasó y esta vez Voldemort se 726 forzado a conjurar un escudo plateado y brillante de fino aire para reflejarlo. El hechizo, cualquiera que fuera, no causó ningún daño visible al escudo, aunque una nota profunda, como el sonido de un gong, reverberó de él, un sonido curiosamente gélido.

Otro destello de luz verde salió de atrás del escudo plateado. Dumbledore uso una de las estatuas, con forma de centauro para cubrirse, quedando destruido en cientos de pedazos, pero antes que los fragmentos hubieran siquiera tocado el piso Dumbledore agitó su varita como blandiendo un látigo, y una flama larga y delgada emanó de la punta, enredándose en torno a Voldemort, con todo y escudo. Por un momento parecía que Dumbledore había ganado, pero entonces la ardiente cuerda se convirtió en una serpiente que aflojó de inmediato la atadura de Voldemort y se volteó siseando furiosamente para enfrentar a Dumbledore.

— _Retrocede, es una orden_ —le exigió Harry a la serpiente con voz imponente. Salvando a Dumbledore que ya volvía a encarar a Voldemort, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento a Harry que acababa de desarmar a Lucius Malfoy.

Los aurores no demoraran mucho más en llegar y Voldemort, al notar que los suyos eran minoría emprendió la retirada junto a los pocos hombres que habían quedado de pie. Harry estaba agotado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, pero continuó de pie mirando a Lucius que estaba increíblemente pálido. Tal vez no había esperado que un muchacho le venciera tan fácilmente y aunque Harry se regocijaba en esto, resistió la tentación de burlarse de él. En su lugar se colocó de canclillas y lo encaró con gesto serio.

—Espero que ahora comprendas lo equivocado que estabas Lucius —le dijo.

—Aún no es tarde para arrepentirme —respondió lastimeramente—. Acéptame como tu servidor, no dejes que me lleven a Azkaban, hazlo por Draco. Tengo mucha información que...

—Patético —interrumpió Potter—. Pero útil. No confío en ti, pero confío en tu hijo, ahora que no estarás Voldemort lo reclamará en tu lugar y yo voy a sacar ventaja de eso.

—¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo? Podría delatarte —Harry sonrió por primera vez antes de ponerse de pie.

—Por qué nadie va a creerte que el bueno de Harry Potter sería capaz de semejante atrocidad. Ni si quiera Voldemort.

—Vas a vender a mi hijo.

—Tal cual tú estabas haciendo. Sé de las veces que por las noches llevaste a tu hijo ante Voldemort, tú sabes del gusto retorcido que tiene por él y no te importó. A Draco no le importará hacer esto por mí, él sabe que es por el bien de nuestra causa.

Se puso de pie y un par de aurores llegaron, parecía que Lucius quería preguntar "¿Cuál causa?" pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, como si quisiera guardar esa conversación solo para él y la presencia de los aurores significara revelarla. Harry no lo miró más, había admirado a Lucius Malfoy cuando era un chiquillo lleno de expectativas sobre el mundo mágico y el poder, pero después del incidente con el diario había comenzado a odiarlo de verdad por su ferviente lealtad a Voldemort. Sin Lucius en medio del camino, era probable que Riddle depositara su confianza en Draco y Harry podría obtener información a través de él, aunque la idea de mantener a Draco junto a aquel tipo no le agradaba demasiado. Aún habían muchísimas cosas que poner en orden pero Harry ahora tenía un asunto más importante en el que pensar.

Sujetó con su mano el morral que tenía cruzado por el pecho debajo de la túnica y sintió la esfera dentro, la esfera de la profecía que moría por escuchar. Sirius salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con alivio. Harry evitó mirar en dirección hacia Draco, realmente avergonzado. Sirius lo apretó con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que la profecía se rompería. Sin embargo, antes de poder replicar nada, Black ya se había apartado, lo miraba con furia.

—¿¡Que diablos estabas pensando!? —Harry se hubiera amilanado por la mirada marca Black que le dirigió si no hubiese estado realmente preparado para ello—. ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

—No podía abandonar a Draco —dijo, lo cual era la verdad a medias. Ambos morenos miraron hacia la estatua donde Draco representaba de manera convincente su papel de muchacho perdido y asustado—. Es mi mejor amigo —la mirada de Sirius se suavizó y Harry supo que estaba pensando en James. Jugar con los sentimientos de Sirius siempre era fácil.

—Pudiste habernos avisado... —siguió reprendiéndole, pero poco convencido.

—Ninguno de ustedes habría venido a ayudarlo, aunque se los hubiera pedido. Era una trampa, creí que estaba herido, que lo asesinarían.

Sirius lo miró profundamente y abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Dumbledore se acercó a Draco con paso decidido, ya no había furia en sus ojos pero estaba realmente serio. Harry se apartó de su padrino, dispuesto a defender al rubio de lo que fuese. Nadie se atrevería a enviarlo a Azkaban si Harry intercedía y ni Dumbledore iba a intervenir. Sin embargo, cuando Potter estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y Albus le preguntó a Malfoy si estaba bien, se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Estoy bien —dijo Draco fingiendo estar realmente abatido. No se parecía en nada en el muchacho que le había sujetado por los hombros y le había pedido su opinión sobre el enfrentamiento—. Mi padre...

—Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy, pero su padre tendrá que ser castigado.

—Lo entiendo... él, quería usarme, querían atraer a Harry y obtener algo.

—Está rota —intervino entonces Potter. Dumbledore y Malfoy le miraron—. La profecía está rota, cosa de tu padre —mintió—. No he podido escuchar nada.

Vieron al ministro acercarse hasta Dumbledore con un gesto de horror en el rostro que demostraba que el hombre sabía que seguramente perdería su empleo.

—Hablaremos en mi oficina —les dijo a ambos chicos y les tendió un trozo de baldosa que se había desprendido del suelo. Harry supo que era un traslador—. Nos veremos en treinta minutos.

La sensación de agitación se hizo presente por un instante, El cuerpo de Draco se pegaba a Harry y chocaban levemente. Entonces aterrizaron dentro de la ya conocida oficina de Dumbledore donde todos los retratos de los antiguos directores se encontraban durmiendo. Era obvio que Harry y Draco tenían muchas cosas por discutir, pero aquel no era el momento, cualquiera de los retratos podía estar fingiendo y los temas que ellos tenían que tratar no podían ser escuchados por nadie así que se quedaron en silencio hasta que Dumbledore volvió. Harry solo se había tomado la molestia de transportar su morral hasta su habitación con un encantamiento no verbal.

—Bueno Harry —comentó Dumbledore finalmente, dándole la espalda al pequeño fénix—, estarás contento al escuchar que ninguno de _los nuestros_ va a sufrir daños irreparables por los eventos de esta noche. Nymphadora Tonks tal vez necesite pasar un tiempo en San Mungo, pero parece que se recuperará completamente.

—Pero no creo que estemos aquí para hablar de los daños ¿verdad? —preguntó intentado no sonar insolente. Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

—No, no lo estamos —afirmó el viejo.

—Espero que pueda ser sincero conmigo, sé que me ha estado ocultando cosas —soltó sin rodeos. Draco permanecía con la mirada en la alfombra, interpretando bien su papel de chico desamparado. Dejando que Harry tomara el control.

—Hace quince años —continuó Dumbledore—,cuando vi la cicatriz marcada en tu frente, supuse lo que eso podía significar. Supuse que eso debía ser el signo de una conexión forjada entre tú y Voldemort.

—Ya he deducido eso por mi cuenta, profesor —replicó Harry directamente. Dumbledore suspiró.

—Señor Malfoy, me gustaría hacer una pregunta —abrió su cajón y le tendió una botellita con un liquido transparente. Draco frunció el ceño y Harry dedujo que se trataba de virtaserurm. Draco la bebió sin dudarlo demasiado. ¿En dónde se encuentran sus lealtades?

Draco miró al viejo profesor y luego a Harry. Sonrió.

—Con Harry, por supuesto —Harry supo que eso era verdad.

—¿Posee información de utilidad para la orden del fénix?

—No, señor —. Harry supo que aquello también era verdad y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hará ahora que su padre ha sido arrestado?

—Eso es algo que tengo que hablar con mi madre y con Harry, por supuesto.

Dumbledore pareció satisfecho con esas respuestas.

—El efecto se pasará en unos quince minutos, puede volver a su dormitorio y le aconsejo no hablar de esto con nadie.

Draco asintió y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

—¿Confías en él? —preguntó Dumbledore y Harry asintió sin dudar—. Ir en su rescate fue muy valiente. Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

—Supongo que está complacido de que su entrenamiento surgiera efecto —dijo con tono acusador—. La piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, el prisionero de Azkaban y luego el torneo de los tres magos...

—¿No estarás acosándome de eso, o si?

—Usted parece tener ojos en todas partes y nunca impidió que me enfrentara a esas cosas con mis propios recursos. No es un reclamo, la verdad eso me ayudó a prepararme, esta noche, por ejemplo, no hubiera podido ser de ayuda sin esos precedentes.

—Ciertamente parecías preparado, me has salvado de esa serpiente.

—Usted ha estado cuidando de mí, desde siempre —dijo con hipocresía y Dumbledore sonrió. Harry sabía que el viejo ni si quiera había intentado entrar en su cabeza para leer su mente. La expresión del director se tornó sería una vez más y dijo:

—Hace cinco años llegaste a Hogwarts, tal vez ni tan feliz ni tan bien alimentado como me hubiera gustado, pero todavía vivo y sano. No eras un pequeño príncipe consentido, pero eras un niño tan normal como había esperado, dadas las circunstancias. Hasta aquí, mi plan estaba funcionando bien. Y entonces apareció Draco Malfoy —Harry frunció el ceño—. Fue una sorpresa para todos que fueses a Slytherin, pero el chico Malfoy te ayudó a aceptarlo y a sobrellevarlo, sé el trabajo que te costó acoplarte durante tu primer año, parecía que Malfoy era algo beneficiosos en tu vida y pronto le cogiste cariño, más que a cualquiera de tus amigos y yo sabía que eso no podía estar bien. Intenté advertirte sobre ello ¿recuerdas? —Harry asintió, recordándolo, había sido durante primer año—. Sabía que debía advertirte, sobre los Malfoy, sobre lo que significaba Voldemort, él porque parecía tan obsesionado contigo, pero no me preocupaba más por tu felicidad que porque supieras la verdad, más por la paz de tu mente que por mi plan, más por tu vida que por las vidas que se podían haber perdido si el plan fallaba. Un gran error. No me pareció nunca que tuvieras edad suficiente para saber la verdad pero ahora me he quedado sin excusas. Has demostrado ser fuerte, poderosos mentalmente y mágicamente también, eres un muchacho bastante explosivo, pero no irresponsable, planeas todo con sumo cuidado, pero hoy, al pelear a nuestro lado, me he convencido de que es mejor que lo sepas, que lo sepas todo, porque _puedo confiar en ti._

Harry vio como la mirada del hombre se ensombrecía y él se forzó a mirarlo con comprensión e inocencia fingida. La mayor debilidad de Albus Dumbledore era el amor.

—Voldemort trató de matarte cuando eras un niño por una profecía hecha poco tiempo antes de tu nacimiento. Sabía que se había hecho la profecía, pero no todo lo que decía. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras un bebé, creyendo que estaba cumpliendo con los términos de la profecía. Para su desgracia, descubrió que estaba equivocado cuando la maldición con la que intentó matarte rebotó contra él. Y por eso, desde que retornó a su cuerpo, y particularmente desde tu extraordinaria huida de él el año pasado, ha estado decidido a escuchar la profecía en su totalidad. Ese es el arma que ha estado buscando tan asiduamente desde su retorno: el conocimiento de cómo destruirte.

Ahora el sol había salido totalmente. El despacho de Dumbledore estaba bañado de luz. El estuche de cristal en donde residía la espada de Godric Gryffindor brillaba blanco y opaco, los fragmentos de los instrumentos que Harry había lanzado al suelo brillaban como gotas de lluvia, y detrás de él, el bebé Fawkes gorgojeaba suavemente en su nido de cenizas.

— _El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... —recitó Dumbledore—nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual, el elegido poserrá un poder tan extraordinario que nadie será capaz de oponerse a él... y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..._ ¿Supongo que deducirás porque te marcó a ti como su enemigo?

—Él me lo dijo... dice que nos parecemos, físicamente, en poder, ambos mestizos... eso significa que al final tendré que asesinarlo —susurró más para él. La idea lo emocionaba y lo excitaba a partes iguales. Si la profecía solo era de ellos dos, deshacerse de Dumbledore no parecía tan difícil.

—O morir en sus manos —dijo el viejo con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro.

Harry volvió a su dormitorio sumido en sus pensamientos. Minutos antes de abandonar la oficina de Dumbledore había escuchado a todos los estudiantes bajar a tomar el desayuno, como si nada hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero habían ocurrido muchas cosas y Harry era testigo de todo. Llegó hasta la sala común de Slytherin que estaba completamente vacía y subió hasta su habitación donde nada más abrir las puertas Draco le recibió con un profundo beso que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Tienes que escuchar esto —le dijo el rubio jalándolo hasta la única cama del cuarto y poniéndole la profecía en las manos.

Harry presionó la esfera y esta brillo antes de comenzar a recitar la profecía. Draco sonreía ampliamente.

_El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual, el elegido poseerá un poder tan extraordinario que nadie será capaz de oponerse a él... y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..._

Harry había estado a punto de abrir la boca para replicar que ya había escuchado aquello cuando la profecía continuó.

_El heredero de la familia mágica con la sangre más pura... manzana de la discordia y ángel de la paz, dios de guerra, su bendición decidirá el destino del mundo mágico... cualquiera que lo posea saldrá victorioso... cualquiera que lo enfrente será destruido. En sus manos un nuevo mundo nacerá._

Harry miró a Draco que presuntuoso se alisaba la túnica y sonrió.

—Maldito viejo manipulador... —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie frente a Malfoy—. No me dijo la última parte.

—Eso explica por qué no me echó del colegio, espera que de verdad esté de tu parte.

—Eso explica muchas cosas ¿no lo entiendes, Draco? —Ese nuevo mundo será nuestro.

—Solo nuestro —dijo el rubio inclinándose hacia él y besándolo suavemente. Las manos de Harry acariciaron su delgado cuerpo sin pudor por sobre la ropa.

—Creo que es momento de tomarnos las cosas mucho más en serio —dijo Harry apartándose del beso, casi sin aliento.

—Creo que tengo un plan —le dijo Malfoydelineando su cicatriz—. Pero eso significa tomar el lugar de mi padre en elcírculo de Voldemort —se hizo silencio durante uno memento, el verde y el grisfundiéndose en el amanecer que atravesaba el lago hasta la ventana—. ¿Estásdispuesto a sacrificar a la reina para conseguir la victoria, Harry?. 


	10. Reina de marfil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si yo me refiero a Draco como la reina no es porque esté haciendo alusión a que sea la chica de la relación (soy de las que creen fervientemente que en una relación gay, no hay chicas, aunque algunos tiendan a ser un poco femeninos). Me refiero a él de esta manera porque en el ajedrez, la reina es la pieza más fuerte. A comparación de los peones, caballos, torres etc, solo hay una reina en el tablero, además de ser la pieza con más movimientos posibles a ejecutar. Si han jugado ajedrez, o saben jugarlo, estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que es una pieza a la cual se debe cuidar. El juego termina cuando el rey cae, pero en sí, el rey no es una pieza que muevas a lo largo del juego (además de que solo se mueve una casilla cada movimiento).
> 
> Pues eso, Draco es la pieza más poderosa e importante del tablero, aunque todos tengan su atención puesta en Harry, el rey, porque creen que al derrocarlo, el juego termina. Decir que Draco es la reina sólo es una metáfora y nada tiene que ver con ser el activo o el pasivo. De hecho, como la mayoría sabe, mis personajes siempre son versátiles.

El tres se detuvo lentamente mientras se adentraba al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Vincent bajó su baúl casi de inmediato, sin que él se lo exigiera en lo más mínimo. Venía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para dirigir su atención a sus pertenencias. Se puso de pie y Theodore abrió la puerta del compartimiento para él, luciendo terriblemente nervioso. Al igual que Draco, no estaba muy seguro de que pasaría ahora que la verdad sobre el Lord había salido a la luz y que muchos de sus seguidores habían sido arrestados por la orden del fénix que Dumbledore tan humildemente dirigía.

La población en general estaba sumida en miedo, todos aquellos que habían creído en Harry cuando él había dicho la verdad, un año atrás, solo parecían realmente decepcionados de que las cosas pasaran de aquella manera. El ministro ya no había tenido forma de negar lo que Potter decía, con una batalla en pleno ministerio y decenas de aurores como testigos, Fudge había tenido que dar su brazo a torcer, más por la insistencia de Dumbledore que otra cosa y al final, los magos y brujas de Inglaterra habían terminado por pedir su renuncia.

En el aire se respiraba no solo el temor, sino también el desconcierto, la gente esperaba que Harry entrara en acción y acabara con todo eso de una vez por todas. El profeta no dejaba de alabarlo (tarea de Rita Skeeter) de llamarlo el salvador, el joven que vivió ya más de cuatro veces, el elegido y hasta su título en Hogwarts había salido a la luz, así que, el que algunos comenzaran a llamarle "El rey" no parecía un asunto de ego, si no de respeto. Por supuesto que Dumbledore había intentado interferir para que Harry pudiera llevar una vida de lo más tranquila, al menos hasta que el momento de la verdad llegaba y el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort era inminente.

Sin embargo, la tensión producida por los recientes acontecimientos tenía a todo el mundo entre dudas. Los nombres de los mortífagos en Azkaban había salido a la luz y la familia Malfoy había salido muy mal parada de ello con la caída de Lucius. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que su madre planeaba ahora. Durante todo el año anterior había dejado que Lucius tomara las decisiones convenientes, pero ahora tras su fatídica derrota, era obvio que Narcissa no volvería a cometer ese error. La lealtad de los Malfoy para con Tom Riddle parecía realmente a punto de desvanecerse y, a menos que Voldemort le ofreciera a su madre algo de verdadero valor, dudaba mucho que permaneciera a su lado. Si Narcissa había consentido el capricho de su marido de seguir a Riddle, había sido únicamente por que antes de su caída había sido prometedor, porque Voldemort contra Dumbledore parecía una batalla que se podía ganar, pero Voldemort contra Harry ya no era una apuesta segura.

Draco, por supuesto, estaba orgullosos de ello. Había sido él y solo él, el responsable de tal cosa. Él había visto en Harry, desde el primer día, el potencial de un líder supremo, alguien que si bien no iría por allí matando muggles, sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre a diestra y siniestra, lograría que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies por su poder y su carisma. Si Draco no había podido negarse a esa carita de no haber matado ni a una mosca¿quién podría?

Sin embargo, el que Draco dudara de sus lealtades en últimas instancias tenía mucho que ver con la poca capacidad de Potter para ver más allá de sus ambiciones. Draco tenía que recordarle muy seguido cual era el objetivo y aunque Harry parecía haber madurado durante el año en que Draco había permanecido lejos, aún tenía muchísimo que aprender. Tom en cambio parecía lleno de experiencia, era tan impulsivo como Harry, pero conocía tantas cosas de las cuales Draco había aprendido en su presencia y que lo tenían —debía admitirlo— deslumbrado.

Bajó del tren intentando enfocar su mente en el presente y no en las cosas que podían suceder. En medio del mar de alumnos que no se atrevían a mirarlo por miedo a ser maldecidos levitaba su baúl como si lo hiciera con la mente; no necesitó ni un movimiento de varita, o algún ademán con las manos, simplemente su deseo de no tener que cargar el objeto. Se despidió de Nott y Gregory secamente. Habría hecho lo mismo con Pansy, pero ella era su prometida después de todo y cuando le besó no se resistió, le regaló una sonrisa poco sincera, pero para la chica parecía haber sido más que suficiente.

Determinado a escabullirse de las miradas de los curiosos, caminó entre el gentío ignorando los murmullos hacia su apellido y concentrándose en encontrar a su madre quién le había escrito por primera vez en todo ese año anunciándole que lo recogería ella misma: " _No vamos a escondernos como las cucarachas, Draco. No mientras nadie pueda probar algo en nuestra contra"_. Le había dicho su siempre sabia madre, la persona que Draco más admiraba en la vida y de quién seguía los pasos desde que había aprendido a razonar por sí mismo. Lucius podía aparentar ser la cabeza de la familia, pero la verdad era completamente diferente.

Divisó a la esbelta mujer de cabellos dorados parada junto a uno de los pilares de la estación. Su peinado alto le hacía lucir estilizada y elegante. Su túnica de color azul eléctrico resaltaba sus ojos, y el escote la finura de su rostro y cuello. Narcissa era preciosa como muy pocas mujeres y eso, sumado a su porte aristocrático la hacían irresistible. Draco comprendía por que su padre no se había rendido hasta haberla desposado, una mujer como su madre se encontraba en muy pocos lados y un ejemplo claro eran las hermanas de su madre. Bellatrix, aunque hermosa, no era nada inteligente, era vengativa y poco analista, hacía todo por instinto y aquello la había llevado a la locura. Andrómeda en cambio, era hermosa e inteligente, pero no buscaba el poder ni una posición aventajada, se había casado con un nacido de muggles sin nombre, ni fortuna. Tal parecía que Narcissa se había hecho con todos los atributos de un Black.

Cuando Narcissa lo miró, Draco no supo que pensar, por primera vez en toda su vida había sido incapaz de saber que planeaba su madre y aquello le había hecho temblar. Se obligó, por supuesto, a mantener la calma a acercarse a paso despreocupado y a sonreírle antes de besarla en la frente con toda la devoción que sentía por ella. Ella le siguió el juego de las apariencias con maestría, tomándolo del brazo e iniciando una conversación banal sobre las nuevas inversiones de la fortuna Malfoy e incluso saludando a Potter como si se tratara de un conocido más cuando pasaron a su lado, cosa que claramente los Weasley no tomaron de muy buen humor.

No necesitaron cruzar al mundo muggle, Narcissa traía consigo un trasladar que los dejó justo en la recepción de Malfoy Manor que se encontraba completamente en tinieblas hasta que su madre encendió las velas con un chasquido. El primero en prender fue el candelabro que colgaba del alto techo sobre él. Draco pudo contemplar lo vacío y poco agitado que parecía su residencia sin la presencia de Lucius. Los elfos no iban de un lado a otro volviéndose locos con las exigencias de su padre, lo que realmente se apreciaba.

—Toma un buen baño e instálate—le dijo su madre con calma—. Te espero para la cena, dragón.

Le besó en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala norte de la mansión.

Draco no perdió más el tiempo, llamó a un elfo que se hizo cargo de sus pertenencias mientras él recorría los corredores hasta su habitación, aquel camino que se sabía de memoria pero que, por un momento olvidó, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para analizarlo.

La profecía que recién se le había revelado no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Podía escucharla repitiéndose como un eco, una y otra vez. Recordándole quién era e inflándole el orgullo hasta niveles que no había creído posible hasta esa noche. Él, Draco Malfoy, era ni más ni menos que la pieza más importante en aquella guerra que acababa de comenzar y no cabía de regocijo al saberlo. Nunca hubiera pensado que era parte de algo mucho más grande, nunca había pensado que él y solo él, sería capaz de darle la victoria al bando que eligiera, cualquiera que este fuese. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, podría entregarle sus servicios a Voldemort, a Potter o incluso a Dumbledore y no importaría, porque Draco siempre estaría en el bando ganador.

Y eso le tenía sumamente extasiado.

Salió de la ducha sonriendo con altivez, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía con tanto control y poder en las manos, no desde que había dejado que Harry lo manejara todo y había tenido que fingir frente a Voldemort que en realidad simpatizaba con él. No había sido difícil convencerlo, al igual que Harry, Tom tenía una extraña debilidad por él que ni el mismo alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Malfoy se sabía atractivo, pero pensaba que el interés residía principalmente en su personalidad, dejaba que ellos creyeran que tenían el control cuando nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Les gustaban los niños bonitos que prometían cosas y que se recostaban contra sus pechos a alabar lo poderosos que eran y Draco se había aprovechado de ello hasta el límite.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que por muy similares que fueran, la idea de ser la mano derecha de Potter le llamaba más que ser la puta de Voldemort. Harry le gustaba porque se había dejado corromper por Draco desde el momento en que el destino los había colocado en Slytherin. Harry era así como su creación personal. Además de que era guapo y el tiempo lo había vuelto sexy. Y su poder, Draco casi podía excitarse al sentirlo fluir cuando se encontraba cerca de él. Le erizaba los bellos de la nuca y le hacía sentir descargas eléctricas indescriptibles. Tal vez antes había sido demasiado joven como para comprenderlo, pero la conexión que Potter y él tenían iba mucho más allá del amor, del odio, de la pasión y la lujuria.

Y aquello le encantaba.

Se colocó una de sus tantas túnicas que descansaba dentro del armario y se calzó el par de zapatos que más le gustaba antes de peinarse su ya largo cabello rubio. Harry le había dicho que le gustaba de aquella manera, pero que ni pensara en dejárselo tan largo como Lucius y Draco había estado de acuerdo.

Bajó hasta el comedor donde la mesa ya había sido puesta por los elfos. Su madre ya se encontraba sentada, ocupando el lugar que generalmente ocupaba Lucius a la cabeza de la mesa. Sus ojos azules fijos en su copa con vino y sus manos entrelazadas mostrando sus uñas perfectamente limadas y pintadas del mismo color que su vestido. Sus muñecas adornadas de oro y plata.

Draco hizo ademán de querer sentarse cerca de su madre pero ésta le señaló el otro lado de la mesa y Draco obedeció sin dudarlo. Sabía que aquel gesto significaba que su madre ya no lo miraba más como su pequeño hijo, si no como un igual con el que tenía asuntos importantes que tratar. Lucius jamás le había dejado sentarse a la cabeza, Narcissa en cambio parecía depositar toda su confianza en él y aquello le hinchó de orgullo. No podía esperar el momento de revelarle el contenido de la profecía, apostaba a que aquello terminaría de ganarse a su madre.

Las copas se llenaron de vino blanco y los platos con la entrada se sirvieron mágicamente. Narcissa se colocó la servilleta en las piernas y Draco le imitó con la misma elegancia. Por un momento, lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de los cubiertos de plata chocar contra la porcelana de la vajilla.

—Como sabrás, Draco —dijo entonces su madre—, la situación es algo precaria en estos momentos. Con tu padre desenmascarado como mortífago, muchos de nuestros negocios se derrumbaron y la sociedad no nos mira tan bien como antes, creen que somos peligrosos y evitan nuestro apellido como si se tratara de la peste —dio un sorbo a su vino—. No puedo culparlos, tu padre fue estúpido y más lo fui yo al creer que sabría manejar todo este asunto.

«Durante todo este año, desde que Lord Voldemort volvió de la muerte tu padre no paró de insistir en los beneficios que nos traería una alianza con él. Yo por supuesto no estaba del todo convencida, pero era mi marido y decidí depositar un poco de mi confianza en él. Un grave error. Sin embargo, debo admitir que esta situación tan peculiar me hizo darme cuenta de muchas más cosas, como tu gran capacidad para mantenerte neutro en las peores situaciones. Jugar en dos bandos no es un riesgo que alguien tome a la ligera y tú lo hiciste, Draco y aquello me hizo pensar que tal vez estaban realmente listo para dar el siguiente paso. Sé lo que haces Draco, aunque probablemente no lo hacías de manera consciente al principio, sé que tu mejor arma son las sonrisas brillantes y coquetas»

—Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de ti —le replicó con una sonrisa divertida, su madre le correspondió.

—Nosotros solo jugamos para ganar y usamos todos nuestros recursos. Sin embargo me gustaría saber por qué actúas como un gigoló.

Draco sonrió a través de su copa de vino.

—Porque quiero a Potter para mí. Y a Harry parece gustarme mucho ese juego.

—¿Y qué hay de Riddle?

—El plan B.

—¿En caso de que Potter fracase?

—En caso de que yo lo deje fracasar —Narcissa arqueó una ceja.

Draco le contó lo dela profecía.

—Eso quiere decir... —dijo la mujer, casi sin palabras.

—Que no importa que bando elijamos, madre, nosotros siempre ganaremos.

—Entonces Potter no es un capricho.

—Le quiero. Le quiero para mí y nadie más. Quiero que sea él quién me entregue el mundo, que lo deje a mis pies. Pero si Potter no demuestra ser digno...

—Siempre está Riddle —Draco se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, madre?

—Mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho cariño —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Eso quiere decir que nuestras lealtades están con Potter —Draco asintió complacido de que su madre le respaldara—. Entonces será que tengas un plan. Lord Voldemort no se lo va a tomar muy bien.

—Lo tengo bajo control, madre. Tom va a pedirme que vuelva junto a Harry, para espiarlo, él no sabe nada de la profecía.

—Ni debe saberlo, tu cabeza tendría precio ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Dumbledore al parecer, pero es demasiado bueno como para retenerme contra mi voluntad. Espera que Harry sea capaz de mantenerme interesado en él.

—Viejo manipulador... —respondió Narcissa sonriendo.

—Harry piensa que debe ser el primero en ser eliminado. Una vez muerto la orden del fénix pasará a ser de Harry directamente. Y entonces todo se resume a Lord Voldemort y nuestro rey.

—Debo suponer que tienes todo bajo control, entonces.

—Harry come de mi mano y Tom va para el mismo camino. Dumbledore es el único que no parece fiarse de mí y Harry mencionó a Remus Lupin, parece que sospecha. He tenido que persuadirlo para ser más discreto, le he dicho que no puede ir desapareciendo gente por que sí.

—Un sabio consejo, sin duda. Potter es como tu padre, bastante impulsivo, pero fácil de convencer.

—El confía en mí.

—Y de manera ciega al parecer. Esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad, sigue guiándolo hasta la cima, si se adueña del mundo no dudará en ofrecértelo.

—Creo que me daría el sol si se lo pidiera.

—No lo dudo, dragón, tu padre era igual conmigo, pero esta es una situación más delicada. Debes tener cuidado. No es solo política, hablamos de dos de los magos más poderosos que han existido, si alguno comienza a creer que no eres de fiar no dudará en deshacerse de ti.

—Y entonces tendré al otro para protegerme.

—No peques de soberbia, hijo, viene con los genes Malfoy pero no por eso es el camino correcto.

—Seré cuidadoso madre. Harry... de verdad quiero estar con él. Y a menos de que él me traicione yo no dejaré de serle fiel, tal vez Voldemort sea una opción pero no es ni la mitad de lo que es Potter.

—Siempre tuviste debilidad por el poder. Creo que te estás inclinando por el mejor postor. Vales tu peso en oro multiplicado por diez, Draco y estoy segura de que Potter querrá pagar el precio.

—Yo estoy esperando lo mismo, madre.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, solo comiendo y bebiendo, dirigiéndose repentinas miradas de emoción y éxtasis. Narcissa estaba orgullosa de su hijo y poco le importaba que estuviese interesado en los hombres mientras fuesen hombres poderosos que llevaran el apellido Black a lo más alto. Desposar al ministro valía poco con todo lo que Potter podría logar. Muggles y magos se inclinarían ante él con ayuda de Draco quién desde las sombras sería el verdadero monarca y ella habría cumplido como madre. A Draco no le faltaría nada porque el mundo entero sería suyo y gobernaría junto a alguien que le importaba. Su hijo jamás había dicho la palabra amor, pero los Black no amaban, ellos destruían y reconstruían con sentimientos tan intensos que perduraban más allá de la muerte.

Una extraña y muy peculiar forma de querer, de desear poseer.

Narcissa confiaba en que Draco sabría manejar todos sus asuntos, después de todo ya era un joven de dieseis años. Ella se pondría a su disposición, como una pieza más de ese juego.

Al terminar la cena Draco se retiró a sus aposentos donde después de un largo rato estudiando un libro de magia oscura decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir. Se recostó en la mullida cama deshaciendo las sábanas en el momento. Generalmente no era así de desordenado, pero se sentía de buen humor y comportarse como un niño pijo no se le antojaba para nada.

Fue cuando sintió que el sueño le ganaba que las protecciones de la mansión vibraron y Draco se obligó aponerse de pie. Colocándose la bata encima del pijama y calzándose las pantuflas esperó sentir una vibración más pero parecía que todo se había calmado. Un intruso, alguien que al parecer había sido desintegrado por las protecciones ancestrales de su familia.

O eso creyó.

El sonido de aparición a su espalda lo sobresaltó durante un instante, al siguiente segundo ya tenía la varita en la mano y estaba apuntando al intruso que se encontraba junto al balcón, con la luz de la luna brillando su rostro y una expresión casi estoica.

—Tom... —dijo en un susurro, bajando su varita.

—Creí que modificarías las protecciones para mí, tuve que romperlas.

—No es así de fácil, lo sabe, si lo hiciera se debilitarían y entonces cualquiera podría entrar —Riddle sonrió presuntuoso, mostrando sus aperlados dientes perfectos —. ¿A qué ha venido, mi Lord?

—Quería asegurarme de que aún jugabas para mí.

—¿Por qué lo habría dejado?

—No lo sé, es la misma pregunta que le he hecho a Nagini, pero ella insiste. Es tan molesta.

—Pues puede decirle que se ha equivocado —estaba tan acostumbrado a fingir que le salía natural.

—Eso haré, Draco, eso haré —caminó desde la ventana hasta Malfoy que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación. Voldemort intentaba meterse en su mente y él se protegió con un muro de recuerdos falsos —. Parece que a pesar de tu traición Potter sigue obsesionado contigo.

—¿Lo está? —fingió no saberlo.

—Oh sí, he estado dentro de su cabeza, sé lo que siente por ti, lo vuelves loco, como a mí.

—No sé si tomarlo como un alago, mi lord —agachó la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza.

—Lo es, Draco, lo es. Y también es una ventaja —sintió a Riddle aproximarse a él y despejarle el rostro con una mano. Acariciando su cabello—. Vuelve a su lado, hazle creer que me odias por permitir que tu padre fuese llevado Azkaban —pasó su gélida mano por su rostro. Draco se obligó a cerrar los ojos y fingir que lo disfrutaba—. Deja que te revele todos sus secretos y luego... hazlo pedazos —Draco podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios y se estremeció.

Harry no iba a estar muy contento.

—Lo haré mi Lord.

—Sin embargo... —Tom se apartó, volviendo a caminar hasta la ventana—. Necesito que hagas algo primero, algo para probar tu lealtad.

—Lo que sea pos usted, mi Lord.

Riddle sonrió encantadoramente. Draco sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que fuese tan complaciente.

—Este año, cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts, asegúratede quitar de en medio a Dumbledore —abrió la cortina y miró al exterior—.Asesínalo por mí, Draco. 


	11. Año seis: El regreso de la reina.

_HARRY POTTER: ¿EL ELEGIDO?_

_Los rumores continúan acerca de la revuelta misteriosa en el Ministerio de Magia, durante la cual El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue visto otra vez._

_"No estamos autorizados para hablar, no me preguntes nada", dijo un agitado Desmemorizador, quien se abstuvo de decir su nombre mientras abandonaba el Ministerio la última noche._

_De todos modos, fuentes de primera mano dentro del Ministerio han confirmado que la revuelta se centró en la misteriosa Sala de las Profecías._

_Mientras los boceros del Ministerio se han negado a confirmar la existencia de tal lugar, un creciente número de miembros de la Comunidad Mágica cree que los Mortífagos ahora están cumpliendo sus sentencias en Azkaban por entrar sin autorización e intentar robar una profecía._

_La naturaleza de esa profecía se desconoce, sin embargo la especulación apunta a que involucra a Harry Potter, la única persona que se cree, ha sobrevivido a un Hechizo Imperdonable, y quien también es conocido por haber estado en el Ministerio la noche en cuestión. Algunos han comenzado a llamar a Potter "el Elegido" o "el Rey", creyendo que la profecía lo nombraba como el único que derrotará a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_El paradero actual de la profecía, si es que existe, se desconoce, sin embargo._

Harry volvió a doblar el periódico y lo colocó bajo su brazo mientras apuraba su paso a través de King's Cross. Ron se encontraba su lado hablando sobre quidditch animadamente pese a que Potter no había separado su vista del artículo de la primera plana del periódico. Moviendo sus largos brazos y diciendo algo sobre las pruebas de quidditch de Gryffindor en las que planeaba participar ese año. Ginny caminaba junto a ellos, igual de entusiasmada, escuchaba a su hermano y le sonreía para darle ánimos, ella también quería entrar al equipo de su casa, pero no pasaba todo el tiempo hablando sobre ello. Aquella era la primera vez en seis años que Fred y George no los acompañaban, los gemelos habían decidido renunciar a la escuela y abrir su propia tienda de artículos de broma. Habían ganado lo suficiente durante el año anterior como para hacerse con su local en el callejón Diagon y aunque la señora Weasley no estaba muy contenta los apoyaba en todo lo que podía.

Se detuvieron justo al centro del andén donde Hermione los alcanzó arrastrando su baúl y la canasta de su gato. Harry no se perdió la manera en que ella y Ron se saludaron. Desde que Potter le había aconsejado a Granger que quitara de en medio a Lavander Brown, la chica parecía más desinhibida, incluso más coqueta y segura de sí misma. Harry no sabía que habría podido hacer Hermione para deshacerse de la competencia y tampoco había preguntado, pero era obvio que había funcionado y ahora Ronald tenía toda su atención en la Ravenclaw.

A petición de su padrino, Harry había pasado las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones en casa de los Weasley. Habían jugado al quidditch, al ajedrez (donde después de seis años Harry había podido ganarle una partida a Ron), habían comido todo lo que habían deseado del amplio repertorio de delicias culinarias de la señora Weasley, pero sobre todo, Harry se había hecho de una cantidad asombrosa de información sobre la orden del fénix cuando a media noche adoptaba su forma animaga y husmeaba por la ventana de la cocina que la señora Weasley nunca cerraba.

A la madriguera llegaban muchos miembros de la orden en busca de refugio y de información nueva. Harry había visto desfilar al jefe de los aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt y a su aprendiz estrella Nymphadora Tonks. Potter había descubierto que ella parecía sumamente interesada en Lupin. Lo miraba de la misma manera en que Sirius lo hacía, como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del universo y como si pudiera entregarle cada día de su vida sin reservarse ese nada. Harry había descubierto que Remus causaba ese tipo de efecto en la gente, incluso él lo había experimentado durante tercer año. Parecía que nadie se percataba de la máscara de Lupin, que era un excelente mentiroso. Fuese como fuese, el que Tonks tomara a Lupin y se lo llevara lejos de Grimmauld place le parecía una buena idea, así Sirius podía odiar a Remus y ya no habría nadie que le respirara sobre el cuello, exhalando sospechas.

El silbato del tren se hizo sonar y Molly apuró a los cuatro jóvenes para que tomaran sus cosas y subieran al expreso de Hogwarts. Harry por supuesto no tenía prisa, su compartimento al final del tren no lo tomaba nadie, ni por error. Incluso los primeros años eran informados y ni si quiera lo intentaban. Pero Ron tomó las cosas de Hermione con gentileza y las cargó por sí mismo, sonriéndole apenadamente mientras ella se apartaba el cabello del rostro y comenzaron a caminar. Ginny le miró y Harry le sonrió encantadoramente antes de Michael Corner apareciera para cargar las cosas de su novia, para alivio del rey.

—Mucho cuidado, Harry —le dijo la señora Weasley con aquel tono maternal que siempre usaba con él. Como si Harry alguna vez hubiese necesitado de una madre en los últimos seis años—. Mantente cerca de Ron ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto, señora Weasley —le respondió antes de besarle la mano y comenzando a marchar hacia el tren.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando le dio la espalda. Lo que Molly Weasley quería en realidad era que se alejara de Draco Malfoy.

—Potter —le saludó Zabini comenzando a caminar a su lado.

—Blaise —respondió indiferente al tiempo en que Gregory tomaba sus cosas y las llevaba a su compartimento—. He de suponer que leíste mi carta.

—Sigo sin comprender como has podido volver a confiar en el traidor.

—Ese asunto solo me corresponde a mí.

—Podría ser un espía. Ninguno de los nuestros confía en él y aceptarlo de vuelta solo debilita la confianza de nuestros aliados.

—¿A caso estás dudando de mi capacidad para tomar decisiones? —preguntó deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su compartimento. Blaise se encogió en su sitio, sin responder—. Eso creí.

—He estado contigo desde el principio —le dijo interponiéndose entre él y la puerta—. Me he encargado de ayudarte a crecer y de mantenerte seguro del enemigo. Malfoy se vendió al mejor postor nada más tuvo oportunidad y tú le aceptas de vuelta como si no hubiera pasado un año entero codeándose con los hombres de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—No me hagas ver como un ingenuo, Zabini, porque no lo soy. SI lo que tanto temes es que volverás a la sombra de Malfoy entonces demuestra que puedes ser mejor que él —guardaron silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Zabini no le retó más tiempo y apartó la mirada—. Abre la puerta Gregory.

Y Goyle obedeció. La puerta corrediza fue abierta con un movimiento de la pesada mano del muchacho que ya era bastante más alto y ancho que Potter y que de todas formas le obedecía como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y temeroso.

El compartimento estaba ocupado. Blaise bufó y Greg se paralizó sin saber qué hacer, miraba Harry en busca de una orden, tal vez que corriera al intruso, pero en su lugar el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente, con sus dientes perfectamente alineados y relucientes, entró en el compartimento y con voz tranquila y casi galante dijo.

—Gregory, deja mis cosas en su lugar y márchense.

Gregory no dudó, pero Zabini se quedó de pie junto a la puerta fulminando con la mirada a cierto rubio que, con la cara en alto le sonreía burlonamente. Goyle entró y subió las cosas del rey a la parte superior del compartimento, su gesto era serio y Harry se obligó a usar legeremancia para saber lo que pensaba. No parecía estar muy de acuerdo con tener a un traidor entre los suyos, pero tampoco parecía a punto de revelarse como Blaise quién mantenía la mente bien cerrada de los intrusos. Draco sonrió más ampliamente, cruzando las piernas con aquella elegancia que le caracterizaba y apartando su cabello de su rostro con un encanto sobrenatural que hizo que Harry quisiera lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Finalmente Blaise dio media vuelta, con la túnica revoloteando de manera dramática. Gregory lo miró como inseguro de dejar a su líder a solas con un traidor. Harry le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y el muchacho le correspondió el gesto cerrando la puerta con un cuidado y una delicadeza que nadie creía posible que poseyera.

Draco parecía genuinamente divertido.

El rubio se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, con un libro de transformaciones en las manos, con su cabello perfectamente peinado, no de una manera sosa, si no rebelde y sensual. Los mechones de su cabellera eran delgados y lacios, pero aquello solo acentuaba el contorno afilado y varonil de su rostro. Harry no sabía si Draco se había arreglado especialmente para su reencuentro o si le había echado tanto de menos que lo veía especialmente atractivo aquella mañana. Draco olía a una colonia realmente cara y sus túnicas le quedaban a la perfección, estaba más alto que antes de que el verano terminara y también lucía más ancho de hombros. Todo rastro de adolescencia había desaparecido, solo quedaba un joven aristócrata con un carisma de otro mundo.

—Luce bastante bien, su majestad —dijo Malfoy descruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia delante, recargando sus codos sobre sus piernas y sonriendo con presunción.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Draco, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca tan encantador.

—Eso es porque no habías mirado bien —respondió enderezando su postura y recargándose en su asiento.

Harry sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Probablemente tengas razón —respondió poniéndose de pie.

El tren comenzó a avanzar lentamente y Draco volvió a cruzarse de piernas. Harry se quedó de pie frente a él, admirándolo un segundo más. Entonces se arrodilló frente al rubio y tomando una de sus manos la besó con tal devoción que su propio cuerpo se estremeció junto al del rubio. Besó el anillo en forma de serpiente, aquel que hacía juego con el suyo y luego levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos profundos de Draco que, halagado, guardaba silencio.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —le dijo Potter.

Por toda respuesta Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó de las manos, poniéndolo de pie. El tren ya había salido del andén y ahora emprendía su rumbo hacia Hogwarts. Se miraron por corto tiempo, hasta que el aire se volvió tan denso entre ellos que no les quedó de otra más que buscar otra fuente de oxígeno.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Harry se aferró a la nuca de Malfoy y éste le sujetó por la espalda, con una fiereza y una posesividad tan abrumante que podía sentirse en todo el compartimento. Potter atacó los suaves y rosados labios de la reina quién recibió el gesto con un ronroneo que se sentía completamente impuro. Draco abandonó la espalda de Harry para aferrarse a las solapas de su camisa, lo aferraba a su cuerpo como si buscara de alguna manera fundirse con él.

Saliva, dientes y labios.

Sin ayuda de una varita, ni de palabras la puerta del compartimento quedó sellada y la cortina se corrió por si sola aislándolos completamente del mundo exterior. El rey era más bajo que Malfoy, pero era más corpulento y no le costó nada de trabajo someterlo contra el asiento izquierdo del compartimento. Draco no protestó, se dejó hacer sobre aquella superficie, Harry le besaba hasta el alma y él no podía si quiera respirar, no podía y no quería pensar.

—Draco... Draco... —susurraba el elegido con voz ronca.

Harry jamás se había sentido tan volátil, tan poderoso y a la vez tan vulnerable. Draco le intoxicaba hasta un punto sin retorno. Solo podía pensar en que deseaba más y más de eso, de aquellas sensaciones, del cuerpo del ojigris gruñendo bajo el suyo por el contacto tan rudo.

 _Mío, mío, mío_. Susurraba su cerebro. _Solo mío, sólo mío._ Repetía una y otra vez, como un mantra, no importaba que no fuese verdad. Todavía.

—¿Ansioso? —preguntó Malfoy jugando con el botón de su pantalón donde su erección había despertado sin que él se percatase.

El rey sonrió sin vergüenza y se inclinó para morderle el labio inferior. Una pequeña gota de sangre se asomó pero Draco ni si quiera hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Estoy complacido de tenerte de vuelta.

—Eso puedo verlo —respondió empujando a Potter, liberándose de su peso y sentándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Pero por muy ansiosos que estemos, su majestad, creo que hay cosas más importantes que aclarar. Estamos en medio de un asunto realmente delicado. La guerra está cerca y tu gente ya no confía en mí, el rumor sobre que he tomado el lugar de mi padre dentro del círculo de Voldemort se ha expandido y, aunque así fue como lo planeamos, va a complicarme las cosas dentro de Hogwarts.

—Debemos movernos con cuidado. Lamento que seas tú el que deba llevarse la peor parte —Harry tomó sus manos y las besó.

—Soy la persona más capacitada para el trabajo y lo sabes, trabajé un año entero en ganarme la confianza de Voldemort y ahora es el momento de comenzar a planear. Mi madre ha decidido no intervenir y confiar plenamente en ti. El nuevo ministro ciertamente te tiene confianza y debemos aprovechar ese nuevo poder a nuestro favor, meter a Umbridge al ministerio como su mano derecha fue un acierto, pero todavía temo que alguien descubra que se encuentra bajo la _imperius_.

—Ella no va a levantar sospechas, tiene órdenes de actuar lo más normal posible y si el jefe de los aurores no lo ha notado, nadie más lo hará. Ella, junto con el ministro se han encargado le limpiar poco a poco el ministerio, vamos un paso por delante de Voldemort, el ministerio es prácticamente nuestro y ni Dumbledore parece sospecharlo.

—Limpiar el ministerio va a tomar mucho más tiempo, eso es seguro y tiempo es algo que no tenemos —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Riddle me ha encargado la tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore.

Harry frunció el ceño, claramente incómodo con la idea de Draco recibiendo órdenes de alguien más.

—Sabes que aún no podemos hacerlo —le respondió con seriedad—. He escuchado cosas, Dumbledore oculta algo, algo que podría ser de ayuda para deshacernos de Voldemort.

—Lo sé, pero Riddle espera que lo haga antes de que termine el año y sé que ha puesto a Snape detrás de mí para asegurarse de que estoy haciendo mi deber.

—Snape trabaja para Dumbledore.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro.

Miraron por la ventana en silencio.

—No podemos confiar en nadie, Harry... —dijo Malfoy entonces, sin mirarlo.

El paisaje en la ventana pasaba a gran velocidad. Draco se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida y Harry solo podía pensar egoístamente que mientras Draco estuviera a su lado no perdería ninguna de sus batallas. Sin embargo la seriedad con la que Malfoy estaba manejando todo hizo que Potter abriera los ojos a la realidad, ya no eran más un par de niños jugando al ajedrez, una guerra nueva guerra se desataría pronto y debían estar preparados. Voldemort tenía a su disposición un ejército completo de mortífagos que pasaban noches enteras causando estragos en el Londres muggle y mágico. Dumbledore por su parte se encontraba planeando la caída del Lord. Se podía dudar de la lealtad de más de uno de sus simpatizantes y en comparación con el bando de la luz y el de la oscuridad, Harry no tenía prácticamente nada; un ejército compuesto de colegiales y su propio poder mágico que casi igualaba al del viejo director de Hogwarts.

Era verdad que contaba con el apoyo del ministro y que con Umbridge como su infiltrada en el ministerio mover los hilos resultaba más sencillo, pero no tenía un ejército propio, ni un plan. Durante todos esos años se había estado moviendo de acuerdo a las circunstancias, siempre preparado mágica e intelectualmente para enfrentarse a lo que se avecinara, pero ahora ya no podía dejar nada al azar, no cuando había tanto en riesgo.

La muerte de Dumbledore era indiscutible, aunque aquello significara perder el equilibrio en aquella batalla silenciosa que se había estado llevando a cabo desde que Harry había entrado a Hogwarts seis años atrás. Voldemort temía a Dumbledore más de lo que le temía a nadie y si ahora la misión principal de Draco no era vigilar a Harry, era porque a Riddle le urgía deshacerse del viejo para poder moverse libremente por todas partes. No le culpaba, Harry también le veía como un estorbo. Sin embargo era obvio que el intelecto de Albus y su poder eran necesarios para que Harry tomara ventaja de toda aquella situación. Si, Dumbledore debía morir, pero no debía hacerlo antes de tiempo, Harry debía sacar ventaja de él y luego, luego Draco podría mancharse las manos con su sangre tanto como quisiera.

Draco se recargó en su hombro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y coloco una mano sobre su pierna de manera posesiva. Malfoy olía realmente bien. Cerró los ojos sin molestarse en quitarse las gafas, la piel de Draco era tan fría como el hielo, aún en verano y aquello siempre le hacía estremecer. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y Harry sintió una intervención dentro de su cabeza; Voldemort intentaba entrar en su mente una vez más.

Subió los escudos que protegían su mente de los intrusos y lanzó los recuerdos recientes de él y Malfoy devorándose en aquel compartimento solo para hacer enfurecer al Lord quién pronto desistió, una vez más, en su intento de espiar a Draco a través de Potter. Si Riddle iba a confiar en Malfoy, tendría que hacerlo ciegamente, Harry sólo le dejaría mirar lo que le conviniese, tal vez una buena sesión de besos en la sala de los menesteres o la imagen de Draco despertando a su lado después de una noche particularmente interesante.

Potter abrió los ojos justo cuando el último rayo del sol cayó por el horizonte, Draco parecía dormido pero Harry sabía que no lo estaba así que se apartó con cuidado. Con un movimiento de manos se colocó el uniforme del colegio y con otro más hizo aparecer una corona de mármol blanco que colocó sobre la cabeza del rubio. Éste abrió los ojos perezosamente y le sonrió sujetando la corona entre sus manos.

—Vamos a ganar Draco —le aseguró besándole una vez más, profundamente, invadiendo su cavidad bical con su lengua serpenteante—. Contigo a mi lado no voy a perder.

—¿Por qué lo ha dicho la profecía?

—Porque eres tú —le aseguró tomándole de la mano y ayudándolo aponerse de pie.

Draco se colocó el uniforme con un movimiento de manos y Harry le sonrió. La corona de mármol se desvaneció.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Draco.

—Me alegra estar de vuelta. Contigo.

Harry abrió la puerta del compartimiento y Dracosonrió orgulloso. Ambos dispuestos a encarar lo que fuese que ese año lesdeparara y confiando en que juntos saldrían victoriosos de cualquier situación. 


	12. Pruebas y lealtades.

Se despidió de Dumbledore con un movimiento ligero de cabeza y abrió la puerta del despacho, dispuesto a salir de allí y pensar con claridad todo lo que había visto en la comodidad de su habitación en Slytherin.

Cada viernes, desde que el sexto curso había iniciado, Harry había sido llamado al despacho del viejo director del colegio para presenciar algunos recuerdos dentro de un pensadero. No eran recuerdos cualquiera, por supuesto, eran recuerdos importantes a los que Harry planeaba sacarles la mayor cantidad de provecho posible.

Cada día que pasaba, Harry más se alegraba de no haber asesinado a Dumbledore nada más hubiera comenzado el año. El viejo se las había arreglado durante todo quinto año, año en que había estado sospechosamente ausente en el colegio por largas temporadas, para recolectar recuerdos de un montón de gente que de una u otra manera se había involucrado con Voldemort durante su juventud, cuando el nombre de Tom Riddle no le había significado un problema.

Parecía que todo el mundo mágico conocía a Riddle, pero nadie sabía absolutamente nada del hombre tras los recientes desastres en el mundo mágico y muggle. Voldemort se había encargado muy bien de esconder su pasado, su vida como un mago común y corriente, la vida del huérfano que había sido abandonado por su madre cuando su padre los abandonó. Ciertamente un pasado vergonzoso e indigno de alguien con el poder de Lord Voldemort.

Si alguna vez Harry había tenido dudas sobre su similitud con Voldemort, el mirar aquellos recuerdos sobre el pasado del hombre terminó por disipar esas dudas.

Voldemort había sido un huérfano alguna vez, incomprendido por los muggles que le rodeaban, había llegado a Hogwarts sintiéndose especial por el simple hecho de ser diferente, por ser mágico y su ambición por conseguir un lugar en la sociedad lo había llevado a ser uno de los magos más poderosos que hubiesen existido nunca. También uno de los más terribles.

Al igual que Voldemort, Harry se había visto tentado en dejar a atrás al pequeño niño que alguna vez había dormido en una sucia alacena debajo de las escaleras, que estaba tan delgado y era tan debilucho por la falta de buena alimentación, que se había visto obligado a buscar amigos que pudiesen defenderle, aquel que vestía ropas viejísimas que jamás estaban a su medida, aquel en el que no había pensado hasta que el recuerdo de Dumbledore en su primer encuentro con Riddle se lo recordó.

Detestaba a aquel Harry, tan lleno de dudas, tan insignificante. Un niño que era famoso por haber logrado vencer a Voldemort y ni si quiera podía recordarlo. Sí, había logrado forjarse un nombre a base de respeto y despliegues descarados de poder, pero el solo recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido le atormentaba. Cuando su nombre volviera a figurar en los libros de historia por haber logrado vencer a Voldemort (una vez más) y haber conseguido más poder que Dumbledore ¿Qué dirían los textos de él? Rememorarían su patética vida con los Dursley? ¿Contarían la manera en que El Rey solía abonar las plantas de su tía? ¿Con las mejillas quemadas por el sol y la frente perlada de sudor?

Estaba seguro de no querer ser retratado de aquella manera.

No estaba seguro de por qué Dumbledore le mostraba realmente todo aquello, hasta donde sabía, ni si quiera la orden del fénix estaba al tanto de aquellos recuerdos sobre Voldemort. Lo que si sabía era que significaba una gran ventaja conocer el pasado del enemigo. Riddle conocía casi todo sobre Harry, principalmente porque el mismo Draco le había dado información sin proponérselo, a través del diario, durante segundo año y ahora, conocer sobre Riddle todo lo que su pasado tenía para ofrecer, significaba enderezar la balanza.

Aún habían cosas por descubrir, o al menos eso era lo que Dumbledore había dicho y, aunque Harry no entendía por qué no simplemente se reunían un fin de semana y analizaban esos recuerdos, no se había atrevido a cuestionar al director. Ya bastante le había costado hacerle creer que estaba de su parte y que estaba dispuesto a pelear en el bando de la luz. Por supuesto que Potter sabía que Albus no era idiota, ni ingenuo, probablemente el viejo sabía más sobre él de lo que dejaba ver, pero tenía la esperanza de que Harry tomara el buen camino antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Le tenía demasiado cariño al muchacho y el amor lo cegaba tanto que no le dejaba ver detrás de la máscara del chico.

Harry por supuesto se aprovechaba de ello. Al igual que lo hacía con Sirius. La diferencia era que, de darse cuenta de la verdad, Dumbledore no dudaría en acabar con él, así que lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo y dejar todo en sospechas, únicamente sospechas.

Caminó entre los corredores, era de noche y el toque de queda estaba por empezar. Hermione le saludó cuando empezaba con su ronda de prefecta pero no le quitó mucho tiempo para no tener que descontarle puntos por estar fuera de la cama a horas indebidas. Ron en cambio sí que se quedó a charlar con él sobre lo muy aliviado que estaba de que Ginny por fin hubiera decidido dejar a su noviecito de Ravenclaw.

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche cuando finalmente entró a su sala común.

—Eres un maldito traidor Malfoy, eso es lo que eres —dijo una voz con fiereza, nada más la puerta se cerró.

—Si has terminado de lloriquear será mejor que te largues, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías. — Respondió Malfoy.

En una de las esquinas de la sala común, muy cerca de la chimenea, un grupo de alumnos de todos los grados se habían congregado alrededor de lo que parecía una pelea. Harry no había tardado en identificar las voces de los oponentes, uno de ellos era Draco, claramente, y el otro era Theodore Nott que no parecía nada contento con él.

Harry se abrió paso entre los alumnos, cuando llegó a primera fila observó a Nott sujetar el cuerpo de Draco contra una de las paredes, apretándolo tan fuerte por el cuello de la camisa que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Draco le miraba con el rostro en alto, desafiándolo a si quiera intentar dañarlo un poco, era tan majestuosa la manera en que le miraba que Harry estuvo realmente sorprendido de que Nott no hubiera retrocedido, asustado y se inclinara ante el rubio quién, a pesar de parecer estar en desventaja, era claro que tenía todo el control de la situación.

—Te crees muy valiente a la sombra de Potter, pero ya te veré llorar cuando tengas que rendirle cuentas al Lord —soltó con venenosa voz—. Estás muerto, Malfoy, ni lamerle las bolas a Potter va a salvarte.

Draco sonrió con burla.

—¿Preferirías que te las lamiera a ti?

Algunos Slytherin soltaron una carcajada. La expresión de Nott se ensombreció.

Para Harry aquello había sido suficiente. Con un movimiento de manos arrojó el cuerpo de Nott lejos de Draco, haciéndolo estrellarse contra uno de los sillones. El castaño soltó un jadeo de dolor que Potter ignoró olímpicamente.

—No necesitaba ayuda —le dijo Draco con seriedad—. Tenía todo bajo control.

—Lo sé, pero tu ronda de prefecto empezó hace veinte minutos, debes marcharte.

Draco se acomodó la túnica y el cabello con mucha dignidad. Solía simplemente pasarse una mano sobre él para que quedara perfecto. Harry admiró el movimiento de sus pálidas manos y siguió con la mirada la manera en que sus dedos se enredaban en sus mechones platinados de cabello.

—¿Es que acaso esto es un circo? —sentenció mirando a todos lo que, curiosos, no se habían retirado a sus dormitorios—. Largo de aquí, no hay nada que ver... Tú no, Zabini. Vuelve aquí.

Draco se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y junto con Pansy Parkinson salió a dar su ronda por el castillo. Zabini, quién había estado a punto de esfumarse por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio se detuvo y regresó hasta donde Harry, sosteniendo un libro en manos. Su expresión era sumamente tranquila e indiferente.

—¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? —le preguntó Potter en tono confidente.

—Leyendo, su majestad.

—Eso puedo verlo, parecías muy tranquilo en tu propio sillón mientras Nott estaba haciendo de las suyas.

—Nada que el tipo no hubiera hecho antes, decidí no gastar energías.

—Tu responsabilidad es ver por los nuestros.

—Draco Malfoy no es de los nuestros —replicó, insolente—. Ni de ellos, al parecer, es un traidor sin bando. Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que cuestionar tu capacidad para ver más allá de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, él y su familia decidieron servir al enemigo, no puedes dejarlo volver solo porque su padre se encuentra en Azkaban y él no sabe a qué árbol arrimarse.

—Tu trabajo, Zabini, es obedecer mis órdenes, no cuestionarlas, yo tengo mis razones y eso debe ser suficiente para ti. —gruñó en voz baja.

—Pues no lo es. Si dejo que hagas esto vas a llevarnos a la ruina a todos ¿Cómo sabes que no es un espía? ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a darte la espalda?. Lo has aceptado de vuelta sin si quiera pedirle una prueba de su lealtad y hasta que lo hagas yo no voy a quedarme callado.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía dos opciones, deshacerse de Zabini y de sus quejas estúpidas en la cámara de los secretos o probarle de una vez por todas que Draco estaba de su lado. La primera opción parecía ser la más sencilla pero, cuando Blaise desapareciera sin dejar rastro su madre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, y siendo una bruja influyente y asquerosamente rica, seguramente crearía más alboroto que cuando aquel estúpido de Gryffindor había desaparecido bajo las narices de Dumbledore. Si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que todos sabían lo cercano que era Blaise a su círculo, el terror de no estar a salvo aún bajo su protección se expandiría y la gente dejaría de confiar en sus habilidades, en su promesa de seguridad.

¿Cuántos más pensaban como Blaise? Seguramente una gran mayoría, solo que nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para cuestionar sus decisiones. Aquello era una problema, un verdadero problema, un punto débil en sus alianzas. Solo tenía que convencer a Zabini que tener a Draco de vuelta estaba bien y él convencería al resto pero ¿Qué podía pedirle a Draco a cambio de dejarle volver a su lado?

Tenía una idea, pero al rubio no iba a gustarle nada. Bueno, a veces había que hacer cosas desagradables por defender nuestros ideales.

—Tendrás tu prueba, Zabini. Pero por ahora quiero que cierres la boca ¿entendido?

—Solo espero que no te estés equivocando, Potter, ya es demasiado difícil dormir entre enemigos como ponerlos dentro de nuestra orden.

Harry levantó el rostro, orgulloso. Apretó las mandíbulas cuando un maleficio estuvo a punto de salir por su boca, ciertamente a veces extrañaba ser el muchachito que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos al cien por ciento y se deshacía de cualquiera que le faltara al respeto de aquella manera. Ya no tenía tiempo para venganzas mal infundadas y arranques de ira y de poder. Ciertamente tenía que controlar su temperamento... un poco.

Caminó dignamente hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él con un montón de encantamientos de protección. Pese a que Dumbledore había aceptado la inocencia de Draco (aparentemente) y lo había deslindado completamente de los mortífagos, el viejo no les había dejado volver a dormir en la misma habitación lo que era ciertamente un inconveniente principalmente porque antes del quinto año, su habitación compartida había sido un santuario de privacidad.

No que Draco no soliese colarse a su habitación por las noches, pero casi siempre el rubio debía marcharse antes del amanecer, para que ningún Slytherin entrometido comenzara a sacar conclusiones erróneas sobre lo que pudiese estar pasando dentro de aquella habitación.

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a desvestirse dispuesto a tomar una ducha. Jamás, desde que se había convertido en el rey de Slytherin y Hogwarts en general, le había pesado tanto estar al mando. Los chicos como Blaise no entendían que estaba sumamente ocupado no solo lidiando con los enemigos, sino también con los problemas internos. Los chicos y chicas que se habían puesto a su servicio esperaban que Harry arreglara la mayoría de los problemas que se suscitaban dentro del castillo que no eran pocos. Sería fácil mandarlos a todos al diablo, pero a Harry le convenía que le pidieran consejos, así controlaba todo lo que ocurría dentro del castillo y además, se aseguraba de que se hiciera su voluntad.

El agua caliente le relajó los músculos de la espalda, pensó que tal vez debía comenzar a dejar de sobre exigirle a su cuerpo a la hora de entrar para el quidditch pero las maravillas que hacía el ejercicio comenzaban a ser notables ahora que había dejado atrás su cuerpo de adolecente. Sus hombros se habían hecho más anchos y sus brazos había tomado musculatura, al igual que sus piernas y su abdomen. Seguía siendo delgado, no era para nada un mastodonte musculoso, pero al menos había crecido un poco más y aquello era suficiente para imponerse.

Le costaba trabajo creer que alguna vez había sido demasiado delgado y bajito como para poder defenderse de su primo Dudley y sus amigos. Tal vez después de todo podría volver al número cuatro de Privet Drive solo para desquitar todas las veces que obtuvo moretones en el ojo o un labio roto. Una poción para dejar a la víctima paralizado de la cintura para abajo era indetectable por el ministerio. No estaba seguro de poder asesinar a sus tíos o a su primo, eran de su familia y tenía una pequeña debilidad por el lazo de sangre, pero hacerlos sentir tan enfermos que desearían estar muertos siempre era una opción.

Salió de la ducha y secó su cabello con la toalla antes de envolverse la cintura con ella. Lavó sus dientes y se colocó las gafas que estaban encantadas para que no se empañaran por el vapor. Había considerado seriamente lanzarse un encantamiento de corrección de la vista. No era algo permanente, el encantamiento debía lanzarse cada setenta y dos horas y se debía tener una precisión excelente si no se quería terminar completamente ciego.

—Buenas noches, _Harry_ —le dijo Draco quien se encontraba tranquilamente sentado sobre su cama.

Había usado esa voz que hacía que el cuerpo entero del moreno se estremeciera y le quemara hasta volverle cenizas. Era una voz profunda y rasposa, peligrosamente baja, como si quisiera ocultar del mundo oscuras intenciones que Harry moría por descubrir pero que, por una u otra razón, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Su delgado cuerpo recostado bocabajo amoldado sobre el colchón que se hundía ligeramente por su peso. Su cabello rubio, algo largo que se desparramaba sobre sus hombros y cubriéndole parte del rostro, oscureciendo sus profundos ojos de mercurio. No tenía encima la túnica del colegio, así que su cuerpo enfundado en su camisa blanca de fina tela y pantalones oscuros era perfectamente visible y devorarble, al menos desde la perspectiva de Potter quién no se había perdido la manera en que la tela se ajustaba en los lugares precisos de la anatomía del agradable intruso.

—Parece que ya te has puesto cómodo —le dijo con una sonrisa que él sabía causaba estragos en cualquiera que la mirara.

Draco se mordió el labio de manera coqueta y no tuvo reparo en observarle de arriba hacia abajo. Su ceja de pálidos bellos se enarcaba de amanera juguetona y sonreía tan descaradamente que Potter solo pudo erguirse, presumiendo todo lo que su anatomía tenía para mostrar. Si a Draco le gustaba, él no iba a privarlo de la vista.

—¿Cuándo creciste tanto? —le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre sus antebrazos—. La última vez que te vi saliendo de la ducha no lucías... así...

—¿Así cómo, Draco? —preguntó, juguetón.

Harry casi pudo leer en sus ojos " _Así de bien_ " pero el rubio se abstuvo de comentar nada.

Harry caminó lentamente hasta su armario donde se aseguró de darle a su visitante una vista decente de sus piernas, su espalda y sus brazos bien entrenados. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para sacar unos calzoncillos, aquella noche no se le antojaba colocarse pijama y que le jodieran al otoño y al frio húmedo de las mazmorras.

—Me gustan los negros —le dijo Draco cuando sacó un par, en su tono de voz era legible la picardía.

Harry obedecido sin hacer segundas preguntas, simplemente dejó que la toalla resbalara de sus caderas y se colocó los calzoncillos negros de manera tan lenta que casi podía sentir como Draco había aguantado la respiración. Era una lástima que, durante su estadía con Voldemort, Draco se hubiese vuelto un maestro oclumante, Harry no podía verle ya que estaba de espaldas a él, pero seguramente hubiese sido de utilidad saber que era lo que pensaba. ¿Le gustaba? Él sin duda moría por ver a Draco sin ropa, sobre su cama y con las piernas abiertas, preferiblemente.

—¿Has terminado? ¿O no vamos a parar hasta que la habitación esté en llamas? —le preguntó con voz ronca y Harry finalmente se giró para encararlo.

Draco seguía acostado boca abajo, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que Harry conocía demasiado bien. Le deseaba y joder que le deseaba muchísimo. Nunca habían hablado de ello, Harry daba por sentado que Draco le pertenecía porque habían compartido unos cuantos besos pero realmente no estaba seguro de saber que era lo que Draco deseaba de él, que era lo que opinaba sobre ellos dos juntos, revolcándose como animales en aquella cama, jadeando hasta perder la voz.

No iba a preguntar, una vez Draco le había dicho, de manera muy sabia, que si deseaba algo simplemente lo tomara, lo arrebatara y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer. Draco iba a disfrutarlo, después de todos él era Harry Potter y todos en el colegio morían por un pedacito del rey. Draco debía sentirse honrado de ser objeto de sus fantasías.

Harry caminó hasta la cama donde Draco se giró para quedar boca arriba. Le sonreía con descaro y aquello solo provocó más a Potter que sintió un tirón en su entrepierna que ansiosa comenzaba a palpitar. Jodidas hormonas.

Con sus brazos cada lado de la cabeza del rubio se aseguró de que entendiera que no iba a dejarlo marchar a ninguna parte. Una pequeña gota de agua escurrió de su cabello y fue a dar contra la mejilla pálida de Draco que no dejaba de sonreír de manera arrogante. Harry quería tomar esa sonrisa y transformarla en una expresión de placer que rayara en el dolor punzante.

Sin poder contenerse más a las provocaciones de Malfoy finalmente se inclinó y atrapó su boca de un mordisco. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos cuando comenzaron a devorarse, con dientes, labio y lengua. El verde y el plata oscurecidos por la excitación, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, el primero que jadeara o dejara que sus párpados descendieran era el perdedor.

Draco enredó sus dedos en la espalda desnuda de Harry y enteró las uñas en su carne con tanta fuerza que Potter había estado a punto de soltar un jadeo. En venganza, el moreno jaló del labio inferior del ojigris y lo mordió hasta el punto en que sabía que lo volvería de color morado, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como hacerlo sangrar.

Potter no tardó en escurrir sus manos debajo de la camisa del rubio quién se estremeció ligeramente pero ni siquiera eso le hizo cerrar los ojos. A Harry le ponía caliente que Draco le desafiara de esa manera y que sus ojos escrutaran cada cosa que hacía lo ponía todavía más. Era como si esos ojos grises le invitaran a dar un paso en falso y Harry, por supuesto, no iba a caer, conocía demasiado bien a la serpiente como para envenenarse por error.

—Pareces asustado —le dijo sin cerrar los ojos, aun besándolo entre cada palabra.

—Vas a caer, Draco, vas a caer a mis pies y vas rogar para que te folle —le advirtió.

—Oh, Harry, no sabes lo equivocado que estás.

Y tal vez era verdad porque Harry finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar muy lejos de ahí, donde solo importaban las manos aferrándose a su espalda de manera dolorosa y sus finos y rosados labios devorándole la boca con todo y dientes.

—Draco —le dijo mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello, succionando suavemente—. He decidido que debes probar tu lealtad con una tarea importante que definitivamente no puedes negarte en cumplir.

—Lo que sea su majestad —le respondió succionando con fuerza una parte especialmente sensible de su cuello.

Harry pensó que Draco parecía demasiado confiando así que simplemente le dijo:

—Vamos a sacar a tu padre de Azkaban —El rubio se separó de él y le miró con asombro.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —dijo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios—. No dudará en unirse a ti si lo logras, Harry, ¿sabes la cantidad de información que...?

—No me has entendido Draco, cuando tu padre sea liberado, tu tarea será asesinarlo —la sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro—. Lucius fue tu conexión a los mortífagos y nuestros aliados no tendrán duda de tu lealtad hacíamí si te deshaces de él.

—...Es mi padre... —susurró.

Harry jamás lo había visto tan inseguro y temeroso y aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. Se separó de él, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta a la ventana. Un tritón pasó frente a ella y lo saludó con la cabeza pero él lo despidió rápidamente con un movimiento de manos.

—¿Puedes hacerlo o no, Draco? —le preguntó con clara furia impregnada en su voz. Sus ojos aun mirando por la ventana. Draco guardó silencio—. Será mejor que puedas, para navidad Lucius debe ser un obstáculo menos... a menos claro, que no me seas tan leal como pregonas.

—Tú no me estás pidiendo esto... —susurró y Harry lo escuchó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Me eres leal o no Draco? —volvió a preguntar—. Todos esperan que demuestres que sí.

—¡Pues mándalos al diablo!

—Tus besos y caricias no pueden comprarte un lugar a mi lado, lo sabes... —su voz era fría furia.

—Hasta ahora había funcionado bastante bien —respondió con descaro.

Se miraron a los ojos, todo rastro de lujuria había desaparecido y había sido remplazado por un enojo sobrehumano que amenazaba por explotar. Ambos luchaban por no dejar que sus magias se desbordaran y destruyera algo. Aquello podía significar debilidad y ninguno estaba dispuesto a aquello.

Y entonces el rostro de Draco se suavizó en un gesto agonizante. Harry no estaba seguro de si fingía o no.

—Pídeme otra cosa —le rogó y algo dentro de Harry se removió al verlo tan desesperado—. Pídeme lo que sea, cualquier otra cosa.

Harry flaqueó durante un segundo, siempre había accedido a todo lo que Draco le había pedido, siempre. Malfoy lograba convencerlo únicamente con una sonrisa. Una parte de él decía que estaba bien y que podía buscar otra manera, pero una vocecita dentro de su cabeza (que se parecía mucho a la de Draco cuando coqueteaba con él) le dijo que no podía darse ese lujo, no si quería mantener a personas como Blaise de su lado. Y de todas formas la sola idea de que Lucius estuviera por sobre él le enfermaba, Harry debía ser la prioridad de Draco, así como Draco siempre había sido la suya. Ahora era una cuestión personal, recibir lo que él daba a cambio y Harry daba todo.

—Lo siento —sentenció—. Es todo o nada.

La expresión del rubio se endureció nuevamente y Harry quiso poder leer su mente para saber qué era lo que pensaba.

—De acuerdo —le respondió y salió de la habitación.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que lucía hermosoaun así de atribulado e infeliz. 


	13. Confirmación.

El viento soplaba fuerte, y cualquiera que osara desafiarlo estaba expuesto a ser derribado. Los árboles se agitaban gracias a su fuerza, así como las cabelleras de aquellos que se habían atrevido a realizar una expedición al exterior sin un gorro que les cubriera. Era otoño, uno de los otoños más fríos y ventosos que se hubiese visto en Hogwarts y a Harry Potter no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y el cabello revuelto, Potter se sujetaba a su escoba con una ligereza digna de admirarse. Su cuerpo, enfundado en su uniforme de quidditch se mantenía perfectamente equilibrado aún contra todo pronóstico. No se podía decir lo mismo de la buscadora de Gryffindor que parecía estar en serios problemas.

El partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin siempre era uno delos más intensos de la temporada. Los leones eran los únicos en Hogwarts a los que aún les gustaba competir contra el equipo de Potter. Hufflepuff había perdido toda esperanza de ganar contra las serpientes cuando habían perdido a Diggory y los Ravenclaw no podían contar con que Cho Chang hiciese un buen trabajo cuando parecía más ocupada en atrapar la atención de Potter que la snitch.

En las gradas la emoción era palpable, más de lo que parecía sentirse en el campo donde Harry bostezaba, aburrido y de vez en cuando daba una vuelta en su saeta de fuego en busca de su objetivo. No entendía donde habían quedado esa energía vigorizante y felicidad que había sentido la primera vez que se había subido a una escoba, lo que si sabía es que ya no estaba y volar había pasado de ser un placer indescriptible a algo terriblemente aburrido.

La buscadora de Gryffindor pasó zumbando a su lado pero él no se molestó en seguirla, aquella no sería la primera vez que la tipa creía ver la pelotita dorada y Harry no quería perder el tiempo persiguiendo nada. Una bludger pasó a su lado, cortesía de Ginny, pero él la esquivó con maestría y facilidad. Escuchó que en las gradas de Slytherin los murmullos se volvían gritos y dedujo que Draco había anotado otros tantos puntos. No tenía idea de por cuanto iban ganando, no estaba prestando atención al locutor, pero él calculaba que por al menos doscientos puntos.

Dio una vuelta más en su escoba, pasando muy cerca de las gradas, con la buscadora de Gryffindor pegada a él, temerosa de que Potter hubiese divisado la snitch. Algunos chicos de primer año levantaban sus manos para chocar las cinco, gesto que Harry ignoró fingiéndose demasiado ocupado en busca de la snitch, cuando en realidad se encontraba pensando por cuantos puntos más deseaba humillar a Gryffindor. Tal vez debería dejar que Draco y Blaise anotaran unos tantos más, hasta los trecientos y luego ir a pos la snitch y así terminar con el que él creía, era el partido más aburrido que jamás hubiera jugado.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el resto de los jugadores que parecían completamente ajenos a su aburrimiento. Ron se encontraba en la portería con el gesto más serio que Harry le hubiese poner nunca, era obvio que le atribulaba que sus cazadores le hubiesen anotado tantos puntos y quería redimirse. Ginny iba de aquí por allá tratando de recuperar la quaffle cosa que Blaise le dificultaba sin siquiera mudar de expresión en su rostro. Y ahí en el centro del terreno, Draco Malfoy montaba su escoba con la mirada perdida y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Un rayo de sol casi nulo le golpeaba el pecho y le iluminaba la mitad del rostro. Parecía que estaba esperando a que la bludger llegara a sus manos para moverse.

La oportunidad llegó casi de inmediato, Harry vio a Blaise lanzar la quaffle con fuerza hacia Draco que la atrapó con habilidad usando su mano izquierda. Pegó la esfera a su cuerpo y salió disparado hacia los aros de anotación donde los golpeadores del equipo contrario intentaron derribarlo bateando las bludger hacia él. Draco zigzagueó por el campo, eludiendo incluso a algunos jugadores. Su cabello era apartado de su rostro por la ventisca y aunque su gesto era de concentración Harry no notó ni una chispa de emoción en sus endurecidos ojos grises.

Desde que Harry le había dado un ultimátum Draco no había vuelto a mirarlo a la cara, parecía ausente, pensativo y no abría la boca para hablar con nadie que no fuese un profesor pidiéndole la respuesta a alguna pregunta. Su cambio de humor no había pasado desapercibido por nadie, Draco era del tipo de muchacho altanero que sonreía descarado y te miraba por encima del hombro y ahora, no quedaba ni la sombra de aquello.

Potter estaba consciente de que hacerlo elegir de esa manera era duro pero no podía retractarse, era necesario, Draco debía aprender a atender sus prioridades. Por supuesto que la idea de que Draco eligiera la sangre por sobre su alianza lo asustaba, le aterraba que el rubio se fuese de su lado y decidiera inclinarse por Lord Voldemort quién no tendría problemas en dejar a Lucius con vida. La idea de tener que asesinar a Draco si decidía no ceder a su petición jamás había sido tan palpable y eso le abrumaba.

Las cosas eran bastante sencillas en realidad, si Draco decía no a la única prueba que Harry le había puesto en seis años, el rey no le daría la oportunidad de irse a refugiar a los brazos de Riddle, Draco luciría mejor muerto que al lado del bastardo aquel. Y si decía que sí, que aceptaba, que Harry era superioridad, bueno, entonces el mundo debía prepararse por que a partir de ese momento, Harry trabajaría para ponerlo a los pies de Malfoy.

Draco nunca erraba a la hora de tomar decisiones y Harry esperaba que en esa ocasión tampoco fuese la excepción, la idea de mancharse con la sangre de la persona más importante de su vida no le agradaba.

El rubio logró llegar hasta la portería de los Gryffindor donde Ron, muy temerariamente, se arrojó hacia adelante para detener la pelota, de manera inútil. Draco anotó y todos en las gradas verde y plata estallaron en gritos de regocijo. Malfoy no sonrió, por supuesto, ni tampoco se burló de Weasley como hubiese hecho normalmente, simplemente volvió a su posición en la cancha y el juego siguió su curso.

Después de casi tres horas de juego y con cuatrocientos puntos de ventaja sobre los leones, Harry decidió que había tenido suficiente, que no podía seguir viendo a Draco Malfoy enfundado en aquel uniforme que no recordaba le quedara también. Verlo jadear por el esfuerzo y con las mejillas sonrojadas tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado.

Había divisado la snitch al menos cuarenta minutos atrás en los que la buscadora de Gryffindor había estado demasiado ocupada perdiendo el tiempo dando vueltas por el terreno así que posicionando su cuerpo correctamente sobre la escoba salió disparado en dirección a la snitch que tranquilamente aguardaba a ser tomada por él. Había salido volando tan rápido y tan de repente que la buscadora oponente no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar y en menos de lo que Harry conjuraba su patronus, la pelotita ya se encontraba entre sus manos, otorgándole a Slytherin la victoria, una vez más.

Descendió con la mano sobre la cabeza, presumiendo la snitch entre sus dedos. Si equipo descendió después de él y le felicito con un frio asentimiento de cabeza que Harry respondió con una desvergonzada sonrisa ladina. A veces, que te respetaran hasta aquel punto podía ser sumamente odioso. De haber pertenecido al equipo de Gryffindor y haber ganado, seguramente lo habrían recibido en el suelo con abrazos y lo hubieran alzado en hombros entre gritos. Pero no estaba en Gryffindor así que se conformó con los aplausos de los espectadores y los apretones de hombros de los pocos que se atrevían aponerle una mano encima en aquel gesto tan íntimo, como Ron.

—Bien, ha sido legal —le dijo Ron con una sonrisa cansada—. Supongo que no planeas soltar la copa.

—Por supuesto que no —le afirmó.

—No mires al palco de los profesores —le dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hacia las duchas—. Pero Snape no ha dejado de observarte como si fueses el mismísimo demonio. ¿Es que acaso el tipo no tiene un espejo? —soltó una carcajada.

Harry miró sobre su hombro. En el palco de los profesores, éstos comenzaban a levantarse lentamente dispuestos a volver al castillo como el resto de los estudiantes, todos menos Severus Snape quién se había quedado en su lugar mirándolo como si intentara leer su mente. Parecía seriamente enojado por algo pero Harry no recordaba haberse metido con él desde primer año, así que continuó su camino hacia las duchas intentando ignorar aquella penetrante mirada sobre su espalda.

Snape siempre había sido un misterio para Harry. Sabía que Snape había trabajado para Voldemort en algún punto de su vida y que finalmente había decidido trabajar para Dumbledore, o al menos en apariencia, Albus confiaba en él, pero también confiaba en Harry y Harry planeaba traicionarlo así que no era suficiente garantía. Potter se había planteado la idea de deshacerse de Snape en algún momento pero jamás le había dado prioridad, tal vez debía comenzar a pensar en ello, Snape era peligroso mucho, dominaba magia antigua y oscura y el nivel de oclumansia que poseía solo la tenía un hombre que tenía muchas cosas por ocultar. La gente con secretos no le gustaba.

Su relación con el profesor de pociones ciertamente había evolucionado, había pasado de un odio mutuo sin reparo en demostrarlo a un común acuerdo de tregua en la que no intentaban desafiarse, en voz alta al menos. Todo aquello por dos factores, el primero era que Harry pertenecía a la casa que Snape lideraba y a Severus no le gustaba quitar puntos de los suyos. El segundo había sido Draco Malfoy quién parecía apreciar muchísimo al tipo y es que no era para menos, Severus era digno de admirar. Era un completo bastardo digno de admirar.

Ron abrió la puerta de las duchas y Harry se detuvo en seco.

¿Y si Draco había ido a buscar ayuda en Severus para no tener que ponerle una mano encima a su querido padre? Era bastante probable, Snape tenía buenas relaciones con los Malfoy por lo que había logrado descubrir, pero si era verdad, aquello podía significar el fin de su corto reinado. Snape podía colocar a Draco en el bando de Dumbledore o en el de Voldemort sin problemas y además, podía dejar a Harry muy mal parado, sin la ayuda del viejo director sus planes de llegar a la cima podrían ayunarse y él no podía permitir aquello.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó Ron desde la puerta —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó.

Se estaba sintiendo paranoico pero no podía permitir que nada, ni nadie interviniera en sus planes, Draco no podía abrir la boca así como así, conocía demasiadas cosas sobre él como para dejarle hacerlo. Tal vez debió haberle obligado a tomar un juramento inquebrantable que le impidiera soltar cualquier cosa sobre él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado?

Sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos que le felicitaban por su reciente victoria, felicitaciones que ignoró olímpicamente, demasiado ocupado en busca de Draco Malfoy. No iba a pasar ni un maldito segundo más sin la seguridad de que podía confiar en él.

Su excursión por el castillo no dio frutos. El mar de alumnos que iban y venían por todas partes por ser fin de semana dificultaba las cosas así que recurrió a la única cosa que podía decirle donde estaba Draco son fallas.

El mapa del merodeador se encontraba en el fondo de su baúl junto a la capa de invisibilidad que se encargaba de ocultar algunos libros de magia negra. Lo extrajo de allí con un encantamiento que abrió el baúl de golpe y que llevó el mapa a sus manos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra y activo el mapa apenas susurrando " _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._ Y vaya que no lo eran.

Encontrar a Malfoy en el mapa no supuso ningún problema, parecía que los ojos de Potter estaban bien entrenados para encontrar la etiqueta con su nombre. Después de todo, no había pasado quinto año lejos de él y espiándolo a través del mapa para sentir que su conexión seguí allí en vano.

El corazón se le detuvo.

La etiqueta de Draco y la de Snape estaban juntas, en un aula vacía del tercer piso.

Salió caminando de Slytherin, era un paso veliz y nada elegante pero correr se le atojaba todavía menos. Tenía la capa de invisibilidad oculta dentro de su túnica pero no había tenido la oportunidad de colocársela, demasiados alumnas por todas partes.

Subió escaleras y recorrió pasillos enteros con el corazón desbordándosele por la ansiedad. Su cabeza creando un montón de excusas con las cuales de los problemas. _Está mintiendo, trabaja para Voldemort._ Parecía la mentira más creíble. _Quiere hundirme, quiere que se pongan en mi contra, es lo que ha buscado siempre, lamento no haberlo escuchado antes, profesor Dumbledore_.

Llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el aula, estaba completamente vacío.

Se colocó la capa y se lanzó un discreto encantamiento silenciador antes de comenzar a caminar de aula en aula. El mapa decía que debía seguir avanzando.

—No te creo en absoluto —dijo entonces la voz de Snape a través de la puerta entreabierta. —Algo está sucediendo, algo malo, puedo verlo en tu comportamiento.

—Ya le he dicho que solo estoy preocupado por la estadía de mi padre en Azkaban, no tiene nada que ver con Harry.

—Te conozco desde que eres un niño, Draco, no intentes mentirme.

—¿O qué? ¿Intentará usar legeremancia? ¿Tengo que recordarle que soy un gran oclumante?

—Sólo intento ayudarte.

—No confío en usted. Lo he visto sentado en la misma mesa que Voldemort y Harry insiste en que usted es miembro de la orden del fénix. ¿Cómo sé que no intenta dejarme mal parado con el Lord?

—¿Es con él con quién tienes tus lealtades?

—¿Con quién más si no?

—Dumbledore cree...

—Dumbledore en un viejo estúpido.

—Draco, escucha, no tienes muchas opciones, no cometas el mismo error de tu padre.

—Mi padre no era un Black, mi madre me ha enseñado todo lo que debo saber para obtener la victoria. No necesito su ayuda.

—No intentes jugar con fuego muchacho... Potter es peligroso.

—Igual que Riddle y Dumbledore ¿qué más da con quien esté mientras gane?

—Lupin dice que Potter no es de fiar.

—¿Y por qué lo protege entonces? —Snape guardó silencio—. No crea que no me he dado cuenta, desde primer año no ha hecho que tener un ojo sobre él y ayudándolo en los momentos poco oportunos. Contra Quirrel durante el partido en primer año, yendo tras él a la casa de los gritos en tercero y dejando a la mano sus ingredientes para pociones desde cuarto, usted sabía que Potter las robaba y nunca dijo nada.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, pero ciertamente Potter obtendrá detención ahora que he descubierto quién es el ladrón —Draco soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Harry no es peligroso, no para mí al menos. A Lupin debe de estarle afectando la luna.

—Tu madre no va a estar muy contenta si dejo que te haga daño.

Yo confío en él, no va a suceder. Harry quiere lo mejor para mí.

El corazón del moreno se detuvo, Draco no estaba traicionándole, estaba protegiéndole.

Sintió la necesidad de soltar una carcajada casi desquiciada de alivio. Aquello decía muchísimo, Draco probablemente accedería cumplir con sus exigencias y Harry no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, excepto tal vez de Remus Lupin y ahora Severus Snape, aunque si lo que Draco decía era verdad y Snape estaba tratando de ayudarlo, tal vez podría convencerlo de unirse a él.

Lupin definitivamente se estaba volviendo un problema, mira que intentar vigilarlo dentro de Hogwarts alertando a uno de los profesores y miembro de la orden del fénix era demasiado. Y Harry que creía que durante el último verano se lo había metido a la bolsa. El tipo definitivamente sabía cómo disimular, pero tal vez no era una sorpresa del todo, siendo un hombre lobo mentir y disimular era el pan de cada día. Tendría que hablar con Draco sobre qué hacer con él, Draco siempre sabía lo que se debía hacer.

Sonrió dispuesto a volver a su habitación e iba a escribirle a Draco para citarlo en su habitación esa noche, iba a consentirlo como disculpa por haberlo puesto bajo presión, tal vez un masaje y comida traída por los elfos hasta el cuarto. Si Draco ya había tomado una decisión era probable que esa misma noche estuviese escuchando lo que deseaba, que Lucius Malfoy no se interpondría entre ellos y sería eliminado antes de navidad.

No sabía lo tenso y malhumorado que había estado por ello hasta que el peso se retiró de sus hombros. Le aliviaba saber que no tendría que eliminar a los Malfoy, pero sobre todo le hacía infinitamente feliz darse cuenta que Draco jamás había tenido la intención de darle la espalda. Eso merecía una recompensa, tal vez además del masaje podría comprarle un regalo, algo digno de un hombre tan precioso como Draco Malfoy. Su bóveda se vaciaría, pero ese no era problema, cuando el ministerio cayera sus pies el oro no significaría nada. Tal vez incluso podría escribir a Narcissa para preguntarle si había algo que Draco deseara.

La reina seguía siendo suya y él no podía sentirse más dichoso. Que el mundo entero se prendiera en llamas, lo demás no importaba.


	14. El banquete.

El ruido de la algarabía general era palpable en cada rincón del gran comedor. Los niños y niñas iban de un lado a otro de la sala con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, degustando de la comida increíble que en Hogwarts se servía esa noche, un banquete conformado por delicias culinarias, dulces y bebidas que no se veían ni en la mesa del ministro y es que en Hogwarts, Halloween era un época que debía celebrarse por lo alto.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Neville Longbottom que parecía más serio de lo normal, cosa que Ronald no percibió, por supuesto, demasiado inmerso en la manera en la que Hermione Granger se apartaba del rostro un mechón de su ondulado cabello chocolate, con esas delicadas pero fuertes manos morenas de uñas impolutas y pese a la cantidad de trabajo manual que la chica solía hacer a la hora de crear pociones o de cambiar las plantas de maceta en herbología.

La Ravenclaw se encontraba sentada junto a Luna Lovegood y una muy insistente Cho Chang que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por que Granger interviniera entre ella y Potter. Hermione por supuesto, no se atrevería a imponerle a Harry una cita con Chang, aunque esta parecía creer que sí. Las tres comían entre charlas que Chang forzaba que se giraran en torno a Potter y que Hermione muy hábil e inteligentemente, desviaba hacia algo mucho menos personal. Harry no soportaba que se hablara de él y Hermione lo respetaba muchísimo como para desobedecer esa regla silenciosa que se les había impuesto a todos aquellos que eran cercanos al rey.

Luna no parecía muy cómoda hablando de Harry, ni estando cerca de él. Si asistía a los entrenamientos de su ejército era únicamente por Ginny, su mejor amiga, quién había estado enamorada del muchacho desde que tenía solo diez años y aún en ese entonces, no lograba sacarlo de su corazón. Ginny quién había decidido pasar de coquetearle directamente a darle celos saliendo con otros chicos como Michael Corner o Dean Thomas. Ginny quién se encontraba en la mesa de los leones.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada a un par de asientos de su hermano Ron quién aún no se cansaba de mirar a Granger hablar y sonreír. A su lado, un muy enamorado Dean le apartaba uno de sus largos mechones de cabello rojo fuego y suspiraba casi imperceptiblemente, admirando cada una de sus adorables pecas sobre su nariz y no creyendo su buena suerte. Ginny Weasley, una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio, su novia, suya y no de Potter a quién no se le veía por ninguna parte.

El joven Thomas estaba tan inmerso admirando a su novia que ni si quiera se daba cuenta de que ella no le miraba. Ginny estaba sentada junto a él y le besaba de vez en cuando, cuando él se inclinaba y le pedía silenciosamente que le otorgara otro de esos dulces gestos. Sus ojos avellana, paseando por todo el gran comedor, de la mesa de Gryffindor a la de Ravenclaw y de ésta a la de Hufflepuff donde Zacharias Smith se sonrojó creyendo que le miraba a él. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo, Harry no estaba por ninguna parte, ni si quiera en la mesa de Slytherin donde Pansy Parkinson estaba tan de mal humor como ella.

Parkinson se encontraba completamente sola sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa de las serpientes, no se suponía que fuese así, se suponía que Draco la acompañaría y que estarían juntos, besándose o manoseándose por debajo de la mesa, como una pareja normal de dieciséis años debía estar haciendo. Pero no había ni pista de su novio que se había marchado de la sala común junto con Potter pese a sus miradas de advertencia. Pansy no lo entendía, que era lo que Draco tramaba volviendo a lado de Potter, sus padres decían que el señor tenebroso acabaría con él más tarde que temprano y el mismo Lucius Malfoy había estado de acuerdo con ello. ¿Sería que Draco se había decepcionado del Lord por haber dejado a su padre en Azkaban? ¿Significaba que estaba comprometida con un traidor? ¡No! No podía permitirlo, debía regresar a Draco a su bando, el bando de Riddle o tendría que verlo ser torturado hasta la muerte y ciertamente no se le antojaba, le quería.

Theodore Nott se sentó entonces junto a Pansy, resoplando con fastidio, parecía que ni si quiera las festividades le sacaban del constante estado de irritación en el que vivía desde que Draco había decidido jugar al espía por órdenes de Voldemort. Él lo sabía, lo sabía por qué el mismo Draco se lo había dicho y él había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de decirle que era realmente estúpido si creía que podía engañar a Potter, por muy contento que Lord estuviera con infiltrarlo entre las filas del muchacho dorado. Pansy no lo sabía, por supuesto, ello no era lo suficientemente importante como ser notificada de los planes de Draco, como él. Que Zabini ladrara lo que quisiera, él era importante para su bando.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Blaise se encontraba comiendo en serio silencio, con Gregory Goyle a su lado, tan despistado como siempre, preguntándole en voz baja donde se encontraba el rey, pregunta que Zabini se había rehusado a responder principalmente porque no sabía la respuesta. Potter se había desaparecido junto con Malfoy poco después de que todos partieran al banquete de Halloween desde la sala común. Zabini se había prometido no perderlo de vista, no le agradaba que su majestad anduviera por allí solo con el traidor que aún no había demostrado sus lealtades. Pero Potter se había esfumado delante de sus narices, junto con Malfoy y aquello lo tenía realmente irritado.

Nott le dirigía sonrisitas de autosuficiencia desde su lugar, como si se burlara de él por haber sido desplazado por Malfoy. Blaise por supuesto, no iba a darle el lujo de verle enfurecido, así que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, retándolo a hacer un movimiento en falso e iniciar una pequeña pelea entro los dos bandos que se habían formado dentro de Slytherin; el de Potter y el de Riddle, ambos ausentes y confiando en un muchacho que Zabini estaba seguro, no lo valía. Draco había sido su amigo desde niños, pero la amistad nada tenía que ver con las alianzas, el poder y la victoria.

Greg volvió a preguntar por Potter (por quinta vez en la noche) y Daphne Greengrass intentó distraerlo de ese pequeño detalle iniciando una tranquila conversación sobre la tarea pendiente de cuidado de creaturas mágicas. Estaba tranquila, al menos en apariencia, no parecía estar preocupada por Potter, ella era de las que creía que su majestad podía cuidarse solo, totalmente contraria a Astoria que lucía tensa e inusualmente callada.

La menor de las hermanas Greengrass miraba la puerta del gran comedor entendiendo que no encontraría a Malfoy dentro del gran comedor y que la única opción de mirarle de cerca era si entraba por esa puerta acompañado por Potter. Astoria sabía que no debía fijarse en Malfoy, parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre su señor Potter y su mano derecha. Había intentado charlar sobre ello con Daphne pero su hermana no terminaba de captar la idea y mejor lo dejó morir, después de todo podrían ser solo ideas suyas, Potter y Malfoy no podrían... no debían... ¿o sí? Como fuese, ella no debía entrometerse en la vida de su señor, su tarea solo era apoyarlo, porque Potter era el camino gris, el equilibrio entre Dumbledore y Voldemort. O eso era lo que decía su madre, y ella nunca se atrevería a dudar de su madre. Sin embargo había algo en Harry Potter que no terminaba de gustarle, algo de lo que muy pocos se percataban.

Su hermana le ofreció un trozo de pastel de calabaza y ella lo aceptó no sin antes echarle una miradita más a la puerta del gran comedor por donde iba saliendo Neville Longbottom a paso rápido, completamente solo, con el rostro enrojecido y expresión sofocada, casi como si no pudiera respirar.

Nadie en la mesa de Gryffindor se percató la ausencia de Longbottom. No se podía decir lo mismo de la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Luna le había mirado con gesto distraído, casi indiferente. Neville se había marchado, demasiado abrumado por los gritos, las risas y las bromas. No estaba de humor para una fiesta y no creía estarlo dentro de mucho tiempo más, hasta que las trompetas de la guerra dejaran de retumbar en sus oídos. Quería celebrar, relajarse, pero simplemente era imposible.

Neville había comenzado a asistir a los cursos extraescolares de Potter donde enseñaba defensa contra las artes oscuras con el único objetivo de mejorar, por sus padres, por su futuro y por todos esos chiquillos que recién habían entrado al colegio y vivían con miedo de morir de un día para otro, cuando Voldemort decidiera que se había cansado de esperar. No quería que hubiera otro Neville entre todos esos niños, con sus padres en San Mungo, con lesiones de por vida que nadie podía curar, causados por magia negra, por personas terribles.

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, e incluso mucho antes, Neville se había dado cuenta de su condición como mago mediocre, casi un squib. No podía hacer ningún encantamiento bien y las pociones ni se diga. A pesar de su amplio conocimiento en herbología, no lograba conectar ideas para crear una simple poción de limpieza. Era un inútil, nadie se lo decía (no los Gryffindor al menos), pero él lo sabía y aquello era suficiente.

Había tomado la decisión de mejorar y de poner en alto el nombre de Godric Gryffindor pero cada día que pasaba más se le complicaba. Los otros magos de su edad con los que había llegado a Hogwarts parecían pasar sobre él con facilidad en cuanto habilidad y conocimiento y aquello lo hacía sentir miserable. Incluso Ginny y Colin, que eran un año menor que él le habían llegado a ganar en los duelos semanales del ejército de Potter.

Salió trastabillando del castillo. Estar dentro le sofocaba, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para pensar, para tranquilizarse, para dejar de compararse con Harry Potter y las personas que le rodeaban, todos valientes, inteligentes o astutos, poderosos, hábiles y dignos de pertenecer al círculo del rey. "El rey", a su abuela no le gustaba que lo llamaran así y Neville tenía que admitir que era un poco extraño, pero no tan extraño como que la gente hubiera aceptado llamarlo así por voluntad propia.

Caminó entre los jardines perdido en ese pensamiento, en Harry Potter y los muchos titulares de El Profeta donde figuraba su nombre o mejor dicho, su título. Uno podía comprender que en Hogwarts a los chicos y chicas no les molestara llamarlo así, eran jóvenes después de todo y los sobre nombre estaban al orden del día, pero el caso era que a Potter lo llamaban "El rey" incluso fuera de Hogwarts. Los adultos lo idolatraban como a un dios y lo hacían su salvador aun cuando Voldemort no había sido derrotado por completo. Ellos creían que Harry los salvaría y tal vez así sería, pero Neville, a veces, se preguntaba a qué precio.

Distraído como estaba no se percató de en que momento había llegado a las orillas del bosque prohibido, cerca del lago. Se estremeció ante la sola idea de estar cerca de aquel lugar, el bosque prohibido no era agradable de día y de noche parecía haber empeorado.

Se estremeció cuando la brisa fría del otoño sopló y agitó su cabello y su túnica del colegio. Lamentó no haber salido con todo y su bufanda pero de todas formas ya iba de regreso y no tendría por qué soportar mucho más tiempo las inclemencias del tiempo. Se ajustó la túnica y agitó un poco el cuerpo con la esperanza de alejar el frio al menos durante un instante.

Dio media vuelta y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar que sus dientes castañearan. Sin embargo, Neville sabía, porque era un sangre pura, aunque no lo pareciera, que ese escalofrío nada tenía que ver con el horroroso clima de octubre, clima que parecía un augurio de las cosas terribles que él sabía que sucederían aunque nadie se lo hubiese dicho, porque a veces, Neville podía saber ese tipo de cosas.

Giró sobre sus talones después de un segundo de duda. Tenía la opción de regresar sano y salvo al castillo, al gran comedor donde tomaría su lugar a un lado de Ron que seguramente no había notado su ausencia. Pero en lugar de eso, se aferró la vena Gryffindor, casi durmiente que vibraba dentro de su pecho y se adentró un poco más al bosque alejándose las tranquilas y frías aguas del lago donde el calamar gigante dormía.

Nunca había sido bueno para sentir rastros de magia, o a sentir magia en general, pero nunca había sido bueno en nada así que se dejó guiar por sus pocos instintos de héroe. Su abuela solía decir que su madre, Alice, había tenido un don para sentir el aura mágica de los magos poderosos, ella podía saber cuándo un mago poseía más magia de la que aparentaba y eso siempre le había salvado la vida. Neville se preguntó si su madre era capaz de sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento; la sensación de atracción inexplicable hacia algún punto detrás de los arboles frondoso, la piel erizada y en constante cosquilleo casi atractivo que le recorría la piel.

Neville no podía decir a quién pertenecía tal poder mágico, solo podía decir que era grande y que estaba siendo desplegado a propósito, con una razón en específico, lo que no era tan raro si Neville se detenía a pensar que era noche de brujas y además, la luna sangrienta brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando en tonos rojizos casi fantasmales. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que era una bendición y una fortaleza para los magos, pero sinceramente a él le causaba algo de temor.

Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, se deslizó entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. La valentía inicial que lo había empujado a adentrarse en esa aaventur,aque generalmente era Potter y no para él, comenzaba a evaporarse y a ser sustituida por incertidumbre y miedo. Los árboles crujían, las hojas se agitaban por el viento y todas las creaturas mágicas de los alrededores parecían haber huido de la zona.

Tal vez volver no era mala idea.

Pero sus pies siguieron avanzando y sus manos ya se habían preparado para cualquier cosa, cogiendo la varita de dentro de su túnica enredada por el viento. Una rama crujió bajo sus pies y él sopesó la idea de lanzarse un encantamiento silenciador, no que lo dominara pero al menos iba a reducir el ruido e iba a pasar desapercibido. Se lo lanzó, esperando que el ruido de la naturaleza le sirviera de cobertura.

Atrás quedaron las luces del castillo y el reflejo del agua del lago que creaba un efecto de luz bastante agradable, ahora solo estaba él, sumido en la oscuridad, sin la oportunidad de invocar un _lumos_ por temor a ser pillado por algo malvado dentro de aquel tenebroso boque.

Repasó mentalmente todos los encantamientos que Potter le había ayudado a reforzar en caso de ser atacado y siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a un pequeño prado donde no crecía ni un solo árbol. Éste estaba alumbrado por la luz roja de la luna y todo alrededor estaba en tinieblas, incluido el lugar donde él mismo estaba oculto. El pasto del prado parecía quemado, muerto y algo similar a un chillido de dolor retumbaba alrededor del prado.

Los ojos de Neville se iluminaron cuando divisó a Harry Potter en el centro del prado. Esta sensación de alivio y seguridad se esfumó casi de inmediato, cuando se percató de que Potter no estaba ni cerca de ayudar a la creatura que chilaba al centro del prado, sino todo lo contrario.

Neville pudo distinguir entre las luces rojizas de la luna y el contraste verde la naturaleza que lo que se encontraba tendido en el pasto era un ciervo, uno bastante joven. Sus patas estaban rotas y sangraban copiosamente sobre la tierra, cosa de la que el muchacho no se había percatado en primera instancia por que la luz rojiza hacia que el líquido se camuflara. El ciervo chillaba débilmente, anunciando que pronto moriría a causa del desangrado, pero Potter no movió ni un solo músculo para ayudar, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, con la varita en mano y sus túnicas manchadas con la sangre del animal, al igual que su rostro.

Neville contuvo el aliento cuando unos arbustos se movieron detrás de Potter y el impulso de gritarle que tuviera cuidado fue absorbido por su garganta de inmediato, cuando su cerebro procesó todo lo que ocurría.

Draco Malfoy salió de entre los arbustos, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un líquido de color indescifrable gracias a la luz de la luna. Ahí bajo la luna de sangre, ambos reyes de Slytherin parecían creaturas al acecho, sanguinarias y terribles. No quedaba ni una pizca de los chicos encantadores que se habían metido al mundo mágico por completo al bolcillo, incluyendo a Dumbledore.

Neville hubiera querido largarse y olvidar que había visto lo que él sospechaba era un ritual antiguo de magia, de esos que ya nadie practicaba por considerarse horrible. Un ritual que aumentaba el poder del mago que lo ejecutaba al tiempo que pedía a la luna su consejo para ser guiado en su camino. Neville no entendía que pretenda Potter sacrificando a aquel animal y pidiendo poder a la luna sangrienta, él ya era fuerte, lo suficiente como para vencer a Voldemort. ¿A caso sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Tenía idea de lo oscuro que era considerado ese ritual? ¿Malfoy lo habría convencido para hacerlo?

Ciertamente no lo parecía.

Harry movía los labios con tranquilidad, al parecer dándole instrucciones al rubio cuya piel y cabello se habían vuelto rojos completamente. Draco obedecía servicialmente, asintiendo con solemnidad a todo lo que el rey decía, apoyándolo a lo que Neville suponía, era el conjuro; un murmuro que hacía eco hasta donde él se encontraba. Estaba en latín y traducirlo era una tarea imposible, pero Longbottom no tenía idea de que era un ritual de magia oscura.

Cuando la parte verbal del ritual terminó, Malfoy se acercó al aún vivo ciervo que le miraba con sus enormes ojos, en busca de piedad y compasión. La expresión del rubio se alteró solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que Neville dedujera que se estaba arrepintiendo. Con sus pálidas manos, el rubio destapó la poción que había estado sujetando en dirección a la luna durante el conjuro y vertió su contenido sobre el animal cuya piel comenzó a desintegrarse, haciéndolo sollozar con fuerza y dolor agonizarte.

Longbottom se estremeció y las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar. Se obligó a ser fuerte a aferrar su varita e intentar idear un plan para detenerlos. Sabía que Malfoy y Potter eran poderosos por separado, pero juntos Neville no tenía duda; no tenía ni una sola oportunidad. Pero la rabia de verles hacer aquella atrocidad fue más fuerte y decidió avanzar un par de pasos e intervenir.

Sus planes de hacer de héroe se desintegraron tan rápido como la piel del ciervo muerto.

Potter se había arrodillado junto a la creatura y transformando su varita en una daga de plata brillante la clavó en el torso del animal, rasgándolo en horizontal sin nada de dificultad, como si aquella no fuese la primera vez que abría el cuerpo de un ser vivo.

El Gryffindor casi vomita ante la idea.

Potter dejó al descubierto los órganos del siervo, la sangre salpicando en todas direcciones y sin inmutarse ni un poco. Malfoy se arrodilló junto a Potter casi de inmediato y con un hábil movimiento de manos arrancó, literalmente, el corazón del animal. Neville soltó un jadeo y percibió las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Draco se colocó de frente a Harry, ambos aún de rodillas y le ofreció el corazón de su víctima. Potter sonrió de una manera que Neville jamás le había visto hacer; era retorcida, malévola e imponente.

Harry tomó las manos de Draco entre las suyas y ambos sujetaron el corazón sangrante del ciervo, lo levantaron a la luna y éste brilló con fuerza al tiempo que una ruda ventisca envolvía al par de serpientes que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se habían inclinado hacia el corazón y le habían dado un mordisco.

Lo devoraban como si se tratara alguno de los platillos que habían servido en el gran comedor. Su sus rostros, más específicamente sus bocas, manchadas completamente del líquido vital del pobre ciervo que miraba a la luna con los ojos carentes de brillo.

El león no lo soportó más, con piernas temblorosas dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a Dumbledore o a McGonagall, cualquiera que pudiese llegar hasta aquel claro y detener la atrocidad que Potter estaba llevando a cabo junto con Malfoy. Se habían vuelto locos, locos de poder y Neville sabía que ahora que habían comenzado no iban a parar a menos que alguien como el director del colegio interviniera.

Ya no le importaba hacer ruido, simplemente salió disparado en dirección a Hogwarts y el alivio que sintió al salir del bosque prohibido intacto no se comparó con el alivio de ver a Dumbledore en la entrada principal del castillo, con sus extravagantes túnicas moradas con estrellas.

—¡Profesor! —dijo casi sin aliento—. Tiene que venir conmigo al bosque prohibido, Potter y Malfoy... ellos...

—Muchacho, tranquilo, que nadie te viene persiguiendo ¿qué ocurre?

Neville lo vio con terror.

—Potter...

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó el viejo con la mirada preocupada.

—Está haciendo uso de magia negra, director —dijo sollozando nuevamente. Las viejas lágrimas ya se habían secado sobre sus mejillas. —En el bosque prohibido, cerca del lago, con Malfoy. Un ritual para incrementar el poder mágico, el ritual de la luna de sangre.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —le preguntó —. Es una acusación muy grave, jovencito.

Neville se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y asintió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó entonces la voz de Ron detrás de Dumbledore.

—Harry ha estado haciendo cosas malas —acusó Neville recordando el cadáver del ciervo y a Potter devorando su corazón.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa incrédula—. No creo que Snape haya dejado que hiciera algo.

—¿Snape? —preguntó Neville.

—Harry tiene detención con Snape, él y Malfoy, por eso no han venido a cenar.

—Oh, lo había olvidado... —Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo cálidamente.

—Pero... yo los vi... —susurró Neville, dudando de su propio testimonio.

—El bosque guarda muchas cosas inexplicables, Neville —le dijo Dumbledore—. Podría haber sido una ilusión —colocó una de sus arrugadas manos sobre su hombro—. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo iré ahora mismo al bosque a mirar, mientras puedes ir con Severus y confirmar por ti mismo que Harry y el joven Malfoy se encuentran ahí.

Neville asintió, olvidando que le aterraba estar cerca de Snape y comenzando su camino hacia las mazmorras con Ron a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero Neville no podía estar tranquilo después de lo que había visto. Y no lo estaría ni después de haberse asegurado de que Harry y Draco habían estado en las mazmorras bajo la supervisión de Snape, ni tampoco lo estuvo cuando Dumbledore le aseguró que no encontró nada que diera indicios de que el ritual de la luna sangrienta se había llevado a cabo.

Neville, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco, volvió a la torre de Gryffindor arrasando los pies, derrotado y confundido.

—Yo te creo —le dijo entonces una voz conocida.

Luna estaba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban de las mazmorras a la primera planta, con la cabeza descansando casualmente sobre sus rodillas.

—¿He? —preguntó él.

—Que yo te creo, Neville. Harry Potter no es bueno —respondió con voz tranquila, pero sus palabras eran fuertes —. Hay algo malo con él, puedo verlo y tú también.

Neville pensó que no debía sentirse aliviado, después de todo Luna era conocida por estar realmente loca, pero de todas maneras se sintió más tranquilo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo... —le dijo y ella asintió antes de ponerse de pie—. Pero solos será imposible y nadie va a creernos, ni si quiera Dumbledore me cree.

—Harry es muy inteligente Neville, y Draco Malfoy lo es aún más, no van a dejar que los desenmascaremos tan fácilmente. Mi padre dice que la mejor virtud es la paciencia, debemos esperar.

—¿A qué?

—A que el velo caiga y todos puedan ver.

Y con esas palabras se marchó, dejando a Nevilleconfundido y aterrorizado. El muchacho no tenía idea de cómo fingiría que nosabía que Potter era... bueno, no era el héroe que todos estaban esperando. 


	15. Ajuste de cuentas.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó cerrando su grueso abrigo de casimir.

Draco no respondió.

Harry tomó su maleta y la miniaturizó con un movimiento de varita. Miró a su alrededor de la habitación en caso de que algo importante se le estuviese olvidado. No es que Dobby no fuese eficiente y no confiara en que había arreglado todo lo que le había ordenado que metiera dentro de su equipaje, pero cualquier pequeña distracción era mejor que tener que ver la mirada ensombrecida de Draco que, a su lado, terminaba de colocarse el abrigo y la bufanda para partir camino a Malfoy Manor.

Harry se las había arreglado para convencer a Sirius y a Remus de que pasaría las vacaciones de navidad en casa de Hermione, con su familia muggle y Ron. Hermione no tuvo problemas de mentir por él, después de todo sus padres se encontraban fuera del país de vacaciones y ella iba a llevar a Ron a su casa. Un pequeña acción en agradecimiento al sabio consejo de Harry: "Toma lo que quieras, cuando quieras" que le había conseguido el corazón del pelirrojo.

Por supuesto que Hermione hizo preguntas que Harry, por supuesto, respondió con mentiras. La historia de Sirius y Remus siendo completamente incomprensibles en cuanto a su amistad con Draco había sido suficiente. Y no es que eso fuese mentira, ellos no estaban del todo convencidos de que la compañía del joven Malfoy fuese buena para Harry, pese a las afirmaciones de Dumbledore y Severus de tener todo bajo control. La mentira principal residía en que pasaría unas tranquilas vacaciones de navidad jugando al quidditch con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Caminó silencioso hasta la puerta cargando la maleta de Draco a costas de la suya, abrió la puerta y salió en dirección a la sala común que estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos cuantos estudiantes que le saludaron cortésmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada cerca de la chimenea, con toda la apariencia de que se marcharía también de Hogwarts. Harry no se perdió la mirada que la chica le dedicó a Draco que caminaba con la frente en alto detrás de él, completamente diferente a la postura que había mantenido con él en privado. Draco fue bastante hábil correspondiéndole la mirada a Pansy, pero no lo suficientemente discreto para que Harry no lo notara.

Aquel terrible monstruo, similar a un basilisco, que Harry definitivamente no iba llamar celos, se instaló en la boca de su estómago, amenazando con hacerle soltar un gruñido animal. La idea de que Draco y Parkinson siguieran comprometidos le irritaba muchísimo. La única razón por la que ella seguía viva era porque desde que Draco se había pasado públicamente a su bando, no habían continuado con su apariencia de novios, no más besos, ni abrazos de miraditas entre clases entre esos dos y de todas formas Harry tenía un rival más importante en el cual concentrarse; Tom Riddle.

Salieron de la sala común, hombro contra hombro, Draco inusualmente silencioso y Harry demasiado sumido en sus planes del día como para intentar si quiera hacerlo reaccionar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer nada más llegar a la propiedad de los Malfoy y eso incluía una larga charla con Narcissa Malfoy quién siempre tenía un buen consejo para cada situación.

Salieron del castillo y se montaron en uno de los carruajes. Harry tuvo especial cuidado de ser caballeroso y darle una mano a Draco para ayudarle a subir. Éste le agradeció con una sonrisa forzada que se desvaneció nada más dejaron el contacto visual de lado y Potter no pudo más que suspirar como si estuviera tratando con un niñito caprichoso haciendo un berrinche y subir detrás de él.

—Luces muy bien hoy —le halagó y Draco solamente respondió con un seco _gracias_ en vez de pavonearse como generalmente lo hacía—. Estás usando el abrigo que te regalé.

—Me has pedido que lo hiciera —su tono de voz era frío y distante.

—¿Y desde cuando haces todo lo que yo te ordeno? Eres el único en todo Hogwarts que se atreve a desobedecer mis órdenes directas.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó con un gesto de amargura en el rostro.

Harry volvió a suspirar y se rindió con el intento de amenizar el viaje hacia Hogsmeade.

Con sus ojos en la ventanilla del carruaje y la mano jugando distraídamente con su varita, Harry pensó que, después de atender los asuntos que tenía pendientes en Malfoy Manor, podría comenzar a pensar en convencer a Severus que su lado era el mejor, Draco probablemente podría ayudar con ello, cuando se le pasara el berrinche y si no, bueno, lamentaba que una mente tan brillante como la de Snape tuviera que perderse, no iba a dejarlo a disposición de Riddle o Dumbledore, eso era seguro.

Bajaron del carruaje con Harry intentando ser caballeroso una vez más, ayudando a su acompañante a descender y obteniendo únicamente una mirada indiferente y una desagradable mueca de frustración. Draco no se estaba esforzando ni lo más mínimo en ocultar su disgusto, pero Harry, que había crecido con él, aguantándole sus berrinchitos y caprichos ni si quiera se inmutó y se limitó a guiarlo en silencio hacia el pueblo en vez del tren.

Caminaron indiferentemente entre los alumnos, nadie parecía preguntarse por qué ninguno de los dos iba hacia el tren así que se adentraron en Hogsmeade la forma más casual que encontraron hasta que se adentraron en una pequeña callejuela completamente vacía.

Draco suspiró.

—Toma mi mano —le dijo, como rindiéndose.

Harry sonrió y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Como le ponía que fuese más alto que él. Le besó delicadamente y sonrió cuando Draco le correspondió, con su cuerpo relajando toda la tensión que había estado acumulado.

—Creo que me apetece viajar así —le dijo al oído, lamiendo su lóbulo.

—Vamos a despartirnos si no dejas de hacer eso —le advirtió y Harry se detuvo.

Draco le sujetó de la cintura y los apareció dentro de Malfoy Manor. No que fuera legal que lo hiciera, no era mayor de edad aún, pero con Umbridge bajo la _imperius_ y en el ministerio, Draco y Harry podían darse un montón de lujos como aparecerse pese a las restricciones de edad. Habían aprendido a hacerlo apenas un par de semanas atrás y habían estado practicando durante sus visitas a Hogsmeade, donde las protecciones anti aparición de Hogwarts no podían molestarlos.

Narcissa se aclaró la garganta y Harry le sonrió, sinvergüenza.

—Narcissa —le dijo apartándose de Draco y sonriendo con descaro—. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Mucho diría yo —le respondió cautelosa, mirando a su hijo un segundo y luego correspondiéndole a Harry la sonrisa—. Está muy guapo, señor Potter. ¿O debería decir, su majestad?

Harry no se perdió esa mirada de ojos azules encendiéndose, halagándolo de la misma forma en que Draco solía hacerlo, casi seduciéndolo.

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Harry, sólo Harry —sonrió encantadoramente y tomó la mano de la mujer, besándola delicadamente.

Draco carraspeó.

—¿Por qué no nos instalamos? —preguntó y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a subir las escaleras. 

—Bajen para almorzar, cariño —le dijo Narcissa con una voz encantadoramente melodiosa—. Recuerda que debo marchar por negocios después de eso y no volveré hasta navidad.

Draco no respondió.

—Está algo irritado —le justificó Harry—. No está llevando muy bien que Lucius esté Azkaban.

Narcissa suspiró.

—Ninguno de los dos, supongo —sonrió—. Estás en tu casa _Harry_ —dijo con un tono similar a un ronroneo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

La mujer dio media vuelta para dirigirse a lo que Harry recordaba era la oficina de Lucius. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el muchacho subió hasta la que era su habitación, aquella que estaba justo a un lado de la de Draco.

Cuando abrió la puerta suspiró con tranquilidad y familiaridad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en aquella casa y hacerlo le traía un sinfín de buenos recuerdos de sus comienzos. Recordaba claramente la forma en la que se había dejado deslumbrar por la preciosa manera en que Malfoy Manor estaba decorada, por el oro, el óleo, el mármol y las flores. Y aún, después de tanto tiempo, le seguía pareciendo maravillosa aquella casa a tal punto de desear, con todo su corazón poder poseerla.

Tal vez, una vez deshaciéndose de Lucius, podría tenerla, Draco no se la negaría y Narcissa, bueno, él podía ser realmente _insistente_ y dudaba que la mujer fuese capaz de resistirse a sus _persuasiones._

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —dijo la voz de Draco a sus espaldas mientras él colocaba la maleta sobre la cama—. ¿Estás tratando de follarte a mi madre?

Harry sonrió sin voltear a verlo y con un movimiento de varita la maleta se abrió y sus cosas comenzaron a acomodarse en las mesitas de noche, el armario y el tocador.

—¿Celoso? —le preguntó aún sin mirarlo.

—Vete al diablo.

Y la puerta siendo azotada se escuchó. Por supuesto que no estaba tratando de meterse en las faldas de Narcissa Malfoy, por muy hermosa que fuera, por mucho que fuese su parecido con Draco, no lo haría a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón para hacerlo. En todo caso el coqueteo lo había iniciado ella con sus miraditas coquetas y su voz seductora. Era obvio que Draco había aprendido todo el arte de la seducción de su madre y Harry era muy poco capaz de resistirse a ese tipo de encantos, aún si provenían de la madre de su amante. ¿No era acaso aquella la razón principal por la que Harry estaba sumamente obsesionado con el precioso muchacho de ojos grises y piel inmaculada? ¿No era justo que si Narcissa lo intentaba Harry se sintiera igual de intrigado?

Maldita familia, lo iban a llevar a la ruina emocional y él no tenía tiempo para eso, así que decidió concentrar toda su atención en la principal razón por la que estaba en Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy.

Una vez tomó una ducha y se colocó una de sus mejores túnicas e intentó arreglarse el cabello antes de plantarse frente al espejo del tocador y apuntarse hacia los ojos con la varita para realizarse un encantamiento de modificación visual que le permitiría ir por allí sin sus lentes. Apenas había comenzado a practicarlo y aquella sería la primera vez que lo usaría de verdad en él por que intentó relajarse, el estrés podía complicar las cosas y no solo eso, si no hacer que el encantamiento saliera terriblemente mal.

Cuando finalmente logró que su visión fuese nítida y clara, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, cuyo camino se sabía de memoria. Habría pasado por Draco a su habitación pero había decidió dejarlo rabiar un poco más, saber que no era el único capaz de consumirse en celos le traía una paz inexplicablemente enferma.

Narcissa ya se encontraba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa cuando Harry entró en la sala. La mujer le recibió con una mirada apreciativa que le hizo lucirse de más antes de tomar asiento. La charla comenzó con temas de poca relevancia hasta que Draco apareció y tomó su lugar al otro lado de la mesa, gesto que Harry había sido muy cuidadoso de demostrar no sentándose allí. Sabía que a Draco le gustaba tener el control y a Harry le gustaba complacerlo siempre y cuando estuviese en sus manos.

Fue hasta que llegaron al postre que la charla se tornó mucho más seria. La guerra, las alianzas y las lealtades; Narcissa le aseguraba que ella y su hijo estaban cien por ciento comprometidos con él y su causa y que si seguían frecuentando a Riddle era únicamente para mantener las apariencias. Narcissa, además, tenía una lista cuidadosa y ordenada sobre todos los magos influyentes que estaban de su lado y que habían sido probados por ella misma para que demostraran sus lealtades. Resultaba que fuera de Hogwarts el asunto de los bandos estaba en todo su apogeo y Harry (que en ese momento era, aparentemente, parte del bando de Dumbledore) tenía una gran cantidad de seguidores que encantados le entregarían sus servicios.

La manera en que Narcissa hablaba distaba mucho de la forma en que lo hacía Draco, era obvio el esfuerzo de su hijo por imitarle pero la seguridad y la experiencia eran palpables en Narcissa, cosas que aún le faltaban a Draco por su juventud e inexperiencia. No es que a Harry le molestara en lo más mínimo, él también estaba aprendiendo, pero si podía contar con una opinión más experimentada, iba a tomarla.

Y Draco no parecía muy contento por eso.

Al principio de la charla, el rubio había intentado tomar las riendas y la atención de Potter, pero su madre rápidamente había tomado la ventaja y desde entonces el joven heredero de los Malfoy no había hecho más que permanecer en silencio, observando a su madre con gesto indescifrable.

Cuando el almuerzo finalmente terminó y Narcissa se marchó de Malfoy Manor con pretexto de ir a atender algunos negocios, Harry y Draco se transportaron hasta la sala principal para sentarse frente a la chimenea. Fuera una tormenta de nieve se había desatado y el viento helado azotaba los preciosos jardines que ahora parecían de hielo. Sin embargo y gracias a la magia, dentro estaba acogedor.

—¿Sabías que me encanta cuando haces ese pucherito? —le preguntó coqueto.

—¿Ahora que se ha ido mi madre te conformas conmigo?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿No te he demostrado ya muchas veces que tú eres mi prioridad? Haría lo que fuera por ti Draco, tu madre... bueno, solo estoy siendo amable con ella.

—Demasiado diría yo.

—¿A caso dudas de su fidelidad por tu padre? —se acercó a él, recorriéndose un lugar en el sillón y colocando una mano en su pierna para comenzar a acariciarla—. ¿O acaso dudas de mi amor por ti?

—Amor... —bufó Draco rodando los ojos. Harry sonrió con burla—. No vuelvas a decirlo, me causa nauseas.

—No volveré a decirlo si prometes dejar tu enojo.

—Hecho.

El rubio se giró finalmente para enredar sus manos entre el cabello oscuro de Harry y besarlo. Un beso húmedo y muy posesivo. Harry jamás había sido besado por Draco de esa manera y debía admitir que le fascinaba. Tal vez enfermar a Draco de celos era una buena idea si iba a obtener como recompensa esas manos y esos labios reclamándolo de aquella manera.

Sin embargo, antes de que las cosas se pusieran más calientes y pasaran a otro nivel la chimenea brilló y Draco se separó de Harry para atender la llamada por red flu. Después de unos momentos hablando entre susurros, Draco se apartó de la chimenea con un gesto tan abatido que Harry supo que era el momento sin que Draco dijera una sola palabra.

La chimenea brilló de nuevo y Dolores Umbridge salió de la chimenea, con la mirada perdida y una expresión inusualmente calmada. Escoltaba a Lucius Malfoy.

El patriarca Malfoy lucía sumamente cansado, su antigua gloria había quedado reducida a cenizas y su nueva apariencia casi se parecía a la misma que había tenido Sirius cuando se fugó de Azkaban. Una barba descuidada, su siempre brillante cabello rubio enredado y sucio y su atuendo de prisionero holgado y nada parecido a las espectaculares túnicas a las que Harry estaba acostumbrado verle vestir.

Sin embargo la mirada del hombre se iluminó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de su hijo. Ignorando completamente la presencia de Harry atravesó el salón y se plantó frente a Draco antes de abrazarlo con un alivio que Harry jamás pensó que Lucius Malfoy sería capaz de sentir. Su hijo, por supuesto le correspondió pero sus hombros parecían estar completamente tensos.

 _No dejes que nadie se entere de que ha sido liberado._ Le ordenó a Dolores mentalmente, mediante la imperius. _Regresa a trabajar y continua como hasta ahora, si hay cambios o novedades en el ministerio no dudes en informarme. Ahora largo._

—Draco, lo siento tanto —dijo la voz de Lucius en voz tan baja que Harry apenas y podía escucharla—. Lamento tanto haberte involucrado con él, lo siento tanto.

—Está bien padre, yo estoy bien —le respondió apartándose de él.

Lucius sonrió y Harry quiso borrarle la sonrisa a crucios.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Cómo lo han logrado? —preguntó ansioso.

—Todo ha sido gracias a Harry y sus contactos en el ministerio.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Lucius girando y por primera vez mirando a Harry.

Harry no se perdió la forma en que su mirada se endureció, pasando del mercurio líquido al acero sólido. Sin embargo Potter admiró la forma en que controló sus emociones que principalmente estaban compuestos de confusión y duda y rápidamente le dedicó un gesto de casi gratitud. Aquel gesto hubiera valido para Harry muchísimo antes de segundo año, cuando admiraba a Lucius por ser uno de los magos más influyentes en toda Inglaterra, pero ahora, no podía sentir nada que no fuera desprecio y rencor. La hipocresía de Lucius Malfoy le enfermaba.

—Draco ¿podrías ir a pedirle a los elfos que traigan algo de comer para Lucius y supervisar su estado? Tengo unas cosas que discutir con él a solas —Draco asintió en silencio, saliendo con paso descuidado de la sala—. Toma asiento Lucius. Lamento no haberte dejado tomar una ducha primero, pero esto es importante.

—No que no agradezca lo que has hecho por mí, pero podrías dejar de dar órdenes en _mi_ casa. Yo soy el señor de Malfoy Manor y Draco no es ningún elfo doméstico, no tenía necesidad de ir a supervisar nada.

—Oh, pero él quería hacerlo Lucius, asegurarse de que ibas a comer correctamente ahora que eres libre. No sabes lo mucho que le pesó saberte prisionero. Y Narcissa, pobre mujer, obligada a mostrarse fuerte pero tan destrozada por tu irresponsabilidad —Lucius hizo una mueca de culpa—. Espero que eso te haya ayudado a aprender de tus errores.

—Por supuesto —aseguró—. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no merece mis servicios y estoy dispuesto a redimirte. Pídeme lo que sea, Potter, mi familia te sirve ahora.

—Oh no, Lucius, las cosas no son así de fáciles, yo te di mi mano y tú me diste una patada, yo no perdono tan fácilmente y si ahora estás aquí es únicamente por Draco.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con mi hijo?

—¿A caso importa? Esa _relación_ te ha sacado de Azkaban —negó con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro—. No me gustan los preguntones Lucius. Mis asuntos son solo míos. Deberías estar agradecido y deshaciéndote en disculpas, no haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

—Quiero saber dónde me estoy metiendo —declaró—. No voy a poner en riesgo a mi familia de nuevo.

—¿Crees que soy peligroso? —preguntó burlón.

Una charola de comida apareció sobre la mesita de café y Harry le hizo un gesto a Lucius para que comiera. Éste, muy a su pesar, obedeció, claramente hambriento por la nula comida que había recibido mientras estaba preso.

—Se dicen muchas cosas de ti, aún en Azkaban.

—¿A sí?

—Dicen que eres oscuro, que no peleas junto a Dumbledore, sino contra él.

—¿Eso dicen? —preguntó con fingida indignación.

—Yo solo quiero saber si estaremos a salvo —terminó de devorar su carne y se estiró para tomar la única taza de té en la charola.

Lucius olisqueó el líquido y Draco apareció por la puerta, sentándose junto a Harry con mirada de seriedad sepulcral.

—Lo estarán —dijo Harry—. Draco lo estará y Narcissa también ahora que ambos me han demostrado sus lealtades.

Lucius sorbió de nuevo.

—Y supongo que debo pasar por una prueba para entrar dentro de esa protección —respondió dejando la taza vacía en la mesa y comenzando con su ensalada—. Espero que no hayas sido demasiado duro con mi mujer y nuestro hijo.

—Sólo lo suficiente, Lucius, sólo lo suficiente.

—¿Has dicho algo, Draco? —preguntó Lucius dejando su tenedor en el plato.

Draco susurraba:

—Cincuenta y dos... cincuenta y tres... cincuenta y cuatro...

—Parece que solo está contando —dijo Harry tranquilamente apartando un mechón de cabello del rubio de su rostro.

Draco miraba a su padre con gesto estoico.

—Eso es obvio, pero por...

—Sesenta... —dijo Draco y Lucius se detuvo, mirando la taza vacía.

Su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de horror.

—No puedes culparlo, todo ha sido cosa tuya —dijo Harry tomando la mano de Draco—. Si tú no lo hubieras arrastrado junto a Voldemort él no hubiese tenido que probar su lealtad. Una tarea que me costó mucho trabajo que realizara, él te quiere ¿sabes?

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó Lucius a su hijo acusadoramente.

La expresión de Draco seguía siendo la de una estatua. Completamente calmado.

Harry sonrió.

—Yo hubiese querido algo menos sutil, pero Draco insistió y yo rara vez puedo hacer algo contra sus encantos, si es que sabes de lo que hablo —le guiñó un ojo. Lucius estaba pálido—. Un poco de veneno de basilisco, acónito y cuerno de bicornio pueden hacer maravillas, sobre todo en unas manos tan hábiles como las de Draco, es el mejor pocionista que haya conocido nunca.

Lucius se puso de pie bruscamente, volcando la mesita de café. Por un momento parecía dispuesto a buscar entre sus ropas su varita, pero pareció recordar que se la habían confiscado al ser arrestado y que lo habían llevado de vuelta a su casa sin devolvérsela.

—¡Cómo te has atrevido a usar a mi propio hijo contra mí! —exclamó antes de que un fuerte dolor le hiciera caer de rodillas sujetándose el estómago. Sus ojos saltando de su rostro por el dolor.

—Ciertamente fue complicado.

—Lo has hechizado... la imperius —replicó dirigiéndole a su hijo una mirada suplicante.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Ciertamente estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Vamos, Draco, dile a papá lo que tengas que decirle antes de que muera —dijo acariciando su rostro.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo y el rostro de Lucius se llenaron de lágrimas de furia.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Draco —le dijo Lucius casi jadeando, escupiendo sangre y saliva—. Espero que mi muerte valga la pena cuando él se canse de ti y decida hacerte lo mismo.

El veneno que Draco había elaborado no solo era mortal, si no lento. Derretía las entrañas de la víctima lentamente y muy dolorosamente, de tal manera que el sufrimiento estaba asegurado.

—Yo jamás le dañaría —dijo Harry con simpleza besándole en los labios.

—Apártate de mi hijo, tú... miserable... —Su respiración sea agitó.

Draco cerró los ojos y una lágrima escurrió por su rostro.

—Has que pare... —le suplicó el menor de los Malfoy al rey—. Es mi padre...

—Entonces termínalo tú —le respondió Potter con frialdad.

Draco abrió los ojos y le miró. Comenzaba a romperse.

Lucius comenzó a toser y a escupir sangre mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas por la falta de aire. Draco miró a su padre agonizando en el suelo y luego a Harry, comprendiendo que este hablaba completamente en serio y que, si de verdad quería acabar con el sufrimiento de su padre debía actuar.

—Lo has escogido a él por sobre nuestro lazo de sangre —le dijo su padre con rencor y Harry sonrió satisfecho desde su lugar en el sofá.

—Madre habría hecho lo mismo —le respondió poniéndose de pie frente a su padre. Harry se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó en su lugar—. Esto es sobre sobrevivir, sé que lo comprendes, papá.

—Potter no ha sido más que una maldición desde que decidiste hacerlo tu amigo.

—Es la mejor decisión que he tomado —dijo pero su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir—. Lamento que no lo hayas comprendido antes, pudimos habernos ahorrado esto.

—Él te va a llevar a la ruina, Draco.

Draco levantó su varita.

—Adiós, padre... —hipó y Harry se inclinó haciaadelante, ansioso—. _Avada Kedravra._


	16. Mío.

Harry no estaba feliz y sabía perfectamente por qué.

Desde que habían regresado al colegio, después de las vacaciones de navidad, las cosas se habían enturbiado mucho en cuanto a su relación con Draco y por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender por qué. Bien, Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto y Draco tenía todo el derecho del mundo de guardar luto –él le había dado ese derecho– pero ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que aquello había sucedido y el rubio no parecía mejorar en absoluto.

Draco, que generalmente era un muchacho altivo y despreocupado, apenas y hablaba con nadie, no comía absolutamente nada y pasaba horas sumido en sus propios pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la lejanía, con sus preciosos ojos grises nublados por la tristeza que disfrazaba de indiferencia y el brillo de su rostro completamente apagado.

Los primeros días Harry se había tomado bastante tiempo para admirar aquella nueva faceta de su dragón. Su rostro endurecido por la tristeza y la incertidumbre le traían una insana satisfacción y un deseo poco convencional. Verlo tan debilitado, tan expuesto, le hacía a él sentir poderoso y con la responsabilidad de cuidar de él. Lo subía un peldaño más en su camino al dominio de aquel indomable rubio.

Draco era precioso, aún sumido en aquel estado permanente de tribulación, su piel cada vez más pálida le incitaba a mordisquearla hasta dejarla marcada y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos enrojecidos le hipnotizaban como nada lo había hecho antes. Ansiaba poder arrancarle esa máscara de indiferencia a gemidos, hasta hacerlo llorar de dolor o de placer, que eran lo mismo.

Sin embargo el placer que significaba admirar a Draco Malfoy sumido en esa nueva etapa de sentimientos tan oscuros se desvaneció casi al mismo tiempo en que Harry comprendió lo molesto que podía ser no verlo completamente comprometido con él, demasiado ocupado lidiando consigo mismo.

¿De qué le servía haber quitado de en medio a Lucius y haber puesta a prueba a su dragón si éste no parecía dispuesto a invertir cada segundo de su tiempo en él y solo en él?

Ciertamente no servía mucho.

Si Harry había comprendido algo a muy corta edad era que adoraba, casi tanto como adoraba la magia negra, ser el centro de atención del joven Malfoy, ser su prioridad y el núcleo de su orgullo personal, ser la razón de sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas, el causante de que su sangre se derramara cuando le besaba con demasiada fuerza, o el autor de sus gemidos cuando las cosas se ponían especialmente sucias.

Harry no podía permitirse no ser el centro del universo para Draco, no se lo había permitido antes y después de escuchar la profecía mucho menos, Draco debía permanecer a su lado costase lo que costase, con todos sus esfuerzos volcados a que Harry llegara a al cima, a ayudarlo a que la corona fuese suya y no solo de manera metafórica.

Distraído como estaba Draco servía para lo mismo que Colin Creevey en su vida; para nada.

Así que, cuando la primavera finalmente llegó, Harry había tomado una decisión, Draco volvería a ser el mismo de antes, volvería a ser todo suyo y no habría más distracciones entre ellos. Se encontraban en un momento decisivo de la guerra y no podían echarlo a perder por una nimiedad como la muerte del bastardo de Lucius, una muerte que al parecer nadie lamentaba.

El rey se las había arreglado –moviendo algunos hilos, claramente– para que la noticia de la muerte del hombre saliese a la luz al día siguiente de lo ocurrido. Dolores había ido por el cuerpo de Malfoy al día siguiente de perpetrar el asesinato para llevarlo de vuelta a Azkaban. Rita Skeeter se había encargado del resto del trabajo, alentada por Harry quién casualmente le había dado la noticia después de que "Draco se la comunicara".

El mundo mágico estaba de fiesta, demasiado aliviados por haberse deshecho de un parásito como Lucius. Draco no parecía concordar con ellos, su actitud lo dejaba bien en claro y Narcissa, bueno, le había escrito a Harry comunicándole únicamente que de ese momento en adelante, podía considerar los fondos Malfoy como suyos, para su causa. Si estaba triste o afligida Harry no tenía idea y Draco tampoco le había dicho nada.

Fuese como fuese, deshacerse de Lucius le estaba trayendo más beneficios que desventajas y no se arrepentía. Y Draco debía comenzar a pensar igual. Harry lo persuadiría a pensar igual. Pensaba que no sería tan difícil, debía ser encantador y atento y lo demás vendría por cuenta propia. Harry estaba consciente de que Draco no era Ginny o Cho, pero también sabía que el rubio no le era indiferente y sus técnicas de convencimiento, si bien no serían cien por ciento efectivas con él, al menos servirían de algo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry se puso en marcha. Recuperaría a Draco costase lo que costase. Lucius no iba a arruinar eso también, no ahora que ya estaba pudriéndose en la fosa común de Azkaban de donde ni Narcissa ni Draco se habían atrevido a intentarlo sacar.

Se levantó aquella mañana de sábado sintiendo un poco más ligero ahora que había tomado la resolución de mejorar el humor de su mejor amigo. Era una mañana cálida de primavera, aunque era difícil de decirlo en las mazmorras, siempre húmedas y oscuras. Solo con el reflejo del agua del lago negro atravesando las ventanas verde botella, apenas dejando que un pequeño rayo de sol atravesara su superficie.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a tomar una ducha y colocarse sus mejores túnicas antes de pasar por Draco a su habitación y bajar juntos a tomar el desayuno. Tal vez después de eso podrían ir juntos al partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y apostar sobre el ganador que obviamente sería Gryffindor, por cómo había estado jugando la temporada.

Harry tenía una sorpresa preparada para Draco esa noche y debía admitir que se sentía emocionado, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Su sangre burbujeaba dentro de sus venas, ansioso por hacer algo que atara a Draco a él, sin opción de retractarse. Porque eso era algo que los dos deseaban ¿no? Estar junto, por siempre, sin temor a que el otro se marchara, respaldándose y ayudándose mutuamente a alcanzar sus objetivos. Ser el rey y la reina en aquel tablero lleno de peones.

Salió de la ducha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, únicamente con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cintura. Se tomó algo de tiempo para contemplar en el espejo su abdomen marcado por el quidditch y sonrió a su reflejo cuando se percató de que había crecido un par de centímetros más sin haberse dado cuenta. Aún no era tan alto como Draco, pero seguramente nunca lo sería y estaba bien, no se acomplejaba.

Anduvo desnudo por su habitación antes de colocarse algo de ropa interior intentar arreglar su cabello frente al espejo, recordando dejar aquel estilo salvaje que lo caracterizaba y que Draco le había dicho que le encantaba. Se había colocado algo de loción, un sutil toque de aquel líquido sobrio y elegante, una loción francesa que Narcissa Malfoy le había enviado y que Harry había estado contento de estrenar ese día.

Dobby había preparado sus ropas y las había dejado colgadas en su armario. Un conjunto elegante de túnicas negras con bordados de plata y unos zapatos de cuero cosidos a mano realmente exquisitos. Se colocó el conjunto sintiendo la satisfacción que solo algo tan suave y fino podía producirle, haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente de satisfacción y pensando que no entendía como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en la miseria de los Dursley cuando la opción de pudrirse entre ropas lujosas, joyas y muebles antiguos había estado al alcance de su mano todo aquel tiempo.

Se lanzó a sí mismo el encantamiento que le permitía ver bien sin sus lentes y se arregló su ya largo cabello una vez más antes sonreír a su reflejo y salir de su habitación listo para aquel nuevo y gran día. _Su_ día y de Draco.

Afuera en el pasillo no había nadie, Harry suponía que la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin ya se encontraban en el gran comedor, después de todo, no era tan temprano y un partido de quidditch siempre era motivo para madrugar, al menos en Hogwarts. Se topó con un par de alumnos de séptimo que le saludaron con un movimiento sutil de cabeza y luego se dirigieron hacia las escaleras charlando en voz demasiado baja como para escuchar si quiera una palabra de lo que murmuraban.

Harry llegó a la habitación de Draco y se alisó los pantalones antes de deshacerse de una pequeña pelusa que descansaba sobre su hombro. Pasó una mano por su cabello aún húmedo y detuvo su mano frente a la perilla de la puerta antes de pensar si debía sujetarse el cabello como todo un mago sangre pura o si realmente no importaba.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

Draco se encontraba acostado aún, con su pecho contra el colchón y su pálida y desnuda espalda brillando en tonalidades verdusca por el efecto del agua del lago que se colaba por la ventana. Sus cabellos platinados se encontraban revueltos sobre su rostro, desplegándose en mechones desordenados que brillaban tenuemente de manera hipnotizaste. Sus brazos musculosos reposaban bajo su cabeza, con una almohada sobre ellos, flexionándose de tal manera que eran notables los efectos de su entrenamiento como cazador.

Harry pensó que lucía delicioso y que quería solo un bocadito de él. Una mordida hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Con mucho cuidado se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él con una delicadeza que creía no poseer hasta ese momento. Caminó con sus pasos siendo amortiguados por la fina alfombra que cubría el piso de madera, hasta colocarse junto a Draco que aún dormía con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviese descansando realmente.

Harry estiró una de sus manos para apartar su cabello de su rostro afilado y poder verlo mejor, pero se detuvo a medio camino, notando un extraño aroma rodeando a Draco que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su escrutinio. Era un aroma dulzón, casi hostigoso que Harry recordaba haber olido en alguna parte, sin estar completamente seguro de dónde. Toda la cama del dragón olía de aquella manera, las sábanas, las cobijas y hasta su cabello, razón principal por la que Harry lo notó.

Era un perfume, de eso no había duda. Perfume de mujer.

El gesto del rey se ensombreció hasta que sus ojos verdes brillaron de manera peligrosa. Su mente trabajando a toda velocidad entre asesinar a Draco ahí mismo o dejarlo despertar y que se explicara. La rabia apoderándose de él tan rápido que comenzó a ver en tonos rojizos. Sus puños, tan apretados que le dolían las articulaciones y la quijada tan tensa que no podía sentirla realmente.

 _Tranquilízate, Potter_. Se riñó a sí mismo. _Draco tendrá una muy buena explicación para esto. Está demasiado triste pensando en Lucius como para hacer lo que piensas que ha hecho. Es perfumo horroroso podría ser incluso de... bueno, de cualquiera._

Pero pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras que su parte aún pensante trataba de lanzarle a la parte irracional, tan enfurecida como un animal salvaje, realmente no estaba teniendo suerte, porque cada vez que lo pensaba más, más sospechoso parecía todo y sus instintos asesinos salían a flote sin oportunidad de reprimirlos, como generalmente hacía desde que Draco le había dejado bien en claro que ir por allí deshaciéndose de la gente podía ser realmente peligroso y malo para su reputación.

El cuerpo de Draco, que segundos antes se le había antojado perfecto y erótico ahora le causaba nauseas. Su nariz no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni un maldito segundo más de aquel pestilente perfume así que de manera brusca tomó las cobijas con las que el rubio se había cubierto de la cintura para abajo y las haló con fuerza.

Descubrir que se encontraba completamente desnudo no ayudó para nada y la mordida en su cadera tampoco.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco aún adormilado—. ¿Harry?

Potter no respondió, en su lugar dejó que la furia lo manejara, tomando a Draco por la muñeca y levantándolo de un tirón, prácticamente arrastrándolo al cuarto de baño sin que los intentos de Malfoy por zafarse o sus quejas lo hicieran aflojar el agarre que Draco estaba seguro, dejaría marcas.

—¡Me estás lastimando, idiota! —se quejó el rubio, saliendo del estupor del sueño que aún se alojaba en su cabeza—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —gruñó intentando apartarse, pero sus músculos parecían apenas haber despertado y estaban reacios a cooperar con él.

Pero Harry no escuchaba, ni si quiera lo miraba, caminaba pisando fuertemente y afianzando su agarre cada vez más. Draco sintió que el tobillo se le torcía, enredado sin cuidado en una de sus sábanas de seda, pero cuando se quejó del dolor Harry lo agarró con más fuerza hasta que llegaron al baño, donde prácticamente lo arrojó al suelo, muy cerca de la bañera.

—¿Pero qué diablos...? —había estado a punto de protestar, sobándose la muñeca que en tan solo unos segundos ya se había puesto rojiza y pronto morada.

Sin embargo sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por Harry quién de manera brusca lo tomó del cabello y obligándole a alzar la cara. Sus ojos brillando de una furia tan pura que hizo que la piel de Draco se erizara y su pene diera un tirón de excitación ante la imagen. Joder, Harry furioso lo ponía tan cachondo que dolía. Literal.

Harry se inclinó hacia y, reforzando su agarre en su cabello y él jadeó sin poder evitarlo, antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar un beso rudo, lleno de saliva y sangre. Un beso que no llegó.

—Toma un maldito baño —le ordenó con su voz gruesa y poderosa ¿cuándo le había cambiado? Draco no lo sabía, solo sabía que le encantaba —. Apestas a prostituta barata.

Harry vio a Draco frunciendo el ceño, pero no le dio la oportunidad de nada más. Salió del cuarto de baño con un portazo, con su estómago revuelto y realmente confundido. Había jurado, silenciosamente, que jamás haría daño a Draco, que jamás se atrevería a dañarlo a menos que él supiera que era por su bien, como en el caso de Lucius. Sin embargo, el asunto de la agresión física nada tenía que ver con su bienestar, tenía que ver más bien con el bienestar del propio Harry, su bienestar emocional. Había estado a nada de golpearlo hasta la inconciencia, de gritarle hasta que su garganta se desgarrara totalmente, hasta que Draco entendiera que ya tenía dueño y ese era Harry Potter.

La única razón por la que no lo había hecho había sido por aquella vocecita dentro de su cabeza que hablaba parsel y que le recordaba que sentía cosas por Draco que no sentía por nadie más, que debía tranquilizarse y no echarlo a perder. Que le susurraba de manera silbante que, a menos que quisiera que el chico saliera corriendo de su lado para refugiarse junto a Tom Riddle, debía mantener la calma y buscar al verdadero culpable.

Una vez que su respiración se tranquilizó y su cuerpo dejó de temblar de furia, su cerebro, ahora menos nublado, le dejó procesar todo lo que sabía y le ayudó a plantearse la situación desde otro punto de vista. Draco, su Draco, su rey no podía estar haciendo nada malo, no al menos en sus cinco sentidos o a voluntad y eso Harry lo tenía muy en claro ahora que había dejado ver todo de color rojo. Draco, su precioso Draco jamás se hubiese atrevido a... acostarse con alguien que no fuese Harry, por que Draco le pertenecía, él se lo había dicho una de las tantas noches en que habían comenzado a compartir pajas, antes de la muerte del patriarca Malfoy.

Sí, definitivamente algo había ocurrido, algo le había ocurrido a su príncipe en el tiempo en que se habían distanciado ligeramente. Alguien se había aprovechado de él, en las muy pocas horas que Harry se había apartado del rubio para cumplir con sus obligaciones como rey (obligaciones que comprendían responder cartas del ministro, escuchar las novedades de Umbridge, ayudar a los más pequeños a comprender la manera en que él miraba el mundo y evitar disputas entre casas por los bandos que cada uno había elegido). Definitivamente algo turbio había empujado a su príncipe a actuar de aquella manera.

No había otra explicación.

O tal vez sí, pero aquella era la que Potter había decidido creer, demasiado encaprichado con Draco Malfoy como para aceptar cualquier teoría. Siempre era mejor culpar a alguien más.

El sonido del agua cayendo sobre la tina del cuarto de baño llegó y se fue sin que el rey lo notara, realmente, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para pensar en nada más. Su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar en donde había olido semejante perfume. Pansy Parkinson era una candidata viable, era la prometida de Draco de todas formas y él estaba obligado aún a mantener las apariencias. Eso incluía follársela para que Voldemort no sospechara que algo estaba terriblemente mal, que le había traicionado por Harry. Sin embargo el aroma del perfume no parecía recordarle a Parkinson por mucho que lo intentara y bien podía pertenecer a cualquier chica del castillo, sin importar la casa a la que perteneciera.

Harry siempre creyó que Draco, de tener que hacerlo, se inclinaría por una chica bonita, de buena familia y que fuese virgen, definitivamente.

 _Astoria Greengrass_. Gritó la voz en parsel dentro de su cerebro, enfurecida pero extasiada de haber dado con el blanco.

—Greengrass... —repitió Harry en un susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco que ya se encontraba completamente vestido.

Harry ni si quiera había notado cuando salió de la ducha.

—El desayuno, nos lo hemos perdido —dijo en voz más fuerte, peleando con la necesidad de salir de inmediato en busca de la menor de las Greengrass.

_Esa pequeña perra traidora._

—No tengo demasiada hambre en realidad —confesó Draco.

—No tienes hambre nunca —le reprochó Harry, fingiendo estar totalmente bien—. Debes alimentarte y lo sabes. Sé que la muerte de tu padre no ha sido fácil, pero debes seguir adelante. 

—Yo lo asesiné, Harry, seguir adelante no es una opción.

—Lo será si quieres que juntos logremos cosas grandes —se puso de pie y caminó hasta el rubio que se encontraba dándole la espalda, mirándose en el espejo—. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? —le preguntó con sus labios muy cerca de su cuello y rodeando su delgada cintura con sus brazos.

Draco cerró los ojos complacido por la sensación del aliento de Harry contra su cuello y susurró.

—Sí... puedo, por ti.

Harry sonrió complacido por la respuesta antes de tomar el cuello del rubio entre sus labios y comenzar a besarlo. Después de un momento de pequeños suspiros por parte de Draco, Harry optó por succionar la piel, dispuesto a dejar una marca, _su_ marca.

—Hey... van a verla —dijo Malfoy suavemente, disfrutando de ser marcado.

Harry succionó con más fuerza.

—Ese es el punto.

—Amaneciste bastante agresivo. El numerito de baño fue bastante bueno.

—Eres mío, Draco — Draco se rió en respuesta—. Estaba pensado cuando volvería a tenerte de buen humor. Estoy harto de tus rabietas, Dragón.

—Anoche decidí que debía dejarlo pasar —respondió girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry—. Después de todo estamos a punto de tomar decisiones importantes.

Harry sonrió.

—Joder, me vuelves loco.

—A partir de ahora no más distracciones, su majestad. Hagamos que la muerte de mi padre valga la pena.

Harry emocionado como se encontraba se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó profundamente, con sus labios tocando los labios ajenos de manera ruda y sus dientes chocando de vez en cuando, sus lenguas danzando en el interior de sus cavidades bucales y gruñidos secos saliendo de sus gargantas.

Fueron al partido de quidditch que Hufflepuff ganó de manera inesperada y luego de pasar un largo rato charlando en los jardines en compañía de Ron y Hermione que se habían hecho novios de manera oficial, fueron a tomar el almuerzo finalmente al gran comedor. Las hermanas Greengrass se sentaron cerca y Harry pudo corroborar sus sospechas sobre Astoria que apestaba a aquel horrible perfume que antes apenas y había notado. Al atardecer dieron un paseo por el lago apenas rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal si vas a mi habitación? —le dijo Harry—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, llevaré la cena, espérame allí.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó Draco con una mirada juguetona.

—Un regalo —respondió Harry tomándole la mano y besándola caballerosamente—. Anda, ahora te alcanzo.

Draco asintió y comenzó a marcharse en dirección al castillo. Los jardines estaban repletos de gente todavía, pero Harry sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer necesitaba de una gran cantidad de espectadores.

El rey caminó en dirección al boque prohibido hasta que se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de todo y de todos, hasta que se aseguró que era seguro tomar su forma de animago a la que ya se había acostumbrado totalmente. Su forma de cuervo se sentía tan natural como su forma humana y Harry estaba realmente feliz con eso.

Levantó el vuelo y atravesó todo Hogwarts en busca de su objetivo, hasta que lo divisó en los jardines interiores, junto a su hermana y con un grupo reducido de Slytherin que charlaban tranquilamente sobre algo que Harry no se detuvo a escuchar.

Se posó sobre uno de los pilares del edificio, observando con sus ojos a su víctima, a la perra que se había atrevido a aprovecharse de las debilidades de su Draco.

Astoria sonrió ampliamente cuando alguno de los chicos dijo una broma especialmente divertida. Sus ojos castaños brillando de una manera tan dulce que Harry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, haciéndolo soltar un graznido.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y Harry decidió que era el momento. Volvió a desplegar sus alas y descendió a gran velocidad hasta aterrizar en el rostro de Astoria Greengrass que soltó un chillido de terror cuando sintió al animal sobre ella. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco lo hicieran las varitas que fueron desenfundadas. El rey en su forma de cuervo había decidido no perder demasiado tiempo, sabía que nadie le maldeciría directamente, por temor a dañar a la chica, pero tampoco quería tentar a su suerte, así que simplemente lo hizo, hundió su pico en el ojo izquierdo de la chica y lo devoró completo, solo para inmediatamente hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Astoria se revolcaba en el suelo, aullando de dolor e intentado quitarse a la criatura de encima sin éxito alguno. Daphne gritaba que alguien hiciera algo, que su hermanita estaba siendo atacada, pero todo parecían demasiado en shock por el espectáculo como para actuar.

La voz del profesor Flitwick fue la alarma de salida que Harry estaba esperando.

Levantó vuelo y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Draco estaba recostado en su cama con un pedazo de pergamino entre manos, lo leía atentamente antes de notar que Harry había entrado y sellado la puerta tras él. Completamente ajeno al caos que se había desatado en los jardines.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó el rubio mostrándole el papel.

Harry sonrió.

—He estado trabajando en ello, ya lo he perfeccionado, serías el primero.

—Y el único, espero —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, poniéndose de pie.

—¿En serio dejarás que te marque?

—Cada centímetro de la piel, Potter – le respondió inclinándose para besarlo. Entonces se detuvo—. ¿Eso es sangre? —le preguntó limpiándole una mejilla.

—No lo creo —le respondió tomándolo de la cintura—. Entonces ¿Cuándo deberíamos hacerlo?

—Antes de que tenga que acabar con Dumbledore —le respondió—. Un símbolo con el cual identificar a tus seguidores de confianza, una gran idea, pero no demasiado original— se burló—. ¿Tienes idea de que forma tendrá?

—Por supuesto —respondió apartando un mechón del rostro de Draco—. Un cuervo posado en un cráneo.

—Muerte, destrucción y caos, me gusta.

—Más te vale, porque no hay manera de borrarla.

—Es un gran regalo, Harry.

—Todo un placer, príncipe.

Respondió asegurándose de que no quedaba más sangre seca en su rostro. 


	17. El alfil que cayó.

Se deslizó a través del oscuro pasillo de manera sigilosa, como el cuervo que espera en lo alto de un árbol a que su víctima moribunda abandone este mundo y entonces pueda devorarla por completo. El silencio sepulcral de la noche elevaba el nivel de dificultad para pasar desapercibido pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a las sombras y sabía cómo manipularlas para no ser detectado, para mezclarse con ellas, como si fueran parte de lo mismo.

Recordaba la primera vez que había tenido que someterse a la oscuridad. No había tenido más de cuatro años, Dudley se las había arreglado para romper la vajilla de porcelana que la madre de su padre les había regalado antes de morir y culpar a Harry de todo. Vernon había sido inflexible, severo, con su redondo rostro enrojecido por una furia abrazadora bajo la que el pequeño, flacucho e indefenso Harry Potter había temblado.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que le había golpeado, una bofetada con más fuerza de la necesaria, el muchacho había caído hacia atrás llorando de dolor, dolor por que no entendía que había hecho mal, dolor por que hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo mucho que lo detestaban, dolor por sentirse completamente incomprendido y fuera de lugar, dolor de no ser amado de la forma en que su primo era amado, como Dudley a quién jamás gritaban o golpeaban, a quién siempre le dedicaban un abrazo y un "no importa".

Vernon no había tomado nada bien su momento de debilidad, le había dicho " _Levantate, muchacho llorón y bueno para nada, que no he terminado contigo" y_ Harry tan en shock como al principio, con sus manitas de cuatro años temblando, no podía si quiera moverse. Su tío lo había tomado con fuerza del brazo y de un solo tirón lo había incorporado y arrastrado hasta la alacena debajo de la escalera que a partir de ese momento se volvería su habitación.

Estaba oscuro, lleno de polvo y de cosas rotas e inservibles que entre las penumbras parecían feroces monstruos dispuestos a devorarlo. Golpeó y pateó la puerta, llorando e implorando que lo dejaran salir, gritando que tenía miedo, que estaba aterrado. Incluso se atrevió a decir que lo sentía, que sentía mucho "haberlo hecho", que no volvería a repetirse, ya no le importaba aceptar la culpa de algo que no había hecho, solamente quería salir de allí.

Pero Harry no salió de allí hasta mucho después, con los pantalones mojados del miedo y su pequeño rostro enrojecido por el llanto _. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección._ Le había dicho su tío, con el semblante endurecido. _Y espero que hayas aprendido a apreciar este lugar porque de ahora en adelante dormirás aquí._

Harry quiso volver a llorar en ese momento pero se contuvo temeroso de terminar un par de horas más allí dentro. _Sí, señor_. Fue todo lo que dijo y corrió escaleras arriba para tomar un baño y colocarse ropa seca. Cuando se dirigió al pequeño armario del segundo piso donde había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento se encontró con que sus escasas pertenencias habían desaparecido y ahora se encontraban en la alacena bajo las escaleras que era incluso más fría, más pequeña y más oscura (al menos el armario de arriba tenía una ventana).

No objetó, ni si quiera cuando se dio cuenta de que tu tío descaradamente apartó de su alcance cualquier bombilla que pudiera colocar para iluminarse. Aquella noche tardó más tiempo del necesario tallando su ropa sucia, evitando volver a la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, después de eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo. A Harry le sorprendió la facilidad con la que logró adaptarse las sombras, aunque adaptarlas a él le sorprendió mucho menos. Años dentro de un diminuto cuarto completamente a oscuras podía hacer maravillas y Harry había estado el tiempo necesario dentro de ese agujero para aprender algunas cositas que probablemente le hubieran servido antes.

Aprendió a mentir para mantener su pellejo a salvo de los castigos de su tío, aprendió a manipular a sus compañeros de clase y maestros para obtener todo lo que en casa siempre le habían negado, había aprendido a rodearse de aliados que podían defenderlo de los abusos físicos de su primo y al mismo tiempo pudieran ayudarlo en su vida académica, donde por supuesto, siempre destacaba. Había aprendido a construir una máscara difícil de romper, una que le mostraba al mundo un Harry Potter completamente falso pero sumamente agradable.

Para cuando Harry tenía diez años ya era uno con las sombras y las sombras eran parte de él pero no fue hasta que tuvo once y se hizo amigo de Draco Malfoy que las sombras furiosas y controladas bajo su piel se dispararon al exterior como las espinas de una rosa. Porque Draco Malfoy veía la vida de una manera muy diferente a Harry, quién antes de él, su más grande aspiración era largarse de la casa de los Dursley y no volver a verlos. Draco le enseñó que en la vida hay muchas más cosas que simplemente escapar, Draco le había mostrado que, si quería, podía ser el dueño del mundo y Harry lo aceptó casi con la misma facilidad con la que había aceptado la oscuridad en él.

Porque para un huérfano que nunca había tenido ropa propia, o una habitación decente con una cama cómoda, tener el mundo era como el enorme pastel de cumpleaños de Dudley, aquel que siempre miraba desde la compuerta de su alacena y que se le antojaba hasta que el estómago le dolía, pero no podía si quiera probar hasta que le tocaba lavar los trastes y entonces le metía dedo a uno de los platos aún manchados de chocolate. La diferencia era que ahora podía tener el pastel, así que dijo " _si"_ y Draco sonrió y le besó y solo tenían once años.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo y una corriente de aire proveniente de una de las ventanas abiertas le hizo aferrar con más fuerza la capa de invisibilidad alrededor de su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con su camino, debía asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca que lo hubiese visto cuando la capa había amenazado con salir volando. La tarea hubiera sido más fácil con el mapa del merodeador, pero Draco lo había tomado prestado y Harry tenía que arreglarse las por su cuenta.

Lanzó un par de encantamientos para detectar a cualquiera que estuviese rondando a menos de diez metros y cuando el resultado le dijo que estaba completamente solo continuó su camino hasta la torre de astronomía donde él sabía, era el único lugar seguro para tomar su forma de animago y salir de Hogwarts sin ser detectado.

Subió las escaleras de piedra y madera con el mismo sigilo que había empleado todo el camino, desde las mazmorras hasta la torre más alta de todo Hogwarts. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto y se filtraba a través de las múltiples ventanas pero Potter no se detuvo a admirar su belleza, simplemente se aseguró de haber cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y finalmente se deshizo de la capa que guardó cuidadosamente dentro de su túnica.

Se tomó un segundo para repasar lo que debía hacer esa noche y finalmente tomó su forma de cuervo antes de salir volando por la ventana. Debía llegar lo antes posible a Hogsmeade y aparecerse directamente en Londres. Jamás había recorrido tanta distancia con aparición pero no le pareció imposible así que simplemente iba a hacerlo. Hubiese intentado aparecerse directamente desde Hogwarts, seguro de que su poder sería suficiente como para romper las barreras de Dumbledore, pero prefería no hacerlas vibrar ni un poco, no podía darse el lujo de ser detectado y tener que dar explicaciones.

El cielo nocturno estaba completamente despejado, el viento soplaba ligeramente, una brisa cálida de primavera que apenas y alteraba la vida nocturna de aquellos terrenos. Harry sobrevoló por el bosque prohibido, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de desviarse hasta el campo de quidditch el cual atravesó rápidamente antes de llegar a Hogsmeade.

El pueblo se encontraba tan silencioso como Hogwarts y casi tan oscuro en sus calles como los pasillos del castillo. Las penumbras apenas y eran amilanadas por las antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente, lo suficiente como para que pudieses ver dónde estabas poniendo tus pies a cada paso. El sonido de la noche era tranquilizante pero alguien como Harry Potter jamás se detenía a observar eso detalles banales y sin importancia, no cuando se tenía una reunión con el ministro en menos de quince minutos.

En su forma de cuervo aterrizó a los pies de un enorme árbol seco bastante alejado de las casas y los negocios, no quería tener testigos que eliminar, su forma de animago era un secreto para todo el mundo y Harry quería que siguiera de esa forma.

Tomó su forma humana y se apareció.

Las barreras de la propiedad del ministro Rufus Scrimgeour vibraron alrededor de su cuerpo, resistiéndose a dejarlo entrar. La magia de Potter lidió con ello de inmediato, jamás había intentado algo similar y todos los libros daban por sentado que ningún mago era capaz de burlar y romper barreras de protección de esa manera, sin embargo no fue algo difícil para él, solo tuvo que concentrarse lo suficiente y recordar los pasos básicos para romper cualquier maldición y listo. En menos de medio segundo ya se encontraba en la sala principal de la casa con su cuerpo entero y a salvo.

El ministro soltó un jadeo y se puso de pie con la varita en alto, completamente aterrado de que el intruso quisiera deshacerse de él. No era un miedo infundado, Voldemort y los suyos habían estado enviando amenazas desde que había aceptado el cargo. Querían que se les uniera, que pusiera el ministerio a los pies del Lord cosa a la que Rufus no había cedido únicamente por que Dumbledore no dejaba de vigilarlo, en caso de que fuera tan estúpido como Fugde quién durante su gobierno no había hecho más que estupideces como ignorar el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Tal vez no debía sorprenderse de ver a Potter ahí, de pie, con una túnica finísima y con la clara ausencia de las gafas que antes enmarcaban su rostro. Pero se sorprendió y no solo eso, la idea de que fuese un mago tan poderoso que era capaz de atravesar sus barreras le causó escalofríos. 

—Pudiste usar la puerta —le dijo apenas en un susurro, no muy seguro de bajar la varita.

Harry sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

—No hay tiempo para formalidades ministro, es sumamente importante que hablemos ahora.

—Dolores no explicó cuál era exactamente ese asunto tan importante por el que estás aquí.

—Es porque ella no sabe absolutamente nada, señor ministro —al ver que el ministro seguía en estado de shock, Harry se tomó la libertad de sentarse junto a la chimenea.

Rufus tomó asiento pesadamente, con la varita floja en su mano derecha y con la mirada de Harry perforándole la frente. Había algo en el muchacho que nunca le había terminado de gustar y que ahora era mucho más notable. Era un buen aliado, sí, mantenía a los medios tranquilos y relacionarse con él y salir juntos en alguna portada de El profeta siempre era buena publicidad, pero al verlo, le parecía que estaba viviendo un deja vú, solo que no lograba relacionarlo con nada que pudiera recordar. Sólo sabía que era abrumador.

Potter se encontraba en el único sillón individual de la sala, con una pierna sobre la rodilla, en una postura tan cómoda e indiferente que cualquiera diría que se encontraban en su casa y no en la del ministro. Mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo, entrelazadas y pacientes. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad aterradora mezclada con una pizca de dulce amabilidad que bien podía ser falsa (aunque el ministro no podía estar seguro).

Rufus llegó a la conclusión de que el título que los medios le habían puesto le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Harry Potter era como un rey, elegante y felino, peligroso. Era poderoso, influyente y además, estaba destinado a ser el salvador del mundo mágico, o eso es lo que había dicho Dumbledore. No mucha gente conocía los detalles, pero Rufus debía, porque era el ministro después de todo.

Scrimgeour recordaba la primera vez que había visto al muchacho frente a él, había sido en el periódico, los medios no habían tardado en anunciar su reincorporación al mundo mágico. Había sido todo un revuelo que fuese seleccionado en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor como sus fallecidos padres, pero aquel pequeño detalle fue olvidado rápidamente cuando Potter demostró estar a la altura del mago que todos esperaban que fuera.

Sí, la gente estaba agradecida con él por haberse deshecho de Voldemort, pero su hambre de un salvador los había llevado a ser mezquinos, a exigirle a un pobre muchacho de once años que arriesgara su vida por ellos que eran demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarse al Lord y él había compadecido a Potter hasta que las noticias de sus hazañas (que de una u otra manera siempre se filtraban) salían a la luz. A los once Harry ya había vencido de nuevo a Voldemort y había atravesado el sistema de seguridad de Dumbledore y sus profesores para hacerse con la piedra filosofal. A los doce había descubierto una cámara que se creía ficticia y se había enfrentado a un basilisco para salvar a su mejor amigo. A los trece se las había arreglado para dejar en libertar a un hombre inocente y encerrar en Azkaban al verdadero traidor de sus padres. A los catorce había salido victorioso del torneo de los tres magos y además había sobrevivido a Voldemort una vez más. El año anterior, a los quince, había irrumpido en el ministerio y gracias a él se habían arrestado a muchos de los principales seguidores del Lord.

Un estudiante criado por muggles había hecho un mejor trabajo enfrentándose a Voldemort que las autoridades y eso lo tenía fascinado y aterrado a partes iguales, por si bien Potter no era del bando de Voldemort, comenzaba sospechar que tampoco estaba en el bando de la luz.

—Dumbledore va a morir —dijo Potter con voz tranquila y ronca, con un tono mal disimulado de satisfacción.

El ministro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Dumbledore no vivirá mucho más —repitió con mayor firmeza.

A Rufus Scrimgeourse le heló la sangre.

—Imposible —murmuró.

—Muy posible mi apreciado señor —suspiró dramáticamente—. Me temo que así será y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Dumbledore morirá pronto y hay cosas que debemos poner en orden. 

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—¿Realmente importa? —bufó fastidiado—. Usted comprende que cuando pase Voldemort tomará ventaja ¿verdad? No importa el por qué, ministro, lo importante es lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Vamos? —Harry lo miró como si hablara con un idiota.

—Sí, usted y yo, ministro —explicó fastidiado—. Comprenderá que sin Dumbledore es lógico que yo tome el control de la orden del fénix y por lo tanto los negocios entre el ministerio y la orden serán completamente entre usted y yo.

El ministro asintió, completamente pálido. En su mente se imaginaba entregándole a Voldemort el ministerio, temeroso de terminar en la calle o peor, muerto. Pero Potter parecía tener otra alternativa que él solo iba a escuchar y a analizar en caso de que fuese retributiva.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó reaccionando por primera vez en la noche.

Potter sonrió.

—Con la muerte de Dumbledore las cosas van a cambiar inevitablemente y nosotros debemos hacer lo necesario para defendernos. Voldemort va a tomar ventaja, él y sus hombres son muchos y otra fuga masiva de Azkaban no es imposible. Quiero que me deje involucrarme en el ministerio, que me deje hacerme cargo de las redadas de los aurores y las misiones de los inefables, quiero ser yo quién maneje a sus hombres, estoy seguro que entiende la razón.

—La profecía —susurró.

Harry sonrió petulante y complacido.

—Soy el único con las posibilidades de ganar esta guerra, el ministerio estará mejor bajo mi dirección. Por supuesto que usted seguirá siendo el ministro, yo solo quiero poner mi granito de arena. Voldemort tiene a sus mortífagos, yo quiero el ministerio, con la orden del fénix ya no es suficiente.

—Pero... eres solo un muchacho —dijo, peor sabía que su argumento era inválido—. Ni si quiera has terminado el colegio.

Harry sonrió con una sonrisa brillante y hermosa. Era momento de pasar a la manipulación.

—Es por eso que quiero que usted siga en el poder, ministro. Ha hecho maravillas con los pocos recursos del ministerio, la gente lo respeta y lo aprecia,porque fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a Voldemort —el ministro se estremeció pero Harry no dejó su discurso—.Yo necesito hombres como usted _en mi_ bando. Por supuesto que cuando gane y Voldemort esté muerto, usted será recompensado, imagine lo bien que hablará de usted la gente por haber apoyado al _elegido_. No queremos Voldemort al poder ¿o sí?

—No, claro que no... —respondió distraídamente, pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato?—Sonrió ampliamente, de manera encantadora—. Conmigo de _su_ lado seremos vencedores. Tom Riddle será aniquilado y la paz regresará.

—Pareces demasiado confiado ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—Es un secreto, ministro. Pero confíe en mí, no podemos perder.

Rufus le miró desde su asiento, con sus ojos rodeados de arrugas, analizándolo. Harry sabía que no tenía demasiado que pensar. Harry era el único capaz de enfrentarse al Lord y no era cuestión de una profecía, si no sentido común. Harry movía masas y podía hacer que la gente actuara a su favor, era poderoso y dominaba la magia como solo Dumbledore había podido hacerlo. Tal vez no tenía un don natural para el liderazgo y era bastante impulsivo, pero para eso tenía a Draco a su lado, su príncipe y pieza de la victoria.

—No creo que dejar el ministerio en manos de un muchacho sea buena idea —dijo finalmente—. Lo siento Harry. Aún si solo quieres poner un poco de tu parte... —lo miró con cautela, la sonrisa de Potter se había congelado —. Entiendo que te sientes... responsable de alguna manera, con todo el peso de la profecía sobre tus hombros... pero te aseguro que estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para detener todo esto. No es necesario que te involucres, eres joven y, según he escuchado talentoso, en el quidditch, ocupa tu tiempo libre en algo similar. Sé un muchacho ahora que puedes.

—Creo que no lo está entendiendo —dijo con un suspiro cansado—. Esto no es sobre una obligación, ministro.

—De todas formas no puedo dejar que te involucres, lo siento. Si lo que dices es verdad y Dumbledore muere, entonces podremos charlar, mientras tanto es imposible que te deje involucrarte. Mientras esté en mis manos no voy a poner a ningún chico de dieseis años en peligro. Sin embargo, puedo mandarte los informes, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una sonrisa gélida.

El ministro sonrió aliviado.

—Solo una cosa más, ministro —dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—Claro, Harry. Lo que sea por ti.

—¿Va a darle el ministerio a Voldemort antes o después de la muerte de Dumbledore?

El ministro se paralizó y Harry borró de su rostro la sonrisa. Había usado legeremancia y el tipo ni si quiera se había dado cuenta. Lo había hecho porque lo había notado tenso y había querido sabe por qué. Resultaba que el bastardo no lo creía capaz de enfrentarse a Tom Riddle y salir victorioso. Había querido apostar a "lo seguro" y Harry no había sido opción.

Pobre imbécil. La única razón por la que Harry no había ido directamente a los métodos ilegales para convencerlo era porque creía que su relación con él era lo suficientemente buena. Rufus confiaba en la orden y Harry había dado por sentado que eso significaba que confiaba en él. Una lástima, era un hombre poderoso e inteligente (aunque tal vez no tanto como Harry creía)

Scrimgeour intentó maldecirlo al instante pero una barrera no verbal fue suficiente para detener el hechizo. El ministro abrió los ojos impresionado a Harry ya le daba lo mismo la modestia, así que con un simple movimiento de su mano desarmó a su oponente y lo derribó. Apenas y había parpadeado. El ministro creía que jamás había visto tal despliegue de magia.

—Me equivoqué —declaró de inmediato—. Jugaré para ti.

Harry sonrió jugando con la varita de su oponente.

—Lo siento, no hay segundas oportunidades. ¡ _Crucio_!

Harry bostezó mientras el hombre se retorcía en el suelo implorando. Siempre era lo mismo, algunos lo subestimaban por ser tan joven, no apostaban por él pese a que estaba al nivel de Riddle y Dumbledore. Bendito fuese Draco que había podido ver a través de él y encontrarlo valioso.

Pensó en llevarle a su príncipe algo bonito cuando volviera a Hogwarts.

—Bueno, no tengo toda la noche, ministro —sentenció sacando su varita por primera vez.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Tranquilo, solo voy a asegurarme de que todo esté bajo control, por ahora aún me eras útil —sonrió una vez más y dijo con voz indiferente—. _Imperio._

El ministerio era suyo y las posibilidades de enfrentarse a Voldemort sin mancharse demasiado las manos se habían incrementado. Draco iba a estar realmente contento. 


	18. Castigo.

Harry se estiró sobre su asiento, bostezando perezosamente mientras las chicas a su alrededor soltaban risitas tontas. Él estiró ambos brazos y atrajo hacia su cuerpo a Ginny y a Daphne quienes no dejaban de mirarle con sus pestañas revoloteando y dedicándole las sonrisas más embelesadas que hubiese visto nunca. Al resto de las chicas no pareció agradarles mucho el hecho de ser ignoradas de esa manera. Todas querían un pedacito del rey.

Se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres que había sido adecuadamente pensada para convertirse en una especie de sala del trono, con tapices finos, una enorme alfombra que iba de la entrada al trono, unos candelabros de oro preciosos y por supuesto, el enorme trono de plata que descansaba en lo alto de un pedestal. El trono donde Harry se encontraba sentado en ese momento.

Las bromas sobre ser el rey habían terminado por descontrolarse y ahora incluso tenía su propio salón del trono ultra lujoso que él ni si quiera había pedido y que había comenzado como una broma de Dean y Seamus después de navidad y ahora se le estaba haciendo una verdadera costumbre utilizarla para aquellas pequeñas reuniones que sus admiradores insistían en tener con él.

Draco no parecía muy contento, ciertamente. Harry no estaba seguro de si era por el hecho de tener que compartir su atención con todas esas pequeñas zorritas o porque ahora que Harry se había deshecho de su juguete personal no tenía nada más con que entretenerse.

Astoria no había dejado el colegio, pero si se había tomado un par de meses para su recuperación. Asistía a clases aun completamente ciega. Los compañeros de su año se habían apiadado de ella (por petición de Harry) y siempre había alguien ayudándole a llegar a las clases. Daphne estaba muy agradecida con Harry por supuesto y los Greengrass en general. Draco en cambio, no dejaba de mirarle como si supiera que era su culpa, a pesar de que todos _sabían_ que había sido un accidente.

Fuese como fuese, Draco parecía realmente aburrido ahora que Harry estaba ciertamente ocupado atendiendo los asuntos del ministerio, las reuniones privadas con Dumbledore y las reuniones con sus seguidores quienes siempre acudían a él por consejo.

Nada pasaba en el mundo mágico sin que Harry se involucrara.

Era casicómico que a través de un montón de muchachitos sin importancia, Harry hubiese podido hacerse de alianzas con importantísimas familias de magos que lo respetaban y le expresaban su apoyo a través de regalos y masivas que llegaban semanalmente. Dumbledore por supuesto estaba encantado, la Orden del fénix estaba obteniendo, gracias a Harry, gran popularidad y ahora el ministerio ni si quiera intentaba intervenir en sus misiones. El viejo profesor creía que la unión hacía la fuerza y si Harry podía unir a toda la sociedad mágica inglesa, entonces tenía que ser bueno.

Con el ministerio y Hogwarts a sus pies, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Voldemort estaba jugando con sigilo y, aunque sus hombres a veces se descontrolaban e iban al mundo muggle a torturar, asesinar y causar desastres inexplicables para ellos, todo estaba bajo control. Harry sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, una vez cayera Dumbledore el telón se alzaría y solo las partes más fuertes del juego tomarían sus posiciones para iniciar la inminente guerra. Harry estaba entusiasmado, tanto como un niño pequeño en navidad, sabía que con Draco de su lado no podía perder.

Sin embargo había una cosa que si le estaba molestado y mucho. Draco. Su precioso príncipe de ojos grises y cabellos dorados, el dueño de todos sus sueños y de sus más sucios pensamientos. Aquel por el que se había desvivido tanto tiempo, aquel al que le debía aquella perfecta vida llena de lujos y reconocimiento, su Draco, su precioso Draco, le estaba volviendo loco y nada tenía que ver con Astoria Greengrass.

Draco Malfoy, el rey del control y la serenidad había resultado ser un maldito alborotador y en el peor de los sentidos. Harry había tenido que soportar semanas enteras de provocaciones sexuales sin sentido en las que Malfoy siempre le prometía más y no le daba nada. A veces llegaba a su habitación y le encontraba completamente desnudo en _su_ cama, dormido para variar y Harry tenía que luchar con su nulo autocontrol para no hacer nada de lo que se arrepentiría después. Respetaba a Draco demasiado como para forzarlo a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, pero no estaba seguro de resistir mucho más en ese estado.

Lo más lejos que habían llegado había sido el intercambio de pajas y un par de mamadas. Harry ni si quiera recuerda como había comenzado, pero había ocurrido y aquello le había abierto el panorama. De repente que Draco fuese su aliado y le diera un par de besos de vez en cuando habían dejado de ser suficiente. No era algo completamente extraño, desde siempre Harry había aprendido a exigir todo el joven heredero de los Malfoy y era casi lógico que al crecer las cosas no cambiaran. Por supuesto ya no se trataban de dulces o consejos para destacar en Hogwarts, pero era prácticamente lo mismo, al menos para el rey.

Harry estaba consiente, sabía perfectamente bien que lo sentía por Malfoy no precisamente algo sano. Se había obsesionado con poseerlo (en todos los sentidos) hasta el grado de lo enfermizo y ese deseo era tan fuerte que Harry apenas y podía luchar contra él. Draco tenía que ser suyo y tenía que serlo rápido.

Tal vez su majestad pudiese estar sentado en su trono, rodeado de las más hermosas chicas de todo Hogwarts mirándole con anhelo, en una de las salas más espectaculares que la sala de los menesteres hubiera creado nunca, Harry Potter no podía dejar en cierto rubio que ni si quiera se había molestado en aparecerse en la reunión.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Me marcho —anunció poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose aquella preciosa túnica de seda que Narcissa le había enviado un par de días atrás.

—Pero Harry — le interrumpió Ginny que era una de las pocas personas que le llamaban por su nombre. Por ser hermana menor de Ron, principalmente—. Aún no nos has hablado de lo que quieres que hagamos cuando Voldemort vuelva —era obvio que pronunciar ese nombre le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero frente a Harry siempre procuraba ser el tipo de chica que uno quiere para el rey: fuete, decidida, inteligente y sobre todo servicial.

Draco ya era todo eso y más. Aunque tal vez Harry tendría que entrenarlo para ser un poco más servicial.

—Será luego, Weasley —le respondió. La pelirroja hizo una mueca al no haber sido llamada por su nombre frente a todos. Algunas chicas soltaron risitas satisfechas—. Ahora necesito reunirme con Draco.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

—Si no se ha molestado si quiera en venir —respondió la pelirroja con claro disgusto—. Parece que la chica Greengrass le preocupa más que el destino del mundo mágico.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley —le reprochó Daphne, con la mano muy cerca de donde guardaba su varita.

—Explícate —le ordenó Harry ignorando aquella disputa sin sentido.

—Que de camino para acá, lo vi en la enfermería, junto a Astoria quién parece no dejar de meterse en problemas —agregó con cansancio—. Malfoy estaba con ella, bastante acurrucados, mientras Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de ella, al parecer una herida menor. Ella estaba sonriendo así que no creo que haya sido algo grave.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Ginny? —preguntó Harry con una seriedad de muerte.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Oh, su majestad —intervino Daphne con preocupación—. Usted sabe que, desde el accidente, mi hermana tiene problemas para manejar su magia, a veces se lastima sola, Draco solo quería ayudar, por favor, no ha sido su culpa.

Harry enarcó una ceja y dijo:

—¿Entonces deberíamos castigar a tu hermana? —preguntó con sus peligrosos ojos perforando a la muchacha que temblaba ligeramente.

—Lo compensaremos —prometió agachando la cabeza.

—Más te vale —le respondió el rey y salió de la sala.

Era maravilloso como trabajaban sus emociones, en un momento estaba perfectamente bien, completamente tranquilo, rodeado de sus súbditos haciéndole un montón de cumplidos, y al segundo siguiente podía estar lleno de furia asesina, dispuesto a llevar a Draco por los cabellos de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecía. A su jodido lado.

Tomó el camino más corto hacia la enfermería, el toque de queda sería pronto, pero Draco no parecía dispuesto a tomarlo en cuenta. Estaba sentado junto a la castaña, con su hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro. Grengrass parecía tener algún tipo de herida en el rostro, una mancha rojiza se dibujaba en su pómulo derecho y Draco se inclinaba de vez en cuando para acariciarla, haciéndola reír y sonrojar tontamente.

Harry se crispó con solo verlos. Iba a asesinarlos.

Se detuvo en la puerta principal de la enfermería sopesando sus posibilidades. Ir y tomar a Draco usando uso de métodos poco éticos podía hacer que su máscara cayera por completo y aquello le daría suficientes armas a Snape para destruirlo y desprestigiarlos. Podía acercarse y ser amable, pero era lo último que se le antojaba. Ya antes Harry había dejado pasar la traición de Draco por lo importante que era para él pero no podía seguir haciéndose el de la vista gorda. Draco debía ser disciplinado.

Sintió su magia a punto de salirse de control cuando Astoria tomó la mano de Draco y éste no hizo nada para alejarse. Se obligó respirar profundamente y mantener su poder mágico dentro de su núcleo, donde no podía causar estragos como cosas explotando violentamente o maldiciones rebotando en todas las paredes.

Cerró los ojos y se irguió recordándose que no le convenía asesinar a la menor de las Greengrass, que su familia había demostrado tener su lealtad bien establecida con él, desde el principio, que ella aún era útil. Se alisó la túnica una vez más y caminó con la frente en alto hasta donde la parejita se encontraba.

—Buenas noches —dijo con voz gélida.

Draco tuvo especial cuidado en separarse de Astoria sin que pareciera obvio. Como si no estuviese jodiéndolo todo.

Harry casi gruñó por eso.

—Potter, buenas noches —respondió Astoria con una sonrisa cálida—. ¿Ha terminado la reunión? Lamento no haber podido asistir, Daphne prometió ponerme al corriente —había girado la cabeza en dirección a Harry, de tal manera que las horribles cicatrices que rodeaban sus párpados eran claras.

—Está bien, puedo comprenderlo. Daphne ha dicho que últimamente eres bastante... torpe —le respondió con fingida amabilidad.

Draco contenía el aliento.

—Si, un poco, los cambio de humor por mi... accidente... hacen que mi núcleo se altere fácilmente y me daño con mucha frecuencia —sonrió como si no estuviera completamente ciega y miserable—. Fue una suerte que Draco me encontrara y me ayudara a llegar aquí.

—Ciertamente, lo fue —le respondió Potter con voz apretada —¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó con voz encantadora y excesivamente melosa.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

—Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Es un placer, Astoria —hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Draco que mantenía la expresión de alguien que está seguro de que nada malo está ocurriendo. Aquello hizo enfurecer al rey—. ¿Te molestaría si me llevo de vuelta a Draco? Prometo que enviaré a tu hermana por ti para cuando tengas que volver a la sala común.

Draco se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Por supuesto —respondió la joven sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurría —. Buenas noches, Draco. Su majestad.

Harry dio media vuelta y Draco se puso de pie en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en despedirse de la chica que había permanecido sentada sobre la cama, con expresión ligera. Harry odiaba a ese tipo de personas, parecían creerse demasiado, tanto que no se molestaban en sentirse miserables. Harry había esperado que dejarla ciega significara un castigo, pero Astoria Greengrass parecía estarlo llevando bastante bien. Tal vez después tendría que hacer algo más para hacerla reaccionar. Usar a Daphne parecía factible.

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a las mazmorras. Con Draco a su lado, sin inmutarse si quiera. La mirada en alto y aquella pose aristócrata que hacían que Harry se sintiera excitado. Las personas junto a las que pasaban parecían sentir la tensión entre ellos porque no se atrevían a mirarlos demasiado y saludarlos, como hacían generalmente, no parecía una opción.

Atravesaron la mitad del castillo hasta que finalmente descendieron por las escaleras de piedra que daban hacia las mazmorras. Harry ni si quiera se molestó en pronunciar la contraseña de la sala común, esperó a que Draco lo hiciera, pero la dijo con un tono de voz tan casual que su furia se incrementó en niveles que no creía posibles.

Draco definitivamente sería aleccionado.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, los exámenes finales tendrían lugar pronto y la mayoría de los estudiantes prefería estudiar o hacer sus tareas en sus habitaciones. Blaise, que se encontraba en una mesa en una esquina reconoció el gesto en el rostro de Harry y se puso de pie de inmediato. Harry levantó una mano para evitar que se entrometiera y solo dijo:

—Que nadie nos interrumpa.

Blaise asintió con gesto sepulcral y luego miró a Draco con una chispa de satisfacción, tal vez advirtiendo lo que estaba por venir. Zabini, volvió a su mesa y Potter, junto con Malfoy, subieron a las habitaciones con la tensión incrementada al máximo. Sin embargo esto no parecía inmutar al príncipe de hielo, cuyos ojos grises se mantenían calmos como un día nublado y silencioso.

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y detuvo la puerta hasta que Draco se adentró en ella con aquel gesto indiferente que estaba poniéndole de nervios. Potter cerró la puerta con especial cuidado y aplicó unos cuantos hechizos de protección: nadie podría entrar en sus aposentos y nadie sería capaz de escuchar lo que ocurría dentro.

Draco no pareció inmutarse tampoco por aquellas acciones así que Harry decidió que era momento de que comenzara a respetarlo.

—No has llegado a la reunión —le dijo en un último intento por resolver todo con tranquilidad.

—Estaba ocupado —respondió tranquilo— Astoria me necesitaba.

—Yo también te necesitaba, Draco —se permitió sonar ligeramente débil solo porque se trataba de Draco.

—Apuesto a que calmaste las ansias en tu club de fans sin problemas —le respondió mirándolo a los ojos y mostrándole un destello de celos reflejado en sus ojos de tormenta.

—No es lo mismo sin ti, Dragón —le dijo acercándose a él, acariciando su rostro lentamente.

—Pues tal vez tengas que acostumbrarte —dijo con la misma calma del principio—. A partir de ahora pasaré algo de tiempo con Astoria, necesita ayuda ahora que no puede ver y yo se la he ofrecido.

Harry quién aún tenía su mano sobre el rostro del rubio apretó un poco el agarre.

—No me provoques, príncipe —le dijo con voz estrangulada por la furia.

Draco sonrió.

—No se trata de ninguna provocación, su majestad, las cosas son así.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo más opción —le respondió con verdadero pesar. La sonrisa de Draco se congeló—. Tranquilo, no voy a asesinar a tu zorra, solo vamos a dejar las cosas bien en claro ¿de acuerdo? —su voz era dulce y comprensiva, pero no reflejaban la expresión de desprecio en sus ojos esmeralda—. Dejé que te revolcaras con ella porque te amo, Draco y eres lo más importante para mí, hacerte feliz es mi prioridad y siempre va a serlo. Te di una advertencia que decidiste ignorar y ahora creo que ni si quiera puedo culparla a ella, Dragón. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

—No te atreverías a hacerme daño —dijo con seguridad y Harry sonrió.

Al menos Draco lo entendía.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco, jamás te haría daño, pero una lección a tiempo siempre es importante. Pareces bastante dispuesto a revelarte, sin importarte lo que yo pueda sentir —puso una mano en su pecho —. Me lastimas. Creí que yo era el único para ti, creí que yo era lo más importante, te creí cuando lo dijiste.

—Sólo ocurrió una vez —se defendió Draco por primera vez—. Me sentía solo, abrumado por la muerte de mi padre, tú no lo entendías...

—Oh, príncipe, claro que lo entendía.

—Me llenaste de regalos estúpidos, yo necesitaba palabras de confort.

Harry acarició nuevamente su rostro, Draco no le miraba pero mantenía el rostro en alto, con sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la pared tras Potter.

—Tranquilo, Dragón, voy a darte todo el confort que necesites, no necesitas volver con ella, nunca más —Draco lo miró por primera vez, sus ojos reflejando confusión. Harry dijo: — _Imperio._

Con la guardia baja Draco fue fácil de someter pese a su entrenamiento para resistirse a la _imperius_. Había ayudado que Harry no necesitara si quiera su varita para ejecutar el encantamiento. Draco había estado tan confundido que cuando Harry irrumpió en su mente y lo doblegó ante él, el rubio no había tenido tiempo de defenderse. Potter había sentido la conciencia de Draco despertar alertada por la intrusión, pero para entonces ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Harry suspiró.

—Espero que después de esto comprendas donde está tu lugar, príncipe —le dijo como quién le explica algo a un niño pequeño—. Espero que después de esto, tengas claro que me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco y que si hay lugar para terceros es solo porque yo lo permito.

Draco se mantenía inmóvil frente a él, con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Harry retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro con devoción y luego le dijo:

—Desnúdate para mí.

No necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para que el encantamiento _imperius_ funcionara, pero la satisfacción que sintió al hacerlo no tuvo comparación. Decidió que todas las órdenes las daría en voz alta.

Harry podía sentir la tensión de Draco a través del vínculo.

En cuanto la orden llegó a Malfoy, éste comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas con una lentitud mortal. Harry decidió tomar asiento sobre su cama y esperar paciente. Ya había esperado desde quinto año a que aquello ocurriera, podía esperar un poco más siempre y cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba. E iba a obtenerlo.

Una a una, Draco se deshizo de todo lo que llevaba encima, comenzando con aquella lujosa y carísima túnica que le hacía ver mortalmente sexy. Luego continuó con su camisa blanca y pulcra, botón a botón. Harry se estaba volviendo loco y la euforia incrementó cuando la pálida piel del rubio comenzó a ser visible a través de la camiseta que estaba siendo retirada. Draco tardó un poco en llevar sus manos hasta su pantalón, Harry pensó que tal vez se estaba resistiendo, pero la verdad era que a través del vínculo podía sentir que la tensión estaba pasando. Draco no estaba luchando.

El rubio se deshizo de sus pantalones de manera tan lenta como al principio. Desabrochando los botones uno a uno con sus largos y preciosos dedos, bajando la cremallera de la prenda con una delicadeza sobrehumana. Harry se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, expectante.

—Detente —le dijo cuando ya se había deshecho de los zapatos y ahora se disponía a continuar con la única prenda que le cubría. La ropa interior —. Buen chico —agregó—. Quítame la ropa.

Con aquel andar gatuno y aristócrata, Draco dejó el lugar donde había permanecido los últimos minutos y caminó hasta la cama donde Harry estaba sentado, arrodillándose frente a él.

Se deshizo de los zapatos del rey y luego se encargó de los pantalones. Harry no le impidió deshacerse de su ropa interior y cuando lo hizo, su erección golpeó su estómago, manchando un poco sus túnicas de líquido preseminal. Estaba ansioso ¿para que ocultarlo?. Draco se quedó quito, mirando su miembro con los mismo ojos vacíos que antes, pero eso no evitó que Harry se sintiera orgulloso, después de todo , su pene era grande.

Draco se deshizo de la parte superior de la ropa del rey quién desnudo le devoraba con la mirada desde su lugar en la cama.

Harry creía que Draco era precioso. Una especie de deidad encarnada que solo podía ser purificada y mancillada por él. El rey.

—Chúpala, Draco —le pidió cuando el rubio se quedó de pie junto a la cama, esperando la siguiente orden.

Malfoy se arrodilló nuevamente frente a él, con la ligereza de un espíritu y sin si quiera esperar un segundo más, se metió el miembro de Potter a la boca por completo. Era la desventaja de mantenerlo bajo la _imperius_ , pensaba Harry, que hacía todo rápido y al pie de la letra. Sin embargo esos dos factores no alteraron el resultado en absoluto. La boca de Draco era tan buena haciendo eso como Harry lo recordaba, mordía ligeramente y succionaba lo suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer. Lo metía prácticamente hasta su garganta y aquella apretada cavidad le recibía como si estuviese hecha para eso y no para ingerir alimentos y pasar aire a sus pulmones.

La cabeza de Draco moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo lo tenía hipnotizado, no quería que se detuviera y sin embargo se obligó a ordenarle que lo hiciera, no quería correrse aún, no sin haber tenido a Draco primero.

—Recuéstate en la cama, Draco. Ábrete para mí, príncipe —le pidió y Draco obedeció sin opción de no hacerlo.

Harry contempló la figura frente a él. Draco, dios de todo el universo se encontraba recostado en su cama, con las cobijas verdes resaltando su pálida piel y cobijando sus mechones platino de cabello. Su cuerpo perfectamente torneado robándole el aliento y sus mejillas sojas por el esfuerzo. Incluso sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando y Harry pensaba hacerlo sentir mucho mejor.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior colocó sus pulgares en la cintilla de la ropa interior de su acompañante y la deslizó lentamente, disfrutando de cada fracción de piel que quedaba a la vista, hasta que el miembro rosado de Draco fue liberado. Estaba erecto, tan erecto como Harry quién comenzó a preguntarse si Draco de verdad disfrutaba de ser sometido de aquella forma. Disfrutó la vista un poco más antes de comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente y susurrar un encantamiento de lubricación y adentrar un par de dedos en el muchacho. Quería poseerlo y lo quería en ese instante.

—Eres bellísimo, Draco, no sabes lo loco que estoy por ti. Pídeme lo que quieras, Draco y te lo daré.

Pero Draco, bajo el efecto dela maldición, no respondió así que Harry siguió frotando su interior lentamente. Podía sentir el dolor de Draco a través del vínculo, pero eso no lo detuvo, pronto se sentiría bien y si no, bien lo tenía merecido por su desobediencia.

Le sonrió.

—Creo que estamos listos —le dijo acariciando su propia erección y sacando los dedos del rubio cuyo rostro, nuevamente, no mostró nada —. Sube la piernas, Draco, justo de esa manera, príncipe —su erección dio un tirón —. Voy a joderte hasta que solo puedas pensar en mí, hasta que sangres.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y le miró una vez más antes de clavarse dentro de su virginal cuerpo de una sola y dolorosa estocada. Harry casi podía oír los gritos de Draco dentro de su cabeza pero no se detuvo hasta que sus testículos llegaron a las nalgas de su amante.

—Tan apretado... tan bueno... —susurró. Luego miró a Draco sonriendo—. Esto va a gustarte, príncipe... _finite_.

Los ojos de Draco recobraron su brillo, pero rápidamente fue opacado por la expresión de dolor de Malfoy quién cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Harry no le dejó decir nada, simplemente se inclinó sobre él y le besó con furia poco contenida antes de empezar a moverse. 

Lo penetró sin piedad, una y otra vez, con el lubricante y la sangre del ano desgarrado de su acompañante ayudándole en su tarea. Draco se mordía los labios tan fuerte que sangró y Harry solo pudo beberse su sangre a besos.

Le erección del rubio, ahora flácida, resbalaba entre sus cuerpos y volvía a tomar fuerza con cada estocada que Harry le brindaba.

—¿Duele? —le preguntó y Draco asintió con los ojos cerrados —. Bien.

Se mantuvieron de aquella manera por largos minutos, hasta que los jadeos de dolor de Draco se volvieron jadeos de placer y la sangre dejó de importar.

—Harry... Harry... —repetía como un mantra placentero—. Jódeme fuerte, Harry, castígame, he sido malo —le imploraba.

Harry no pudo más que obedecer, regalándole penetraciones largas, profundas y fuertes. Estaban jadeando y sudando, de dolor y de placer. Parecía que Draco finalmente se había rendida a Harry y Harry amaba someterlo casi tanto como amaba someterse a él.

Harry finalmente se corrió dentro de él, llenándolo de su esencia, marcándolo de su propiedad. Por qué Draco Malfoy era suyo y quién se atreviera a decir lo contrario estaría muerto. Salió de su cuerpo y miró la dura erección de su amante.

—Termina con eso por tu cuenta — le dijo —ese será tu castigo.

La sangre manchaba las pulcras sábanas, mezclado con su semen.

Draco sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de usted, su majestad —le respondió mientras comenzaba a masturbarse frente a Harry, al parecer, restándole importancia al hecho de que prácticamente había sido violado.

Tal vez Harry tenía razón después de todo y se merecían mutuamente. 


	19. La caída del rey blanco.

Un suave ruido proveniente de su lado derecho le hizo despertarse. Se removió sobre las sábanas haciéndolas crujir y finalmente logró abrir los ojos. Estaba cansado. La escasa luz de la habitación no le permitía distinguir más que siluetas. Como había estado durmiendo boca abajo, se apoyó en sus antebrazos para poder despejarse. Pasó una descuidada mano por su revoltoso cabello y soltó un bostezo poco elegante. Se preguntó qué hora sería, seguramente sería de madrugada.

—¿Te desperté? —le preguntó esa agradable voz conocida. Draco.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó frotándose los ojos y mirando el cuerpo de su amante. La piel lechosa cuyos contornos brillaba con la poca luz de la habitación.

Draco no estaba completamente desnudo, no al menos como lo había estado unas cuantas horas antes, cuando Harry se lo había follado hasta que le hizo sangrar, tan fuerte, tan duro y delicioso que Draco había podido olvidarse de su propio nombre mientras el rey le perforaba la próstata. Ahora vestía ropa interior y estaba a la mitad del camino de ponerse sus pantalones del uniforme del colegio. Harry admiró su culo sin un atisbo de vergüenza y se mordió el labio pensando en que quería morderlo nuevamente. Draco siempre era cuidadoso y se encargaba de borrar de su piel cada marca que pudiese ser delatadora. Harry no tenía problema con ello, no muchos, al menos.

—He dejado en mi habitación _la poción_ reposando, tengo que asegurarme de que esté completamente bien para mañana.

—Mañana ¿eh? —dijo con un tono de diversión que hizo sonreír a Draco.

—Luces entusiasmado.

—Oh, Draco, lo estoy, realmente lo estoy.

—Entonces tal vez quieras dormir un poco más para el gran día. No hemos hecho eso mucho últimamente.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan delicioso.

—E irresistible —agregó terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Caminó hasta la cama y besó a Harry con labios pasionales y ardientes. El rey gimió, excitado—. Buenas noches, su majestad.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. El andar hipnotizante de Draco siempre le había encantado, Draco le tenía total y completamente hechizado. Suspiró dramáticamente antes de volver a acostarse. Poco le importó que las sábanas olieran a sexo y sangre. A Draco le gustaba rudo y Harry vivía solo para complacerle, por lo que las cosas podían salirse bastante de control. Era sexo ardiente, algo meramente carnal, era como desatar el inferno en esas cuatro paredes que los habían visto jadear, morder, golpear, arañar y gritar palabras obscenas.

Draco a veces decía _te amo_ y Harry a veces le decía lo mismo, pero lo pronunciaban de una manera tan libidinosa que casi lograban manchar aquella palabra tan pura.

El rey volvió a dormirse tan rápido como se había despertado y a la mañana siguiente, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, abrió los ojos sintiéndose realmente descansado y relajado. La voz de Zabini a través de la puerta le hizo saber que aún estaba a tiempo de tomar una ducha antes del desayuno, así que lo hizo.

Era un día realmente especial. Aquella tarde sería su última reunión con Dumbledore quién le había estado filtrando toda la información sobre Voldemort que tenía disponible. Harry había deducido rápidamente la verdadera razón por la que el viejo director había decidido contarle absolutamente todo. No era que Albus deseara que Harry conociera al enemigo (eso era importante, pero no era primordial), Albus Dumbledore había encontrado una forma de vencer a Riddle y todos los acontecimientos que Harry había presenciado lo largo de aquel año escolar estaban conectados de una manera.

Harry pensaba que el plan maestro de Dumbledore incluía magia negra y por eso había esperado hasta el final para revelarle el detalle más importante de todos y apoyando esta teoría, Harry había notado la putrefacción en la mano del viejo director que día a día se deterioraba más. Había comenzado como un pequeño temblor casi imperceptible y ahora estaba completamente ennegrecida. Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta el alcance de aquella maldición, la putrefacción se perdía bajo la túnica del viejo, pero estaba seguro, porque podía sentir las vibraciones, que a Dumbledore no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Aquello, como si fuera poco, era completamente conveniente, al menos para él.

En la sala común de Slytherin se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión. Los alumnos mayores hablaban en voz demasiado baja como para intentar husmear, pero se detuvieron en cuanto el rey hizo su aparición. Estaban preocupados.

—El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se está moviendo —dijo un chico de séptimo—. Mi familia esta aterrada, por favor, su majestad, tiene que hacer algo.

—Y voy a hacer algo —dijo con voz tranquila, completamente seguro de si—. Aquellos que me han sido fieles serán protegidos de Voldemort. Draco y yo estamos trabajando para ustedes.

—No dudamos de usted —dijo una chica de cuarto—. Pero Malfoy...

—A Malfoy se le encomendó una tarea para demostrar su lealtad y lo ha hecho, ha demostrado ser digno, incluso ha sido marcado.

—¿Marcado? —preguntó una niña de primero.

Harry sonrió y se desabrochó la túnica y la camisa. Se la bajó hasta los hombros, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, apenas y asomaba, el tatuaje de un cuervo posado sobre un cráneo, en medio de sus omóplatos.

Algunos jadearon con sorpresa y asombro.

—Esta es mi marca, solo mi círculo cercano la posee —Blaise asintió y mostró el mismo tatuaje en su hombro derecho, era más pequeño que el de Harry y solo mostraba un cuervo. El cráneo estaba reservado únicamente para el rey y la reina—. Draco la tiene, es un hombre fiel a nuestra causa y ustedes no deberían dudarlo nunca.

La multitud asintió en silencio, algunos claramente confundidos por no poseer su propia marca aún. Harry las había colocado apenas la semana pasada, cuando el encantamiento había sido perfeccionado. Draco había sido el primero en portarla, era el único cuya marca era idéntica a la de Harry y, además, era el único en portarla entre los omóplatos como él. Los miembros de su círculo cercano se reducían a Ron, Hermione, Blaise y Zacharias Smith. Un miembro de cada casa. Los había convencido alegando que sería una buena forma de comunicación y protección, una manera de identificarse. Tal vez antes Hermione se hubiera negado o lo hubiera cuestionado, pero Harry había sabido manejar muy bien sus cartas con ella y con el paso de los años le había convencido de que su causa era lo mejor. Ellos aún creían que jugaban para Dumbledore y Harry no se había tomado la molestia de aclarar que él no era parte de ese bando, el bando de la luz.

Ron le había dicho a Hermione que le lucía sexy y aquello había bastado para tranquilizarla. Harry podía manipular a Ron con facilidad y si Harry tenía a Ron, entonces también tenía a Hermione. Zacharias Smith por su parte, creía fielmente que Harry era algún tipo de poderoso salvador y no necesitó mucho más para ser persuadido y tomar su marca.

Harry sabía que debía comenzar a expandir su círculo, probablemente contactar a Sirius, Cedric, Narcissa y los Zabini y los Greengrass, quienes habían demostrado su lealtad sin reparos. Hasta el momento no había marcado a Daphne, aunque probablemente lo haría. Astoria era otro caso, esa pequeña zorra no la merecía.

Cuando las aguas se calmaron en Slytherin, Harry salió de allí hacia el gran comedor en compañía de Blaise quién no dejaba de enlistar sus actividades del día, haciendo especial énfasis en aquellas que incluían al ministerio. Si círculo cercano eran las únicas personas que sabían sobre su influencia sobre el ministro, pero Draco era el único que sabía que se debía a la imperius.

Para esas alturas del año las mesas ya no se encontraban divididas en cuatro, si no en dos. Una sola mesa albergaba a aquellos que simpatizaban con Voldemort y las otras tres a aquellos que no querían tener nada que ver con él. Ya fuese siendo neutrales o manteniéndose firmes del lado de Dumbledore. El revoltijo de colores había dejado de ser molesto para los más tradicionales y ahora si un Ravenclaw quería sentarse entre Gryffindors solo debía caminar hasta ellos y hacerlo.

Por supuesto que en cada mesa algún color siempre era predominante, pero Harry Potter estaba contento de haber logrado lo que ni si quiera Dumbledore había podido; la unión entre casas, la unión entre casas que favorecía a su causa.

Hermione le recibió con una sonrisita a lado de Ron quién le acariciaba el cabello lentamente y de vez en cuando le besaba la mejilla. Se sentó frente a ellos y Zabini junto a él. El ambiente era relajado y tranquilo. La noche anterior habían tenido una pequeña discusión por la forma en que Harry había abandonado el club de duelo de repente, un mes atrás, demasiado ocupado con asuntos que no había querido revelar a nadie. Hermione se había ofendido por que al parecer Draco estaba al tanto de todo. Al parecer la pequeña discusión había quedado atrás.

—Buenos días, su majestad —le dijo Hermione con tono cariñoso y maternal, sirviéndole el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Hermione ¿cómo ha estado la última reunión del club de duelo?

—Perfectamente bien, los chicos siguen preguntando por ti. Neville y Luna volvieron.

Harry alzó una ceja. Ambos chicos habían desertado después de Halloween sin si quiera dar motivo.

—¿Y han dicho algo? —preguntó comenzando a comer.

—Querían hablar conmigo —intervino Ron—. Sobre algo que ocurrió el día de brujas. Neville asegura que te ha visto en el bosque prohibido. Me ha pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto, que lo pensara, está convencido de que no eres tan blanco como nos has hecho creer. Una total tontería, por supuesto que no lo eres, pero eso no tiene que ser malo. Lo sabemos y aun así estamos contigo.

Harry se mantuvo completamente tranquilo ante la revelación. Hermione besó a su novio en los labios, orgullosa de él y Zacharias que acababa de llegar asintió solemnemente antes de beber un trago de su jugo.

—¿Lo hiciste Harry? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja—. El ritual que él asegura que hiciste.

Harry los miró y luego sonrió descaradamente.

—Lo hicimos, Draco y yo.

—¿Es muy difícil? —volvió a preguntar la chica—. Sé que no debería estar fascinada pero la magia negra siempre ha tenido algo que... bueno, algo atrayente y fascinante—. Ron asintió—. Ni que debas usarla como si fuese magia común y corriente, por supuesto —agregó.

Harry conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que había agregado lo último como mera ancla hacia los tonos grises, pero también sabía que ella era del tipo de bruja cuyo conocimiento nunca era suficiente. No sabía si Granger sería capaz de usar magia negra, pero probablemente quería saber todo sobre ella y eso, ya era un gran paso. Mejores hombres y mujeres habían caído en la trampa de la magia oscura por pura curiosidad.

—Fue complicado, pero nos preparamos para ello.

—¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Ron, tal vez planteándose incrementar su magia del mismo modo.

—El ritual solo abre por completo el núcleo mágico del convocador, no puedes hacerte más poderoso, solo liberas tu magia para tenerla a tu disposición por completo. Funcionó perfectamente.

—Voldemort no tendrá muchas opciones —agregó Smith y el resto estuvo de acuerdo—. De todos modos creo que algunos no lo verán bien, será mejor que no lo andemos divulgándolo.

—Una lástima —dijo Ron—. Pensé que podríamos enseñarles a los miembros del club algo de magia oscura, los mortífagos no van a jugar limpio, eso seguro. Podría salvarles la vida —Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Podríamos hablarlo durante el verano —acordó Harry, contento de su influencia sobre sus subordinados. Lavarles el cerebro le había costado seis años, pero ahora estaba seguro de que miraban el mundo en gris y no en blanco y negro—. Todo depende de lo que pase en las últimas horas.

—¿Es eso lo que nos has estado ocultando? —preguntó Blaise.

—Es importante, por eso no puedo revelar nada aún, pero créanme, las cosas van a cambiar y es probable que Voldemort se torne más agresivo. Debemos estar preparados.

Ellos asintieron.

El desayuno terminó y todos se dispusieron a ir a sus últimas clases. Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el aire se respiraba relajante. Los TIMO y los ÉXTASIS ya habían pasado y los exámenes estaban terminando. Si asistían a clase era por puro reglamento y protocolo.

El día pasó tan rápido que cuando Harry menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando de vuelta al gran comedor para la cena. No había visto a Draco en todo el día, ni si quiera en clases. Según el mapa del merodeador, el chico había pasado el día encerrado en su habitación, completamente solo, en la esquinita del cuarto donde reposaba su escritorio. Sin embargo, el rubio ahora estaba allí, en la mesa de Slytherin, con expresión serena, casi indiferente, sirviéndose un poco de café y leyendo una carta que tenía entre manos.

Harry se acercó a él.

—¿Todo bien en casa? —le preguntó pero Draco solo asintió. Si no quería dar detalles, era probable que fuese privado y quisiera hablar con él cuando estuvieran a solas.

Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando y Draco guardó la carta dentro de su túnica. Daphne, con Astoria a su costado, se sentó frente a ellos y les sirvió de comer con suma reverencia. Greg no tardó en unírseles, al igual que Blaise.

Las charlas casuales sobre todo y nada fueron comenzadas por Daphne. La chica parecía entusiasmada por haber ganado el último _todos contra todos_ del club de duelo y aunque no dejaba de quejarse por la ausencia de Harry, parecía que nada podría menguar su mal humor. Todos la escucharon pacientemente, como un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso de no abarcar temas importantes en medio del gran comedor.

Harry comía en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Draco, a su lado, hacía lo mismo. A simple vista ambos parecían un par de alumnos de sexto año, relajados por el final del curso, conviviendo con sus compañeros de casa y pasando el rato. Nada más alejado de la realidad. El cerebro de Harry se encontraba trabajando a gran velocidad, repasando sus planes para esa noche y por la forma en que los hombros de Draco se tensaban (tan ligeramente que solo Harry era capaz de notarlo), el rey sabía que su reina se encontraba en la misma situación.

Al término de la cena la tensión era más que palpable. Toda la seguridad que Harry aseguraba que sentía se evaporó de su cuerpo, dejándolo con las extremidades entumecidas y su sentimiento de auto conservación latiendo tan fuerte que era casi imposible ignorarlo. Confiaba en que la máscara que había construido a través de los años fuese lo suficientemente resistente como para no dejar entrever su miedo al fracaso.

Draco caminó a su lado, tan ligero como siempre, tan indiferente que Harry se preguntó si la tensión que había sentido en él durante la cena había sido su imaginación. Miró a su alrededor y notó que el resto de los estudiantes permanecían tranquilos, totalmente ajenos a sus pensamientos atribulados. Nadie se había percatado de nada, por lo que él, probablemente, lucía tan tranquilo como Draco.

Sin mirar a nadie se dirigieron directamente a la habitación del rey y una vez dentro, colocaron los hechizos de protección que, como costumbre, colocaban cada noche. Daco ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de sentarse, simplemente comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Harry hubiera querido gritarle que parara, que le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no se atrevió a tener una discusión con él precisamente en ese momento. Pelear con Draco solo complicaría las cosas.

—No puedo hacerlo —confesó entonces el rubio—. No puedo hacerlo, tengo que decírselo a Tom —la forma en que Draco llamó a Voldemort hizo que el estómago de Harry se revolviera con furia, pero se obligó a calmar el enojo únicamente por conveniencia.

—No puedes retractarte ahora, Draco, esto no es por Riddle, esto es por _nosotros_.

—Estamos hablando de Dumbledore —rebatió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, nervioso—. Somos un par de muchachos de dieseis años, contra uno de los magos más poderosos del siglo, no lo sé, Harry, tal vez no seamos Ravenclaw, pero somos Slytherin y somos astutos y sé que no podemos hacerlo.

—Estás siendo idiota, Draco —dijo, molesto—. Lo hemos planeado mucho tiempo, no podemos echarnos atrás, somos tan poderosos como él.

—Querrás decir que _tú_ eres tan poderosos como él —se abrazó a sí mismo—. Podré ser arrogante, pero conozco mis límites y Dumbledore está fuera de ellos.

Se miraron, retándose en silencio. Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón, pero tenía que ser Draco y no él quien acabara con Dumbledore. Era Draco quién debía "mostrarle lealtad" al Lord. Tenía que ser de esa manera si querían seguir en el juego, Draco debía mantenerse infiltrado entre los mortífagos durante el verano, no había otra manera, no si querían hacer jaque.

—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, Draco —le dijo finalmente, con voz tranquila. Draco cerró los ojos con frustración—. Yo sé que puedes.

—Harry... —susurró casi para sí mismo, sin abrir los ojos.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que Harry temblara.

El moreno se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente y Draco se dejó tranquilizar por esos fuertes brazos. Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron un poco y entonces ambos se perdieron en el aroma masculino del otro. Draco enredó sus delgados dedos en la cabellera de Potter y acariciaba su nuca suavemente, como si intentara buscar entre su rebelde cabello una razón para no dar un paso atrás y al parecer la encontró por que pronto Harry lo escuchó susurrar.

—De acuerdo... puedo... podemos hacerlo.

El rey sonrió.

—Prometo que te lo recompensaré, Dragón.

—Oh, claro que lo harás... —le dijo en tono juguetón. Colando una mano entre sus piernas y acariciando el pene de Harry con descaro—. Voy a penetrarte hasta sangrar y en tantas posiciones que no vas a poder levantarte al día siguiente.

Harry sintió su pene endurecerse repentinamente y sonrió por la expectativa de una noche de lujuria como esa.

Ambos aguardaron dentro de la habitación, revisando el mapa del merodeador constantemente y guardando en un pequeño morral con un encantamiento de extensión, algunas pociones que podrían necesitar. Cada segundo que pasaba el aire se hacía más denso y ni los besos ocasionales, ni las caricias hacían que las cosas se tranquilizaran. Después de todo, Draco no había mentido, eran un par de chicos de dieseis años, con aires de grandeza que planeaban asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

A las once en punto ambos partieron de Slytherin hacia el despacho del director. Draco bajo la capa de invisibilidad y cargando la bolsa con las pociones que necesitarían. Solo debían esperar a que la reunión con Dumbledore terminara y entonces, cuando el anciano les hubiera dicho todo lo que sabía sobre Voldemort, le asesinarían.

—Adelante —dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila después de que Harry tocara un par de veces—. Has llegado temprano —agregó con una sonrisa, indicándole que se sentara.

—Su nota dijo que era urgente.

—Y lo es, Harry, lo es... —Harry caminó hasta la silla que Dumbledore le estaba ofreciendo—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra última reunión? Cuando hablamos de Horrocruxes —Harry asintió—. Supongo que has llegado a una conclusión interesante sobre ello.

—Además del hecho de que Voldemort ha hecho uso de ellos para ser inmortal nada más, _profesor —_ dijo aquella palabra con un respeto casi descarado.

—¿No te has preguntado, acaso, que cosas estaría utilizando Voldemort como Horrocruxes? —el director sonreía y Harry pensó que lo estaba probando, tal vez probando su inteligencia.

—Por supuesto, señor, pero la respuesta es realmente sencilla, tomando en cuenta todos los recuerdos que me ha estado mostrando sobre la vida de Riddle —miró el escritorio del director donde el diario que había destruido en segundo año descansaba—. El diario que Lucius Malfoy intentó darme es uno, señor, probablemente el primero, a costa de la muerte de Myrtle la llorona. Los demás son un poco más difíciles; probablemente algo que perteneciera a los Gaunt, el anillo, parece demasiado obvio. Luego está la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la que robó de aquella señora a la que seducía, la misma a la que asesinó antes de darse a la fuga, luego, por supuesto, él tendría que haber elegido algo de las otras casas. Tal vez la diadema de Ravenclaw, la cual sospecho no está tan perdida como parece. Sospecho que intentó usar la espada de Gryffindor y usted no se lo permitió —la sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó—. Probablemente su asquerosa serpiente, perece demasiado pensante para ser una simple mascota.

—Pareces bastante seguro de tus deducciones —le dijo con orgullo.

—Todo estaba en la información que me dio, profesor. Aunque sospecho que Tom no se hubiera conformado con solo cinco horrocuxes, siete debe ser el número exacto, el número más mágico de todos.

—Has hecho tu tarea, Harry, me alegra, eso hará las cosas más sencillas. Supondré que ahora sabes que hacer.

—Destruirlos uno a uno, por supuesto, pero profesor, usted no me ha dado ni una sola pista sobre los otros dos horrocruxes.

La razón principal por la que le había dejado vivir hasta ese momento.

La sonrisa del viejo decayó. Harry lo observó atentamente, era como si estuviese realmente atribulado por alguna razón que él no terminaba de entender. Dumbledore apartó sus profundos ojos azules del muchacho y los dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio, el cual abrió con sumo cuidado.

—Este es el sexto horrocrux —le dijo mostrándole un guardapelo con el emblema de Slytherin —lo recuperé de una cueva donde, en su infancia, Voldemort fue de vacaciones con los otros niños dl orfanato. No fue fácil, pero aquí está —guardó silencio nuevamente, como debatiéndose entre continuar o no. Suspiró. —. Prometí no ocultarte nada, nunca más, Harry, prometí confiar en ti, así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Tú eres el séptimo Horrocrux.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de que aquellas palabras fuesen procesadas por su cerebro. Dumbledore tomo su silencio como una señal para seguir hablando.

—Me temo que la única manera de que Voldemort sea derrotado realmente es...

—Muriendo... —dijo comprendiendo por fin—. Debo morir para que él sea derrotado —Dumbledore no respondió— ¿Así es como todo esto termina? Una mierda... —su voz impregnada de odio. —Debe haber otra manera, debe haberla... tal vez —y entonces se le ocurrió que había otra manera después de todo.

Sonrió.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó.

—Piense bien, profesor, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que no haya dicho sobre Voldemort? Cualquier cosa que sea importante, cualquier cosa que sirva para detenerlo.

—¿Vas a hacerlo, vas a destruir sus horrocruxes? —Harry asintió, eufórico—. No, Harry, me temo que no hay nada más. Es todo lo que sé, si lo he compartido contigo es porque no me queda más tiempo —le mostró su mano putrefacta—. Tenías razón sobre el anillo también —lo extrajo del cajón y se lo mostró, el anillo de los Gaunt—. Lo recuperé de la antigua casa Gaunt, esto causó que mi cuerpo absorbiera magia oscura... está consumiéndome...

Harry sonrió.

—Una lástima, ciertamente, pero no demasiada —Dumbledore lo miró sin comprender—. Draco, ahora.

De debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Draco Malfoy surgió, con la varita en alto. Dumbledore se puso de pie de enseguida, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de nada más.

—Avada Kedavra —dijo con voz firme pese a la manera en que su mano temblaba.

El rayo verde salió disparado de su varita y golpeó contra el pecho del viejo director quién apenas había tenido tiempo de abrir la boca para contraatacar. Era obvio que no esperaba la traición.

Harry y Draco miraron el cuerpo inerte del viejo, el cual colgaba a medias en la majestuosa silla que segundos antes había estado ocupando. Entonces el moreno desvió la vista hacia Draco y éste le correspondió. Por un largo par de segundos ninguno dijo nada, pero cuando comprendieron que lo habían logrado, que se habían deshecho del primero de sus verdaderos obstáculos hacia la grandeza, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Draco abrazó con fuerza a al moreno y luego le besó de manera ardiente. Harry se aferró a su espalda con fuerza y no dejó de soltar carcajadas.

Fácilmente hubieran podido follar frente al cadáver del viejo, pero la puerta del despacho siendo abierta les hizo girar con la varita en alto.

Allí mirándolos con expresión indescifrable, se encontraba Severus Snape. 


	20. Dragón de piedra.

Salió de la ducha con el cuerpo incluso más rígido de lo que estaba cuando había decidido tomar esa ducha caliente y "relajarse". Las suaves gotas de agua golpeando contra su tenso cuerpo no habían dado los resultados deseado pero él sabía que no podía ser de otra manera, ni la mejor poción relajante podían hacerlo sentir mejor, no con todo lo que había sucedido últimamente y con lo que sucedería en adelante.

Salió del cuarto de baño, sus pies descalzos sintieron de inmediato la calidez de la madera del suelo, era verano, pero sabía que la agradable temperatura bajo sus pies se debía al encantamiento que él mismo había ordenado a los elfos colocar dentro de su habitación. Generalmente le era agradable sentir aquella madera caliente, pero ahora, sentía que le incendiaba el cuerpo entero, casi de manera insoportable.

Se apresuró hasta su armario, de donde sacó su túnica colgada en la puerta del mueble. Perfectamente planchado y sin una pizca de polvo a la vista. Era un conjunto de pantalón, camisa y túnica de lino negro hecho a la medida.

Se lo colocó tan rápido como sus entumecidos músculos se lo permitieron y tan rápido como su renuencia a estar listo para le reunión que tendría lugar en menos de una hora se lo permitió. Metió la primera pierna dentro del pantalón con tanta lentitud que era obvio que era premeditado, luego abrochó cada botón de plata de su camisa de seda tan lentamente que parecía que jamás terminaría. Era lo único que podía hacer para resistirse a salir de su habitación y aparecerse en el lugar de reunión donde su señor lo había solicitado.

 _Su señor_. La sola frase bastó para hacerlo temblar.

Se recordó a si mismo que tenía en sus manos todas las cartas necesarias para jugar y ganar, se forzó a sí mismo a recordar que no debía tener miedo, que tenía todo bajo control, que él tenía a todo y a todos bajo control.

Se calzó los zapatos de piel casi tan lentamente como se había colocado el resto de sus prendas y los ató con una delicadeza casi divina mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad; reforzando sus escudos de oclumansia, dejando que su magia fluyera por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, alimentándolo y volviéndolo más fuerte. Las manos aún le temblaban cuando hizo el último nudo a las cintas de sus zapatos, pero ahora se sentía mil veces más tranquilo.

Se puso de pie, se había sentado al borde de la cama para colocarse los zapatos y había permanecido un corto tiempo de meditación más sobre ella, pero ahora era inevitable que se pusiera de pie, caminara hasta el espejo y se asegurara de que estaba todo en orden. Su cabello, rubio platino, caía en mechones de tamaño mediano, algo rebeldes, revolviéndose sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos de tormenta completamente impasibles, temblando únicamente a los ojos de los más observadores. Su cuerpo, alto, delgado y musculado, siendo perfectamente delineado por su traje hecho a la medida y, aunque su rostro mostraba ojeras sobre sus ojos, le bastó con un movimiento de su mano para hacerlas desaparecer con un encantamiento _glamour._

Ahí, en el espejo, Draco Malfoy era la viva imagen de un joven atractivo, guapo, adinerado y aristócrata capaz de devorarse al mundo entero de un bocado. Tan cerca y alejado de la realidad a la vez, que era casi imposible adivinar lo aterrado que se encontraba por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas.

Miró su cuello y su expresión estoica mostró una repentina mueca de pánico. Ahí, sobre su suave y nívea piel descansaba una marca casi ennegrecida, una mordida, una marca que Harry le había hecho la noche anterior, mientras Draco se lo follaba hasta la extenuación. Aparentemente ambos se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, aunque más que olvidado, Draco pensaba que Harry lo había dejado allí a propósito, para que _él_ lo mirara durante su reunión.

Cerró los ojos con frustración y luego borró aquella marca de la misma manera en que había borrado las ojeras bajo sus ojos. A veces Harry podía ser realmente inteligente y astuto y otras veces, era tan impulsivo y territorial que no pensaba con claridad. Lo que Draco estaba intentando con esa reunión era ganarse el favor de Voldemort, no que comenzara a hacerle preguntas que Draco, obviamente, no podría responder.

Se pasó una mano más por el cabello y luego suspiró, relajándose todo lo que le fue posible. Encarar a Tom Riddle y responder todas sus preguntas sin que éste sospechaba que estaba mintiendo era un trabajo sumamente difícil y estresante, un paso en falso y aquello le podría costar la confianza que Riddle, aparentemente, había decidido colocar en él, un paso en falso y estaría tan muerto como su padre.

La sola idea de morir antes de ver el mundo a sus pies fue suficiente para que su mente se aclarara y se concentrara en lo único que era importante en ese momento: aparecerse en la antigua casa Riddle, donde seguramente su tía Bellatrix lo recibiría y lo guiaría hasta el Lord, quién le preguntaría sobre todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de ese año en Hogwarts, con la única intención de llegar al momento exacto en que Draco había asesinado a Dumbledore.

La historia estaba lista desde incluso antes de que el viejo director callera. Entre él y Potter se habían asegurado de ajustar cada detalle, cada cosa que pudiese parecer sospechosa a los ojos de Riddle y Draco lo había memorizado todo, de adelante a atrás y de atrás hacia adelante. Sabía que fallar era una variante casi nula, pero aquello no disminuía su nerviosismo.

Últimamente sentía que todo se le escapaba de las manos. Iniciando por Potter.

Manipular al rey era cada vez más difícil. Harry se había planteado un objetivo y ni Draco mismo podría interferir a esas alturas. Potter no solo quería adueñarse del Londres mágico, también anhelaba, deseaba entregárselo a Draco con un fervor casi enfermizo, un fervor que no permitía fallas e intervenciones. Si Harry decidía que alguien debía desaparecer para cumplir con ese objetivo, poco importaba que Draco dijera que debía tomárselo con calma, Potter simplemente iba a por ello, destrozando todo a su paso.

Draco pensaba que era halagador, o al menos lo había sido hasta que su propio padre se encontró bajo el escrutinio del rey y entonces él mismo tuvo que aniquilarlo. Harry tenía una seguridad sobre sí mismo tan frágil que Draco había tenido que ceder, por Potter, sí, pero por él mismo también. Draco le quería y no quería perderlo, lo quería con una posesividad tan siniestra que a los trece años ya se encontraba soñando con Potter y sus besos sobre toda su piel, le quería para él y para nadie más.

Y lo había logrado, Potter no miraba a nadie como miraba a Draco; con tanta lujuria, con tanto deseo y con tanta adoración. Casi como si Draco fuese una deidad, un dios que había llegado a bendecirle y a fortificarle, a otorgarle la vida que siempre soñó, el dios que sería capaz de eliminar cada uno de sus objetivos. Draco era su dios, pero también era un arma, era un objeto que Potter podía utilizar en su beneficio y el de Draco, por supuesto.

Pero como cada hombre cegado por el poder, Potter había comenzado a volverse ciego y nada de lo que Draco dijera era capaz de quitarle la venda, de aterrizarlo, como en los viejos tiempos. Astoria Greengrass había sufrido por aquella ceguera, Harry no se lo había confesado nunca, pero Draco lo sabía. Su padre había sido otra de las víctimas y él mismo se había visto atrapado en ese torbellino de destrucción que era el rey.

Parecía que Harry olvidaba, poco a poco, que Draco jamás se había equivocado al aconsejarle, y le ignoraba con cada vez más frecuencia. Malfoy solo esperaba que aquello no los llevara a la ruina. Hasta el momento, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, el viento seguía a su favor.

Harry había aprendido de Draco todo lo que había podido y eso incluía sus medios de chantaje. Draco se había descubierto a si mismo cediendo ante Harry después de una buena sesión de sexo. Se había descubierto a si mismo derritiéndose bajo su mirada asesina. Harry le gustaba tanto que poco le importara que fuera un joven enfermo de poder y de sangre, le gustaba tanto que lo había seguido hasta el final de cada una de sus locuras, incluyendo la última y más reciente, la de dejarse marcar por él, con un tatuaje que decía que se pertenecían el uno al otro hasta la muerte.

_Hasta la muerte._

Draco se ajustó la túnica una vez más frente al espejo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el vínculo que lo unía a su rey a través del tatuaje del cuervo y el cráneo. Harry parecía tranquilo. Probablemente confiaba en que Draco sería capaz de manejar cualquier situación sin problemas. Completamente convencido de que Draco sería lo suficientemente astuto como para convencer _de cualquier manera_ al Lord de que estaba a sus servicios y no a los de Potter.

Y entonces, sin más pretextos para retrasarse, se apareció.

La antigua casa Riddle había sido completamente restaurada. Su magnificencia de tiempos pasados estaba allí, destacando por su gloria oscura y tenebrosa. Pisos de madera, cortinas de terciopelo, jarrones de cerámica, estatuillas de mármol, candelabros de oro y plata. Era espeluznante, siniestra, pero hermosa. El poder oscuro del Lord bailaba por todo el lugar, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Bellatrix lo recibió con una sonrisa terrorífica que Draco supo ignorar perfectamente bien.

—Luces bien, Draco —le dijo la mujer mientras lo guiaba a través de un pasillo—. No entiendo para que te has molestado en vestirte —agregó con voz burlona—, él va a desvestirte de inmediato.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y sin detener el paso le dijo:

—No es mi culpa que yo le guste más que usted, querida tía. Por supuesto, nadie puede culparlo —la miró de arriba hacia abajo—. De tener a un muchacho joven, atractivo y sexy, a tener a una vieja bruja chiflada de compañía, creo que está bastante claro cuál es la mejor opción.

Bellatrix apretó tanto los dientes que crujieron e hicieron eco en el pasillo. Draco sonrió satisfecho pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si Riddle realmente había decidido que era momento de tomarlo físicamente. Draco estaba preparado para ello, no se lo había mencionado a Harry, pero sabía que algún día tendría que ceder. Había pasado los últimos dos años, desde que había cumplido quince, usando pretexto tras pretexto para no entregarse al Lord. Voldemort lo deseaba, toda su expresión corporal lo gritaba y Draco, de verdad, de verdad había tenido que resistirse para no ceder. Después de todo, Tom Riddle era uno de los hombre más atractivos que conocía y se parecía tanto a Harry.

Se detuvo frente una enorme puerta de madera tallada que mostraba un montón de serpientes que se deslizaban de un lado a otro sobre la superficie. Bellatrix no dijo nada más cuando sujetó el pomo de plata y dejó al descubierto el interior de la habitación.

Era una sala del trono.

—Ah, Draco, por fin has llegado —Le dijo con voz siseante y seductora.

Tom Riddle se encontraba sentado en su trono de plata, completamente elegante y empoderado. Con su cabello negro bailando sobre su cabeza y sus profundos ojos negros perforándole hasta el alma. Vestía unas elegantes túnicas de color negro que se ajustaban a su cuerpo como un guante.

Riddle sonrió y Draco perdió el aliento.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta él y se arrodillo. Escuchó a Voldemort soltar una risita de satisfacción, pero Draco sabía que, por ningún motivo, debía alzar la cabeza, no hasta que se le dijera que podía. Así que aguardó.

—Háblame de todo, Draco, quiero oír cada detalle de la caída de Dumbledore. Puedes levantarte.

Y Draco lo hizo. Voldemort le miraba intensamente mientras Draco contaba su versión de los hechos durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Comenzando con lo difícil que había sido ganarse la confianza de Potter una vez más y lo difícil que había sido convencer a Dumbledore de que estaba de su parte. Le habló sobre la información que había estado reuniendo, sobre la insistencia de Zabini para que Potter no lo aceptara de regreso.

Todo lo que decía, lo hacía agregado una cantidad de detalle casi magistral, las mentiras salían de su boca, una a una, tan fácilmente como si estuviese diciendo la verdad. Los ojos de Riddle se volvían como de serpiente cada que Draco decía algo que le agradaba o le hacía enfurecer. Pero cuando llegó el momento de hablar del descenso de Dumbledore, estor permanecieron completamente reptiles y ansiosos.

Cuando Draco terminó, Riddle aguardó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo:

—Has hecho bien, Draco, has demostrado tu lealtad y serás recompensado por eso. Un joven tan talentoso como tú no debería de permanecer alejado de las cosas importantes. Podría ofrecerte todo un mundo de posibilidades, Draco ¿qué te parece? Ser mi mano derecha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bellatrix en casi un susurro.

Ninguno de los dos hombres se inmutó.

Draco se había quedado sin palabras. No podía creerse el giro de los acontecimientos. Jamás había creído que llegaría tan lejos. Es decir, él era solo un muchacho, un muchacho de diecisiete años, ¿Por qué Voldemort lo valoraría tanto? Ciertamente haber asesinado a Dumbledore debió haberle dado muchos puntos pero...

Draco miró al hombre en su tronó y miró a través de sus preciosos ojos de obsidiana sus segundas intenciones. Voldemort no solo lo quería como su mano derecho, lo deseaba como su concubino.

 _Y con una mierda_. Pensó. _No soy la puta de nadie. Me acuesto con quien quiero por que quiero._

—Sería un honor, mi señor —respondió asegurándose de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Pero me temo que no tengo la experiencia necesaria, soy demasiado joven aún.

—Eso no es un problema, Draco —le respondió con aquella voz serpenteante, la misma que se deslizaba por sus oídos causando estragos en él. Tal vez para Draco no sería tan difícil si el aura obscura de aquel mago no fuese tan tentadora y atractiva. Se recordó que él era de Harry y Harry de él. — Yo puedo _enseñarte_.

El doble sentido de sus palabras hizo que algo dentro de su pecho vibrara. A Draco siempre le habían atraído los magos poderosos, los hombres con influencias, pero sobre todo los morenos, de bonitos ojos. Y ciertamente Tom cumplía con todos los requisitos.

—Eso sería peligroso, mi señor —insistió—. Potter, él cree que soy _su_ mano derecha, si paso demasiado tiempo lejos de él, cerca de usted, sería sospechoso. Por favor, busque a alguien más.

—Vete, Bella.

—Pero... mi señor...

Draco no vio que tipo de mirada le dirigió el hombre, pero debió ser dura y severa, porque Bellatrix salió sin decir nada más.

—Acércate Draco.

Y Draco obedeció. Caminó, subiendo lentamente los pocos escalones que llevaban hasta el trono. Se aseguró de mirar al hombre a los ojos con su máscara imperturbable. Tom le ponía nervioso por muchas cosas. Le atemorizaba que el hombre fuese capaz de ver a través de sus mentiras y decidiera asesinarlo, pero sobre todo, le aterrorizaba saber que podía rendirse a él, como hombre, le aterrorizaba traicionarse a sí mismo y comenzar a creer que Harry no sería suficiente. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que ser suficiente, no?

_Debía ser suficiente, pero Draco Malfoy siempre quería más._

Tom extendió una mano y tomó a Draco por la cintura, halándolo y colocándolo sobre sus piernas. La sonrisa de Riddle era jovial y brillante. Su apariencia, la de un joven de veintitantos años era sumamente atractiva y ese poder, _oh ese poder_ , podía derretir a un hombre tan ambicioso como Draco. Lo quería, de la misma manera en que había deseado hacerse con el poder y la influencia de Harry cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Sabía que jugar para ambos bandos era jugar con fuego. Si Harry llegaba a enterarse. Se estremeció... No quería ni pensar en lo que le haría. Tanto él como Riddle lucían tan encantadores, pero eran un par de máquinas de asesinar puestas en marcha, letales. Draco era inteligente y astuto, pero usarlos a los dos podía ser... peligroso.

—Me gustas, Draco —le dijo Tom, sus labios rojizos y carnosos muy cerca de los suyos—. Me gustas mucho y sé que te gusto. Te atraigo.

Tom le acarició el rostro, suavemente y Draco sonrió. Si, le atraía, como le atraían todos los hombres con poder.

—Tal vez, pero Tom, esto no es correcto —susurró aún contra sus labios—. No deberíamos.

Pero aun así se inclinó y le besó, suavemente. Era increíble que Harry y Tom pudieran ser tan iguales y saber tan diferente. No habían adjetivos para describir sus sabores, el de cada uno, pero Draco sabía la diferencia. Tom era como un gustito culposo, un lugar donde arrimarse cuando Harry llegaba a su límite, tal cual había sido Astoria, un lugar seguro para desfogarse después de la muerte de su padre. Harry era como su castillo, él sabía que era su hogar permanente, pero del que en ocasiones tenía ganas de huir, sobrepasado por las situaciones y aun así, el lugar al que _siempre_ volvería.

Riddle aferró su cabello con fuerza, con sus dedos resbaladizos acariciándole la nuca como si quisiera reclamar, inútilmente, algo que ya le pertenecía a alguien más. Sin embargo, Draco se dejó hacer, sumergiéndose en esa sensación de poder que tenía contra el hombre, porque Draco sabía, porque lo sentía, que en ese momento, él no estaba sometiéndose a Riddle, Riddle se estaba sometiendo a él.

Volver a tener el control, volver a tener algo de poder logró embriagarlo hasta el éxtasis. Y sin embargo se detuvo. Tenía que marcharse si no quería sufrir las consecuencias con Harry.

—Volveré la siguiente semana, mantenme informado a través de Snape —le dijo mordiendo su labio una última vez.

Voldemort parecía realmente necesitado de atención física. Follarse a su tía ya no le parecía suficiente.

—Snape volverá a Hogwarts, será el siguiente director.

—No ha podido elegir mejor, mi señor —respondió poniéndose de pie. Con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry iba a estar realmente contento. Las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Caminó hacia la puerta cuando la voz del Lord le interrumpió.

—¿Sabes que tendremos que hacer algo con la traidora de tu madre, cierto?

Draco asintió, consiente, pero no respondió.

Salió de aquella sala con los ojos de Tom Riddle clavados en su espalda. Draco podía sentir su deseo, la necesidad inconsciente de poseerlo. Y le gustaba sentirse así, joder que sí.

Cuando llegó al salón principal, Bellatrix se encontraba haciendo guardia y cuando sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los de Draco, le dirigió una mirada tan llena de odio que Malfoy solo pudo reírse.

—Vas a dar un paso en falso, Draco y yo voy a estar allí para asegurarme de que nuestro señor se dé cuenta de tu incompetencia.

—Suerte con ello, querida tía.

Respondió antes de aparecerse de nuevo en Malfoy Manor.

Toda la inseguridad y el terror con los que se había marchado de casa se habían disipado. Darse cuenta de que al menos tenía un poco de control sobre el Lord le había traído una seguridad sobrehumana. Pensó que tal vez debía hacer algo al respecto con Harry, pero es que él le gustaba así, rebelde. Le gustaba que lo tratara como el rey que era y a la vez como una perra necesitada de él.

El solo pensar en esa dualidad le hacía estremecerse.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo de su habitación antes de aparecerse a las afueras de Londres, donde _The Palace_ le esperaba. Aquella propiedad había pertenecido a los Black y su madre la había heredado como parte de su lote cuando se había casado con Lucius. Una mansión casi tan grande como Malfoy Manor y considerablemente más grande que la propiedad Riddle. De aspecto elegante y antiguo, la guarida perfecta para un rey en ascenso al trono. Para Harry.

Atravesó las barreras sin problemas. Eran tan poderosas que podrían desintegrar a cualquier intruso en cuestión de minutos. La reja principal, de hierro forjado le recibió y se abrió por si sola. Atravesó el majestuoso jardín por el sendero de piedra y subió la casi imperceptible colina hasta el palacio. Al llegar a las puertas principales un elfo le recibió, sosteniendo su túnica e indicándole donde se encontraba el rey. Draco, por supuesto, sabía la respuesta.

Desde que habían restaurado y acondicionado la propiedad, Harry había expresado claramente cuál era su habitación favorita. La sala del trono que él mismo había diseñado, idéntica a la que tenía en la sala de los menesteres. En tonos verdes y accesorios de plata, toda la sala gritaba Slytherin, pero sobre todo gritaba Harry.

Draco había amado verlo sentado por primera vez en su trono. Se veía tan varonil, imponente y poderoso que sólo había podido arrodillarse frente a él, desabrocharle los pantalones y mamársela hasta volverlo loco.

Por supuesto, Draco tenía su propio trono, a la derecha del de Harry y era tan bonito como el del mismo rey. Draco casi no lo usaba, pero es que tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo en _The Palace._

Recorrió todo el tramo de la recepción hasta la sala del trono, admirando a exquisita tapicería elegida por su madre y los cuadros de paisajes que adornaban las casi vacías paredes. Era un lugar agradable, no estaba tan bien iluminado, pero los candelabros hacían muy bien su trabajo. 

La puerta de la sala del trono estaba abierta de par en par y Draco se detuvo a un par de metros para arreglarse el cabello una vez más y alisarse la túnica.

Fue cuando llegó al marco de la puerta que notó que Potter no estaba solo, de hecho, parecía _muy bien_ acompañado.

Se preguntó si la pareja que se encontraba follando sobre _su_ trono se había percatado de su presencia, él suponía que no, la alfombra hacía un gran trabajo amortiguando el sonido de las pisadas, aunque las protecciones debieron alertarles de su llegada.

Chaqueó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza justo cuando _ella_ se empalaba una vez más en la verga de _su_ rey. Lo estaba montando la muy puta.

Suspiró cansado, no tenía tiempo para esas mierdas. Él lo sabía, _realmente_ lo sabía pero eso no mitigó el desprecio que sintió por su madre. Al parecer la mujer sentía tanta debilidad por los jóvenes atractivos y poderosos como el mismo Draco.

 _Bueno_. Pensó. _Tal vez Tom tenga razón, tendremos que encargarnos de la zorra traidora._


	21. Año siete. Estrategia.

Caminó por el poco iluminado pasillo con paredes de madera. Sus pisadas amortiguadas por la alfombra verduzca y su rostro apenas siendo acariciado por la luz amarillenta de las velas del candelabro sobre su cabeza. El aroma de los narcisos sobre los jarrones inundaban sus fosas nasales y le hacían sentir una chispa de satisfacción insana en el pecho.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el borde de una de las mesitas de madera fina junto a él, mientras pasaba con paso ligero y orgulloso. Sobre la mesa descansaba una estatua de mármol blanco, un dragón que por ojos tenía un par de piedras grises que en vez de parecer sólidas, parecían una especie de cápsula que encerraba un humo de un tenue color plata.

Su elegante túnica del más fino tejido arrastraba detrás de él, ligera como el viento, amoldándose a su perfecto cuerpo de espalda ancha y caderas estrechas. La suavidad de la tela rosando contra su cuerpo musculado, firme y joven. Una túnica de color negro que resaltaba lo apiñonado de su piel y lo intensos de sus ojos verdes veneno. Una túnica bordada en plata, oro y seda, completamente hecha a la medida.

Era la imagen perfecta de un sangre pura adinerado, influyente y poderoso. Un mago que tenía entre sus manos las cartas necesarias para ganar, que tenía bajo sus influencias a la gente necesaria para tomar la victoria y saborearla, lascivamente, entre saliva, sudor y sangre. Cualquiera que lo viese llegaría a la rápida conclusión de su posición de poder e influencia. Tal como debió ser siempre.

Su cabello, negro como el más profundo de los abismos se encontraba apenas controlado. Era como su magia, salvaje, rebelde y seductor. Estaba cortado perfecta y pulcramente, en un intento de peinado fallido que no hacían más que hacerlo lucir interesante. Su pinta aristocrática y poderosa se mezclaba perfectamente con su actitud ligera, casi rebelde y ordinaria.

Era simplemente irresistible.

Una puerta de madera apareció al dar la vuelta en el corredor, era casi tan grande como la puerta de entrada y se encontraba flanqueada por un par de armaduras que sujetaban sus espadas en posición de reposo. Con solo desearlo, hizo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par, sin que la madera crujiera ni un poco.

Detrás de la puerta, una sala completamente redonda se alzaba, con una cúpula como techo, con pinturas renacentistas danzando sobre ella; un árbol genealógico gigantesco de todas las familias sangre pura, incluidas aquellas que habían dejado de serlo al desposarse con magos fuera de su condición. A veces, los apellidos se entrelazaban entre sí, a veces, las ramas se cortaban en algún punto, cuando la familia en cuestión estaba por extinguirse, como era el caso de los Potter y los Malfoy, cuyos últimos miembros permanecían al final de la larga lista de brujos y magos. Era obvio que aquel árbol genealógico funcionaba a base de magia únicamente, pues incluso aparecían los magos mestizos y sangre sucia que se habían desposado con los magos sangre pura. Cosa que los Black, antiguos dueños de esa casa, jamás hubieran permitido. 

Lily Potter apenas y se leía, las letras estaban pintadas de un color gris casi blanco que indicaban su condición de sangre sucia. Remus Lupin, enlazado al nombre de Sirius Black, en un color gris oscuro, recalcando su sangre mestiza.

Los nombres se enlazaban entre si en algún punto, antes o después. Los Black parecían emparentados con todas las familias sangre pura a diferencia de los Malfoy, quienes habían llegado de Francia y no tenían parientes directos con las antiguas familias inglesas.

El árbol genealógico era toda una obra maestra, digna de ser analizada por horas y horas, pero Harry no estaba en aquella sala para perder el tiempo en aquellas nimiedades, el pasado de la sangre le tenía sin preocupación, siendo él un mestizo, las familias sangre puras se arrodillaban ante él, de la misma forma en la que los hacían los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles. A Harry solo le interesaba una cosa de cada familia influyente; su lealtad.

Tal vez hechizaría la pintura para marcar a los aliados y a los enemigos.

Una mesa de madera sólida se encontraba al centro de la sala, con sillas en todo su perímetro, aguardando a que sus ocupantes llegaran y tomaran su lugar. Por supuesto, en la mesa había una silla más grande que el resto, cuyo respaldo sobresalía por su tallado elaborado y altura. La silla del rey. Por supuesto que el asiento de Draco no tenía nada que pedirle, pero era mucho menos ostentosa que la del mismo Harry.

Era graciosa como con el tiempo Draco demostró tener gustos muchos más sencillos a los de Potter. Tal vez porque él lo había tenido todo siempre y Harry no. Era Harry quién vestía las joyas más caras y las túnicas más finas, era Harry el de la habitación más grande y lujosa de toda la casa, era Harry el de la corona de oro negro y esmeraldas.

La sala estaba adornada, además por pilares de mármol y jarrones llenos de narcisos, algunos cuadros no mágicos y bustos del mismo Harry y su círculo cercano, así como las figuras de algunos magos de renombre. Todo iluminado por algunas velas flotantes.

El rey llegó hasta su asiento predilecto y tomó asiento de manera casi brusca. Sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, Dobby, el elfo, apareció y comenzó a acomodarle la túnica para que se mantuviera perfectamente arreglada aun cayendo sobre el suelo. El elfo limpió también, sus ya de por sí, pulcros zapatos de cuero, sus orejas gachas por respeto a su amo. Era una suerte que Hermione hubiera dejado atrás, hace mucho tiempo, aquella tontería de los elfos libres, tener unos cuantos sirvientes siempre era satisfactorio.

Harry cerró los ojos, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa cuando sintió las barreras de su morada agitarse por la repentina aparición de un invitado. El crack de la aparición llegó después, para ese entonces Harry ya sabía que se trataba de Sirius y Remus Lupin, el bastardo licántropo del que no había podido deshacerse. No se molestó en abrir los ojos o si quiera saludar, no tenía tiempo para cortesías y de todas formas el resto de la orden del fénix estaba por llegar.

Uno a uno sus aliados comenzaron a arribar a la habitación. Harry había colocado poderosas protecciones, por lo que nadie podía aparecerse fuera de esa sala, en caso de que alguien como Lupin quisiera aprovecharse de su hospitalidad y decidiera husmear. Ninguno de los miembros de la orden conocía a ciencia cierta el tamaño de la casa, a obvia excepción de Sirius, que al haber sido un Black, conocía la casa casi tan bien como conocía Grimmauld Place.

Harry abrió los ojos finalmente, cuando el sonido de las sillas siendo arrastradas por la madera cesó. Nimphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie y Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Blaise y su madre Brina Zabini, las hermanas Greengrass y sus padres, Los Diggory, incluyendo a Cedric, los Smith y los Goyle.

—¿Dónde están los Malfoy? —preguntó Sirius quién seguía sin fiarse de ellos.

—No sabía que me extrañabas tanto, querido primo —dijo Narcissa entrando a la sala tan hermosa y elegante como siempre.

Su pálida piel contrastando con su vestido azul marino y sus ojos azul cielo brillando en dorado por las velas. Tenía su precioso y ondulado cabello plateado atado en un perfecto y elaborado moño sobre la cabeza, aunque algunos mechoncitos caían del peinado, sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

Sirius bufó y Narcissa se sentó a la derecha de Harry, el que su hijo ocupaba generalmente, ignorando su lugar de siempre.

Los miembros reunidos brillaban por su compromiso con la causa y, aunque Harry no confiaba del todo en algunos, sí que eran necesarios por sus contribuciones monetarias. Los miró a todos y cada uno en silencio, con cuidado de no ser demasiado obvio en cuanto comenzó a leerles la mente. Severus, por supuesto, había sido imposible de leer, al igual que los Slytherin, con el resto la cosa fue más fácil, aunque con Ojoloco y Tonks ni si quiera se atrevió, ambos eran aurores entrenados, después de todo.

—Lo que voy a revelarles el día de hoy no debe salir de esta sala —dijo y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer unas copas de oro vacías—. Una gota de sangre será suficiente para sellar el voto de silencio. Cualquier que intente romperlo, bajo cualquier circunstancia caerá muerto antes de si quiera poder abrir la boca.

Por un largo rato nadie dijo nada. Narcissa fue la primera cortarse el pulgar con un movimiento de varita y verter una gotita de su sangre en la copa, la cual desapareció, como siendo absorbida por el metal. Uno a uno, el resto de los presentes la imitó. Algunos, como la señora Zabini o Goyle padre, parecían realmente reacios, pero finalmente obedecieron. Cuando todos hubiesen terminado las copas desaparecieron, incluso la de Remus, quién hacía sido el último a ceder bajo la mirada ofendida de Sirius, quién seguía sin creer que desconfiara de su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo y el hombre más valiente y honesto que hubiera conocido; James Potter.

—Bien —dijo Harry inclinándose hacia adelante en la mesa— Hay varias cosas que debemos aclarar ahora que Voldemort se ha establecido por completo. Logramos hacernos con el ministerio antes que él, pero eso no es garantía de nada, es poderos y oscuro y debemos detenerle. Cada segundo que pasa el bastardo hace de las suyas, asesinando muggles y gente inocente, reclutando muchachitos asustados para sus sucias causas y yo no puedo dejar que las cosas sigas de esta manera, estoy muy preocupado, realmente preocupado —negó con la cabeza fingiendo indignación.

—¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que contamos con el apoyo del ministerio? —Preguntó Lupin entonces, entrecerrando los ojos—. Ellos no simpatizaban mucho con Dumbledore.

—Pero simpatizan conmigo y eso es suficiente. —respondió con tranquilidad bien fingida—. Ésta ya no es la orden del fénix, Remus, ni el ejército de Hogwarts. Dumbledore ya no está, por lo que es mi responsabilidad guiarlos hasta la victoria.

—Harry tiene razón —intervino Sirius, presintiendo que Remus iba a rebatir algo más—. Él es el único que puede acabar con Voldemort, hay una profecía sobre eso, ya la hemos escuchado, no deberíamos perder el tiempo con preguntas absurdas. Éste es el ejército de Harry, trabajamos para él, porque es lo correcto.

Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver a Lupin asentir de mala gana.

—Sin embargo, el señor Lupin no es el único que tiene dudas— intervino la señora Zabini —. Sabemos que usted es poderoso, señor Potter, que es influyente y que cuenta con el consejo de los Malfoy, gente astuta e inteligente y sin embargo... sin embargo no veo ningún progreso ¿no lleva ya años enfrentándose al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—Entiendo su preocupación, madame —le respondió con gesto encantador. La señora Zabini alzó la cejas y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Narcissa carraspeó—. Sé que se están jugando demasiado al apoyarme, que el Lord le ha puesto precio a sus cabezas y que, si algo sale mal, todo podría irse a la mierda, pero créame, Voldemort caerá.

—Parece demasiado seguro —intervino el patriarca Greengrass.

Harry los miró a todos en silencio y luego volvió a agitar su mano, apareciendo un cofre metálico frente a él. Potter chasqueó una vez y el cofre se abrió, lo hizo una segunda vez y algunos objetos salieron volando de dentro del cofre y se mantuvieron flotando al centro de la mesa, donde todos podían mirarlas.

—¿Una libreta, un anillo y un guardapelo? —preguntó Cedric con suma concentración en su rostro.

—Horrrocuxes —corrigió y algunos de los asistentes soltaron un jadeo—. Los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

—Por eso no moría el bastardo... —susurró Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric—. ¿Cómo...?

—Severus logró descubrirlo —mintió y el hombre ni si quiera se inmutó—. Estuvimos trabajando juntos durante el último año, y ese fue el resultado. Dumbledore sospechaba algo, por supuesto, pero nos ocultó todo hasta el último momento. El diario lo destruí yo.

—Segundo año, la cámara de los secretos... —dijo Hermione, fascinada.

—El anillo lo destruyó Dumbledore, la maldición que contenía el objeto rebotó y eso fue lo que acabó con él —dijo Severus con voz tranquila—. Y su majestad logró recuperar el guardapelo.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño por haber sido excluido de esa aventura.

—La casa de los Black —respondió—. Kreacher lo guardaba.

—Imposible... —dijo Sirius.

El guardapelo descendió y se posó en las manos de Harry quién lo miró tranquilamente. Lo había destruido con ayuda de fuego maldito por lo que lucía algo chamuscado y derretido en algunas partes. Recordaba haber tomado el guardapelo falso de Dumbledore y haber encontrado una nota de R.A.B. en el interior. Un mortífago traidor que había descubierto el secreto de su señor. Por supuesto, no le fue difícil llegar a una conclusión, después de todo, su dormitorio en Grimmauld Place se encontraba justo al frente de la que alguna vez había pertenecido a Regulus Aracturus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius.

Kreacher había confesado casi de inmediato, Harry, después de todo, se había encargado de ganarse su simpatía desde que le conocía. Regulus había traicionado a Voldemort cuando descubrió que podía morir, robó el guardapelo de la cueva y lo reemplazo por el guardapelo falso que Dumbledore recuperó. No pudo destruirlo, así que le encargó al elfo la tarea. Probablemente Voldemort ya se había enterado de su traición y estaba tras él.

—Sin embargo —dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Estos no son los únicos, hay otros tres allá fuera y esa es la razón por la que los he mandado llamar.

—¿Más? —preguntó Tonks en shock—. Pero para eso debió haber asesinado a...

—Mucha gente —dijo Harry imitando la tristeza de la auror. Él, por supuesto, había asesinado a mucha más gente.

—¿Tenemos idea de lo que son? —preguntó Alastor.

—Draco ha estado trabajando en ello —respondió—. La copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw y la serpiente, Nagini.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Blaise.

—Ustedes son mi gente de confianza, se dividirán e irán a por cada horrocrux, no intenten destruirlos o terminarán como Dumbledore —aplaudió y tres montones de pergamino aparecieron frente a él—. Draco ha estado investigando, los tenemos localizados, solo uno se encuentra perdido.

—La diadema —intervino Hermione.

—Exactamente —dijo Harry—. Remus dirigirá el grupo que irá a por la copa —dijo finalmente, levitando los pergaminos hasta el licántropo quién lo miró extrañado—. Tonks, Moody, Cedric y Amos serán tu equipo, toda la información que hemos recolectado hasta ahora se encuentra en esos documentos. Lo demás, me temo que tendrán que deducirlo ustedes —todos los implicados asintieron—. La serpiente la tenemos localizada, pero por ahora no tiene sentido ir tras ella.

—Queda la diadema —dijo George.

—Sabemos que se encuentra en Hogwarts —dijo Snape—. Pero no sabemos específicamente donde.

—Es por eso que Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Daphne y Gregory deben volver al colegio éste séptimo año, su trabajo será investigar y descubrir donde se encuentra la diadema —agregó Potter, regresando los horrocrux destruidos a su baúl—. Severus ha sido nombrado director del colegio por Voldemort y ha tomado control del colegio, por lo que las cosas no serán fáciles.

—Lo haremos —dijo Ron con decisión.

—El resto de ustedes debe seguir trabajando como informantes, toda la información que podamos reunir es vital para acabar con esto. La guerra es inminente, pero para cuando Voldemort salga de su agujero tiene que ser completamente mortal ¿entienden? —Todos asintieron—. Pueden retirarse, todos excepto tú, Sirius.

Canuto asintió y esperó a que todos se marcharan.

—Quiero encargarte un trabajo muy específico— le dijo.

—Preferiría ir con Remus a por la copa.

—Lo sé, pero esto es más importante —dijo Harry, aunque su intención desde el principio había sido separarlos—. Eres bueno escabulléndote, quiero que comiences a moverte y reúnas a los nuestros en esta dirección —le entregó un trozo de pergamino—. Quiero que entrenes a nuestros hombres.

—Pero... —dijo mirando la dirección escrita en el trozo de pergamino.

—Será peligroso, pero no podemos solo confiar en los aurores, necesitamos a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pelear por mí. Estoy seguro de que Hermione seguirá reuniendo a los chicos en Hogwarts para el club de duelo, así tendremos algo de ventaja.

—Lo sé —le respondió soltando aire.

—Pide ayuda a los gemelos, tienen unos trucos extraordinarios. Todo lo que necesites será financiado por los Greengrass y los Smith quienes ya están al tanto.

—... ¿Harry? Todo esto... Todo esto es por el bien, por la libertad ¿cierto?

—¿Dudas de mí, _padrino_?

—No yo... escucha, Harry, entiendo tu empeño por la victoria, lo que no entiendo es... esto... —dijo señalando la enorme y lujosa sala de reuniones—. ¿Para que el oro y las túnicas?

—Eres un Black, Sirius, sé que lo comprendes, la gente solo sigue a los hombres de poder, ¿crees que alguien me escucharía si siguiera vistiendo aquellas horribles prendas que antes pertenecían a Dudley? ¿Crees que la gente me seguiría, me escucharía y me respetaría si aparentara ser menos de lo que soy?

Sirius lo miró en silencio, con sus profundos ojos grises penetrándolo.

—No, no lo harían —y Sirius estaba siendo sincero, sabía que Harry tenía razón—. Todo esto es una mierda.

—Lo es...

—Pero pareces disfrutar la corona —le dijo empujándolo amistosamente.

—Nuestro mundo necesita a alguien que mantenga el mal alejado y yo soy la mejor persona para ocupar el puesto, soy influyente y poderoso, la gente me puso en el poder y planeo cumplir con mis obligaciones, aunque Remus no lo comprenda...

—Él... él confía en ti, Harry, solo fue criado diferente... Yo soy un Black a fin de cuentas y él... Bueno... es él.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, en realidad solo lo detestaría si llegara a engañarte, ya sabes... —dijo con voz tranquila y casual.

—¿De que hablas?

—¿Acaso no te has percatado? La forma en que él y Tonks se miran... no es amistad precisamente —Sirius se quedó en silencio, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido algún punto en la pared tras Harry —. Sin embargo decidí confiar en ambos y por eso los envié a esa misión juntos. Tranquilo, Canuto, seguro que Remus te ama —le apretó el hombro.

—Sí... sí, tienes razón... le dirigió un sonrisa desconcertada, pero Harry vio que su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.

La duda había sido implantada con éxito.

Sirius se marchó y Harry salió por la misma puerta que había entrado, recorriendo los mismos corredores hasta su habitación. Se sentía algo tenso, por lo que abrió el grifo de la bañera para que comenzara a llenarse. Salió hacia la habitación para poner en orden algunos de sus libros mientras el agua caliente terminaba de caer.

Entonces un cuervo entró por la ventana, adoptando forma humana casi al instante. Draco se acomodó el cabello un poco y se alisó la túnica ante los ojos impasibles de Potter quién solo le dijo:

—Llegas tarde.

—Voldemort me requería —fue su respuesta sencilla.

Harry dejó el último ejemplar que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y lo puso en la repisa antes de que mirar a Malfoy. Lucía tan guapo y varonil como siempre, pero lo que Harry miraba iba más allá de su perfección, era una mordida demasiado obvia en el cuello, una marca perfectamente redonda y morada que resaltaba en su piel perfecta.

—¿Cuál ha sido tu misión de hoy? —le preguntó con la furia arremolinándose en su estómago. Unos celos enfermos y posesivos

—Un reunión, debo ir en busca de algunos traidores de ahora en adelante.

Harry frunció los labios en un rictus de furia y cerró los puños con fuerza. No sabía si su instinto asesino iba dirigido a su amante, a su Draco, a su príncipe, o a Tom Riddle. Caminó hasta el rubio y tomó su rostro con fuerza pero Draco ni si quiera se quejó, demasiado acostumbrado a esos arranques de furia.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo en realidad, Draco?

—Lo mismo que tú con mi madre —le respondió quitándoselo de encima y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación—. La amortenia estará lista para dentro de tres días, luego podrás dársela al licántropo, si tenemos suerte, Black nos hará el trabajo sucio y se deshará de él.

—Vuelve aquí, Draco —le exigió, pero Draco ya había salido cerrando la puerta tan tranquilamente que solo le hizo enervar más.

 _Lo mismo que tú con mi madre_. 


	22. Severus.

Harry se encontraba sentado en su trono, con los pies firmes sobre el suelo y el acolchado respaldo de la enorme silla de plata haciéndolo todo más confortable. Sus elegantes túnicas caían a sus pies como un enorme trozo de tela perfectamente extendido en el suelo de mármol y se confundían con la alfombra verde que iba desde la entrada, subiendo por los escasos cuatro escalones que llevaban hasta el trono. No había ventanas, por lo que la única fuente de luz en aquella habitación eran las velas flotantes del techo encantado. Éste techo, a diferencia de el que estaba en Hogwarts, estaba únicamente encantado para mostrarse siempre de noche, con la constelación del dragón como protagonista, abarcando casi todo el largo del techo de la sala rectangular.

Las estrellas del falso cielo nocturno siempre brillaban, Harry se había encargado de no incluir nubes, su amuleto de la suerte era, después de todo, aquella constelación y debía estar siempre a la viste, brillante y hermosa.

El trono a su lado se encontraba completamente vacío, pero había estado en ese estado más tiempo del que el rey estaba dispuesto a admitir. Aquel era el lugar de Draco y sin embargo, solo había tenido el honor de verlo sentado a su lado en un par de ocasiones. Era exasperante, Harry lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero el rubito bastardo había decidido que era de mayor importancia pasar demasiado, _demasiado_ , tiempo en los cuarteles del enemigo.

Se encontraban al inicio de una guerra que de silenciosa ya tenía más bien nada. Día a día Voldemort se hacía más agresivo, sus ataques no se limitaban al mundo mágico y aunque a Potter le valía más bien poco lo que pasara con los muggles, sí que se había obligado a mandar aurores a defenderles. Después de todo ¿a quiénes gobernaría si todos los muggles fallecían? La comunidad mágica era ciertamente reducida y entre más gente tuviera a su disposición, mejor.

Las cosas en ese punto se trataban de atacar, defender y a la inversa, una y otra vez. Tanto Potter como Riddle buscaban debilitarse mutuamente y deshaciéndose de los hombres del enemigo siempre era el primer paso. Si el rey del otro lado del tablero se quedaba sin peones, caballos o alfiles para defenderse, caería. La victoria yacía en la capacidad de hacer que el otro quedara completamente desprotegido aún si eso significaba sacrificar cientos y cientos de vidas inocentes.

Tal vez se debía principalmente a que ambos eran Slytherin, pero ninguna de las cabezas de los bandos estaba dispuesto a mostrarse demasiado. Tanto en el ajedrez, como en la guerra, la batalla terminaba cuando el rey caía y ni Tom, ni Harry estaban dispuestos a perder ese juego que habían iniciado muchos, muchos años atrás.

Potter ajustó la corona sobre su cabeza al tiempo que las puertas de la sala del trono se abrían de par en par y mostraban a un Kingsley Shacklebolt que solemne caminaba con paso firme hasta él. El hombre vestía las túnicas del jefe de aurores y aunque parecía sereno, si uno miraba bien, podía darse cuenta de su nerviosismo. Algo había pasado.

Snape caminaba detrás de él, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Parecía ciertamente furioso y ofendido, pero como siempre, había contenido todas sus emociones detrás de aquella máscara de frialdad que ni si quiera Harry era capaz de descifrar del todo.

Desde aquella noche en la oficina del director, la noche en que Draco había asesinado a Dumbledore, Snape había pasado a ser uno de los suyos. Harry no sabía explicar a ciencia cierta cómo se había desarrollado todo, había estado completamente sorprendido de que Snape los hubiera descubierto que recordaba a medias lo que había sucedido. Recordaba haber abrazado a Draco una vez que el cuerpo de Dumbledore calló muerto detrás de su escritorio, recordaba haberlo besado y haber deseado desnudarlo y cogérselo allí, frente al cadáver del viejo manipulador, recordaba el calor, el ansia, la lujuria y luego la puerta del despacho de Albus se había abierto de golpe y Snape estaba allí, observándoles como si les mirara por primera vez. Draco había reaccionado rápidamente y había colocado un escudo a su alrededor al tiempo que Harry intentaba desarmar a Snape. No se batieron en duelo por que Snape no atacó, simplemente había visto el cadáver de Albus Dumbledore y luego había mirado al par de chicos que lo amenazaban con sus propias varitas, con las ropas desarregladas y una determinación asesina en sus rostros.

Dejó caer la varita.

Harry recordaba que después de eso, Snape le había mirado a los ojos por un largo, largo tiempo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Harry, como siempre, le había sostenido la mirada y después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, Snape hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado: se arrodilló ante él.

Draco había soltado un jadeo poco digno de él pero Harry que estaba igual de impresionado ni si quiera se percató. Snape parecía genuinamente aliviado de que Dumbledore estuviese muerto y realmente agradecido con ellos por haberse deshecho del viejo, pero sobre todo, parecía genuinamente interesado en prestar sus servicios a su causa. ¿Por miedo? Tal vez ¿Por qué era un hombre inteligente? Probablemente. Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué y tampoco le daba demasiadas vueltas, Snape significaba una ventaja sobre Voldemort y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Snape tuvo que probar su lealtad, por supuesto y pagó el precio ayudándoles a encubrir la muerte de Dumbledore. Para el mundo mágico, el viejo director había sido víctima de una maldición oscura irreversible que lo había estado matando lentamente, desde un año atrás. Por supuesto, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran ellos tres y Tom Riddle a medias.

Que Severus y Draco jugaran para ambos bandos al mismo tiempo era un beneficio, ambos se cubrían mutuamente y se cuidaban. Draco no confiaba demasiado en Snape, pero tampoco parecía confiar en nadie. Lo único que el príncipe dragón deseaba era salir con vida de todo aquel enredo y si eso significaba tener que trabajar con el que había sido el jefe de su casa en Hogwarts, iba a hacerlo.

Harry sabía que Snape era, probablemente, un cobarde que se vendía al mejor postor con tal de salir con vida, pero poco le importaba, si podía sacarle beneficio a alguna situación lo hacía y punto. Si Snape confiaba en que él sería el vencedor y por ello se había arriesgado a servirle, pues entonces Potter se encargaría de demostrar que él era sería el único vencedor de aquella batalla que ya le tenía más que cansado.

Además había averiguado algo que le resultaba sumamente útil. Si miraba a Snape a los ojos, el hombre haría cualquier cosa que Harry le pidiera, sin titubear. La razón seguía siendo desconocida para él.

Shacklebolt se arrodilló cuando llegó al pie de los escaloncitos que llevaban a su trono y Snape hizo lo propio detrás. Harry miró sus nucas por un instante, tan expuestos que el rey hubiese podido asesinarlos sin si quiera abrir la boca. Aquella sensación de poder y superioridad le hicieron sonreír con presunción. Rememoró todos y cada uno de los pasos que lo llevaron hasta aquel punto y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, le había costado años de trabajo y mucha, mucha sangre (no suya, por supuesto), pero finalmente había obtenido poder e influencia. Se había forjado un nombre propio que había que la tierra temblara con solo pronunciarlo.

—Jefe Shacklebolt —le dijo con voz tranquila—. No lo esperaba.

Kingsley tomó aquello como el permiso para ponerse de pie. Lentamente se incorporó hasta estar completamente erguido. Era un hombre alto, su piel oscura brillaba ligeramente en dorado por la luz de las velas del techo y sus ojos oscuros reflejaban una indecisión impropia de él.

—Fue lo que Severus dijo, que no estaba recibiendo a nadie —aclaró sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Miraba a algún punto de la pared tras Harry.

—Entonces supongo que, si se atrevió a irrumpir así fue por algo importante.

—Sí, señor... su majestad —sacó su varita y Snape hizo lo propio, pero Shacklebolt no iba a atacar al rey. En su lugar uso su varita para sacar de su bolsillo un montón de pergaminos miniaturizados los cuales volvió a su forma original con una floritura—. Los últimos ataques de Voldemort han sido brutales, mis hombres y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para defendernos pero nos tememos que a este paso no podremos hacer demasiado, estamos perdiendo gente, la comunidad está aterrada y el ministro no sabe darme una respuesta a lo que el siguiente paso respecta, insiste en que usted es el único que sabe y yo me preguntaba...

—Necesita respuestas Kingsley, lo entiendo, pero no puedo ofrecerle ninguna por el momento —le dijo con voz condescendiente, el hombre había sido muy valiente al ir de aquella manera a _exigirle_ respuestas.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Voldemort necesita caer antes de que acabe con nosotros.

—¿A caso no confía en mí? ¿No confía en el criterio del ministro? Sé que todo parce fuera de control, pero le aseguro, Kingsley, que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con esto lo antes posible. Tal vez lo que usted necesita es reunirse con Sirius Black —Kingley lo miró extrañado, por lo que Harry continuó—. Sirius es mi terrateniente, mis hombres están a sus órdenes. Sirius es un guerrero por naturaleza, tal vez, si hablara con él y llegaran a un acuerdo, sus hombres podrían estar en mejor posición en batalla. Sin embargo, debo advertirle, que nuestros métodos son... diferentes. ¿Usted y sus hombres están dispuestos a hacer _cualquier cosa_ con tal de ganar, con tal de no perder la vida?

Shacklebolt tragó duro y agachó la mirada. Era obvio que comprendía lo que significaban las palabras de Potter y aquello iba en contra de sus valores. Sin embargo, si Harry le había ofrecido esa solución había sido porque había visto en sus ojos la desesperación, el miedo, las ansias de respuestas. Una situación sumamente similar a uno que Harry había vivido un par de años atrás, con Hermione, a quién había podido doblegar hacia el punto medio entre el bien y el mal usando su confusión, su rabia y su baja autoestima cuando creía que Ron saldría con Lavander y jamás la voltearía a ver. Harry había perfeccionado todos y cada de sus trucos, Hogwarts había sido un entrenamiento extraordinario, pero ahora, en ese momento, ya no era más un juego de niños y Harry había demostrado tener la madera para sobrevivir y sobresalir en el mundo real.

—Si usted acepta colaborar con nosotros, Kingsley y demuestra ser digno de confianza, tal vez, podré compartir mis planes con usted. Es un hombre inteligente, Kingsley, y ya se habrá percatado de la realidad de nuestra situación, el ministro no da un paso sin mi autorización, lo mejor será caer directamente a mis órdenes para avanzar más rápido, para salir victoriosos más rápido.

—Por supuesto... —dijo finalmente, como si estuviera aliviado y confuso a partes iguales.

—Perfecto —respondió con una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción en el rostro. No era lo mismo que los aurores obedecieran por obligación a que lo hicieran por convicción—. Me contactaré con Black y él se con contactará con usted después. Ponga a sus hombres al corriente, infórmeles de la situación.

—Lo haré —afirmó haciendo una reverencia.

Harry lo despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Snape escoltó al jefe de los aurores hasta la salida y Harry volvió a quedarse completamente solo en la sala del trono. Pensando. Si Shacklebolt había sido tan insistente en verlo, significaba que las cosas estaban peor de lo que creía. Cierto era que él no se había molestado en salir de su refugio, que sus hombres estaban haciendo todo el trabajo sucio, incluyendo la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pero ¿qué otra cosa se podía hacer? El rey no debía moverse de su lugar en el tablero a menos que fuese para salvar su pellejo, Draco había sido muy insistente con aquel punto cuando le había enseñado a jugar ajedrez mágico. La torre podía derrumbarse, el alfil podía caer y el peón podía partirse en dos pero el rey no debía hacer ningún movimiento desesperado. Aún tenía a su reina, la pieza con infinidad de movimientos disponibles y también tenía a Snape, una torre sólida, pero impredecible, tenía a Ron, un caballo valerosos y fuerte, Hermione, un alfil lleno de conocimientos, el resto de los peones podían caer.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Tiempos difíciles? —le preguntó la voz de Severus quién al parecer había vuelto a la sala.

—Los ha habido peores —confesó, recordando el torneo de los tres magos, donde él solo se había metido y Voldemort había aprovechado para joderle.

—El mundo real dista mucho de su pequeño reinado en Hogwarts.

—No joda conmigo, Severus, no estoy de humor para sus sarcasmos —se sobó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Por qué está aquí? Draco fue llamado por Riddle hace más de tres días. ¿No debería estar igual de ocupado?

—Draco tiene una misión específica. Localizar y deshacerse de todos los traidores y desertores del bando del Lord, a mi Voldemort me requiere cerca todo el tiempo.

Harry asintió distraídamente.

—Sabe, Severus, me he estado preguntando todos estos meses ¿por qué decidió seguirme? Creí que apreciaba más a Albus Dumbledore.

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Es usted bastante ingenuo por haberme aceptado en sus filas sin más, Potter. Sobre todo con nuestro pasado lleno de odio.

—Pero es que usted no me odia de verdad ¿o me equivoco? Lo mío fue, por mucho tiempo, un resentimiento infantil, usted siempre me ha parecido desagradable, pero no por eso voy a minimizar sus capacidades, sus habilidades. Usted es un hombre inteligente y astuto, un mentiroso nato. No puedo decir si su lealtad realmente está conmigo, pero si puedo decir que no estaba con Voldemort. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le orilló a humillarse ante Dumbledore?

Snape le miró con sus ojos oscuros penetrándole profundamente. Harry se hubiera estremecido si hubiese tenido once años nuevamente, cuando se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por cualquiera, pero en ese punto y habiendo pasado por muchas situaciones, Harry no sintió más que un a chispa de reconocimiento que solo había visto en sus propios ojos. Severus Snape _tenía_ una fuerte razón por haberse anclado a su lado, no una cosa, era un _alguien_. ¿Draco? ¿No era él su ahijado o una mierda así? ¿Narcissa Malfoy con quién había tenido una especie de amistad y lealtad?

—Hable, Severus —le dijo sin apartar sus verdes orbes de los ojos del hombre. Y como cada que hacía eso, Severus respondió:

—Lily Evans —Harry aguardó, esperando a que continuara—. Todos dicen que eres la viva imagen de tu padre, pero la verdad, es que, si te miran bien, eres igual a tu madre. Tus ojos... son idénticos a los de ella.

Harry sonrió con malicia.

—Así que me seguiste porque me parezco a mi madre, ¿querías tirártela o algo? ¿Quieres colarte en mis pantalones, Severus?

Snape lo miró con claro enojo en los ojos. Harry sonrió aún más.

—Estabas obsesionado con ella.

—Yo la amaba —respondió con firmeza pero Harry no podía ver amor en sus ojos, no como lo veía en los ojos de Sirius cuando veía a Remus. No lo que Snape sentía por ella era un obsesión enferma a la que podía sacarle provecho.

—Y aun así jugaste tus mejores cartas para el hombre que la asesinó.

—Por años me he reivindicado al lado de Dumbledore, cuidándote.

—¿Seguro?

—A ti no te debo explicaciones.

—Me las debes, ella era mi madre.

Severus le dirigió una mirada furiosa y Harry volvió a sonreír. Jugar con los sentimientos de la gente siempre era divertido. Sobre todo cuando tenía la ventaja. La obsesión de Snape podía doblegarse hasta transformarse en una culpa abrumadora y aquella culpa podía volverse un sentido de protección sobrehumano que solo los Slytherin comprendían. Snape se sentiría obligado a cumplir alguna especie de deuda con Lily Evans a través de su hijo. El hijo que pudo ser suyo. Tenía la ventaja, por supuesto, pasar demasiado tiempo con Dumbledore debió haberlo ablandado y Harry podía verlo en sus ojos. Ahora que había descubierto que sentimientos se escondían detrás de sus iris, jugaría mejor sus cartas.

—A ella no pude salvarla —le dijo finalmente, sin apartar sus ojos de él—. Pero tú, Potter, vas a vivir, por ella y vas a llegar a la cima, exitoso y poderoso, todo lo que un hijo de ella debe ser.

—Creí que me creías una amenaza, se lo dijiste a Dumbledore muchas veces. No confiabas en mí.

—Y tenía razones para hacerlo, lo asesinaste en tu beneficio y estoy seguro de que no ha sido tu única víctima. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, eres tan impuro como el mismo Tom Riddle, no eres el héroe que todos esperan, eres crueldad y miseria escondidas tras una máscara de amabilidad y bondad. Pocos han podido ver tu verdadero rostro, tienes a la gente encantada, como bajo la imperius, ellos ven a un dios donde solo hay muerte —Harry sonrió sorprendido por las declaraciones del hombre—. Y sin embargo, decidí seguirte por que no sería la primera vez que sigo a un hombre malo, la diferencia reside en que tú, eres _su_ hijo y yo por ella hubiera dado el mundo entero. No me importa que seas el siguiente señor oscuro, mientras vivas y ganes, siempre ganes. Se lo debo, te lo debo.

—Estás enfermo, Severus —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, entrelazando sus manos en su regazo.

—Tanto o igual de enfermo que tú por Draco Malfoy.

—Supongo que no somos diferentes después de todo. Yo no voy a dejarlo morir, Draco será mío por siempre y a cambio yo le daré el mundo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. A Draco le atraen los hombres poderosos y Riddle sabe jugar bien sus cartas.

—Él no va a arrebatarme a Draco.

—Arrancó a Lily de mi lado, puede hacerlo.

—Yo soy mejor que tú.

Snape sonrió por primera vez.

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda, su majestad. 


	23. Tuyo.

Estaba furioso, realmente furioso. Sentía la sangre arder y bombear a gran velocidad y ni las ardientes manos que le sujetaban el cuerpo entero podían desplazar ese amargo sentimiento. Su cuerpo entero se sentía en llamas por la excitación y aquella sensación solo incrementaba el coraje, el odio y el sentimiento primitivo de querer causar dolor a cambio. Las manos ardientes lo recorrieron lenta y tortuosamente mientras él se retorcía en las suaves sábanas de la ya nada inmaculada cama.

Escuchó un murmullo cerca de su oído que fue amortiguado por sus ansias y la furia avasallante que hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Había sonado perverso y retorcido, totalmente intoxicante y sucio. Su erección había dado un respingo únicamente por el reconocimiento de esas malas intenciones, su cerebro podía estar tan bloqueado como sus oídos, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando perfectamente bien.

Soltó un gruñido salva y casi animal cuando sintió esos dientes mordisqueando su cuello, muy cerca de su manzana de adán. Succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo, lentamente, muy lentamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las sensaciones a flor de piel y la excitación recorriendo todo su cuerpo a una velocidad tan impresionante que parecía parte de su propia sangre.

Hubiera querido decir algo, cualquier cosa, replicarle, rogarle que le desvistiera, que le montara, pedirle no, exigirle que se deshiciera de aquellas ropas y le dejara recorrer su cuerpo, acariciarlo, marcarlo como de su propiedad. Sin embargo le parecía imposible, la falta de aire dentro de sus pulmones, combinada con esa mano sobre su cuello, casi asfixiándolo, le hacía imposible la tarea. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado pero sabía que nada tenía que ver con esos dedos delgados, fuertes y formes alrededor de la yugular.

Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo, casi delicado, sobre abdomen, las piernas fuertemente ancladas a cada uno de sus costados, podía sentir aquellas deliciosas y redondas nalgas sobre su ya dura erección, podía sentir la mano libre recorrerle los hombros fuertes de manera concienzuda, presionando en los puntos erógenos de su cuerpo con una maestría tal que merecía un monumento de más de tres metros de alto.

Tal vez lo mandaría a hacer después de esa noche.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero el placer abrumador de aquella hábil lengua en su lóbulo derecho le hizo desertar, era tan caliente, tan jodidamente ardiente que su furia solo se incrementó en un doscientos por ciento. Soltó un gruñido más e intentó levantar las caderas para que su miembro rozara correctamente el cuerpo de su amante, solo quería penetrar, penetrar hasta el cansancio, hasta correrse en aquel maldito y apretado interior que tan loco le volvía. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos, su amante había puesto distancia de por medio, levantando las caderas de tal manera que era imposible el contacto.

Las fibras más sensibles de su ser vibraron cuando aquella rosada y experimentada lengua le lamió lascivamente la barbilla rasposa por la barba que ya comenzaba a salirle. Apenas pequeños vellitos gruesos y de un profundo color negro que aquella lengua recorrió minuciosamente, como si aquella rasposa superficie contra su lengua le brindara un placer enfermo. Aunque probablemente era así, Harry le escuchó gemir como la mejor de las prostitutas y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron mientras su pantalón se hacía cada vez más apretado alrededor de sus caderas.

Tenía suficiente de esa mierda, él nunca había sido un hombre paciente, Draco siempre le había dicho que era uno de sus más grandes defectos pero él nunca le había dado demasiada importancia y definitivamente no iba a empezar a dársela en aquel instante. _Necesitaba_ , porque era de vida o muerte, hundirse en aquel pecaminosos y cadencioso cuerpo, hundirse hasta desfallecer, una y otra vez, estocada, tras estocada, usando como lubricante únicamente el líquido preseminal que en ese momento hubiese estado escurriendo por todo su pene si no hubiese estado completamente vestido.

Un mechón de cabello rubio le cayó sobre el rosto, causándole unas salvajes ganas de tomarlo entre sus manos y halar de él hasta que doliera, hasta que su amante gimiera de dolor por y para él. Sin embargo, con los brazos aprisionados a los costados por esas torneadas y pálidas piernas la tarea era casi imposible y el usar magia para liberarse, aunque era factible, no se le antojaba nada. Fingir que lo tenían bajo control podía ser divertido después de todo.

El agarre sobre su cuello se intensificó cortándole el paso del aire al mínimo. Un jadeo involuntario salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un ruidito de protesta apenas audible que hizo a su acompañante soltar una pequeña risita de satisfacción y entonces el peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció y su respiración se normalizó sin la presión sobre su cuello.

Sintió el cuerpo de su amante desmontarse de él y colocarse a un lado, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado abrumado por la rabia y el placer combinados. La sensación era tan intensa que se negaba a soltarla, parecía que ambos sentimientos mezclados entre sí eran un gran afrodisiaco y solo esperaba obtener un poco más de ello.

—Tócame —le dijo.

Y Harry obedeció sin abrir los ojos. El calor que emanaba su acompañante fue suficiente para identificar que tan lejos o tan cerca se encontraba. Así tendido como estaba, simplemente tuvo que extender el brazo un poco a la derecha para comenzar a acariciar el tejido de aquel delicado vestido de chiffon azul cielo que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Con sus dedos toscos comenzó a explorar la tela, era suave y delgada, el vestido estaba compuesto por capas y capas de aquella tela semitransparente. El tacto contra el tejido era sublime, fresco y excitante.

Su mano empezó a colarse entre los pliegues del precioso y lujoso vestido que seguramente terminaría destrozado después de esa noche hasta que sus dedos dieron con la abertura lateral en el largo del vestido. En una situación normal y estando de pie, cualquiera que se lo colocara obtendría un vestido largo con una abertura al costado de donde sobresalía la pierna de manera sensual, allí, enredados en la cama como estaban, no daba el mismo efecto y encontrar aquella abertura había sido, sin duda, un golpe de suerte.

Harry acarició esa pierna suave, tersa y pálida, recibiendo como recompensa un beso húmedo y ardiente, con saliva y dientes incluidos. Sintió las manos de su acompañante acercarse a su pecho y comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa de seda, muy lentamente. Harry entonces decidió que era momento de profundizar su exploración y comenzó a mover la mano lentamente hacia arriba por esa larga pierna que le invitaba a pecar. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a su objetivo final, una suave mano le detuvo e hizo un sonido de divertida negación.

—Aún no —le dijo mientras terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa de manera lenta muy lenta.

Harry entonces apartó la mano de esa pierna y se dejó hacer. Mantener los ojos cerrados solo incrementaba las sensaciones de placer. Aquellas manos suaves deslizándose por su pecho, la tela fina de su camisa apenas rozándole y los botones de ésta solo ejerciendo un poco más de presión contra su piel, casi imperceptible. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera adquirido una sensibilidad sobrehumana.

Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta, sintió aquellas mismas manos hábiles recorrerle lentamente. Los dedos delgados presionaban suavemente. Había comenzado en el cuello y luego se había deslizado por los hombros. Había permanecido allí por un largo rato, amasando y sobando, disolviendo los nudos que se habían formado en sus anchos hombros. Cuando decidieron que fue suficiente, aquellas preciosas manos le recorrieron hacia abajo, aún presionando con precisión. Recorrieron su abdomen, quemándole la piel con cada centímetro recorrido. Harry no estaba seguro de si era producto de un encantamiento o no, poco le importaba que la piel pareciese estársele calcinando bajo aquel toque, desasiéndosele bajo aquellos dedos, era doloroso, pero eso no lo hacía menos delicioso.

Aquellas manos llegaron hasta su pantalón y juguetearon un poco con el botón y la cremallera. Harry se estaba realmente impacientando, no creía ser capaz de resistir un poco más antes de forzar las cosas, sobre todo enojado como se encontraba. Solía desquitarse en el sexo, solía desquitarse mordiendo, arañando, marcando, haciendo sangrar y gemir. Acostado como un vil muerto, como estaba, no estaba descargando toda esa energía.

La ardiente humedad de una boca sobre su pezón hizo que olvidara todas sus quejas mentales casi de inmediato. La lengua fuerte le recorría el contorno del botón marrón y los dientes le aprisionaban de vez en cuando. Sintió una mano llegar hasta el otro pezón y apretarlo con fuerza casi dolorosa. Quería aullar por las sensaciones, pero en su lugar se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sangró. Su pene parecía gratamente complacido por las dosis de placer, dolor, furia y sumisión. Había dado un fuerte tirón, levantándose más, si es que era posible y derramando más líquido preseminal que estaba seguro, ya estaba traspasándole los pantalones, dejando una vergonzosa mancha sobre ellos.

La boca no abandonó la tarea de estimular su pezón pero la mano había decidido comenzar su recorrido hacia abajo una vez más. Los dedos acariciaron suavemente el sendero de vello oscuro que iba desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna. Los dedos fueron reemplazados por uñas que le arañaron hasta llegar a su objetivo; el botón del pantalón. Harry sabía que aquellos arañados quedarían marcados en su abdomen pero poco le importaba mientras pasara a cosas más interesantes.

El sonido de la cremallera siendo abierta fue el anuncio que tanto había esperado.

—¿Ansioso? —le preguntó con aquella voz que le volvía loco.

Era dulce e inocente para cualquiera que no supiera de las verdaderas perversiones. Para Harry, un experto en todo lo inmoral, sonó a infierno, fuego, sangre y lujuria desenfrenada. Gruñó en respuesta y recibió una risita burlesca a cambio. No podía controlarse, sus deseos le estaban ahogando. Si alguno de sus súbditos lo viese en ese momento perdería cualquier tipo de respeto por él. Su majestad había quedado reducido a una masa de jadeos, gruñidos toscos y sudor hirviente.

Sentía que el cabello se le pegaba a la frente, el calor del cuerpo ajeno le encendía como nada. El poseer, el tomar y tomar y tomar sin dar nada a cambio. Estaba consciente de que el esfuerzo físico era cero de su parte, pero el solo sentir esas manos, esa lengua, esos labios, ese cabello cosquilleándole la piel le hacían sudar por el calor de la excitación. Era glorioso, jamás se había sentido así. Quería que se acabara y al mismo tiempo deseaba prolongar el placer para siempre.

—Déjame follarte —dijo finalmente.

Las manos de su amante le habían hecho levantar la cadera, arrancándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón. Harry sintió su gruesa verga golpear contra su abdomen y rebotar por el impacto, solo ligeramente. Las gotitas del líquido preseminal salpicándole a unos cuantos centímetros de la zona de impacto. Se sentía hinchado, ansioso y a punto de reventar. Estaba caliente, solo quería joder. Podía sentir una venita sobre su pene palpitar insistentemente, ansiosa por introducirse dentro de aquel cuerpo junto a él.

Abrió los ojos.

—Si lo hacemos así podrías embarazarme, lo sabes.

Harry miró aquellos ojos brillar con una malicia enferma que le revolvió el estómago de manera agradable. Sus labios rosados se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa. Las mejillas puntiagudas se levantaban por el gesto. Era la viva expresión del demonio enfundado en un entallado y elegante vestido de chiffon azul que quedaba precioso con el tono pálido de aquella tersa piel y que resaltaba el color de los ojos.

Potter le devolvió la sonrisa maquiavélica mientras comenzaba a masturbarse lentamente, perdiéndose en esa mirada brillante y maquiavélica. El pene le palpitaba dolorosamente y sus testículos estaban tan tensos que correrse era casi inevitable. Sin embargo Harry logró recuperar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para llevar sus pensamientos fuera del calor y dijo:

—Draco, has perdido la cabeza.

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, luego se mordió el labio inferior de forma juguetona y se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro.

Harry había llegado de una reunión con su mesa redonda aquella tarde completamente irritado. Voldemort había logrado atacar exitosamente uno de sus cuarteles donde apenas habían logrado sobrevivir diez de sus hombres. Había sido una derrota especialmente dolorosa. Harry llevaba meses sin perder de aquella manera, la ayuda de Severus y de Draco siempre había logrado prevenirlo, pero en ese momento, nadie había podido hacer nada y el rey estaba hecho una furia.

No que Harry lamentara la pérdida de las vidas humanas, pero aquel cuartel había costado oro y perder hombres también significaba perder posibilidades. Afortunadamente no habían podido capturar a nadie con vida. Sus hombres eran leales y preferían la muerte antes de ser orillados a revelar algo que pudiese comprometer su causa. Harry mismo se había encargado de entrenarlos de aquella manera. Draco había ayudado, por supuesto, manipular y lavar cerebros era, después de todo, su especialidad.

Había salido de la mesa de reuniones después de las malas noticias y había caminado hasta sus aposentos pisando más fuerte de lo que la etiqueta estipulaba. No le importaba, en ese momento solo quería desquitar su furia de alguna manera. Tal vez debía bajar a las mazmorras y jugar un rato con alguno de sus prisioneros. Lanzar maldiciones, una tras otra siempre le hacía sentir mejor. Hacía tiempo que los animales habían dejado de satisfacerle y había comenzado a usar gente, prisioneros de guerra... muggles incautos entre las que contaba prostitutas, borrachos... o Vernon Dursley.

Subió hasta su habitación, tomó la perilla, la giró, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró del otro lado le dejó congelado unos segundos en el marco de la puerta. Parpadeó un par de veces, convencido de que aquella imagen era una treta de su cerebro estresado. Al principio había estado seguro de que Narcissa se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama, con aquel vestido azul que acababa de comprarle pero que no le había entregado por meras circunstancias. Sin embargo, cuando reaccionó y recordó que acababa de ver a la mujer en la sala de reuniones solo un par de minutos atrás, comprendió que no podía ser ella.

A su cerebro le habían costado un par de segundos más darse cuenta que quién se encontraba sentado en la cama era Draco, enfundando en aquel preciosos vestido, como si le diera lo mismo usar pantalones o no. A Harry le llegó un rápido flashback, una escena del pasado; tercer año, el boggart que se había transformado en Draco Malfoy y luego en Malfoy con vestido, tan igual a Narcissa que todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

Sin embargo, ahora que Draco era un hombre hecho y derecho, era obvio que las diferencias se habían hecho obvias. Draco no era, ni por asomo, igual de menudo que su madre. Tenía la espalda ancha y la cadera reducida. Sí, era delgado, pero de femenino poco tenía. Draco poseía una frágil masculinidad que le hacía lucir andrógino de aquella manera. Harry pensaba que se trataba principalmente a que Draco había aplicado algún hechizo a su cabello para hacerlo más largo.

Una de sus pálidas piernas asomaba por la abertura lateral del vestido, estaba descalzo. Su rostro enmarcado por los largos mechones de cabello platinado que le hacían lucir a medias como su difunto padre y como su madre. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros de manera provocativa, de la misma forma en que Narcissa se soltaba el cabello para él, antes de montársela hasta que sus piernas no podían más y entonces Harry la giraba bruscamente sobre el colchón y se la follaba.

Y entonces Harry no tuvo duda. Draco lo estaba haciendo como una especie de venganza.

El rey se adentró en su habitación ocultando bajo su máscara de indiferencia la incomodidad que todo el asunto le estaba causando. Llegó hasta su tocador y se aflojó la cinta de color negro que había servido de corbatín a su camisa de un blanco inmaculado. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y luego se alisó la túnica.

—No llegaste a la reunión.

—Estaba cogiéndome a Tom Riddle —respondió con tal desfachatez que Harry solo atinó a tensarse. Draco se rio y agregó—. Era broma. Sabes que tengo una misión que cumplir.

Pero Harry no estaba seguro de que aquello hubiese sido una broma de verdad.

—Has faltado demasiado, los miembros de la mesa redonda comienzan a preguntar.

—Pues inventa algo, que para eso eres muy bueno —Harry enarcó una ceja por el comentario pero no dijo nada más.

Entonces Draco se levantó de la cama con delicadeza. Harry lo observó a través del espejo, siguió cada paso como si no pudiera apartar la vista. El vestido estaba hecho a la medida de su madre y sin embargo, Draco parecía haberlo agrandado, le quedaba perfectamente. Las mangas, a los hombros, se adherían a sus fibrosos brazos marcados por ligeros músculos y caían elegantemente en cascadas de tejido azul. Era bizarro, pero no desagradable. Harry sabía con toda seguridad que aquella era la intensión de Draco.

El rubio se plantó tras él. Siendo más alto, Harry podía verlo por encima de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le abrazó lesivamente, en un lenguaje que gritaba; _sexo ardiente, ahora._ Draco le giró fácilmente, sujetándole de un hombro con fuerza y prácticamente obligándolo a encararlo. Podía ser que Draco luciera como su madre en ese momento, pero seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre fuerte.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante y robó de los labios de Potter un beso lleno de saliva y labios tan provocativo que rápidamente su pene comenzó a hincharse bajo sus pantalones. Su cerebro estaba confundido y aquello le hacía enfurecer. Entendía a medias lo que Draco pretendía con aquel espectáculo, pero le enojó mucho más darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar sin reparos hasta aquella perversa treta que le había preparado.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba de espalda contra el colchón, inundado de Draco hasta los pulmones. Gruñendo de placer apenas contenido. Con su cerebro mezclando la veces en que había follado con Draco y las veces que se había tirado a su madre.

—Por supuesto que la he perdido, Harry —le dijo con voz suave, sujetando su erección—. Por ti.

—Móntalo, cariño... —le pidió y Draco sonrió ampliamente. Desvergonzado.

—Oh, no Harry ¿es que no has entendido? —dio un rudo apretón a su glande, Harry cerró un poco los ojos de dolor

Sin embargo, Draco no terminó de aclarar el asunto. Rápidamente levantó las caderas del rey y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Harry, quién ya sospechaba por donde iba todo aquel asunto simplemente atinó a darle acceso. Draco se levantó el vestido, dejando a la vista su pene largo e hinchado golpear contra su abdomen. Potter se relamió los labios con lujuria, deseando poder lamer aquel delicioso miembro.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor que causó la intrusión del pene de Malfoy dentro de su ano palpitante. Sin aviso, sin preparación, Draco simplemente se había acomodado, se había alineado con su entrada y había empujado con una brutalidad desdeñosa. Harry sintió su interior romperse lenta y dolorosamente. Ardía más que los besos que habían compartido con anterioridad.

—Mmm... sí... —dijo Draco con fría tranquilidad—. Tan delicioso, tan apretado.

Harry se mordió el labio, reabriendo la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar.

—Draco... —respondió con la voz ahogada.

El rubio mantuvo la cabeza gacha, Harry no podía verlo a través de su cabello, pero sabía que se estaba tomando su tiempo para comenzar a moverse. La intrusión dentro de su cuerpo era dolorosa, pero siempre era así al comienzo. Draco era largo y de un grueso promedio, a Harry siempre se le hacía eterna la primera estocada, al menos hasta que el rubio daba con su próstata. Cierto que Harry solía ir arriba la mayor parte del tiempo, le gustaba sentir que tenía poder sobre Draco, que podía controlarlo. También era cierto que no había sido el dominante en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que se había mudado a _The Palace._

El primer movimiento vino tan abruptamente como la primera estocada. Draco se apartó lentamente, haciendo que su glande se deslizara fuera del cuerpo de Harry e intensificando el ardor de la intromisión. Cuando Draco estuvo a punto de salir por completo, se enterró nuevamente, con una saña que a Harry le sabía más bien vengativa. El proceso se repitió una y otra y otra vez. Draco se inclinó para morderle el cuello, dejando marcas rojizas en toda la clavícula que seguramente se tornarían moradas.

Con el movimiento, el precioso vestido azul se le fue deslizando del tórax hasta que quedó amontonado sobre sus caderas. Harry no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no, pero el cabello también volvía a su largo natural, arriba de los hombros.

Harry sentía la endurecida y brava polla de su amante clavarse en él una y otra vez, desgarrándole el interior de manera dolorosa y placentera. Fue hasta la décima embestida que Draco finalmente se acomodó entre sus piernas y dio duro contra su próstata, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido salvaje. Su polla brincó, estimulada por el placer en su interior. Draco volvió a golpear ese punto delicioso y él estiró la mano para masturbarse, pero descubrió que la tela del vestido que había estado usando Draco se lo impedía.

Sin embargo la molestia poco duró, Draco estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en su interior y casi creía que ni necesitaría tocarse para llegar. Draco le clavó sus maquiavélicos orbes de plata y Harry no pudo más que sostenerle la mirada. A su mente comenzaron a llegar mentes de sus sesiones de sexo con Narcissa Malfoy, tan perfecta como su hijo pero sumamente insatisfactoria. Draco en vestido le ponía más que ella, sin duda.

Aquellos recuerdos comenzaban a quemarse en su mente como papel y eran reemplazadas con las imágenes de esa noche. Harry finalmente comprendió que el objetivo de Draco siempre había sido ese, demostrarle que era mejor, darle un recuerdo al que aferrarse cuando decidiera follarse a su progenitora. Harry no volvería a acostarse con Narcissa sin recordar a Draco en aquel preciosos vestido azul, luciéndolo infinitamente mil veces mejor.

Era una especie de castigo.

Draco golpeó su próstata una vez más y susurró:

—Voy a correrme dentro de ti, Harry, voy a llenarte y no volverás a desear a nadie tanto como a mí. Eres mío sin importar con quién te acuestes.

Harry respondió con un fuerte gruñido y segundos después Draco estaba corriéndose dentro, llenándolo con su ardiente esencia. Potter se corrió poco después, aún sobre el tejido de chiffon azul. Que además de terminar manchado de semen, estaba manchado de su sangre.

—Tuyo —dijo entonces el rey—. Siempre he sido solo tuyo.

Draco sonrió complacido y con un movimiento de varita desvaneció el vestido. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó mordisqueándole los labios, saboreando las costras de sangre que habían quedado sobre ellos.

—Sería una lástima que no, Harry, mi madre no vivirá demasiado —confesó como si hablara del clima.

—¿Qué?

—Voldemort la quiere muerta, es una traidora después de todo y mi tarea es eliminarlos a todos —se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry, como la segunda vez que le había besado, durante primer año en Hogwarts—. ¿Te preocupa?

—¿Qué sucederá con el dinero?

—Todo mío, cariño —Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo —respondió cerrando los ojos.

Aquella tarde, Narcissa Malfoy encontró un paquete sobre su cama, una caja que contenía un arrugado vestido de chiffon azul cielo lleno de sangre, semen y sudor con una nota que decía:

 _"Jaque mate. Madre."_


	24. Trampa.

Se estiró sobre la cama, revolviendo ligeramente las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Sintió todos sus músculos volver a la vida lentamente, destensándose mientras adquirían calor nuevamente. Gruñó un poco cuando sintió la —no curada del todo— herida en su brazo derecho. Maldijo mentalmente y finalmente se dignó a abrir los ojos. Su vista borrosa le recordó que debía renovar su encantamiento de la vista, pensó en colocarse los lentes, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ir sin ellos que ni si quiera sabía dónde estaban.

Draco se removió ligeramente a su lado, su espalda de músculos ligeros y piel lechosa. Su cabello platinado caía sobre su rostro, dejando visible apenas sus rosados labios entreabiertos. Su respiración acompasada, tomando velocidad conforme se despertaba. Harry encontró maravillosa aquella piel magullada por algunas mordidas que comenzaban a ponerse púrpuras, el ansia de colocar fuertemente sus dedos sobre aquellas heridas era demasiada, se contuvo únicamente por la distracción de Draco Malfoy, desnudo a su lado, estirándose felinamente solo para él.

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó recargándose en sus antebrazos, alzando la cabeza y haciendo que sus mechones platinados cayeran como una cascada alrededor de su rostro.

—No tengo idea —respondió sin tomarse la molestia de si quiera fingir que iba a averiguarlo.

Draco rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar boca arriba, en su perfecta piel de porcelana se marcaban tres heridas largas y poco profundas, aún terminando por cicatrizar. Harry se inclinó hacia él y pasó su rojiza lengua por cada una de las cicatrices recién adquiridas. La piel de Draco se erizó al contacto y Harry solo pudo soltar una risita de autosuficiencia. Draco enredó sus largos y pálidos dedos en su cabello y tiró de ellos de manera dolorosa, haciendo que la erección del rey diera un respingo entre sus pantalones.

—Eres insaciable —le dijo el rubio, apartándolo de manera tan gentil que contrastaba con la manera en la que generalmente follaban.

—Sólo cuando se trata de ti —le respondió volviendo a tumbarse en la cama, boca arriba.

Cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado por las actividades de la noche anterior que nada tenían que ver con su polla y el culo del rubito que ya se había levantado a tomar una ducha. Acarició la herida de su brazo derecho sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, no se suponía que doliera tanto a esas alturas, pero ciertamente tampoco había esperado recibir ese tipo de maldición nunca en la vida. A él le había ido relativamente bien, había sido Draco el más dañado de los dos, Harry sabía que había estado demasiado distraído como para bloquear la maldición que su atacante había lanzado. Así se había ganado las heridas en su pecho. Iban a cerrar, por supuesto, a curarse y a desaparecer de su inmaculada piel, pero Harry esperaba que, mientras aquello sucedía, Draco no olvidara que ir al campo de batalla con la cabeza en otra parte podía ser mortal.

El sonido de la ducha cesó y la puerta del baño se abrió poco después. Draco salió del cuarto de baño únicamente con una esponjosa toalla de color verde enredada en la cadera. Su cabello escurría pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su nuca y recorrían su espalda de manera sensual. El cuervo tatuado entre sus omóplatos desplegó las alas y se reacomodó en el cráneo bajo sus delgadas patas, dando un par de pasitos hasta quedar justo en el centro.

Harry sonrió complacido de verle portar su marca, el irreversible lazo que los unía por y para la eternidad como parte de una sola entidad poderosa e invencible. Aquella marca que no simbolizaba a un amo y un súbdito, sino a su condición como iguales, los dos lados de una misma moneda; el rey y la reina en un juego de ajedrez. A diferencia de las marcas que portaban los miembros cercanos de su círculo, un cuervo solitario en el hombro derecho que les marcaba como propiedad del rey.

Draco era suyo, por supuesto, pero lo era de una manera diferente. Draco siempre había sido diferente, superior a los demás, su mano derecha, su cabeza de lanza, su maestro, su mejor amigo, su amante, la única persona a la que le debía la vida entera, sin Draco, seguramente hubiese terminado como un don nadie del mundo mágico. Sí, siempre sería Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, pero aquel nombre no se comparaba con el que él mismo se había forjado a lo largo de los años, a base de sudor y sangre, de estrategias. El rey.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —le preguntó Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio se deshizo de la toalla en su entrepierna con descaro, arrancándola de un tirón y liberando su rosada erección completamente despierta. Potter se relamió los labios y bajó de la cama más despierto que nunca. Se arrodilló frente a su amante y dijo:

—En realidad, pensaba en todo lo que te debo, Draco.

Y se metió el glande a la boca.

Draco soltó un pequeño respingo por la sensación de repentino calor alrededor de su miembro. Harry definitivamente no era el mejor dando mamadas pero no era completamente malo, podía tragárselo entero y usar su lengua de manera adecuada. Presionaba con sus dedos en los lugares indicados de la base y usaba la cantidad justa de dientes. Succionaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si el pene de Draco fuese lo mejor que se hubiese metido nunca a la boca, y aquel entusiasmo era lo que siempre le hacía llegar.

Harry era un amante apasionado, como en casi todas las cosas que hacía, nunca hacía nada a medias, todo su esfuerzo siempre estaba volcado en el placer, el suyo y el de Malfoy que ya se derretía bajo aquella lengua que jugaba con la cabeza del glande. Potter follaba mejor de lo que mamaba, pero no por eso era malo.

El moreno sintió los dedos de Draco aferrarse a su cabello revuelto y mantenerlo quieto antes de comenzar a follarse su boca, moviendo las caderas de atrás hacia adelante con tal vehemencia que sintió que se ahogaba. La punta del pene de Draco entraba a su garganta causándole ligeras arcadas que solo podía ignorar por lo erótico de la situación. Él de rodillas, mirando la pelvis de Malfoy acercarse y alejarse a gran velocidad, mientras su pene entraba y salía de su boca sin que él hiciera un solo movimiento.

Llevó su mano hasta los pantalones del pijama donde apartó la cinta elástica para liberar su propia erección, hinchada y escurriendo de líquido pre seminal. La tomó entre sus dedos, apretándola dolorosamente mientras comenzaba a moverse. Draco le miraba hacerlo desde arriba, con el rostro encendido por el esfuerzo y la excitación, sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la lujuria y los labios susurrando obscenidades que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar del todo.

Después de un momento en aquella posición Draco susurró algo similar a "trágatelo" y se corrió en su boca, empujando su miembro hasta donde le era posible. Harry sintió los testículos de Malfoy chocar contra su barbilla y el semen bajar por su garganta sin que él se dígnase a tragar. Su pene estaba muy, muy adentro.

Un par de sacudidas más a su propio miembro le llevaron al orgasmo, Draco aún no había salido de su boca, por lo que enredó sus labios alrededor de aquella preciosa pieza de arte, mamando como desesperado pese a que el pene del rubio comenzaba a ponerse flácido, completamente saciado.

—Eres zorra, Potter —le dijo Malfoy, arrodillándose frente a él y besándolo ardientemente.

—Aprendí del mejor —le respondió mordiéndole el labio antes de ponerse de pie.

Harry caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se desnudó mientras el agua corría en la ducha. Cuando sus prendas tocaron el suelo desapareció de inmediato, cosa de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en _The Palace_ , completamente a su servicio. Metió su cuerpo caliente por su estado post sexo bajo el agua tibia, se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo, lentamente. Le hubiese gustado tomar un baño en la enorme bañera, con algunas sales y aromatizantes, pero sabía que ya había retrasado demasiado sus actividades del día.

Cuando salió, Draco se encontraba sobre la cama, perfectamente hecha, con sábanas y cobijas nuevas y limpias. Abrochaba las agujetas de sus finos zapatos de piel de dragón. Su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus ojos y su barbilla mostrando una ligera barba que no se había dignado en rasurar. Draco había mencionado algo sobre dejársela crecer y cortarse el cabello, pero no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas ahora tenía una barba insípida sobre sus mejillas y el cabello largo hasta los hombros.

Potter sacó de su armario su siempre lista túnica del día, la cual se colocó sin prisas después de haber renovado su encantamiento de aumento sobre los ojos. Draco permaneció todo ese tiempo sentado junto a la ventana, con la mirada fija en el exterior, hacia los jardines de la propiedad, siempre bello y resplandeciente.

Un _plop_ llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Dobby, el elfo doméstico se había materializado en medio de la habitación con un gesto de aflicción propio de un sirviente que sabe que no debe irrumpir así en la habitación de sus amos a menos que sea requerido.

Draco se puso de pie dispuesto a reprochar su imprudencia y a mandarlo castigar por tomarse libertades que no tenía, pero Harry levantó una mano, haciendo que se detuviera en su lugar con los ojos entrecerrados. Dobby no era un elfo rebelde, le tenía a Harry una lealtad y una obediencia casi enfermiza. Por supuesto que Potter había sabido ganársela desde su segundo año en Hogwarts, se había aprovechado de los malos tratos de los Malfoy para hacerse con su simpatía, tratándole con amabilidad falsa.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con voz que no admitía como respuesta una tontería.

Dobby tembló ante la presencia de su amo y bajó las orejas de manera sumisa. Harry podía ser realmente intimidante, podía hacer que cualquiera se sintiera peor que una cucaracha con solo mirarle.

—Sirius Black está aquí, Harry Potter, señor, su majestad —le dijo con su voz chillona ahogada por la tensión—. No luce nada bien, señor, se tambalea y está rompiendo las cosas del recibidor. Dobby ha intentado detenerlo, pero Dobby no ha podido, señor.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, bajaré en un momento, deja que rompa todo lo que quiera.

Dobby desapareció después de hacer una reverencia y Harry tomó aire antes de acomodarse una vez más la túnica frente al espejo. Draco se recargó en uno de los postes de la cama con dosel, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión satisfecha.

—No creí que vendría tan pronto —le dijo y Harry lo miró a través del espejo.

—Ni yo, pero Sirius siempre es impredecible.

—Tal vez debas volver a Grimmauld Place con él, por las mierdas esas del apoyo emocional. Yo volveré a Malfoy Manor con mi adorada madre —dijo lo último con un sarcasmo tan ácido que los bellos en la nuca de Harry se erizaron.

—Probablemente tendré que hacerlo —le respondió pasando una mano por su cabello—. Quédate aquí —agregó caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde más podría ir? —le preguntó con burla pero ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_Con Tom Riddle._

Harry salió de la habitación y caminó por los extensos pasillos de la antigua mansión Black que ahora le pertenecía legalmente. Dobló varios recodos y bajó algunas escaleras hasta que se aproximó al recibidor, donde el sonido de cristalería explotando le hizo suspirar dramáticamente. Sirius no era bueno lidiando con los problemas, hacía de todo una maldita tragedia y era tan intenso que a veces le preocupaba un poco. Era su padrino después de todo, una de las pocas personas por las que sentía _algo_.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta hacia el recibidor, se encontró con todos los jarrones, estampados contra alguna de las paredes de la habitación. Sirius se encontraba sentado en el suelo de mármol, no se había molestado en dejarse caer en la alfombra y lucía tan terriblemente mal que Potter no pudo contener un bufido exasperado. Estaba borracho, no había otra explicación para la forma tan errática en la que se balanceaba aún en el suelo, ni para que su largo y siempre perfecto cabello luciera más como el de James Potter en su juventud, siempre desordenado. Sus bellas facciones desfiguradas en una expresión de furia y dolor propio de alguien a quién le han arrebatado lo más preciado de su vida.

—Por la manera en que has acabado con mis jarrones, puedo deducir que algo ha pasado —le dijo acercándose a él.

Sirius dejó que el último jarrón de la sala se escurriera entre sus dedos, azotándose contra el suelo y partiéndose únicamente en tres tozos grandes. El agua del jarrón se derramó con rapidez las flores que habían estado dentro cayeron aplastados bajo el peso de la cerámica. Los hombros de Sirius parecieron quebrarse de igual manera, temblaron violentamente cuando Harry se arrodilló frente a él y luego decayeron tanto que Potter pensó, por un momento, que Black quería fundirse con el suelo.

—El bastardo se fue —dijo arrastrando las palabras, la lengua entumecida por el alcohol y las palabras atropelladas por el llanto—. Se fue con esa Tonks.

Harry alzó la ceja mientras Sirius le extendía un pedazo arrugado de pergamino que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza dentro de uno de sus puños. El pulso le temblaba y a Harry le costó un poco de trabajo arrancarle aquella nota que parecía humedad, como si le hubiera llorado encima, aunque tal vez también le había dejado caer un poco de licor, ya que apestaba a alcohol.

La nota decía:

_La guerra es inminente y a menos que haga algo para remediarlo, no creo sobrevivir. He decidido poner tierra de por medio, me voy de Inglaterra, Sirius, me voy porque todo esto me está rebasando, porque he encontrado a alguien que me entiende. Puedes seguir jugando al ajedrez con Harry todo el tiempo de quieras, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo y ahora es momento de tomar decisiones. Nimphadora lo comprende, me comprende y nos marcharemos, nos iremos lejos de toda la sangre y la muerte, nos iremos lejos de ti, de Potter y de Voldemort._

_No me busques por que no voy a volver. Ella me ha ofrecido un futuro y yo ya he aceptado. Abandonamos la causa de Potter, dejamos la búsqueda del jodido horrocux, no queremos vernos envueltos en nada de esto, nunca más._

_Estaremos juntos, en un lugar libre de dolor y sufrimiento, tal vez tengamos un niño, un niño que crecerá feliz, sano y salvo, sin conocer los horrores de la guerra a la que querías arrastrarme. Espero que no te arrepientas después de haber elegido a tu ahijado sobre mí, sobre nosotros._

_Antes tuyo, Remus J. Lupin._

Harry miró el trozo de pergamino entre sus dedos, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas escurrían por el rostro de Sirius. Sus ojos grises mirando fijamente al infinito mientras las saladas gotitas de llanto seguían escurriendo, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Lucía completamente destrozado, toda su alma y su voluntad habían sido reducidas a polvo que el viento se estaba llevando con facilidad.

—Ella lo convenció de alguna manera —dijo Black con voz ronca, aun mirando hacia la nada, seguramente recreando toda su historia con Remus—. Él jamás me hubiera abandonado en medio de la guerra Harry, él siempre estuvo a mi lado, aun cuando todos creían que yo era el traidor de los Potter, ella... ella hizo algo...

Harry colocó una manos obre su hombro.

—Ya no vale la pena pensar en eso, Sirius, si fue ella o no, no lo sabemos y de todas formas él ya parece haber tomado una decisión —lo miró con cautela—. Entendería si estás enojado conmigo.

Por primera vez, Sirius reaccionó.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —preguntó mirándole.

—Yo nunca le agradé, nunca confió en mí, tú sí, es obvio que se fue por qué no lo soportó.

—Eres como mi hijo, Harry, no había nada que elegir y tú no eres el culpable de que él...

—Sólo pensé que... —fingió muy bien sentirse avergonzado.

—No lo hagas, tú eres lo más importante para mí, tú jamás me hubieras abandonado.

—Por supuesto que no, Sirius —le dijo tomándole del brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse—. Volveré a Grimmauld Place contigo ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejarte solo.

Caminaron en silencio, escaleras arriba. Harry iba a dejarlo en alguna habitación al cuidado de algún elfo para que lo duchara y le pusiera algo decente encima, para dejarlo dormir un poco antes de darle una poción para la resaca.

—Lo amaba con todo mi corazón —dijo cuándo Harry abrió la puerta—. Le amaba más que a nada.

—Lo sé... —dijo de manera condescendiente. Tomando a la perfección su papel de ahijado comprensivo.

—Ahora mismo me gustaría asesinarlo con mis propias manos... —dijo cuándo Harry lo metió al cuarto de baño.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio. Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no pudiera más con su condición de borracho. Harry sonrió.

—Eso puede arreglarse —le susurró antes de llamar a un elfo.

Dejó a Sirius en manos de sus sirvientes y salió de la habitación en silencio. Sus pasos apenas y resonaban, amortiguados por la alfombra del pasillo. Pensó en volver a su habitación y encontrarse con Draco, pero dado que las posibilidades de que él siguiera en _the palace_ eran realmente bajas, decidió seguir de largo y descender hacia las mazmorras.

Las paredes de piedra y las escaleras apenas iluminadas por un par de antorchas le recibieron. Los subsuelos eran un lugar en el que no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo, eran obscuras, húmedas y tétricas, la mayor parte del tiempo apestaban a sangre, suciedad y muerte. Sin embargo, así era como debía ser, después de todo, los prisioneros lo exigían.

Llegó al último escalón con el eco de sus pisadas sonando por toda la sala y rebotando en cada una de las paredes. Los calabozos apenas y eran visibles, la luz de la escalinata no alcanzaba a iluminar aquella parte tan profunda de los subsuelos. Harry escuchó un pequeño quejido, débil, demasiado, que él sabía provenía de la celda donde su adorado tío Vernon descansaba, probablemente se quejaba por el ruido repentino, probablemente se quejaba de hambre, ya iban tres días sin comer, o probablemente se sentía tan miserable que creía factible hacer un último intento por ser perdonado.

—A los siete años me dejaste cinco días sin comer y yo no me quejé en absoluto, Vernon, sé un poco más hombre —le dijo pasando frente a los barrotes.

El cuerpo de Vernon Dursley se encontraba en posición fetal sobre el frio suelo de piedra gris obscuro. Aquel que alguna vez hubiese sido un hombre huraño y gordinflón había quedado reducido a quejidos inentendibles y lloriqueos débiles. Harry ni si quiera había recordaba cuantos días llevaba prisionero, solo recordaba haber recibido una carta suya, durante el verano después de la muerte de Dumbledore. No le pedía, le exigía ayuda económica, la fábrica donde trabajaba se había ido a la ruina y ahora no tenía para pagar su automóvil nuevo, ni su casa en Mallorca. El tipo sabía que Harry seguía codeándose con los Malfoy y había sido lo suficiente insolente como para exigirle una compensación por todos los años que los Dursley habían cuidado de él.

Un gran error.

Harry se había reído mirando la nota alrededor de treinta minutos, encontraba divertidísimo que su tío pensara que le habían hecho un favor al tener de esclavo doméstico durante casi once años. Once años de una alacena oscura, reducida y húmeda, once años, semanas enteras sin comer, trabajo doméstico y de jardinería hasta la extenuación, jaloneos y golpes por su desobediencia, años sin fiestas de cumpleaños o un solo regalo que le hiciera sentir querido, años de sentirse miserable e insignificante.

Entonces la risa había dado paso a la ira. Blaise había sido el encargado de tomar a Vernon y llevarlo ante él. Harry lo había torturado hasta el cansancio y si no lo había matado aún era porque encontraba sumamente divertido poder devolverle los años de maltratos.

—Petunia... —dijo en voz muy bajita y Harry se detuvo.

—Ya vendrá a hacerte compañía, no comas ansias —le respondió.

Aquello fue suficiente para quebrarlo, comenzó a llorar amargamente, su cuerpo temblando en la oscuridad. Harry pensaba que era imposible que pudiera sentir algo por alguien, pero su familia siempre era su debilidad.

El rey siguió de largo, pasando algunas mazmorras donde algunos mortífagos permanecían encerrados, esperando por un interrogatorio exhaustivo a manos de Gregory Goyle. Pese a lo oscuro que estaba Harry era capaz de distinguir a cada uno de sus prisioneros, por rostros y por nombre. No sabía en qué momento los calabozos se habían llenado a tope, pero tampoco era que él estuviera a mitad del campo de batalla capturando miembros del bando enemigo. No, su trabajo consistía en liderar, los peones eran quienes se movían y se sacrificaban por él.

—Remus, buenas noches —dijo hacia el último calabozo.

El hombre lobo se encontraba sentado, con la espalda contra la pared de piedra. Lucía entero y sumamente enojado, algo sucio y claramente herido. Miraba a Harry como si no pudiera creer que le hubiera traicionado de aquella manera. Harry le sonrió.

—¿Has venido a torturarme? Parece que es tu pasatiempo favorito.

—Estás muy hostil, ¿acabas de despertar? —se burló.

—No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero Sirius va a darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y cuando llegue a las conclusiones correctas va a acabar contigo —prácticamente le gruñó, Harry pensó que era porque la luna llena estaba cerca—. Tus padres estarían muy decepcionados.

—Mis padres están muertos, Remus y no hay nada que los traiga de vuelta, la cosas son como son. Y respecto a Sirius, ya me he encargado de él —Remus palideció, Harry pudo notarlo aún en la oscuridad—. Cree que te has fugado con Tonks, lejos de la guerra. Tú mismo le escribiste esa nota, bajo la _imperius_.

—¿Por eso me mandas con ella en busca del horrocrox? ¿Para hacerle creer que le estaba engañando?

—Cuatro meses lejos de él, a solas con una jovencita demasiado interesada en ti fue suficiente, su amor no era demasiado fuerte, el amor nunca es demasiado fuerte. Como sea, Tonks está muerta, igual que ojoloco, no podía dejar testigos.

—Diggory era de tus hombres de confianza ¿también lo has aniquilado?

—No fue necesario, el maleficio que lanzaste y que le dio a él por accidente fue suficiente para dejarlo en coma indefinidamente, una pérdida lamentable, pero necesaria.

—Las pistas sobre el horrocrux... eran falsas...

—Por supuesto que lo eran —respondió.

Metió una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón de donde extrajo la copa de Hufflepuff aún sin destruir. Se la mostró con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras Remus fruncía aún más el ceño.

—Estaba en poder de Bellatrix Lestrange, iban a trasladarla a su bóveda en Gringotts cuando la interceptamos, Severus fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para reemplazarla por una falsa antes de que fue imposible irrumpir en el banco mágico.

—Todos ustedes, las serpientes, son igual de ruines.

—Pobre leoncito malherido —se burló.

—¿Por qué aún estoy con vida?

—Porque aún me eres útil, Remus.

—Vas a llevar al mundo mágico a la ruina.

—Voy a llevarlo a la gloria conmigo a la cabeza.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el poder.

—No necesito de tus lecciones morales, no las necesité en tercer año y no las necesito ahora.

—Aún puedes hacer lo correcto.

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Remus, lo correcto para mí y para Draco. Juntos vamos a gobernar este mundo, los magos no tendremos que escondernos más y nos aliaremos con los muggles para ser más fuertes, las otras naciones nos temerán.

—Alguien debió comenzar a llamarte dictador, en vez de rey.

—Supongo, pero no sonaba tan bien —sonrió y dio la media vuelta—. Disfruta tus días de luna como un perrito encerrado, no hay poción matalobos este mes para ti.

Harry salió de las mazmorras con Remus Lupin maldiciéndole a todo pulmón a sus espaldas, dispuesto a encontrarse con Sirius para consolarlo. Lo necesitaría ahora que aparentemente, su novio le había dejado por una vida libre de la guerra. Porque Harry podía ser un muy, muy buen ahijado. 


	25. Venda en los ojos.

El profesor Slughorn los despidió con un alegre gesto de mano mientras le recordaba a todos sus alumnos la tarea de la siguiente semana. Ella recogió sus libros, trozos de pergaminos, frascos de tinta y plumas mientras Ron parloteaba sobre lo mucho que desearía haber podido quitarse la escuela de encima con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho Harry y ella, por supuesto, lo escuchaba, adorando cada palabra saliendo de su ignorante boca.

El parloteo de Ron sobre lo molesto era tener que volver a estudiar como loco, como en quinto año, para superar los EXTASIS y ser alguien en la vida le hacían reír. Ron tenía una capacidad innata para hacer de todas las situaciones tensas algo por lo cual soltar carcajadas; exámenes, clases, horrocuxes. Y lo amaba por eso, porque desde el principio, él había sido tan distinto a ella que la había cautivado hasta niveles sorprendentes. Eran tan distintos que se complementaban. Hermione sabía, porque no podía ser de otra manera, que Ron era para ella y ella para él.

Ron tomó su pesadísima bolsa llena de libros y la miró con cariño y admiración, como si no creyera, aún después de tantos años, que Hermione era capaz de soportar tal peso en toneladas y toneladas de pastas gruesas y hojas de pergamino escritas a mano por autores completamente irrelevantes para él. Después de acomodar su bolsa, atrajo a la chica hacia él por la cintura, sujetándola fuertemente. Hermione soltó una risita y sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras Ron le besaba la sien con mucho cariño.

Era una suerte que Hermione hubiera juntado el valor de hacerse con Ron durante su quinto año, había sido sumamente afortunada de haber tenido a su disposición un amigo como Harry Potter que le hiciera abrir los ojos y le mostrara de lo que el mundo real estaba hecho y no de lo que ella creía que estaba hecho.

Había sido difícil aceptarlo, sí. Sus padres la habían criado para que creyera que no se podía ser egoísta y tomar y arrebatar cosas que deseábamos, que debía aspirar a cosas reales, luchando para obtenerlos, siempre basándose en principios que ellos llamaban "morales". Por supuesto, esa moralidad nunca le había ayudado a conseguir cosas importantes, cosas como su ya larga relación con Ronald Weasley, no un hombre inteligente, pero ciertamente atractivo, carismático y con mucho sentido del humor.

Harry había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que era una chica inteligente y que él sabía que ella se las arreglaría para arrancar a Ron de los brazos de esa poco agradable Lavander Brown de Gryffindor. No importaba que Lavander fuera bonita y sensual, porque Hermione era inteligente y estaba descocida y aquello debía ser suficiente.

Y lo fue.

Lavander era bonita, pero no era inteligente como Hermione. Bastó con que ella dejara escapar, inocentemente, que Harry había mencionado que ella era _un poco_ tractiva y entonces, esa bruja hormonal había salido disparada en busca de Ron para decirle que lo suyo debía llegar a su fin. _No eres tú, Ron, tú eres maravilloso, es sólo que yo busco otras cosas, nada formal por el momento ¿lo entiendes verdad?._ Ronald tenía el corazón roto y Hermione estuvo ahí en cada momento, asegurándose de hacerlo sanar con palabras reconfortantes y mimos propios de una mejor amiga.

—Gracias, Hermione —le había dicho con ojos cansados y mirada decepcionada—. Parece que eres la única chica en la que puedo confiar.

Y así era, o al menos Hermione se había encargado de hacerle ver que era así. Una tarea ciertamente sencilla. La mayoría de las chicas se dejaban cegar por el brillo propio de Harry, demasiado interesadas ­­en obtener un trocito de él, una mirada, como para fijarse en nada más, ni si quiera en Ron que sin duda era un joven espectacular.

Hermione había sido paciente, Harry se lo había aconsejado y a esas alturas ella ya no cuestionaba nada sobre él. Le estaba agradecida y todos los consejos que Harry le había dado habían sido efectivos. Si Harry decía sonríele, ella lo hacía, si él le decía: ayúdale con los deberes de pociones, ella lo hacía, si él decía: sal con Michael Corner, compañero de Ravenclaw, ello lo hacía y si Ron lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo, entonces significaba que todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos.

Había sido durante una salida a Hogsmeade, Harry se había encargado de enviarlo especialmente a ellos por un paquete a la librería del pueblo. Ron había estado especialmente callado, especialmente torpe y especialmente sonrojado. Hermione lo supo desde antes de que él lo dijera. _Me gustas, Mione, ¿saldrías conmigo?._ Y ella dijo sí y lo besó, porque ella era una chica de acción, del tipo que le gusta dar el siguiente paso. Ron balbuceó algo similar a _chicos más inteligentes que yo_ , pero a ella no podía importarle menos.

Y habían sido muy felices durante todos esos años. Algo por lo que realmente había estado agradecida con Harry. Una relación feliz para una chica que había crecido escuchando a sus padres discutir y engañarse mutuamente durante toda su infancia. Tal vez por esa misma razón comenzó a ignorar el hecho de que Harry podía ser sospechosamente... extraño. No en el mal sentido, o al menos de eso se había convencido ella. Harry era su amigo después de todo.

Pero Hermione era una chica inteligente, demasiado y durante mucho tiempo, antes de su relación con Ron, ella era capaz de ver cosas sin la necesidad de usar esa venda semitransparente en los ojos que le permitía analizar todo lo que sucedía a medias. Eso incluía el extraño comportamiento de Harry y su bien disimulada hambre de poder. Sus sonrisas hipócritas y sus actitudes manipuladoras. Ella confiaba en Harry, debía confiar en Harry, él iba a salvarlos a todos y no podía ser de otra manera.

Y de todas formas ya no importaba, no mientras pudiera graduarse, encontrar un gran trabajo en la sección financiera del ministerio y casarse con Ron, el amor de su vida. No quería hijos, nunca los había querido, pero tal vez, por Ron, en algún momento pensara en tener solo uno.

Ron hablaba de quidditch y ella le escuchaba pese a que no le interesaba en absoluto, de la misma manera en que Ron le escuchaba hablar de economía y política sin replicar. Él sujetaba su mano firmemente, cariñosamente y cargaba en su hombro su morral y el de ella. Ron era alto, delgado y el quidditch había hecho maravillas con sus músculos. No era el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts, ese podía ser bien Draco Malfoy, el primer amor de Hermione, completamente imposible, pero tenía algo en su piel pecosa y sus cabellos de fuego que le cautivaban.

Haber quitado de en medio a Lavander Brown definitivamente había valido la pena, incluso esa maldición para hacerla vomitar durante horas sin detenerse. Había sido extremo, pensó en algún momento, pero como ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Harry jamás la voltearía a ver, había intentado volver con Ron y ella solo la había hecho vomitar sobre los zapatos del pelirrojo. Una razón más para agradecerle a Harry quién la había instruido bien en el arte de la magia sin varita y además, le dio el valor para hacer lo necesario para conservar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Ron la guio inconscientemente hasta el gran comedor donde ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Seamus y Dean los recibieron con las buenas nuevas. Harry Potter había obtenido una victoria más sobre los mortífagos o al menos eso decía la edición de último momento del profeta. Sirius Black, quién se había convertido en la espada de Harry, había encontrado un cuartel más del enemigo y los había aniquilado a todos junto con sus hombres. Los cuervos, como llamaban al ejército de Harry, había hecho un gran trabajo capturando a los hombres importantes y aniquilando aquellos que no valían la pena. Todos en Hogwarts estaban celebrando.

Hermione sonrió leyendo los detalles del artículo, reconociendo su estrategia de ataque como la usada durante la redada. Ella no recordaba haber agregado _aniquilar sin piedad_ pero esas cosas sucedían a veces, era una guerra después de todo y Sirius estaba pasando por un mal momento luego de que Remus le dejara por esa chica Tonks que para nada se veía como una roba novios. Se habían fugado un par de meses atrás y luego habían sido encontrados, asesinados por mortífagos, en su intento de huir del país.

Sirius no se había tomado mucho mejor la noticia de la muerte de Remus de lo que se había tomado la noticia de su infidelidad. Hermione, como parte de la mesa redonda de Potter, mantenía contacto con la mayoría de los miembros de ésta. Sirius se había emborrachado, había aniquilado a algunos mortífagos prisioneros por puro desahogo y luego había hecho una rabieta cuando la autopsia de Tonks arrojó que estaba en espera de un bebé, el bebé de Lupin. Después de eso se había vuelto un soldado sanguinario, pero efectivo, Harry lo apreciaba más que ningún otro de sus hombres. La inestabilidad de Sirius solo lo hacía más mortal.

Cierto era que algunas personas no aprobaban los métodos de Potter para hacerse con la victoria, solían decir que eran exageradas, pero nadie se atrevía a sugerir un cambio, después de todo, estaban hablando del enemigo, mortífagos que habían hecho del mundo mágico un mundo de caos y destrucción, nadie quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Voldemort volvía al poder gradualmente, nadie quería repetir la horrible experiencia de su primer ascenso al poder y aquello era suficiente para que dejaran que Potter manejara todo a su antojo, para derramar cuanta sangre fuera necesaria con tal de no volver a aquellos oscuros tiempos.

Habían rumores, por supuesto, rumores de que había un grupo de gente especialmente insatisfecha con las acciones del ministerio en colaboración con Potter y su causa, gente que no aceptaba las medidas de "seguridad" que se estaban implementando, gente inconforme que se rumoraba comenzaba a conspirar contra su majestad. Una tarea suicida, creía Hermione, ¿quién se atrevería a enfrentarse a Harry después de todo? ¿No era él, acaso, uno de los magos más poderosos vivos? Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su mundo a salvo de Tom Riddle, y no había razón para estar inconforme, porque Harry solo quería lo mejor para ellos... ¿verdad?

Ron la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a él en un gesto cariñoso para susurrarle que tenía una espléndida noche planeada solo para ellos dos en la sala de los menesteres. Ella se sonrojó violentamente y Ginny, quién se había sentado a su lado en algún momento, le dio un codazo amistoso y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que le hizo olvidar la guerra y los bandos de pura vergüenza. Dean y Seamus intercambiaron una mirada juguetona que la hizo ruborizarse aún más y ponerse de pie como si el asiento le quemara. Ron le sonrió ampliamente, claramente satisfecho de haberla alterado de esa forma.

—Biblioteca, libros, pociones, nos vemos en un rato —dijo prácticamente balbuceando mientras recogía su bolso del respaldo de su silla donde había estado colgando.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba emocionada por la promesa de una noche a solas con Ron. Ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw como para compartir más de un par de besos en los pasillos oscuros del castillo. Una tarea difícil si tomaban en cuenta la presencia de los hermanos Carrow, aliados de Voldemort que se habían infiltrado al castillo como profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras ahora que Snape era director. Hermione no estaba segura de sí la estancia de los Carrow en Hogwarts tenía como fin asegurar la fidelidad de Snape hacia el Lord, o si estaban allí por la misma razón que ella y Ron, dar con la diadema.

Si Voldemort estaba o no al tanto de que sus horrocrux habían sido identificados y destruidos uno a uno durante los últimos meses era desconocido para Hermione. Harry había sido muy cuidadoso y la posibilidad de que su plan hubiese sido descubierto era casi nula, después de todo, era Draco Malfoy y no otro, el hombre detrás de todos los planes brillantes de su majestad, nada podía salir mal.

La castaña caminó a través de los pasillos con sus manos esculcando dentro de su bolsa, en busca de algunos libros que había pedido prestados para su tarea de pociones. Sin Draco en el curso el primer puesto estaba asegurado para ella, pero eso no significaba que debía dejarlo de lado, cuando la guerra terminara su mundo estaría en crisis seguramente y solo los mejores magos podrían posicionarse en algún buen puesto. Ella, por supuesto, esperaba poder unirse a los inefables.

Sacó el libro de pociones y de transformaciones que había pedido prestados justo antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. La mujer a cargo le saludó con un movimiento indiferente de cabeza, sin si quiera molestarse en separar sus ojos del libro entre sus manos. Hermione dejó ambos ejemplares en el mostrador y una vez que fueron sellados por su entrega dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Ese fin de semana no necesitaría más libros, no si iba a pasarlo con Ron, enredados en las sábanas de alguna cama suave.

Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a preguntarse si era sensato relegar la búsqueda del último horrocrux al alcance. Según le había sido informado, Harry ya se había hecho con la mayoría de los trozos de alma de Voldemort y ahora solo quedaban pendientes la serpiente Nagini y la diadema y la serpiente no sería destruida hasta que la diadema fuese localizada. Por supuesto que ella, Ron, Blaise y Zac habían estado haciendo su mejor trabajo escabulléndose por las noches y durante los periodos libres para buscar el bendito accesorio, incluso habían trazado entre los cuatro un mapa de aquella sala en específico a la que habían llamado _la sala de los objetos ocultos_ y sobre el cual habían estado trabajando, marcando los lugares ya explorados.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando chocó con alguien en el recodo del pasillo.

Se encontraba demasiado sumida en su mapa mental de la sala, recorriéndolo y analizando donde era el mejor lugar para esconder algo de suma importancia, llegando a la conclusión de que para averiguarlo, debían abrir cada estante, revisar cada repisa y cada caja dentro de la sala, una tarea ardua, sin duda.

Sintió unos brazos aprisionarla y una mano cubrir su boca mientras era arrastrada hasta un aula en desuso cercana. No podía ver a su captor, éste se encontraba a su espalda, asegurándose de que su mirada se encontrara siempre hacia el frente. Era un hombre, no podía ser de otra manera, pero Hermione que no estaba entrenada del todo para identificar firmas mágicas, no podía decir si era un conocido o no. Aunque probablemente lo fuera si no quería ser identificado de inmediato.

Su mente trabajó a gran velocidad, identificando su varita dentro de su túnica y repasando cada hechizo para inmovilizar que dominaba. Solo debía esperar, su atacante la soltaría en algún momento y ella podría aprovechar para neutralizarlo, después, ya después vería que haría con él, dependiendo de su identidad. Si se tratase de alguno de los hombres de Voldemort, entonces estaba segura de que Harry estaría orgulloso de ella por haberlo capturado.

La puerta del aula se cerró y la oscuridad reinó cuando el último rayito de luz de las antorchas del pasillo se extinguió. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acoplarse a la oscuridad pero cuando lo hizo y pudo identificar algunas bancas polvorientas se sintió un poco más segura, al menos sería capaz de ver la silueta de su atacante.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Hermione, pero por favor, tienes que escucharme —le dijo aquella voz conocida mientras su agarre se aflojaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ella aprovechó para separarse de un movimiento, al tiempo que sacaba su varita de entre su túnica y apuntaba al hombre a sus espaldas, decidida a no darle la oportunidad de hacerle daño. Harry era muy insistente con ello, Draco lo era aún más: _Actúa antes que el enemigo y vencerás._ Y sin embargo, cuando su mirada se encontró con el rostro de su atacante no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, sin que ninguna maldición saliera de su boca. En cambio solo dijo:

—¿Neville? —con toda la incredulidad marcada en su tono de voz.

El muchacho le miraba con sus ojos castaños oscurecidos de más por la falta de luz. Su cuerpo alto y rígido pegado contra la puerta. No había señal de su varita y tampoco parecía interesado en mostrarla, aun cuando Hermione reforzó el agarre de sus dedos alrededor de la suya y le miró furiosamente. Ella sabía que Neville era fácil de intimidar, después de todo, había sido el blanco de muchos estudiantes sin nada mejor que hacer que molestar al más débil. Neville, el chico que siempre mantenía la cabeza baja y visitaba el ala del hospital más veces que todos los estudiantes juntos, víctima de alguna poción mal hecha por él mismo, una maldición de camino al comedor o un golpe severo de alguna creatura mágica traída por Hagrid.

Y sin embargo, cuando ella hizo ademán de atacar él no se inmutó, le miraba como si sintiera una profunda pena, algo nervioso, pero no parecía tener miedo en absoluto. Algo nuevo en sus ojos brillaba, algo que Hermione no había visto en él antes de que desapareciera y no volviera para el séptimo año de Hogwarts.

Todos habían dado por hecho que Neville, cobarde como era, había decidido desaparecer ahora que la guerra era inminente, muchos estudiantes lo habían hecho, habían salido del país junto con sus familias para no verse envueltos en la crueldad de la guerra y no habían vuelto al colegio. Neville había sido uno de ellos, o eso habían pensado cuando no respondió las cartas de sus amigos. Hermione nunca había esperado que, al volver a encontrarlo, lo vería tan cambiado, tan fuerte. Del muchacho tímido y regordete quedaba nada, Neville era un hombre hecho y derecho, alto y de brazos fuertes cuya expresión dulce había sido reemplazada por una dura máscara de abatimiento.

—No hay mucho tiempo —le dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz. —Un intruso en Hogwarts siempre será detectado —pero ella no bajó la varita, así que él continuó —. Estoy aquí para hablarte de Potter, Hermione, él debe ser detenido antes de que...

—¿Volvemos a lo mismo, Nev? —le preguntó con fastidio, suspirando y bajando su varita ahora que sabía de qué iba todo —. Harry está haciendo lo que puede para librarnos de Voldemort, sus tácticas han funcionado bien, seguramente lo has leído en El Profeta.

—¿El periódico del que es prácticamente dueño? —bufó con fastidio—. No han hecho más que lavarle el cerebro a la gente. Potter no es bueno, nunca lo ha sido y cuando Voldemort caiga no habrá nada que lo detenga para mostrar su verdadero rostro. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Lo único que entiendo, Neville, es que tu obsesión por esto está yendo demasiado lejos, Harry está haciendo lo que puede por todos nosotros, él va a salvarnos de Voldemort y cuando lo haga, va a trabajar para reconstruir todo lo que es monstruo destruyó.

—Eso es lo que él te ha dicho ¿cierto? Pero no puedes negar que hay algo extraño en él, Hermione, eres una de las brujas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, no puedes estar cegada de esa forma, Potter, él tal vez no tenga prejuicios contra los Muggles o los nacidos de éstos, pero eso es solo porque no simpatiza con nadie que no sea él mismo y Draco Malfoy, el resto de ustedes son solo herramientas para lograr su objetivo.

—¿Y cuál sería ese objetivo, Neville?

—Poder, gloria y riqueza, aún si tiene que pasar por sobre todo el mundo para obtenerlo, aún si debe derramar sangre inocente, a él no le interesa nada más y cualquiera que vaya en contra de sus deseos será eliminado aniquilado, borrado del mapa. No es un salvador, es un dictador y ustedes le están dejando salirse con la suya sin pelear.

—Sólo estás celoso de él, siempre lo has estado.

—Es un sociópata Hermione, a él no va a importarle deshacerse de ti si eso significa que podrá subir un peldaño más hacia el poder. Tienes que reaccionar, él ha sabido manipular a todo el mundo, pero eso no significa que no puedas cambiar de opinión ahora. Hay una oportunidad... hay gente... nosotros, yo, los he reunido, gente que sabe la verdad sobre Potter, que no permitirá que esto vaya más lejos.

—La resistencia ¿he? —dijo secamente— Sabes que puedo ir con esta información ante su majestad y estarás acabado ¿verdad?

—Pero no lo harás.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque tengo esto —respondió buscando entre su túnica.

Hermione volvió a levantar la varita y esperó en silencio. Después de un momento, Neville sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido plateado que ella reconoció como un recuerdo. Él le tendió la botellita y ella lo tomó, era una Ravenclaw curiosa después de todo y toda información que pudiese poseer siempre era bienvenida.

—Pertenece a Cedric —dijo y Hermione lo miró con desconfianza.

—Diggory está muerto.

—¿Otra de las mentiras de Potter? No, Cedric logró escapar de San Mungo y contactar conmigo. Su majestad, —agregó con sarcasmo—, ha estado rastreándolo durante meses, porque sabe que es peligroso para él que siga con vida.

—Eso es absurdo, Cedric siempre fue fiel a Harry.

—Y eso no lo detuvo para atacarlo en medio de un bosque mientras él y su equipo estaban en busca de un horrocrux.

—¿...Cómo?

—Ya te lo dije, Cedric. Al parecer Potter solo lo había mantenido con vida en el hospital para mantener las apariencias. Cuando despertó, supo que estaba en peligro y fingió no recordar nada, eso le compró algunos días para planear su fuga. La noche en que escapó todo el pasillo donde se encuentra su habitación explotó, murieron muchas personas, personas inocentes, por supuesto, el profeta no dijo nada, pero Cedric tuvo muy en claro ahora el tipo de hombre que es Potter. Me buscó porque yo le había hablado de mis sospechas en el pasado.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Todo está en ese frasco, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para identificar recuerdos alterados de unos completamente limpios. Potter le tendió una trampa a su escuadrón cuando estaban buscando el horrocrux. Él y Malfoy los atacaron en medio de la noche. Asesinaron a Moody, Tonks y a Amos Diggory. Cedric logró sobrevivir por muy poco y Lupin fue capturado, no sabemos exactamente con que intensión fue retenido, sin embargo.

—Esto... no puede ser verdad —dijo pero sus manos temblaban sosteniendo la prueba de aquella historia. Estaba aterrada de que fuera verdad —. Lupin y Tonks... ellos huyeron juntos, ella... ella estaba embarazada...

—Mentiras, Hermione, mentiras de tu rey para manipularlos. Lupin sabía, él sospechaba, Potter tenía que alejarlo de Sirius Black.

Las manos le sudaban y un frio casi doloroso se comenzaba a subir por toda su espina dorsal. No sabía que pensar, había confiado y creído en Harry por años. Él no se atrevería a mentirle, a manipularla sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque eran amigos y los amigos no hacían esas cosas... ¿verdad?

Lo cierto era que Neville sonaba muy convencido y le estaba otorgando pruebas, la prueba de que Harry no era quién decía y aparentaba ser. Una parte de su mente se negaba a creerlo, la otra simplemente había comenzado a enumerar la cantidad de cosas que Harry había hecho, demasiado sospechosas, demasiado erróneas como para ser ignoradas y sin embargo, ella se las había arreglado para minimizarlas porque _Harry tiene sus razones,_ porque e _s por nuestro bien,_ porque _posiblemente esté exagerando_ , porque _es mi amigo_.

—¿Cómo lograste entrar? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Un pasadizo que va de Hogsmeade hasta la sala de los menesteres. Aberforth Dumbledore... él cree en mí... él piensa... piensa que su hermano fue traicionado por Snape y se unió a Potter... piensa que Harry... que él asesinó a Dumbledore. Por supuesto, no tenemos pruebas de ello, aún.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre una polvorosa banca de madera, aún con los ojos clavados en el frasco con las memorias de Cedric Diggory. Su cabeza dando vueltas, como si de repente hubiera salido de un sueño realmente extraño, en el que ella fingía no darse cuenta de la verdad. Una verdad que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos.

—Mira el recuerdo —le dijo Neville —envía un patronus si decides comenzar con el cambio. Voldemort debe ser derrotado, pero Potter no puede tomar su lugar... Confío en que serás precavida, si Harry sospecha de ti no dudará en aniquilarte —dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta—. Cuídate Mione.

Hermione se quedó un rato más en la oscuridad dela sala en desuso, con su mente trabajando a gran velocidad, hasta que se puso de pie, dispuesta a ver el recuerdo. Si Neville estaba en lo cierto, Harry Potter debía ser detenido. 


	26. Preludio de guerra.

Los suaves labios de Draco rosaron los suyos de manera juguetona. La insinuación de sus muslos sobre sus piernas. Harry abrió la boca cuando la lengua de Malfoy le provocó una vez más, deslizándose suave y húmedamente por su labio inferior. Pero justo cuando el rey se disponía a saborear la dulce boca de su amante, éste se apartó, soltando una risita burlona por la desesperación reflejada en el rostro de Potter.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban intensamente, una chispa juguetona revoloteando en ellos. Amaba provocar a Harry, hacerle creer que le entregaría todo y luego apartarse y escucharlo gruñir de insatisfacción. Harry creía que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, ponerle la polla dura, darle una muy pequeña probada de las muchas cosas que Draco podía hacer para aliviar la tensión en sus pantalones y luego marcharse a tomar el té con Pansy Parkinson quién recientemente había mostrado interés en cambiarse de bando.

Harry tomó a Draco por la nuca antes de darle la oportunidad de pararse. Aferró sus dedos morenos a la cabellera rubia, haciendo que Draco soltara una mueca de dolor y excitación en partes iguales.

—No ésta vez, príncipe —le dijo en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo—. No me hagas atarte de nuevo, vas a terminar lo que has empezado.

Draco sonrió.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, atarme. Fue jodidamente sensual —respondió con voz incitante.

Los recuerdos de aquella ocasión lo golpearon directamente en su entrepierna. Habían estado en esa misma habitación, la sala del trono, Draco había decidido jugar con él justo como en ese momento, subiéndose a sus piernas y restregando su culo contra su polla antes de confesar que tenía una importantísima reunión con Tom jodido Riddle. Harry había actuado por celos, Draco apenas había bajado los escalones que dirigían al trono de Harry cuando el moreno, con un chasquido, había hecho aparecer un pilar en medio de la sala, cuyos grilletes serpentearon hasta Draco, dejándolo cautivo.

Harry había bajado de su trono y con un chasquido más se había deshecho de la ropa de Malfoy. Se acercó hasta el rubio y contempló su perfecto cuerpo contra el mármol de la columna a la que estaba atado, le colocó su propia corona y se lo folló ahí mismo. Draco había dicho cosas como: " _Joder, Potter, sí"_ y " _nadie me jode como tú"_ que en vez de aliviar su ataque de celos lo incrementaron. Draco jodía con otros, pero nadie lo jodía como Harry, él pensaba que era un buen trato a medias, no quería que Draco jodiera con nadie, así como él había dejado de hacerlo.

(La vez que Ginny llegó a su mansión sin aviso no contaba, claramente, por muy dentro que hubiera estado su pene dentro de ella y por mucho que se hubiera corrido en su interior).

Había sido memorable, Harry había penetrado a Draco tan fuertemente que los grilletes en sus muñecas lo habían hecho sangrar. La sangre sobre su pálida piel había escurrido y caído lentamente por sus brazos hasta su abdomen y sin embargo Draco siguió gimiendo _más, más, más, dentro de mí, Harry, córrete dentro_. Y él había obedecido.

—O tal vez deberíamos probar contigo, prometo que va a gustarte —le dijo después de un momento, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

La mera expectativa de estar atado a un pilar, completamente desnudo para Draco le hizo gruñir y tomar su boca a la fuerza. Draco recibió el beso de manera gustosa, mordisqueado los labios del rey y explorando su cavidad bucal con la lengua. Y Harry le cedió todo el control. Dejó que Draco explorara su cuerpo por sobre las lujosas túnicas hechas a medida y dejó que jugueteara con su pene de manera tortuosamente lenta.

Draco se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a él para abrirle la túnica y luego los pantalones, sin embargo, cualquier actividad erótica que planeara hacer, se quedó en la nada cuando la puerta principal se abrió repentinamente, mostrando un Ronald Weasley bastante contrariado por la situación.

Malfoy sonrió lascivamente y continuó con su tarea de liberar la erección de su amante, logrando que el rostro de Weasley se volviera de un color rojo intenso y comenzara a balbucear que podía volver después.

—Tal vez deberías —dijo Draco, complacido por poder molestarlo un poco.

—Draco... —le reprendió Harry apartando sus manos de su cremallera y poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente explica por qué eran tan unidos... —dijo Ron con un murmullo y su mirada clavada en la alfombra bajo sus pies.

—No te esperábamos —dijo Harry con un tono de voz molesto que no ocultaba su impaciencia por terminar con Weasley y seguir con lo suyo con Draco.

Fue entonces que Weasley se animó a levantar la mirada. Harry arqueó una ceja y como si de repente lo hubiera recordado, Ron se arrodilló frente a él con vehemencia, apenas susurrando un "lo siento". Harry lo hizo levantarse de inmediato y aguardó hasta que Ronald se aclaró la garganta y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Lo logramos, tengo la diadema —su tono de voz demostraba complacencia consigo mismo—. La he encontrado yo apenas hace un par de horas, tuve que hablar con Snape para que me dejara venir personalmente.

Hasta ese momento Harry no había notado que Ron, efectivamente, no solo vestía sus túnicas de Gryffindor, sino que, además, llevaba consigo el morral que cargaba desde siempre con sus cosas del colegio. Una bolsa de cuero café, bastante desgastada y vieja, cuyas correas amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento. Ron esculcó dentro tan lentamente que Harry pensó que sería más rápido lanzarle un _avada_ y luego inspeccionar él mismo la mochila. Sin embargo, decidió esperar hasta que finalmente Ronald extrajo una metálica caja rectangular.

Harry podía sentir la magia del horrocrux emanando casi sutilmente. No parecía que Ron pudiera percatarse del aura, pero Ron no era uno de los mejores magos que conociera, ni si quiera era hábil para algo en concreto y si Harry lo mantenía a su lado era por su incondicional fidelidad.

Weasley abrió la caja, quitando los dos broches que mantenían la tapa cerrada. Con un ligero _clic_ los broches liberaron la tapa y ésta se abrió lentamente por sí sola, mostrando gradualmente la diadema de plata y gemas azules que descansaba dentro en el interior de terciopelo azul marino de la caja. Era brillante y tentadora, como el resto de los Horrocrux. El poder que emanaba sería suficiente como para que un alma débil quisiera aferrarse a ella y nunca soltarla.

Ron prácticamente le arrojó la caja a las manos.

—No la quiero cerca —declaró nervioso—. No me gusta.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —. Le dijo Harry sujetando la caja y dando media vuelta.

Draco estaba sentado en su propio trono, con un gesto aburrido en su rostro. Potter volvió a su propio trono donde tomó su lugar. Ron se quedó al pie de las escaleras.

—Me alegro de escucharlo... —dijo con cautela. Harry no se perdió la manera en que sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre las mangas de su túnica.

—Solo di lo que tengas que decir, Ronald —le dijo, cansado de perder el tiempo.

—Necesito un favor... su majestad... —declaró con mirada avergonzada, como si no hubiera querido tener que llegar a esos extremos. Harry arqueó una ceja—. Mi hermana, Ginny, ella... está enferma, muy enferma, débil y no tenemos para pagarle a un medimago competente, mis padres... ellos están haciendo todo lo posible para juntar un poco de dinero pero... no es suficiente...

—La lealtad siempre es recompensada, Ronald —le dijo con voz solemne, luciendo como todo un monarca —. Tendrás el dinero suficiente para atender a tu hermana y si tú y tu familia siguen sirviéndome como hasta ahora, no tendrán que preocuparse por dinero nunca más.

—Oh, Harry... gracias... —dijo con emoción en su rostro. Claramente aliviado.

—Llamen al medimago, me encargaré de la cuenta del hospital —agregó—. Ahora puedes marcharte, ya has cumplido con tu parte. Los mandaré convocar pronto, nos has dado una pieza importante de la victoria.

—Solo cumplía con mi deber —le aseguró avergonzado. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar no sin antes despedirse con una pequeña reverencia. Fue cuando llegó a la puerta que se detuvo y preguntó: — ¿Has hablado con Hermione?

—Para nada —respondió Potter mirando la espalda del Gryffindor.

—Creí que tal vez te había dicho algo... ha estado actuando extraño, siempre acude a ti cuando necesita un consejo y yo pensé... No importa.

—¿Extraño? –preguntó Draco, de repente interesado en la conversación.

—Distante, como si estuviera pensando en algo realmente importante —aclaró.

—No he sabido nada de ella desde la última reunión —dijo el rey—. Pero si sé algo, me aseguraré de informarte.

—Gracias —respondió Ron, saliendo finalmente de la sala del trono.

Draco esperó a que las enormes puertas de madera se cerraran para preguntar:

—¿Crees que ocurre algo malo?

—Dejó de enviar sus reportes semanales hace un mes. Sus avances sobre la búsqueda de la diadema... —respondió pensativo—. Tendremos que vigilarla.

—Hablaré con Blaise —afirmó Draco--. Si Granger está desertando, entonces no podemos darnos el lujo de no intervenir, Diggory sigue desaparecido y la fuga de información es peligrosa. Ella sabe demasiado.

—No estoy preocupado, solo le he dejado saber lo que ella creía que necesitaba saber... sin embargo...

Harry se quedó en silencio, la vista fija en la puerta frente a él. Siempre había temido que algo así sucediera, Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para mantenerla en las sombras demasiado tiempo. Cierto era que había sabido manipularla, a ella y la forma en que solía ver el mundo. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, estar el tiempo suficiente lejos de ella y que un factor externo la hiciera dudar para que ella comenzara a hacer sus propias conjeturas. Lo único que Harry no sabía era que le había hecho abrir los ojos de repente.

La puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más.

Sirius entró con su largo cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro. Su gesto ensombrecido en aquel gesto que llevaba semanas sin abandonarle. Su barbilla estaba cubierto por una espesa barba oscura que lo hacían lucir casi salvaje, animal. Sus ojos sumidos, sus labios partidos y la ferocidad brillando en sus preciosos ojos grises.

—Nos han atacado —dijo con ceremonias—. Hay un maldito traidor entre nosotros.

Vestía una túnica negra que le hacía lucir varonil y peligroso, como una especie de delincuente completamente fuera de control. Tenía la varita en su mano, se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza, que la piel morena de sus nudillos se había vuelto blanca. Al hablar, había mostrado los dientes, como un perro rabioso que había estado a punto de morder. El Sirius de la sonrisa ligera y las facciones suaves había desaparecido por completo y Harry no podía estar más satisfecho.

—El cuartel del norte. Sabían cómo burlar nuestras protecciones —parecía furioso, realmente enojado. Harry le miró sin inmutarse—. No eran mortífagos.

Draco alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Harry aferró ambas manos en los reposabrazos del trono.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con voz apretada.

—Rebeldes —contestó—. Gente que no simpatiza con nuestra causa. Aniquilamos a todos lo que pudimos, pero están bien organizados. Quienquiera que los está dirigiendo sabe lo que hace, sabe cómo funcionamos, tenemos un maldito traidor entre nosotros —gruñó.

Después de lo que Remus le había hecho, Sirius era intolerante a la traición.

—Confío en que sabrás manejarlo con la cabeza fría, Sirius —le dijo el rey.

—No voy a dejar que te hagan daño —sentenció—. Buscaremos, rastrearemos y destruiremos.

—Hemos conseguido la diadema.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pareció comprender las palabras de Potter.

—Tenemos que movernos, conseguir a la serpiente —Black le dio una mirada rápida a Malfoy quién miraba sus uñas fingiendo que no escuchaba nada. Sirius frunció el ceño. —Vengar a tus padres...

—Lo haremos, Severus y Draco trabajarán en ello. Voldemort caerá pronto, Sirius.

—Tenemos seis de los siete horrocrux —reflexionó de pronto—. Tal vez es momento de que reveles el último de los objetos que estamos buscando.

—Lo tenemos en nuestro poder —intervino Draco—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además, ya hemos tomado todas las medidas necesarias para su destrucción. Nagini es lo único que se interpone entre el Lord y su Majestad.

—Sería bueno que comenzaras a planear, Sirius, reúne a tus hombres de confianza únicamente y no des esta información a nadie a menos que sea esencialmente necesario. ¿Eh sido claro? —Sirius asintió e hizo una reverencia—. Los rebeldes serán una prioridad cuando Voldemort caiga. 

—No creo que debamos tomarlo tan a la ligera —dijo Draco entonces—. Ellos podrán parecer un contratiempo ahora, pero si llegan a tomar fuerza... podría ser fatal. Ellos no están concentrándose en Voldemort, si no en ti y eso significa que tienes dos enemigos de los cuales cuidarte, Harry.

—Él tiene razón —agregó Sirius—. Creo que lo mejor será dividir esfuerzos, yo y mi equipo podemos seguir tras los mortífagos. Los aurores, en cambio, podrían hacer un buen trabajo yendo tras los rebeldes. Capturamos a un par de ellos, mis hombres podrían traerlos para que los interrogues, saber quién es su líder.

—Aún no me has hablado de las bajas.

—Han sido considerables. Nos tomaron por sorpresa, ni si quiera notamos cuando las protecciones cayeron. El traidor debe ser alguien que haya ayudado a construir su estructura. Sin embargo, es obvio que les falta experiencia si pudimos detenerlos y hacernos con algunos de sus hombres.

Harry y Draco se miraron. Un solo nombre flotaba entre ellos en ese momento.

—Encontraremos al traidor —dijo Draco con seguridad—. Armaremos un plan y un plan de contingencia y lo discutiremos en la próxima reunión. Me temo que los miembros de la mesa redonda serán reducidos. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es cambiar y fortificar nuestras protecciones en todos nuestros cuarteles. Interrogaremos a los prisioneros que has capturado y cuando tengamos un rostro, nos encargaremos de que todo el mundo mágico sepa que hay un nuevo grupo de magos dispuestos a poner el caos por encima de la justicia —Draco se puso de pie—. Hay mucho que hacer, así que será mejor que te retires, querido tío.

Sirius asintió distraídamente, dio media vuelta y salió de allí tan abruptamente como había llegado. Harry vio a Draco desaparecer por una de las puertas laterales que llevaban hasta las habitaciones. Lo siguió en silencio, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora. La batalla final estaba cerca y eso solo podía significar la destrucción del último horrocrux de Voldemort. Él mismo.

Estaba preparado para ello, Draco no había mentido y no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo sobre Voldemort. Ellos habían jugado bien sus cartas, Draco y Severus le habían brindado información vital y le habían enseñado todo lo que sabían sobre magia para ayudarlo a estar completamente preparado y tuviera que enfrentarse a Riddle. No sería más un niño de catorce años enfrentándose a aquel bastardo, sería Harry Potter, el rey, un joven de diecisiete años, entrenado especialmente para vencer. Además, Harry confiaba ciegamente en la profecía. Draco estaba de su lado y aquello era suficiente para salir vencedor y ningún señor oscuro o grupo de rebeldes podría hacer nada.

Draco subió algunas escaleras más y se adentró hacia algunos pasillos con Harry aún siguiéndole de cerca. Sabía lo que tenían que hacer así que, cuando llegó el momento de separarse le dijo:

—Cuando tengas todo lo necesario encuéntrame en las mazmorras.

Draco detuvo su andar y Harry le imitó. El rubio le miró con sus ojos imposiblemente grises, derretidos en un mercurio líquido hipnotizante. Malfoy se acercó hasta él y sujetándole por las solapas de la túnica lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, robándole un beso que le quitó el aliento por completo. La boca de Draco fue demandante, ruda y llena de pasión. Sus labios se movían sobre los de Harry como si necesitara tomar de ellos y asegurarse de que, lo que fuese que hubiera entre ellos, era real y poderoso. El rubio le mordió el labio inferior y deslizó su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, húmedo y salvaje. Harry soltó un gruñido y Draco se aferró más a sus túnicas.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron con complicidad antes de caminar por pasillos diferentes. Draco se dirigía a su laboratorio de pociones y Harry necesitaba encontrar a Narcissa Malfoy.

La encontró en su habitación, sentada frente al espejo de su tocador. Vestía un encantador vestido de seda color cereza y estaba cepillando su precioso cabello de oro. Ella lo miró a través del espejo y le sonrió seductoramente. Harry, por supuesto, le correspondió la sonrisa. Los labios de la mujer, pintados de rojo, hacían que su piel contrastara violentamente y que sus ojos azules se notaran un poco más apagados que si hubiera estado vistiendo algo de color gris, azul o púrpura.

—Luces bien, Cissa —dijo con voz ronca e invitadora. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Te has deshecho de Draco? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Ella abrazó a Harry por el cuello, su bello rostro verdaderamente cerca del suyo. Draco era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, había adquirido de su madre la belleza y la sensualidad, mientras que de su padre había heredado la masculinidad y la fuerza.

—Por ahora —respondió antes de besarla. 


	27. Partida de ajedrez.

Recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cómoda silla de madera. El cojín de terciopelo verde musgo amoldándose a los músculos de su espalda lentamente. Su túnica arrugándose ligeramente, frunciéndose contra el respaldo. Aferró sus manos a los brazos de madera tallada y encerró sus dedos alrededor de ellas, un poco tenso. Sintió el anillo en su dedo pulgar lastimarle ligeramente, pero no pensó ni por un segundo en quitárselo, simplemente aflojó el agarre, sus dedos recuperando su color y la sensación de hormigueo desvaneciéndose.

Se encontraba completamente solo, en una de las tantas salas del castillo. Una pequeña habitación con libreros tan altos como el techo, tapices de patrones elegantes y un suelo de madera cubierto por una inmensa y suave alfombra. Una chimenea de mármol oscuro descansaba en una de las paredes más alejadas y un candelabro colgaba del techo iluminando tenuemente. Todo allí era verde, oro, mármol y madera oscura.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el centro de la habitación, vestía unas túnicas ligeras de verano, eran largas y de la tela más fina que los galeones podían comprar. Sobre su cabeza descansaba su corona de oro negro que no se confundía con su rebelde cabello únicamente por que brillaba en metálico bajo las velas del candelabro. Frente a él, un precioso tablero de ajedrez de mármol negro con piezas de oro y plata que se movían de acuerdo a sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Él recordaba muy bien el tiempo en que había aprendido a jugar ajedrez, había sido un muchacho inseguro cuya voz temblaba al dar una orden, temeroso de equivocarse y perder la partida. Ron no parecía haber tenido ese problema nunca y Draco mucho menos. Ambos le habían enseñado a Harry como jugar y ganar, pero había sido Draco quién le había enseñado la forma más efectiva de hacer que las piezas obedecieran.

—Voz fuerte y firme, Harry —le había dicho en alguna ocasión—. Si ellos te ven inseguros, se sentirán inseguros y no van a confiarte su vida. Aplica en el ajedrez y en la vida también.

Harry no lo había comprendido de todo con solo once años, en la época en la que no se preocupaba demasiado por quién sería, la época en que su mayor aspiración era alejarse de los Dursley por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y no volver a caer en el error de dejar que el mundo creyera que era débil.

Había dejado que Draco jugara la mayoría de sus partidas durante los primeros años. No fue hasta tercer año que Harry ganó su primera partida sin ayuda y, además, sin que las piezas del ajedrez osaran mirarlo mal cuando tomaba alguna decisión. Harry lo recordaba muy bien, había sido un juego contra Zabini, en la sala común de Slytherin, poco después de que Sirius fuera declarado inocente por el delito de haber vendido a los Potter a Voldemort. Se había sentido jodidamente bien tener el control, saber qué hacer, hacia donde moverse, sin la voz de Draco susurrando en su ido, sin su aliento golpeándolo en el cuello.

Después de eso ganar fue más fácil. Le ganó a Ron, a Hermione y hasta a Cedric. Se había hecho de la victoria incluso contra McGonagall una vez y contra la mayoría de los Slytherin que se sentían con la posibilidad de ganar. Si hubo alguien contra quién nunca pudo ganar una partida, ese fue Draco Malfoy.

Harry no entendía que era exactamente lo que Draco hacía para siempre hacerse con la corona. Un instante él se encontraba en ventaja y al segundo siguiente, Draco ya le había hecho jaque mate. Rostro impasible, mirada indiferente que no dejaba traslucir ninguna de sus intenciones. Draco solo sonreía cuando había obtenido la victoria, no antes, nunca antes. Harry solía admirar ese control sobre sí mismo, no alardeaba nunca a menos que supiera que su victoria era inevitable, siempre se movía con cuidado, silencioso, como una serpiente.

El rey se acomodó sobre su asiento y llevó sus manos a su regazo. Usando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, acariciando su precioso anillo de serpiente y ojos de esmeralda que descansaba elegantemente en su pulgar izquierdo. Sintió la superficie escamosa de la plata forjada bajo su piel y frotó ansiosamente mientras su dedo delineaba las esmeraldas con sumo cuidado. La serpiente se arrastró perezosamente alrededor de su dedo, ajustándose perfectamente a su contorno antes de volver a quedarse quieta, como si fuese un anillo cualquiera.

Harry miró el tablero frente a él y luego a la esfera que flotaba sobre él. Una burbuja del tamaño de su cabeza, transparente como una bola de cristal que lentamente se llenaba de un misterioso humo color púrpura. La serpiente dio una vuelta más a su dedo y él la acarició buscando alguna distracción que le ayudara a disminuir la tensión que sentía.

Joder, cuanto necesitaba a Draco en ese momento.

Las piezas de plata en el tablero comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, sus pequeñas cabecitas mirando la esfera sobre ellas. Las piezas de oro, las de Harry, permanecían firmes, atentas, esperando cualquier orden que su rey decidiera dar.

El denso humo dentro de la esfera flotante comenzó a disiparse lentamente y mostró la escena que Harry esperaba.

Hogwarts se pintó ante él como un lienzo de humo y aire hasta que las figuras se tornaron sólidas y reales. El castillo sobre la montaña se pintaba de rojo no solo por el atardecer, sino por el fuego que rodeaba la estructura. Todo parecía estar en caos, las paredes de piedra se derrumbaban rápidamente, los gritos comenzaron a surgir de alguna parte y las luces de las maldiciones volaban de un lugar a otro, estrellándose contra los cuerpos de los más inexpertos o distraídos.

Las piezas de pie sobre el tablero se posicionaron rápidamente, tomando un lugar en diferentes casillas siguiendo el patrón de guerra que veían atreves de la esfera flotante. No habían avanzado mucho, pero un par de peones se encontraban ya a la mitad del tablero y parecía que la torre estaba ganándose un buen lugar entre las casillas. Las piezas de oro bufaron por la clara ventaja, ellas no se habían movido una sola casilla y para agravar la situación, la reina de oro se había ido a parar al espacio vacío junto al rey de plata.

Una explosión más salió de la burbuja que transmitía todo lo que sucedía en el colegio de magia y hechicería donde una vez Harry había llegado siendo un muchacho débil y bueno para nada y entonces Potter dijo:

—Peón G4.

Hubiera deseado que su voz sonara tan firme como siempre, pero la excitación, la expectación y los nervios le traicionaban. La pieza en cuestión se movió sin protestas, sin embargo, hizo exactamente lo que Harry deseaba, al tiempo que, dentro de la burbuja, un grupo de sus hombres aparecía en escena desde el bosque prohibido lanzando algunos encantamientos de protección sobre sí mismos.

Las piezas de plata se movieron una vez más y Harry tuvo que hacer una jugada más usando a su caballo. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras dictaba las órdenes de la siguiente jugada en voz alta. Sus ojos permanecían en el tablero la mayor parte del tiempo, era donde tenía mayor control después de todo, mantener los ojos en la escena de Hogwarts podía ser peligroso, la esfera le mostraba tantas cosas a la vez que era abrumador.

Un caballo de plata acabó con uno de sus peones y Harry gruñó al tiempo que veía a uno de sus escuadrones caer a manos de un grupo de mortífagos especialmente hábiles. Clavó sus ojos verdes en el tablero una vez más, dándose cuenta de que aquellos bastardos podían ser fuertes, pero no demasiado inteligentes. Mandó a su caballo tras ellos y Sirius apareció en escena, con un grupo más de hombres que rápidamente aniquilaron al enemigo.

Las piezas del tablero se destruían entre ellas sin piedad, clavándose sus lanzas y sus espadas cuando el último de los hombres en el campo real de guerra caía. Las piezas de oro ganaban fuerza con cada movimiento, pero las piezas de plata resistían con valentía. Las fuerzas eran tan iguales que, a la mitad del tablero y durante un largo rato ninguna de las piezas se movió de su lugar. La esfera mostraba una sangrienta batalla campal donde muchos caían, pero ningún escuadrón se veía disuelto por completo.

Harry exclamó:

—¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Sirius?

—Hago lo que puedo —le respondió la voz de Canuto a través de la esfera.

Pero Sirius no se encontraba dándole prioridad a la batalla, sino a una absurda persecución que mantenía con Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry bufó con furia mientras veía a una de sus piezas retroceder en el tablero al tiempo que un par de piezas de plata tomaban terreno. El descuido de Sirius había hecho que un par de escuadrones perdiera estabilidad.

—Deja tus rencillas familiares a un lado —le amonestó, golpeando con un puño el tablero y haciendo que las piezas saltaran y aterrizaran a salvo de nuevo en sus casillas—. Mátala de una maldita vez y sigue avanzando, Voldemort está del otro lado.

Sirius no respondió y Harry volvió la vista al tablero donde un par de sus piezas habían caído. Analizó cada posible jugada del bando enemigo y se sintió realmente aliviado al percatarse de que el rey de oro estaba tan a salvo como al principio.

Dirigió su atención a movilizar a un grupo más hacia norte, mientras preparaba una emboscada a las puertas de Hogwarts en caso de que el enemigo lograra atravesar todas sus barreras. Un solo hombre infiltrado podía ser su perdición.

Hombres y mujeres peleaban valientemente en el campo de batalla, sacrificando sus vidas por su majestad, el rey Harry quién lentamente perdía el control de sus piezas. Vio varias caras conocidas caer sobre la tierra, mutilados, perforados o simplemente golpeados por una maldición asesina y con cada persona que caía, los nervios le envolvían y apretujaban con más fuerza.

Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, hasta hacía un par de horas las piezas de plata habían estado siguiendo un estilo de juego, una estrategia diferente, pero ahora, casi era como si alguien más que no fuese Tom Riddle hubiese tomado las riendas de sus mortífagos.

La torre de plata hizo caer a uno de sus peones con una jugada que Harry solo había visto una vez.

 _Draco_.

Miró la pieza de la reina de oro junto a la pieza del rey de plata. Estaba completamente quieta, lo que significaba que, estuviese donde estuviese, Draco no estaba en el campo de batalla. Al igual que él, Riddle se encontraba en algún lugar seguro, moviendo sus piezas con la mayor precisión posible, buscando la victoria.

Harry no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquella lucha por el poder pero a cada segundo que pasaba más interminable se volvía. Había sangre y maldiciones por todas partes. Hogwarts había dejado de ser un lugar seguro para los niños huérfanos, como lo había sido para él en algún momento y ahora solo era un campo minado, donde nadie daba un paso en falso por miedo a activar algún detonante.

Y estaba cansado. La conexión de su esfera mágica parecía irse por momentos, entre el polvo, explosiones y fuego, dejando a las piezas sobre el tablero completamente a ciegas. No era un juego de ajedrez solamente, era un tipo de juego completamente diferente, sin reglas específicas pero donde la estrategia era cuestión de vida y muerte, tan similar y distinto a la vez que, cuando la reina de oro por fin se movió Harry no estuvo seguro de lo que debía hacer.

No se suponía que Draco saliera de su lugar junto a Riddle hasta el golpe final, hasta que su ejército de mortífagos estuviese tan debilitado que pudiese abrirse paso rápidamente entre ellos. En cambio, las piezas de plata parecían haber tomado el control y la reina estaba moviéndose en medio de los peones de Voldemort, sirviendo de maldito escudo humano para el rey de plata.

Harry gruñó, enojado y confundido a partes iguales, ordenando a una de sus torres que se moviera hacia el sur, haciendo caer a todo el escuadrón en cuestión de minutos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él lo había planeado y necesitaba tranquilizarse si no quería echar a perder todo por lo que alguna vez había trabajado.

—Severus... —dijo entonces, cuando un grupo de mortífagos llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts—. No más agente doble, acábalos, mierda.

—Sí, su majestad —respondió con ese tono seco tan característico de él, su voz saliendo de la esfera.

La reina de oro se detuvo entonces en una de las esquinas del tablero y permaneció allí durante un largo rato. Irracionalmente, como cada que se trataba de Draco, Harry pensó en abandonar su refugio e ir en su búsqueda, saber qué demonios estaba haciendo. Una sensación amarga se instaló en su pecho y la fugaz idea de que, al final Draco hubiera decidido jugar realmente para Riddle le enfermó hasta causarle nauseas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, los gritos de dolor y de batalla retumbando en toda la sala. Por un momento pensó que se trataba del reflejo de la esfera, pero pronto se percató de que _ellos_ , el enemigo se había infiltrado a Hogwarts finalmente y las paredes interiores estaban siendo azotadas por la guerra.

El rey clavó su mirada furiosa en la reina de oro que aún permanecía en la esquina del tablero, tan quieta, tan indiferente al hecho de que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda que Potter se enfureció. _Ese maldito Draco Malfoy, traidor hijo de puta_. Pensó cuando el castillo se sacudió violentamente, por primera vez y algo de tierra se soltó del techo de la sala de los menesteres. Podía reconocer la nueva forma de jugar de Riddle, aquella manera de mover sus piezas era idéntica a la de Draco, la única persona a la que Harry había podido ganar en un juego como ese. 

Se puso de pie, sus pisadas furiosas yendo de un lado a otro mientras dejaba que las piezas en el tablero se movieran por si solas.

—Ronald, ¿tienes noticias sobre la serpiente? —preguntó con voz tensa.

—La hemos estado buscando, pero no hay señal de ella, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tampoco a mostrado la cabeza, probablemente esté en su poder.

—No dejen de buscarla —ordenó acariciando su anillo una vez más. Su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad buscando una salida.

Con un movimiento de manos, la esfera se desvaneció. Ahora que la batalla se había trasladado al interior del castillo Harry no necesitaba ojos en el exterior. El suelo se sacudió una vez más y el rey se dejó caer sobre su silla una vez más. Todo había comenzado tan bien, él había tenido la ventaja, pero entonces Draco había decido darle a Riddle la ventaja y ahora la balanza se encontraba inclinada hacia el enemigo.

—Voy a matarte —dijo en voz peligrosa y fría. Los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Por qué no mejor me follas? —dijo la voz del rubio.

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente, su varita apuntando hacia Malfoy y la furia brotando en chispas de color verde desde su herramienta mágica. Draco ensanchó su sonrisa y Harry mostró los dientes, como una bestia a punto de atacar de pura cólera. El rey miró las piezas en el tablero, la reina seguía en la esquina del tablero, lo que no explicaba la presencia de Draco en la sala, pero entonces el rubio dejó caer ante él el cuerpo inerte de la serpiente Nagini, la cabeza al menos y Harry se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle.

—Los dejaste traspasar mis barreras —le acusó.

—Necesitaba una distracción, él no quería separarse de la serpiente.

—Arréglalo entonces —le exigió.

Draco caminó con paso felino hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas, frente al tablero. Observó las piezas detenidamente hasta que, con su propia mano, movió un caballo, un par de peones y un alfil. Harry miró impaciente, sintiendo el culo de Draco restregándose contra él e intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no dejarse manejar de esa manera. Draco quería que bajara la guardia, pero estaban en medio de una guerra y Harry no era un idiota.

—Eso debería ser suficiente —dijo el rubio, tomando la pieza de la reina de oro y colocándola en su lugar, al lado de la pieza del rey dorado—. Ahora solo debemos esperar, Tom ni si quiera sabrá que es lo que lo golpeó. Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry, pero no has podido hacerlo mejor que yo, una lástima, uno creería que habrías aprendido ya.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —preguntó Harry— He mandado a Severus al frente, él sabe cómo burlar las protecciones de Riddle, también he enviado a Black, él y su equipo entrarán después de que Severus se encargue de las protecciones. Tom está escondido al sur del bosque prohibido, los que han logrado entrar no son más que el intento por debilitarte, nuestros mejores hombres se desharán de abrirte paso.

—Demoraste bastante.

—Siempre has sido impaciente —le recordó poniéndose de pie.

Draco dio media vuelta y se agachó hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al del rey. Sonrió cálidamente y llevó su pálida mano a su rostro. El contraste de sus pieles siempre les había fascinado a ambos y en aquel momento no fue la excepción. Pese a su renuencia a dejarse llevar por el _efectoDraco_ , Harry cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma a colonia costosa y a manzana con canela. Sintió la presencia de Draco acercarse a su cuerpo e inmediatamente después sus finos y rosados labios rozar con los suyos de manera tan delicada que por un momento quiso abrir los ojos y confirmar que era Draco y no cualquier otro de sus amantes.

Pero lo era, era él, Harry podía sentir su firma mágica inundando su cuerpo como cada que estaban juntos, solo que Draco no parecía ansioso por nada más. Sus labios apenas y se tocaban, no había exceso de saliva, ni lengua, ni dientes, solo los delgados dedos de Draco acariciando su rostro y sus labios presionándose y moviéndose como la suave brisa de verano.

Casi se sentía como amor. _Casi._

—Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Harry, es hora de hacer jaque mate.

Su voz era tranquila y cariñosa y cuando Harry abrió los ojos y miró a través de los ojos de mercurio de Draco, supo que todo estaría bien.

El castillo retumbó una vez más, pero Harry ya no escuchaba los gritos de desesperación y muerte, demasiado perdido en la sensación de la mano de Draco arrastrándolo fuera de la sala de los menesteres. Caminaron entre pasillos semi destruidos y nubes de polvo. Atravesaron paredes tambaleantes y pisotearon algunos cuerpos sin rostros que aleatoriamente se encontraban en los corredores. Ignoraron el aroma a sangre y los destellos de luz en cada uno de los rincones que acompañaban a los quejidos de dolor. Ignoraron el olor a quemado y a magia negra, e incluso ignoraron el llamado de auxilio de algunos de sus hombres, hombres que se desangraban por su causa.

No habían necesitado defenderse en realidad, los maleficios habían pasado apenas rozando, alrededor de ellos, como si la misma magia hubiera buscado reforzar la profecía que había marcado la vida de Potter desde antes de su nacimiento, aquella parte que decía que con Draco, no había manera de perder.

Y Harry se aferró a la mano de Draco tan fuerte como se aferraba a esa profecía.

Voldemort se encontraba en medio del gran comedor, con el cuerpo de Snape a sus pies siendo desgarrado por Fenrir Greyback. Harry no pensó que fuese una lástima, en la guerra la gente moría, pero al menos Snape se las había arreglado para hacer que Riddle saliera de su escondite.

La batalla aún seguía en pie, mago y brujas se enfrentaban entre sí por todo el castillo, en sus jardines y en sus terrenos colindantes, pero nada de eso importaba en ese instante, todo se decidiría cuando Harry y Tom finalmente se enfrentaran y uno de ellos callera.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Harry —le dijo Tom, esquivando la pila de cadáveres a su alrededor—. Una lástima que no hubieses considerado mi oferta de hacer equipo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho de esto.

—No estoy interesado en compartir el poder —respondió.

Voldemort, con su preciosa sonrisa de dientes blancos, luego miró a Draco junto a Harry y dijo:

—Lo has hecho bien, Dragón, lo has traído ante mí después de todo.

Draco no respondió, únicamente desvió la mirada de ambos hombres y se apartó un par de pasos. Riddle sonrió satisfecho y Harry quiso pedir explicaciones pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Voldemort ya se encontraba apuntándole con su varita.

—Cuando acabe contigo —le dijo—. Regiré mi reino desde aquí, con Draco a mi lado, nos desharemos de esos muggles y follaremos sobre tu tumba cada noche, Potter.

Harry sonrió de manera tensa. Le dirigió una mirada a Draco, necesitaba saber que estaba con él necesitaba saber que vencería, pero Draco no le miraba, mantenía sus ojos, ahora fríos y endurecidos, en algún punto de la pared tras él. Harry estaba por su cuenta.

Riddle lanzó el primer ataque, fuego maldito que rápidamente fue controlado por Potter. La explosión de ambos encantamientos fue espectacular y casi hermoso. Ninguno de los dos deseaba perder mucho el tiempo, ya habían estado peleando en silencio por casi diecisiete años y ninguna de las serpientes parecía tener más paciencia. Los encantamientos volaban entre ellos, no buscaban simplemente asesinarse, buscaban hacerse la mayor cantidad de daño posible antes de causar el descenso. El humo se levantaba a su alrededor, por la fuerza de su poder mágico que a su vez, sacudía el castillo como si fuese de gelatina.

Harry mantenía sus ojos firmes en Riddle, llamando todo el odio que había sentido a través de los años por el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres y le había hecho vivir una vida de mierda junto a sus tíos, el mismo hombre que creía ser lo suficientemente bueno para quedarse con _su_ Draco. ¿A caso sabría Riddle como complacerlo? ¿Sabría hacer realidad cada uno de sus caprichos?,¿Sabría hacerlo vibrar de lujuria? Harry lo dudaba. Él y sólo él sabía hacer sentir a su precioso Dragón.

Tenía que aniquilarlo, por él, por Draco.

Lanzó una maldición más que fue a estrellarse a la mesa de los profesores y haciéndola volar en mil pedazos. Riddle soltó una carcajada cuando falló y Harry solo pudo gruñir algunas palabras inentendibles que hicieron que Riddle se quedara paralizado.

Un siseo llenó toda la habitación y Harry tuvo que luchar por no sonreír cuando el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos emergió de una de las tuberías del gran comedor. Voldemort parecía genuinamente furioso, como si no pudiera creer que Harry se hubiera atrevido a usar _su_ basilisco en su contra y Potter aprovechó la conmoción para ordenarle a la creatura en pársel:

— _Sabes cómo huele tu antiguo amo, aquel que te dejó abandonado por mucho tiempo, acaba con él._

El basilisco no dudó en obedecer sus frías órdenes y todo rastro de burla se había desvanecido del rostro de Voldemort quién rápidamente nosolo se encontró evadiendo a la creatura, sino, también las maldiciones de Potter.

— _Has olvidado a quién perteneces, creatura insolente —_ decía en un intento de deshacerse del basilisco—. _Vuelve a la cámara y no salgas de allí hasta que te lo ordene, yo soy tu legítimo dueño, el heredero de Slytherin._

 _—_ Pierdes tu tiempo, Tom —dijo Harry lanzándole una maldición —. Me he ganado su lealtad y ahora no vales para él más de lo que vale su almuerzo. Pero si te arrodillas ahora, ante mí, no tendrás que sufrir siendo devorado por él.

—Pierdes tu tiempo Potter, yo no puedo morir, regresaré, como lo he hecho antes.

—Supongo que hablarás de tus horrocrux —respondió bajando su varita y quitándose una pelusa invisible de la túnica de seda negra—. Me he encargado de todos. No más inmortalidad para ti, bastardo.

Tom Riddle soltó un grito de furia antes de arremeter directamente contra el basilisco, prendiéndole fuego a la creatura que pronto comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí misma y a sisear de dolor. Luego levantó su varita contra Harry una vez más, lanzando la maldición asesina una y otra vez contra él, su rostro desencajado por la furia.

Harry sonrió mirando a Draco antes de levantar su propia varita y apuntar a Voldemort.

—Es una lástima que jamás escucharas la profecía completa, Tom. Yo si tenía algo que tú no tenías, algo para vencerte, no era mi poder, ni mi inteligencia, aunque claramente son superiores al tuyo. Siempre fue Draco Malfoy la pieza ganadora.

—¡Él es mío! —exclamó. Harry negó divertido.

—Si así hubiera sido, alguna de tus maldiciones ya habría acabado conmigo... en cambio sigo aquí y tú estás a punto de desaparecer para siempre... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo impactó directamente en el esbelto cuerpo de Riddle, haciéndolo caer como un peso muerto sobre los escombros del gran comedor, muy cerca del cadáver del basilisco aún en llamas. Su precioso rostro contraído en una mueca de incredulidad y furia total.

Harry sonrió victorioso y se giró para mirar a Draco, pero éste seguía son mirarlo.

—Hemos ganado, lo logramos, Draco —dijo con euforia—. El mundo mágico es nuestro.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, Harry, el mundo mágico es mío —susurró. Harry lo miró con consternación y Draco miró hacia la puerta de entrada del comedor antes de decir—. He destruido su horrocrux —abrió la palma de su mano, mostrando el anillo en forma de serpiente que hasta unos momentos atrás había estado descansando en su dedo.

Y Harry comprendió.

—Estás rodeado, Potter —dijo la voz conocida de Neville Longbottom.

Harry, aún en shock se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con Neville liderando a jun grupo de magos que le miraban como si fuese la peor peste del mundo. Incluso Sirius estaba entre ellos, mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Parece que me han tendido una trampa —dijo y su voz sonaba extremadamente tranquila.

—La varita... —respondió Neville.

Harry sonrió descaradamente y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Las manos donde pueda verlas —advirtió Hermione, quién conocía perfectamente bien su dominio en la magia sin varita.

Harry le gruñó:

—Maldita traidora —Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego Harry susurró hacia ella—. _Avada..._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —Gruñó alguien más desde la multitud que empezaba a reunirse en el gran comedor.

Harry miró a Ron Weasley apuntándole con la varita mientras el rayo verde impactaba directamente en su pecho. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás pero no sintió absolutamente nada. Lo último que vio antes de morir fue a Draco Malfoy parado de pie junto a él, con una expresión de profundo deprecio en su rostro, susurrando _jaque mate_ y dejando caer sobre su cuerpo la pieza del rey de oro partida a la mitad. 


	28. Epílogo: La coronación de la reina.

El tintineo de la taza de porcelana chocando contra el pequeño platito fue el único ruido identificable en el comedor. Por la ventana a su izquierda, se filtraba la tenue luz matutina de verano, cálida y acogedora. Las cortinas sobre la ventana revolotearon por la brisa que se flotó a través de ellas y el aroma del jardín inundó la sala. Eran narcisos y lilas, sus aromas combinándose con el té negro que reposaba sobre la mesa y las tostadas del desayuno.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del agradable clima y de su soledad, disfrutando de su propia compañía y de aquella paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Se estiró sobre la silla cuando los rayos de sol golpearon contra su rostro y sonrió aún más, recordando que ya no había una madre o un padre que le dijera que sentarse y estirarse de esa forma no era correcto, que comer como lo estaba haciendo era poco elegante.

Abrió los ojos cuando con un _pop_ un elfo doméstico llegó con una bandeja de fruta llena de coloridos trozos de los más maduros, jugosos y dulces especímenes. Sandía, mango, algo de fresa y kiwi. No se molestó en tomar el tenedor que descansaba pulcramente junto a él, simplemente estiró el brazo y cogió un trocito de fresa que fue directamente a su boca. El sabor ácido y dulce hizo explosión en sus papilas gustativas y él gimió de placer mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Se relamió los labios y luego se enderezó en su asiento, mirando fijamente el cuenco con fruta, tratando de decidir que comería a continuación. Se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre el mango y la sandía. Era agradable que su mayor problema en ese momento fuese elegir que trozo de fruta comer a continuación y no una guerra o un bando, era agradable poder sentarse en su comedor y simplemente disfrutar de todo lo que ese nuevo comienzo le ofrecía.

Un alfo apareció de nuevo junto a él.

—Amo Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt se encuentra en la puerta junto con un grupo de personas.

—Hazlos pasar y sirve el desayuno para todos nuestros invitados.

El elfo asintió y desapareció después de una reverencia.

Draco se acomodó en su silla e hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando el sonido de los múltiples pasos comenzaron a acercarse en su dirección. Se obligó a sí mismo a colocarse su máscara de simpatía y aflicción. Tomó el tenedor junto a él y pinchó un par de trocitos de fruta que ya no le supieron dulces como al principio, más bien eran insípidas, como su hubiera tomado un gran trago de agua que no tenía nada de especial.

Draco sabía que aquella visita era inevitable, que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a todo el mundo y explicar que era lo que había sucedido, su papel en la guerra, el juego que Tom y Harry habían tomado dentro de sus decisiones... porque al final había decido traicionar a Potter.

La primera persona en atravesar el umbral del comedor fue Hermione Granger quién iba de la mano con Ronald Weasley. Ambos parecían tan decaídos y abrumados como cuando la guerra por fin había terminado, estaban tan perdidos que Draco sintió, solo por un muy breve instante, una chispa de simpatía. A ellos le siguieron Neville Longbottom por quién Draco sentía una extraña mezcla de respeto y sorpresa por su reciente papel como justiciero. Junto a él venía Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Cedric Diggory a quién le faltaba un ojo y había comenzado a usar un parche.

Todos mostraban en sus rostros confusión atribulación y culpa. Ninguno parecía saber exactamente donde estaban parados y aunque habían ido por respuestas, era cierto que no parecía que ninguno las quisiera de verdad. Era como si simplemente siguieran en pie por fuerza de costumbre, como si esperaran un rayo de luz que les mostrara el camino a seguir ahora que la venda había sido retirada de sus ojos. Una luz, un camino que Draco estaba gustoso por mostrarles.

—Buenos días —dijo poniéndose de pie e indicándoles amablemente que tomaran asiento—. Los elfos traerán el desayuno pronto —anunció con toda la educación sangrepura, Black y Malfoy que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida.

—Gracias —respondió Neville, quién parecía ser el único en toda la sala con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para articular un par de palabras.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que todos se situaran en algún lugar de la mesa. Le irritaba que su perfecta mañana de verano se hubiese arruinado de aquella manera. El aura negativa de sus indeseados invitados le estaba afectando, haciéndole sentir fastidiado y fuera de lugar. La tragedia había pasado ya ¿acaso no lo comprendían?

—¿Café, té? —preguntó de todas formas, tan cortésmente como le fue posible.

—En realidad, no tenemos demasiada hambre —dijo Hermione, las marcas del cansancio haciéndose más notables cuando abrió.

—No parece que se hayan alimentado demasiado bien —dijo Draco con falsa amabilidad—. Un par de tostadas y café les hará bien.

—Tiempos difíciles... supongo —aportó Cedric, más para él mismo que para la pequeña conversación que estaban llevando a cabo.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Las tazas frente a ellos comenzaron a llenarse mágicamente con café y sobre los platitos de porcelana comenzaron a aparecer algunas tostadas pero nadie hizo el más mínimo ademán por tomar el desayuno. Draco, en cambio, tomó una de sus tostadas, la untó con crema de avellana y colocó algunos trocitos de fresa sobre ella.

Dio una mordida y el pan crujió bajo sus dientes. Kingsley dijo:

—Estamos aterrados, nuestra sociedad está en crisis, quieren respuestas, el ministro está muerto y no hay nadie que tome las riendas. Si seguimos así tendremos una nueva revolución, algunos se aprovecharán de la situación y nuestra sociedad irá en decadencia hasta que ya no quede nada.

—Creí que tomarías el puesto de ministro —dijo Draco limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—No confían en mi... no confían en ninguno de nosotros, no después de que haber puesto todo en manos de Potter —respondió con ojos atribulados.

Draco no había salido de Malfoy Manor desde que el Lord y el Rey habían caído, hacía una semana. Pero por los rostros de los presentes, podía adivinar el tamaño de la crisis que estaban cruzando.

—Necesitamos... —intervino Granger—...la gente necesita saber la verdad, Draco. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste antes? ¿Por qué no nos los advertiste?

Draco, quién había estado bebiendo de su café, bajó lentamente la taza, mirando intensamente a Hermione quién parecía no haber superado el hecho de que Harry había sido más inteligente que ella y había logrado manipularla por mucho, mucho tiempo. Draco sospechaba que aquel era el problema principal, todos los presentes se recriminaban no haber visto la verdad a tiempo.

El rubio abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, cuando uno de sus elfos volvió a aparecer.

—Rita Skeeter está aquí, joven amo.

—Yo la he llamado —intervino Kingley—. La gente necesita saber.

Draco asintió y todos esperaron en silencio hasta la llegada de Rita. Draco vio por sobre su taza de café que Weasley se animaba a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, seguido de Luna quién parecía más perdida de lo normal. Neville miró con desconfianza su desayuno, pero después de un momento mordió su tostada. Hermione le siguió, únicamente por que Ron le murmuró algo similar a _debes comer algo, Mione_. Cedric por su parte había optado por un vaso de jugo y fue Sirius el único incapaz de tomar absolutamente nada. Draco notó que estaba muy delgado, más que el resto incluso, suponía que por la culpa, por haber sido el más ciego e impulsivo de todos.

Skeeter entró a la habitación con sus tacones azotando fuertemente contra el piso de madera. La mujer lucía como si el Londres mágico no estuviera condenado al caos y la perdición. Su cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado sobre su cabeza, su maquillaje impecable y su extravagante traje de color fucsia amoldándose a su no tan perfecta figura. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa entusiasta, ella siempre había amado cualquier escándalo que estuviese relacionado con Potter.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo tomando el único lugar libre junto a Draco—. Tuve problemas con mi camarógrafo... murió y ahora me he quedado sin uno —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Comenzamos?

Si Draco pensó que la mujer recibiría miradas reprobadoras de los presentes no fue así, todos se encontraban tan tensos, mirándolo, que habían ignorado la crueldad de sus palabras. Rita sacó de su bolso una libreta y una pluma, al parecer ya había dejado de usar esa odiosa vuela pluma y ahora escribía sus propias notas. Draco se acomodó en su asiento, dando el último sorbo a su taza de café y dijo:

—Yo estaba consiente de todo, desde el principio. Harry siempre había tenido un hambre terrible de poder, de ser más que simplemente el chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Él anhelaba el verdadero reconocimiento, quería hacer algo para ganarse un nombre, algo que no lo implicara como un bebé, incapaz de recordar que había hecho para merecer el respeto... Cuando nos conocimos, en primer año, parecía tan perdido y a la vez tan decidido que no dudé en enseñarle todo lo que mis padres me habían enseñado a mí; relaciones sociales, etiqueta...

«Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos como lo hizo, creí que sería un Lord más de nuestra sociedad, impulsado por los Malfoy y los Black, pero su ambición era grande y yo ayudé a alimentarla y la ambición combinada con el deseo de venganza puede ser peligroso, Harry sentía ambas cosas.

Al principio no fue así, por supuesto, Harry deseaba vencer a Voldemort por el genuino amor que le tenía a sus padres, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, no sé, cambió. En algún punto dejó de ser sobre su familia y lo que le había tocado vivir por ser un huérfano y pasó a ser sobre él demostrándose a sí mismo hasta donde podía llegar. Yo no lo vi mal, por supuesto, no al principio, los Slytherin somos así y parecía correcto que Harry deseara algo más que ser un huérfano abusado por sus tíos.

Trabajamos en sus relaciones, él logró ganarse la simpatía de casi todo el colegio, incluyendo alumnos y profesores. El mismo Dumbledore confiaba en él y lo quería y Harry... bueno, él supo sacar provecho de la situación. Todos comenzaron a llamarlo _el rey_ por que ciertamente parecía uno, los alumnos pedían su consejo y su instrucción, las decisiones importantes eran tomadas por él, aún fuera de Slytherin y la gente... bueno, ellos lo querían.

Eso era algo de lo que Harry y Tom tenían en común, ambos eran atractivos físicamente e inspiraban confianza, manipulaban a la gente con facilidad y ni si quiera estoy seguro de que Harry se percatara de ello, simplemente lo hacía. Sus auras atraían seguidores, tal vez era cosa de la magia, eran dos de los magos más poderosos de nuestro tiempo y el poder siempre atrae seguidores.

Supe que todo se había ido a la mierda cuando me obligó a presenciar la tortura de Peter Pettigrew en la cámara de los secretos. Yo no estaba muy convencido, pero él le había pedido el favor especial a mi madre y ella había logrado sacar de Azkaban al tipo. Sé que debí haber pedido ayuda en ese momento, pero Harry era mi mejor amigo y cuando no estaba cegado por la furia era un gran chico. Y si mi madre estaba de acuerdo ¿por qué yo no?

Puede que también estuviera asustado, de todas formas. Yo le debía la vida, él me había salvado del basilisco y de Voldemort el año anterior y le debía demasiado como para juzgar su venganza contra el hombre que había traicionado a sus padres... yo no quería traicionarlo, no quería que me viera como un objetivo, no quería que me viera como a Pettigrew.

Después de eso no volvió a pasar nada similar, incluso confabulamos juntos para lograr meter su nombre en el cáliz de fuego al año siguiente —dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica—, estábamos muy orgullosos de haber podido burlar a un mago como Dumbledore, Harry estaba creciendo como mago y yo estaba genuinamente feliz por él... por nosotros, juntos aprendimos muchas cosas que ni si quiera los de séptimo año habían aprendido aún —guardó silencio por un instante.

Fue durante ese año que noté que algo estaba pasando con Harry... él parecía interesado en mí y no me refiero a nuestra amistad. Me besó y yo tal vez le correspondí un poco. Nunca debí hacerlo, a partir de ese momento las cosas dejaron de ser sobre él y se volvieron sobre mí. _Cuando llegue el momento, Draco, conseguiré el mundo para ti. Mataría por ti, Draco, lo sabes. No sé qué haría sin ti, Draco. No me dejes, Draco, sin ti no soy nada_. Era halagador al principio, después se volvió siniestro.

Cuando Voldemort volvió, al igual que Harry, mostró cierto interés en mí. Mi padre no tuvo reparos en ofrecerme a su señor y yo no tenía idea de que hacer. Era demasiado cercano a Harry y mi vida corría peligro, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez, estar cerca de Tom podía ser buena idea, yo podría conseguir información para él, pero para eso era necesario alejarnos, para que los seguidores de Voldemort dentro de la escuela no sospecharan.

No volví junto a Harry hasta que Tom me ordenó hacer exactamente lo mismo que Harry, permanecer al lado de Potter y obtener información junto a él. Por supuesto, durante todo ese año, Harry se había hecho con alianzas realmente fuertes; Granger, Weasley, Diggory y Zabini. Nadie cuestionó mi lealtad, excepto Blaise, lo más inteligente, si tengo que decirlo.

Blaise le exigió a Harry que demostrara mi lealtad... y entonces fue que me pidió que asesinara a mi padre. Me dijo que si no era capaz de hacerlo iba a tomarme como un traidor, Harry odiaba a los traidores, e iba a hacer de mi existencia una miseria. Me tomó bastante tiempo, pero lo hice.

Después de eso me obligó a confabular contra Dumbledore, lo ayudé a asesinarlo. Yo ya no sabía si era mejor o peor permanecer a su lado o junto a Riddle. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar una oportunidad, fingir que estaba de su parte, fingir que me sentía atraído por él y esperar.

Hicimos cosas terribles. Él se acostaba con mi madre, me hizo secuestrar a su tío, el muggle, para torturarle y me hizo tenderle una trampa a Lupin para que Sirius pensara que lo había traicionado. Lupin jamás lo hubiera traicionado, pero los celos son la mejor forma de llevar a un hombre a la locura y eso fue lo que utilizamos... Lupin no estaba muerto, y Nimphadora jamás estuvo embarazada, Harry quería a Lupin con vida por qué... por qué lo necesitaba para el ritual de crear un horrocrux. Lo utilizó para dividir su alma a la mitad y poner un trozo dentro de ese anillo... el primer regalo que le hice, su posesión más preciada—Sirius miraba fijamente sus manos sobre la mesa. Una lágrima escurrió sobre el mantel.

Asesinó a mi madre ese mismo día y luego... luego la guerra comenzó.

Yo iba de un lado a otro, entre el bando de Potter y el de Riddle, me estaba volviendo loco, los dos querían algo de mí, mi astucia, mi inteligencia, mi habilidad como estratega... mi cuerpo...

Fue durante la última batalla que llegué a mi límite, todos parecían estarse saliendo con la suya menos yo, todos parecían estar ganando algo y yo lo único que hacía era perder. No quería esperar más, quería acabar con ambos bastardos antes de que me consumiera por completo —le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Neville—. Al final no fue necesario.

Los rebeldes habían surgido de algún lugar, un grupo de gente que no creía que Harry fuese la solución a Voldemort, justo lo que yo necesitaba para salvarme. Convencí a Harry de dejar de lado aquel problema y concentrarnos únicamente en lo que era importante, Voldemort.

Harry siempre creyó que había sido Hermione quién lo había traicionado, quién le estaba filtrando información a la resistencia sobre sus cuarteles. Fui yo, siempre fui yo. Granger jamás tuvo el valor de desafiarlo, ni si quiera cuando Neville le mostró la verdad, por recomendación mía.

Les di a los rebeldes toda la información que necesitaban, sin ponerme en peligro y el día en que la batalla final tuvo lugar, solo fue cuestión de seguir fingiendo. Harry quería que acabara con la serpiente y lo hice, Tom quería que le llevara a Harry y cumplí. Ellos se enfrentaron y los rebeldes aprovecharon para infiltrarse y mostrarle la verdad a cualquiera que quisiera ver.

Harry venció a Riddle y Ronald venció a Harry después de que yo destruyera su anillo.

—Draco fue una pieza clave para nosotros —corroboró Neville— y por eso creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo tomar el control. No existe nadie con sus habilidades políticas, estoy seguro de que logrará que nuestra sociedad se levante de nuevo en el mínimo de tiempo posible.

—Espera un momento... —intervino Ron—. Dijiste que habías destruido el antepenúltimo horrocrux de Voldemort, la serpiente, ¿cuál era el último? ¿Estamos seguros de que Voldemort no volverá?

Draco sonrió por la perspicacia del pelirrojo.

—Tú destruiste el último horrocrux, Harry era el último. Lo que tal vez justifique un poco su comportamiento. Cuando murió, el último trozo de alma de Voldemort lo hizo también. Fue por eso que insistió en protegerse a sí mismo, pensaba que con un horrocrux, podría morir, deshacerse del último vestigio de Voldemort y volver a vivir.

—Muy inteligente —dijo Hermione, suspirando—. Una locura total... me alegra de que se haya terminado.

—Tal vez sea momento de volver al ministerio —propuso Kingsley— Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, Draco. Tal vez Neville tenga razón y seas nuestra única esperanza.

—Pero no esperes que te llamemos _la reina_ —intentó bromear Ron y todos soltaron una risa seca.

—Bueno, realmente lo esperaba —dijo Draco poniéndose de píe—. Los alcanzaré en unos momentos, tendré que ponerme algo decente antes de ir al ministerio, lo primero será poner en orden los departamentos de aurores y finanzas, tendremos que reunir al Wizengamot para hablar sobre la reconstrucción física de nuestra comunidad, tal vez tengamos que pedir prestado a los duendes.

Todos salieron del comedor a paso lento, charlando un poco más animadamente que cuando habían llegado. Aún parecían devastados pero no lucían tan perdidos. Parecían sumamente aliviados de que alguien hubiera, por fin, tomado el mando e hiciera todo lo que ellos no se habían atrevido a hacer por miedo a estar equivocados de nuevo.

Draco sonrió satisfecho

—¿Lo has anotado todo? —le preguntó a Rita que era la única que quedaba en el comedor.

—Por supuesto, su majestad, quedará completamente listo para el día de su coronación. Va a ser primera plana.

—Gracias Rita —dijo besando su mano y despidiéndola—. Que no se vea opacada por la muerte de los idiotas que acaban de salir de aquí. Hazlos quedar como los peores traidores de la historia, en especial a ese Longbottom, no necesitamos rebeldes en nuestro nuevo régimen.

—Lo que sea por ti, guapo. La gente va a amarte.

—Ya lo creo.

Draco sonrió subiendo las escaleras, su túnica arrastrando ligeramente sobre el suelo. Tal vez había mentido en su historia de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, pero no lo había hecho cuando había dicho que iría de inmediato al ministerio, así que definitivamente necesitaba una túnica decente.

El veneno que sus no deseados invitados habían ingerido en el desayuno había sido un invento de él, lento, letal e indetectable. Era una suerte que ni si quiera hubiera tenido que persuadirlos para comer, todos habían estado seguros de sus lealtades cuando habían traicionado a Harry que ni si quiera le habían pedido confesar bajo veritaserum. En cuanto se fueran a dormir haría efecto y cualquiera podría culpar a alguno de los simpatizantes de Potter; aún eran mayoría, la gente se negaba a creer que su salvador era un monstruo.

Llegó a su habitación y se acercó al armario. Uno de los elfos ya había preparado para él un conjunto de túnicas esa mañana, Draco lo había ordenado, anticipándose a los sucesos. Se colocó la lujosa túnica frente al espejo y cerró los botones de ésta mirando sus dedos en el reflejo. Cuando estuvo listo, caminó hasta su tocador frente al que tomó asiento.

Sujetó el cepillo de plata que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre y comenzó a acicalarse con él. Sus platinados mechones dividiéndose por cada pasada, alaciándose y volviéndose más y más suaves. Draco cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación del masaje en su cabello le inundara, dejando que su mente viajara a un futuro cercano, donde él era la reina, la pieza que había logrado el jaque mate, destrozando por completo un reino y dispuesto a volverlo a construir bajo cimientos diferentes.

Por la ventana entró una pequeña brisa que le hizo sonreír, el viento era aún más cálido que durante el desayuno y Draco estaba seguro que, de abrir los ojos, vería el sol brillando con su magnificencia. Pensó que lo primero que haría como gobernante sería poner el ministerio en la superficie, donde las ventanas reflejaran el exterior de verdad y no fueran solo unas cuantas ilusiones creadas con magia.

Abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo, terminando de arreglar su ya corto cabello rubio, peinándolo hacia un lado, cayendo muy ligeramente sobre su frente. No le extrañaba que Potter y Riddle hubieran caído a sus pies, era un tipo muy atractivo.

El sonido de unas alas agitándose se escuchó proveniente de la ventana. Draco, quién había estado esperando alguna lechuza pronto se percató de que era un cuervo, tan negro que contrastaba terriblemente con el claro día de verano de dónde provenía.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, volviendo su atención a su reflejo— Han ingerido el veneno sin sospechar si quiera. Sirius no lo ha ingerido pero ya nos desharemos de él.

—Tenía una reunión, mis hombres aún no terminan de creer que estoy vivo —respondió Harry, abandonado su forma de animago y volviendo a ser el joven atractivo de dieciocho años siempre había sido —¿Skeeter va a escribir ese artículo por nosotros?.

—Va a hacerlo y no solo eso, también va a desacreditar a los rebeldes. Estoy por dirigirme al ministerio, debo poner algunas cosas en orden antes de su gran regreso, su majestad.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a él, quitándole de las manos el cepillo de plata y cepillando él mismo el cabello de Draco.

—Fue una gran idea ¿no? usar a tu madre para crear un segundo horrocrux— Dijo Harry con tono cariñoso y Draco sonrió.

—La mejor que has tenido, mi amor. Te dije que debíamos ser pacientes, ahora no solo nos hemos deshecho de Voldemort, también nos desharemos de los rebeldes y ellos ni si quiera sabrán lo que sucedió.

—Eres un gran actor, Draco, puedes convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea.

—¿A cualquiera? ¿De lo que sea? —le respondió el rubio con voz lujuriosa. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, quién sea, de lo que sea —Harry dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y comenzó a masajear el cuello de su amante.

—No ahora, debo ir al ministerio —dijo, pero ya se encontraba ronroneando de placer. Harry masajeó más fuertemente entre los omóplatos y Draco sintió al cuervo que tenía tatuado allí revolotear por un segundo—. Alguien tiene que ir a montar tu trono, Harry.

—En lo único que tengo ganas de sentarme en este momento, es tu polla, Malfoy —le susurró al oído.

La piel de Draco se erizó y su erección dio un pequeño tirón por la expectación. Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar y a mantener la calma, después de todo, tenían un reino que reconstruir a su conveniencia. Draco se levantó de su silla y encaró a Harry para brindarle un húmedo beso que prometía una noche de lujuria desenfrenada. Harry lo dejó marchar con un puchero, amenazándole con no dejarlo escapar en cuanto pusiera un pie de nuevo en la habitación.

Draco le guiño un ojo y salió de allí sintiéndose completamente realizado. Al final, había logrado más de lo que su madre había logrado alguna vez, la había superado por mucho. Ahora Draco y Harry eran los reyes del nuevo mundo que emergía entre sus dedos, un mundo que moldearían a su antojo, un mundo que seguiría únicamente sus reglas.

Al final había sido Draco quién le había entregado a Harry el mundo, pero no podía importarle menos, no mientras lo compartieran. 


End file.
